Through the ages
by zaera82
Summary: A companion piece/ sort of prequel to The Other Petrova Girl. I've had requests from several readers asking for more Elly & Klaus fics.So I thought of a companion piece, kind of chronicling the years, decades, centuries spent together. A Klaus Fic
1. Chapter 1 England, 1492

_**Through The Ages**_…a companion piece to The Other Petrova Girl.

_I've had requests from several readers asking for more Elly & Klaus fics. Ahahaha… So I thought of a companion piece, kind of chronicling the years, decades centuries spent together. Super ambitious for me to embark on this because I had to start doing research on history via the web and wikipedia but I'm a big history buff. Love historical dramas, historical fiction…blah blah blah. I only wish it could be richer and more detailed but Alas…I try with what I can. Again apologies to the purists and to all for any inevitable grammar & spelling errors & historical inaccuracies. I don't think it'd be too long though. I still have that Izzie/Damon fic._

September 1492 England.

_Elly_

The Plantagenet reign had been over seven years and we were in the early years of Henry the VII the first Tudor King who had wedded Elizabeth of York. He had promised an era of peace after the devastating turmoil during the long, infamous War of The Roses. Klaus had made friends in high places in the English court, including the powerful Dukes of Buckingham, Norfolk and Suffolk, several Earls and Viscounts. Even the King himself I supposed. We had moved into a large estate in north western England, near to the border with Wales.

A new pope had been sworn, the Borgia pope, Alexander VI and the renaissance age was well underway with Lorenzo the Magnificent of the Florentine Republic and his patronage of the arts from the greats like Botticelli, Michelangelo. Klaus had tried to track down his siblings. All of them were scattered all over the continent. He had caught Roxana and Amelia so far. Adrienne was believed to be hiding in a nunnery somewhere in the Pyrenees. Imagine Adrienne had been so afraid, running for her dear life that she'd worn the habit. The thought of it made me laugh for days.

Elijah was still in the dark. Having no idea that his dear brother had been hunting the rest of The Originals down. He was loyal to Klaus. Elijah would have done anything for his brother. At times I would tease the both of them, calling them Castor & Pollux. Which made me invariably think of Anthony. How I have missed him. Anthony had seek refuge in Florence. Being such a poet that he was, I wasn't surprised. He'd go to where the heart of the Renaissance was, great, beautiful Italy.

"Elijah wants to hold a banquet for my birthday…" Klaus informed me one evening when he came into the attic. It was where he had me imprisoned. I had tried to start a fire to Klaus' chamber when I found him in bed with one of the Duchesses. I didn't know which one. I only remembered that the bloody wench could not stop screaming when the sheets were aflame. Klaus had to compel her to forget the whole ordeal.

"Your birthday is weeks away…" I said and looked at him.

"Yes I know Elly." He frowned and sighed. "But preparations must be made. It will be a grand feast…" I kept quiet hearing that. Of course it would be. It was the birthday celebration of the great Lord Niklaus. Klaus would want no expense spared.

"Will you have a new gown made for me then?" I asked him. I looked down at the royal blue silk and damask gown I was wearing. I would want a beautiful pink and peach gown with gold threading. It would be a lovely dress to wear for my husband's birthday. Klaus only gave me an indifferent look.

"You will not be present at the banquet Elly."

"And why not?" I was surprised that he would not have me there.

"I do not want you to cause any trouble." Klaus said and gave a malicious smile. "Besides no one knows that I'm married here. I would like it to be that way."

I was angry hearing it. "So I am but a terrible secret that you keep locked up in the attic. Something that you are ashamed of!" I screamed.

"No Darling. You are my most precious possession that I have to keep under lock and key…" Klaus smiled and pulled me into his arms. I struggled and pulled myself out of his grasp.

"How long will you keep me locked here?" I asked Klaus and moved to the window.

"Until you learn not to disobey me and behave yourself…"

"Centuries then." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I felt him pulled me from behind and he just cradled me in his arms. Klaus kissed my neck gently and we stood there staring at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night…" He whispered and kissed the back of my ear, nibbling it.

"Do you still love me Niklaus?" I asked him softly.

"You know I do..." He said and I felt him kissing my neck, licking and nibbling and the sharp points of his fangs grazed my skin. Like a pin prick. The droplets of blood flowed and Klaus started licking and suckling it gently.

"Then why do you hurt me?" I asked. My eyes gazing at the stars and Klaus swayed with me in his arms, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Love, pain...it's all the same isn't it?" He spoke. Klaus turned me around so that he could face me. He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

* * *

><p>I stood in my room waiting for Klaus the night of his birthday. But he never came. I had never felt so hurt in all the years I was with him. I even had a gift for him. It was a small locket with miniature portraits of the both of us. Something he could carry with him always. I had found out from Trevor, one of Klaus' vampire henchmen that he was with another woman. Her name was Katerina Petrova and apparently, she was the exact replica of my sister. Her doppelganger. Klaus had found the key to break his curse. It had been almost five hundred years since he could transform into his wolf form.<p>

Trevor was a kind, loyal vampire and Klaus would have either him or Rosemarie to tend to me while I was locked in my gilded prison. It was nice to have some company and I looked forward to their visits.

"I had Cook prepare your favorite beef stew," Trevor smiled as he walked in with the tray.

"I do not feel like eating…" I frowned and just sat on the settee that was by the window. I looked outside. It was already sunset and I hadn't seen Klaus in almost a week since the banquet.

"Where is my husband?" I turned and asked Trevor.

"He is busy showing Katerina around." Trevor said and gave a soft smile.

"Is she really beautiful?" I asked him. Trevor sighed. "Not as beautiful as you Milady," he gave a cheeky smile.

"You are lying." I said and frowned lightly. "Rosemarie told me that you're smitten with her."

Trevor only shook his head. "Why would a girl like Katerina ever want to be with a lowly, poor pageboy like me?"

"You are too harsh with yourself Trevor," I smiled at him. "We all know what a sweet, kind and loyal friend you are."

Trevor placed the tray of food on the table and I saw a small rolled up piece of letter underneath the plate.

"It's addressed to you Milady…" Trevor whispered. I looked up at Trevor and nodded. He was a loyal servant. But his loyalty lied staunchly to me. Not to Klaus or Elijah. I had Klaus turned him a few months ago. There was a small plague that ravaged his small village and he almost died. And Trevor turned Rosemarie who had been his childhood friend and almost like a sister to him. Both of them lost their families and had nowhere else to go. So they worked in the estate. They could only come out when it was dark

Trevor moved and sat on wooden chair that was next to the door as I took the letter and read it. It was from Kael, the Lycanthrope's Alpha. He was in Spain which was under the reign of Isabella of Castile. A religious nut who had expelled Jews from the country and decided to mount an Inquisition against witches and anyone not of the Christian faith. She was a devout Catholic but a little fanatical I feel.

"The Lycanthropes don't feel safe in Spain anymore…They are not Christians and if anyone knew of their pagan faith, they would be mistaken as witches. They'd be tried and burned. Kael is worried for the safety of his pack" I breathed after reading the note and looked at Trevor. "They want to go back to Romania…"

"Where the Turks want war?" Trevor asked. He didn't look so sure. I knew of the Sultan's ambitious campaign to expand the Ottoman Empire.

"I must write to Mikael. Surely there is someone in the Spanish court that they can bribe." I said and went to my desk. I dipped my quill in the pot of ink and began penning my letter. _Dearest Beloved Mikael… _as all my letters to Kael would begin.

"Maybe the Lord Niklaus can render help?" Trevor suggested as I penned my letter.

"I'm not sure." I shook my head and looked at Trevor. "Klaus hates the Alpha. He thinks we were lovers once."

Trevor laughed hearing that. "You would never betray Klaus for another man…."

"Maybe I should…" I said wistfully and looked ahead. "He has his women, I should be allowed to take a lover."

"Except it is too risky." Trevor sighed. "Klaus will hunt him down and kill him along with the rest of his family."

"Yes…innocent victims they'll all be." I said aloud. I had finished with my letter and burned the wax before stamping it with my seal. One I had designed myself and Trevor had the stamp made. It was simple. My initials in Cyrillic that was inside a shield and rosevines underneath. I walked to Trevor and handed the letter to him.

"Make sure it gets to Mikael safely. Bribe who you must and kill whoever you think you can't be trusted." I whispered.

Trevor gave a nod.

"Well I should go." Trevor said and stood up. "You have a good evening Milady." He smiled sweetly and bowed before heading to the door.

"What will you tell my husband if he asks for me?"

Trevor turned and looked at me. "I will tell him that you miss him and his company immensely."

"Does he even ask for me?" I asked Trevor. I saw the somber look on his face. "I'm sure he does miss you even if he doesn't ask for you." Trevor spoke.

I kept quiet hearing it and had decided to just let it be. I smiled at Trevor and then he left. I found myself staring out the window again. I missed Klaus. I truly do but a week without him was rather peaceful. Lonely it might be but at least I had some time to myself. I looked at the tray and although the stew smelled delicious, I didn't feel like eating at all. I went to bed and fell asleep, suddenly wishing that Klaus was there lying next to me. How I had missed his kisses and embraces.

* * *

><p>Elijah came to visit me the next afternoon. He would come by once or twice a week, often bringing me a book. Something for me to read while I waste away in the attic. He was very intellectual Original with a love for the Classics. He brought Homer's Iliad as a gift.<p>

"It is one of my favorites," Elijah said and smiled. "You know I would read it to Karina and the baby when she was with child…" He suddenly stopped.

I looked at Elijah and saw the pained look in his eyes. He was still affected by my sister's death and the loss of their son. Elijah didn't know that his son had survived. My parents raised him but Eli died young. Only twenty two years old. He was supposed to go to the great university in Wittenberg but the carriage he was in met with in an accident. It plunged into a ravine. My parents were devastated to learn of it. Papa died of a stroke later and then Mama soon afterwards. I had wanted to attend my parents' funeral but Klaus would not allow. It was too dangerous. People would wonder where I had never aged and he could not risk it.

"Does she really look like my sister?" I asked Elijah. I was curious of this Katerina.

He smiled and nodded. "They could be twins. Her hair is curly though. Karina had straight hair."

"Do you have feelings for her too?"

"I care about her." Elijah sighed. "But I know Katerina is not my wife. Karina is dead. She has been dead five centuries. Nothing can bring her or my son back."

"But what if you could love again?" I stared at him. He looked so forlorn. So alone and I didn't know why but I felt bad for Elijah

"It's too late Elly." He smiled sadly. "I do not believe in love anymore."

"That is such nonsense." I cried and shook my head. "Of course you do Elijah. You loved my sister once and you still do."

"But look what it made me." Elijah said. "Niklaus is right. Love is not for us vampires. We are not suited for such an emotion. When we love someone we want to possess them, as I did with Karina and what Klaus is doing with you. That is not the right way, for no one wants to be controlled but it is in a vampire's nature."

Elijah then looked at me closely. "So it is much better that vampires do not love."

"You are not jealous then that Klaus is spending time with Katerina? Bedding her maybe?"

"No. He did not bed her Elly." Elijah informed me.

"I do not believe you…" I was surprised that Klaus hadn't slept with the doppelganger.

"He does not want to harm her. She would be needed for the sacrifice." Elijah said. "Klaus would not risk it. He gets rough with his mistresses in bed. He is only tender with you."

I did not say anything, hearing that. Sometimes Klaus was rough with me too. I suddenly thought of the ritual and what we have learned from the witches so far.

"The sacrifice and ritual will not work without the moonstone." I told Elijah.

The moonstone had been in the Lycanthrope hands for centuries. Isabella, Klaus' mother took it with her when she tried to run away with Klaus' Lycanthrope father. Part of the reason why Lord Lucas had hunted him down and his entire clan. They had in their possession the prized moonstone. The moonstone which had Lord Lucas cursed to be a vampire. And when his children were of age he started to turn them as well. It was an important piece of relic to The Originals.

"That would not be a problem," Elijah smiled. "An emissary from the Lycanthropes came to visit us a few nights ago. The Alpha needs our help to secure the safety of all his clansmen in Spain. I will leave for Toledo and speak with the Queen herself."

"Compel her you mean?" I said.

"The King of England has an alliance with Spain and wishes to be assured that the betrothal between the Prince of Wales and Katherine of Aragon is strengthened. I will go there with a few of his trusted noblemen. At the same time, I'm sure other negotiations can be made."

"And for that…Kael would give you the moonstone?"

"Mikael wants to secure his precious empire of wolves and to practice his pagan ways freely." Elijah spoke. "As powerful as the Lycanthropes are, they can not compel and sway the human minds. We can offer to help but it comes at a price."

"An alliance between Vampires and Werewolves…" I shook my head and laughed. It was a silly thought. They were sworn enemies. "Your father would be rolling in his grave."

"Anthony wrote to me…" Elijah suddenly spoke.

"He did?" I enquired and looked at him.

"He has settled in Florence. Living with the De Medicis. Anthony does not like their consiglinieri though. This man, Machiavelli. Says he is such a dour person."

"Is he happy?" I asked Elijah.

"He's alright I suppose. He asked about you…" Elijah said. I only smiled. _Ah Anthony, sweet dear Anthony._

"Tell him that I'm fine then. Then I'm happy."

"You know I do not lie Elly." Elijah said in a serious tone. "I cannot tell Anthony that. We both know that you're not happy."

"It is not a lie Elijah. Just an embellishment of the truth. I am fine…" I said and looked at him.

"Trevor tells me you've not been eating." Elijah spoke. He looked so concerned for me.

"Its not as if I'll starve to death. As you know, I can't die…" I said nonchalantly.

"You're doing this to get Klaus' attention." Elijah said and shook his head. "He has neglected you."

"He has so many things to occupy his mind. With breaking the curse, charming the doppelganger and bedding aristocrats…" I sighed deliberately.

"I will speak with him before I leave for Spain." Elijah said and rose.

"Do not bother Elijah. I will be fine." I told him. He gave a solemn look and sighed before he bent down to kiss my cheek in a brotherly way like he always did.

"Take care of yourself when I'm gone Elly," Elijah said and gave a small, sad smile.

I only let out a sigh and he left the room. I moved to the window when Elijah had left and started humming that haunting tune of my husband's long forgotten childhood. I turned around and she was there. My sister Karina, sitting on the chair dressed in the old white and gold gown she had worn on her wedding day. The wreath of flowers on her head. Karina looked at me and sighed.

"_He looks so sad…"_ she commented softly.

"He misses you Sister." I told her.

Karina looked at me and smiled. _"You should tell Elijah that I miss him too. Terribly."_

"Elijah will think me mad. He already does. He caught me talking to you so many times…Klaus and the servants too." I muttered. The rest of them couldn't see my sister of course. Karina only appeared to me. I did try to explain to them but they only gave me an odd look and had decided that I had gone mad.

"_But you're not mad dear Elly. You're just unhappy…"_ Karina said and walked towards me. She sat on the window settee, where I was and I just lied on her lap while she ran her fingers though my hair. It was comforting to have her there, close with me, especially when I was feeling so downcast.

"I want my husband back…" I told her sadly. "Klaus is too preoccupied with breaking the curse. He is obsessed…he forgets he has a wife."

"_Hmmm…"_ Karina hummed and stroked my hair. _"The doppelganger Elly. She's the key. You have to make sure she runs…"_

"Make sure she runs?" I questioned and looked up at Karina who smiled beatifically down at me. _"No doppelganger means no ritual and Klaus will not able to break the curse."_

"He will be furious Karina." I told her and sat up. I knew of the rages Klaus would be in. He wasn't one to handle failures and disappointments well.

Karina only looked at me gently. _"Yes but he will be vulnerable Sister. He will need you more than ever. Klaus will realize that you are the only thing that matters to him. Not the curse or the doppelganger just you Eleanna…always you…"_

I smiled at my sister as I heard it. Karina was right of course. She was always right. I looked out the window seeing the lark on the pear tree that autumn day. "Karina look…" I called her and turned but my sister wasn't there. She had left, once again to wherever she came from. I was by myself in the attic and I had to figure out a way to make sure that the doppelganger escaped.


	2. Chapter 2 Doppelganger

Chapter Two

When Klaus finally came to me, it had been almost two months since I last saw him. Two months since his birthday. He had brought Katerina to Scotland while Elijah was away in Spain. The two of them even went to London for a fortnight. I was certain that Klaus had fallen in love with her. I was sitting on the chair reading Homer's Iliad that Elijah had given me. Then I felt arms embracing from behind while I was still seated. It was my husband, it was Klaus. He kissed the top of my head and I felt something on my neck. I touched it and looked. It was a jeweled necklace and it was exquisite, sapphires encrusted with tiny diamonds. Klaus clasped the hook and it sat delicately on my décolletage.

He bent and kissed my neck sensually, trailing kisses and nibbles up my throat to my earlobe. "I've missed you My Love…"

I was angry hearing it. I knew he was lying to me. How could he possibly miss me? He was gone for two whole months. He had left me locked up in the attic while he enjoyed his dalliances and liaisons with the doppelganger and his various mistresses. I immediately sat up and moved away from him. I pulled the necklace from my neck and threw it away.

"Do not touch me Niklaus!" I cried, my eyes blazing furiously as I stared at Klaus. "I waited for you and you never came! For days and weeks on end. You think you can buy my forgiveness with some stupid necklace?"

Klaus stared angrily back at me. "Buy you? I don't have to buy you Elly! You're already mine! You're my wife!"

He used his vampiric speed and within a split second he stood in front of me. Klaus stared right at me, his pale blue eyes were like icicles, piercing right into me. He touched my cheek but I turned away. Klaus wouldn't have it and he just held my cheek and turned it back so that I could face him. He pulled my head close and kissed me but I struggled and tried to push him off.

"Let go of me…" I seethed. "Don't touch me. Not when I can still smell your mistress' perfume on your shirt."

Hearing that Klaus loosened his grip on me and let me go. I stared directly at him. He gave an indifferent shrug and looked away. Not out of guilt or remorse. Klaus never felt those emotions.

"It doesn't mean anything Elly…You know that." He said and sat down on the one of the chairs. Klaus gave a satisfied, evil smile and I was trying my best not to cry.

"It meant something to me!" I screamed, I couldn't control my anger anymore. "My husband is unfaithful. He would rather spend the night on his birthday with his mistresses than his own wife!"

"I was drunk Elly." Klaus said and rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be angry with me so I thought it best to spend the night away."

"Two months Klaus! You were gone two whole months!" I shouted.

"Yes but I'm back now." He said and smiled at me.

Klaus walked to me and pulled me in his arms. He kissed me again and although my lips did not move under his, I did not struggle. I just fell limp in Klaus' arms. I was too tired, weak from my self imposed starvation and maybe I really missed having him embrace me. Klaus lifted me up and carried me to bed. He lied next to me, holding me in his embrace.

"God...I've missed you so much Elly..." Klaus whispered in my ears as we lied on the bed.

"Hmmm..." I sighed and held his hand, playing with his fingers while I hummed that tune he would always hum.

"I can finally be free Elly," Klaus told me. "The ritual will proceed soon Darling. On the next full moon. We have the witches and our werewolf. We'll get a vampire too. Elijah has the moonstone and all will go as planned." He continued. My eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to sleep.

"Elly are you listening to me?" Klaus asked.

"I'm tired Niklaus..." I said softly. "Tired and weak."

"That is because you haven't been eating..." He sighed. I heard Klaus biting into his wrist and he fed me his blood. I pushed his hand away but he held it firm over my lips.

"Drink Elly, my blood will make you strong," Klaus coaxed and soon I latched on sucking his blood with such force. I grew ferocious and drank more of it. I never understood why his blood had such elixir like qualities. It was like an addictive drug.

"Elly!" Klaus yelped after a while and pulled his hand away. I supposed I was too rough even for Klaus. I turned and smiled at him, his blood dripping from the sides of my mouth.

"I think I want more Niklaus..." I told him and licked the sides of my mouth."It's delicious..."

Klaus gave an odd look of surprise and then I saw a smile formed on his face. He took the small dagger that was kept in his belt and I watched as he made a small cut on his neck and pulled my head to it. I suckled on it and I felt Klaus' hands moving underneath my nightgown. He cupped my breasts and I moaned as his fingers played with my nipples. I tore my mouth away from his neck and looked at him seeing the desire that hazed in his eyes. I felt my desire for him grow as well.

Klaus pulled me in and kissed me deeply. So deep I was left almost breathless. It was as if he was taking air away from me. The kiss grew more hungry and needy, our lips meshed and tongues tangled and my fingers started digging into his clothes. I started to unbutton his vest and pulled it off him and then the white tunic underneath. Klaus had pulled my white thin nightgown off my shoulders and I was almost naked before him. I shivered in the cold and he pulled me closer and pinned me down on the bed.

"I want you so much Darling..." He whispered huskily and I only smiled as he moved between my legs and kissed my lips again.

I sighed as Klaus unfastened his leather breeches and yanked it off forcefully, throwing it to the floor. When he finally entered me, I almost felt relieved. I had my husband back. Back in my arms, in my bed. I didn't know for how long though. He would leave soon. It was a definite thing. There must be a way to keep him there with me. Keep him close and make sure he never goes to another woman's bed. I hated being away from him.

He didn't last that long though and I didn't orgasm but it did not matter. I just wanted to be with him. Klaus released himself and collapsed on top of me before he moved beside me. He lied on his stomach and I saw that his eyes were closed. I sighed and moved to rest my head right on the back of his shoulder. My fingers running through his curly gold hair that seemed longer than before.

"You need a haircut..." I murmured and kissed the back of Klaus' neck. "It's the fashion Elly...longer hair.." He said and chuckled lightly. I frowned hearing that. I never liked the idea of men sporting longer hair.

"If you leave me again. I will run away Niklaus..." I cooed. I felt sleepy and rolled over to the other side, letting my head rest on the pillow. Klaus moved and I saw his face right above me.

"If you run away Elly, you know I'd find you," Klaus told me with an arrogant smile. He bent and kissed my lips. "I will always find you My Love...You belong to me Elly... Always..."

"Body and soul...forever," I continued and smiled at him. Klaus smiled tenderly back and kissed me again. "How about you? Do you belong to me Niklaus?" I asked and caressed his perfect, angelic face.

"You know I do Elly. I belong only to you...Yours forever." Klaus smiled and started kissing down the valley of my breasts, trailing kisses and nibbles down my stomach. It was ticklish and I giggled. "What are you doing Klaus?" I asked him and looked down at him.

"Giving you pleasure Darling," He smiled and gave a wink.

"But I want to sleep..." I frowned at him. "I'm tired Niklaus."

"Then just lie back and rest..." He said with a grin. "Let me do all the work."

I sighed and lied back down as he kissed and licked at my intimate woman parts, making me squirm and thrash about before I finally reached my peak and had my orgasm as well. I would never have thought that Klaus could be considerate but he surprised me sometimes. He moved up and pulled me in his arms. I immediately arched my neck so that he could take my blood. Klaus held me in a spooning position and bit into my neck, the blood flowed from my veins and into his mouth and he rocked me gently in his arms that I fell to sleep moments later.

* * *

><p>I looked out the window one late afternoon and watched the scenes unraveling before me in the rose gardens below. Elijah was there with the doppelganger. Katerina was wearing a dark green gown that seemed so plain on her. I couldn't help but smile a little spitefully to myself, pleased that Klaus didn't get her the prettiest of dresses. The green gown seemed so old fashioned and dowdy. I looked at the beautiful silk pink and peach gown I was wearing with its lovely gold threading that came straight from Venice along with other dresses my husband had gotten for me. The kirtle was beautifully embroidered in gold threads and it had delicate puffed sleeves. Klaus even bought a lovely jeweled clip for my hair. He wanted me to look like a princess.<p>

Elijah and Katerina were laughing and talking to each other. It was strange to hear Elijah's laughter. I had never heard it in so long. He seemed happy for a while. Just a short while.

"_She really looks like me..."_

I heard my sister's voice and immediately turned. I smiled at Karina who pulled me in for a hug. She was still dressed in that long white and gold gown. The wreath of wildflowers that were on her hair. Elijah had buried my sister in her wedding dress. My sister stood beside me as we looked out the window, watching Elijah and Katerina talking to each other.

"You could be twins Sister," I sighed, Katerina looked so much like Karina but I could tell the difference not just because Katerina's hair was curly. She didn't have that gracefulness about her that Karina had. Katerina's eyes sparkled mischievously and I knew that she could not be trusted, so unlike my innocent sweet sister.

"_It's nice to see Elijah smile."_ Karina commented. She was smiling happily and I wondered why. Her husband was with another woman and she did not seem disturbed.

"You're not jealous?" I asked her, surprised by it.

"_I just want him to be happy Elly,"_ Karina sighed. _"Even if it's with another woman. If Elijah falls in love again. It would please me." _

"How could he ever be happy without you?" I looked at my sister. "I would never want Klaus to be in love with another. Bedding a woman is one thing but to love her. I would never tolerate it." I said furiously. "I will kill her first. Right in front of him."

"_So vicious Sister?_" My sister looked at me and gave a bemused smile.

"He's mine Karina. Klaus is mine." I told my sister firmly and Karina only gave a nod.

"_Ah, looks like your husband is back..."_ Karina said and I looked out the window, seeing Klaus walking towards Katerina and Elijah. The front of his shirt was bloodied and he looked like a mess. His hair disheveled. I cringed seeing the blood. What did he do the previous night?

I watched as Katerina walked towards Klaus and he held out his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. I gritted angrily seeing that. I hated it. Why did he have to show affection to the doppelganger? He was just using her afterall. Couldn't he just keep her imprisoned somewhere?

"_Careful Sister...don't let your jealousy rule over your sharp mind..."_ Karina shook her head and warned me.

"He doesn't love her. I know it. Her life means nothing to him." I told Karina sharply and she only sighed.

* * *

><p>"Milady."<p>

I turned around, surprised that it was Rosemarie standing in the room. I didn't even hear the locks. It wasn't even sunset yet. I wondered what she was doing up so early. Rosemarie stared at me, shocked that I was talking to myself. I only sighed. "I was speaking to my sister Rose." I explained to her. "My sister Karina, she was here."

"I'm sure she was Milady..." Rosemarie said kindly and gave a small bow. She brought with her a tray of food.

"Lord Klaus wants you to eat Milady..." Rosemarie said and placed the tray on the table.

"But I'm not hungry." I frowned at her. Rosemarie nodded and explained, "Yes Milady but Lord Klaus will punish the human servants if you refuse to eat. He would rip the cook's heart out in front of all the kitchen staff for failing to feed his wife."

I groaned hearing it. Of course Klaus would do that. Blackmailing me with the lives of the human servants. I pursed my lips and went to the table where Rosemarie started to serve me. "Why are you here?" I asked Rosemarie. "It's not sunset yet."

She smiled at me and spoke, "I spent the night here. Trevor was here. We slept in one of the guestrooms. He sneaked in to meet Katerina."

"So they have been intimate?" I was curious and needed to know more. Such intrigues and scandals amuse me, especially since I had nothing much to do in the attic.

"Oh no..." Rosemarie shook her head. "Trevor would never do that. Lord Klaus would know and he would have Trevor's head." Rosemarie sighed. "He just wanted to keep Katerina company."

I looked at Rosemarie and she seemed worried. "What is wrong Rose?" I asked her. She looked at me, a little hesitant and started. "I worry for him Milady. Trevor's getting too attached to Katerina and I fear that she is just playing with him for her own amusement."

"Yes..." I said. "She looks like a wench who would do something like that. Playing with men's heart." I told Rosemarie in disdain.

"She tried to seduce the Lord Klaus..." Rosemarie whispered to me.

"What?" I cried out. I was furious hearing it.

"That's what the servants told me. She sat on Lord Klaus' bed one night naked, waiting for him but he never returned of course."

"Oh My God..." I uttered in horror. "I would have her neck..." I fumed.

"She is naïve Milady." Rosemarie shook her head and chuckled. "Katerina thinks that Lord Klaus would ask for her hand and make her his wife. She could then be a rich and powerful English noblewoman."

"Except that Klaus is already married. I am his wife!" I said hotly. I didn't like the idea of some silly twit of a doppelganger thinking that she could weasel her way through and take my husband away. It only strengthened my resolve to get rid of her.

"We have to get rid of her Rose." I told Rosemarie. She only shook her head. "It would be a death sentence to any human or vampire Milady. Lord Klaus needs Katerina for the ritual."

* * *

><p>I kept quiet and finished my meal. It was roasted pheasant that I found too tough but I just ate it. I was surprised when my husband walked in, still with his bloodied clothes. Rosemarie saw him and gave a quick bow. She stepped back when he walked towards us, in fear of Klaus, as her head remained bowed, her eyes to the ground.<p>

"Darling..." Klaus greeted and opened his arms. I stood up and moved towards him, falling into his embrace readily. I felt relieved that he did not bed Katerina. Klaus held me close and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's good that you're eating..." Klaus murmured and kissed my forehead firmly. He probably saw the empty plate on the tray.

"I do not like that doppelganger of yours..." I told Klaus as I leaned against his chest. "She tried to seduce you. I hate her Niklaus. Get rid of her..." I whispered harshly

"Fret not my Dear," Klaus whispered and stroked my back gently. "I will get rid of her soon. She means nothing to me Elly..." He said and pulled away so he could look at me. Klaus smiled at me, his pale blue eyes glittered almost evilly but I didn't care. He was my Klaus, my evil, cruel monster. He kissed me gently and I smiled when I pulled away.

"What happened Niklaus?" I asked him seeing his bloodied shirt and gripped the front of his tunic.

"I was bored Elly. Took the boys out and we had a feast..." Klaus grinned. "Some tavern somewhere..."

"Did you bed a whore!" I demanded angrily. I didn't believe that Klaus would just killed people. He had probably slaked his lust as well. Klaus eyes only narrowed angrily at me. "What if I did?" It sounded like a taunt to me.

"Some dirty tavern whore!" I screamed. "Are you insane Niklaus?"

"Rosemarie leave us!" Klaus ordered her. Rosemarie nodded and bowed before leaving the room in a hurry. I heard her rushing off down the stairs and the sound of the lock and key. I was locked up in the attic with my husband.

"You have your aristocratic women Klaus! Why would you bed some common trollop!" I yelled.

"Because maybe I had a taste for a tavern wench last night! What business is it of yours!" Klaus argued back.

"I hate you!" I screamed, so infuriated that he would even question me. I took the plate that was on the tray and threw it at him. He ducked and the plate came crashing on the floor, breaking into pieces. "You know I won't have it! What diseases you'll bring home with you!" I hollered.

"I washed myself of course Elly." Klaus sighed. "And I'm a vampire, an Original. We do not have diseases."

"Why do you always do this to me Niklaus?" I sobbed, my tears flowed in torrents. It was just all too much. With the doppelganger and the stupid curse. My husband going away for days or weeks on end, bedding upperr class aristocrats or dirty tavern wenches. "Am I not enough? Why do you have to go look for another?" I sat on the bed and cried.

"I am a man Elly. It's different with men..." Klaus said and sat beside me. "We have this insatiable need to be with women. As many as we could."

"Elijah would never do that to my sister...He was a faithful husband to her." I told him and stared at his face, fury in my tear filled eyes. "And I wager that Anthony would never do that to his wife if he ever has one..."

"But I'm not any of them Elly..." Klaus said. His tone had gone cold and callous. I looked at him and his eyes probed mine. And then he made himself clear, telling me what was expected of me.

"I am not Elijah and I am not Anthony. I am your husband and you will accept that. You will accept that I have my whores, as you call them and my women. You will put up with it even if it displeases you, even if it upsets you. That is what you will do. You are my wife Eleanna and you will not question me again. Especially not in front of the servants. I will not be humiliated!" He said sharply and I grimaced as he held my head firmly in his grasp. Klaus sighed and his eyes grew tender as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"You know what happens when I'm angry don't you Elly? You don't want that. Have I made myself clear Darling?" Klaus asked softly as he held my cheek.

I looked at Klaus and nodded absently. He would kill those that I have become attached to. I knew he would, if I ever pushed him that far, if I crossed the line. Trevor, Rosemarie, my maidservants, the stableboys, the gardeners, the cooks. And I knew that I could not make them pay the price. It would not be fair to any of them. They did not deserve to have such cruel punishment especially for something that was not their doing.

Klaus smiled at me and kissed my lips gently. My tears still flowed but he never bothered to brush it away. I wondered he derived some sort of pleasure by making me cry. Maybe my tears were signs to assure him that I still loved him, that I cared too much, I would allow myself to be hurt by him. He pinned me down on the bed and kissed me passionately. I did not feel like making love to him but I knew it was futile to deny him. He was Klaus, my husband, my lord. I belonged to him.

So I welcomed his kisses and his touch. Be a good, faithful, patient and obedient wife to him. Of course it was all a lie. I could only be true to myself. I set about to plot against him in my mind as I lied in Klaus' arms later that evening. He was already fast asleep. I was going to get Trevor to steal the moonstone. He would give it to Katerina and make sure she escapes her fate.


	3. Chapter 3 Lechery

_**Disclaimer**__: This is a work of fanfiction, which is below the totem pole of fiction. __**I am not in any way advocating for women to be like Elly & spend years in a relationship with a cheating bastard like Klaus, or to be compliant & submissive.**__ I'm sure if you guys read the first fic we know that she is not all that weak minded and has her way around things. She's one crazy bitch. She is however, not a good example for young women or is a good image of what a woman should be (I'd rather they learn be like Elena or even Katherine, despite her manipulative slutty ways :P) Especially with regards to the crazy dysfunctional abusive relationship Elly had with Klaus and that she is morally corrupt. Sighsz…Good girls are just soo boring… _

_As a whole this current fic is set in the old days, where women, do not have as much rights as they do now. So imagine that coupled with being the wife of a powerful Original. Elly didn't really have much of a choice other than to escape, which she will again, soon. By the way, I do love Klaus but sometimes I feel that he can be one big bastard who deserves to get punched as much as possible. As much as I wanted to portray him as romantic and sweet, he does have that temperamental, crazy, violent, edgy personality. Klaus' personality in my fics are inspired as I had told one wonderful reader/reviewer, by the character of Henry VIII from Showtime's The Tudors. By the way FYI, Joseph Morgan played Thomas Culpepper in Hallmark's Henry VIII. LOL coincidences…_

_Hahaha I was bored so I thought of the three brides of Coppolla's 1992 Dracula and thus the last scene was born...Well it is M rated after all. I just hope no one is under aged and if you are, don't read. It contains sexual content. Just skip through. I wanted to explore the dark side of vampires in this fic. Thanks again for reading & for your reviews. Means a lot to me and I will try as best I can to address the concerns some of you might have. This fic is a work in progress. There is much for me to learn and anything constructive is helpful. Haha sorry for the long note. Just wanted to clear the air :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three. <em>Lechery<em>

Klaus had gone away again that evening. He went with Elijah to meet the coven of witches. They were Druids actually, practicing their faith in secret. Trevor came into the attic that night and he brought me out with him. It was just one of those rare moments that I could escape with both Klaus and Elijah gone along with several of their vampire lieutenants. It was nice to finally be away from the attic, even sitting in the courtyard and stretching my legs.

"Do you miss the sunlight?" I asked Trevor. I knew that being a regular vampire meant that exposure to sunlight could kill him. He would burn to ashes. He smiled and nodded.

"Every single day..." Trevor sighed. "I'm grateful for this gift of immortality but sometimes I miss being human."

"You're so much like Anthony." I told Trevor and laughed softly.

"He is one of The Originals?" Trevor asked me and I gave a nod. "Elijah's and Klaus' younger brother."

"Ah..." Trevor chuckled. "The one who write you poems."

"I used to think that maybe Anthony loved me once..." I said, reminiscing the past. How close Anthony and I used to be. Lying in the fields and staring at the stars. How I missed those simple days.

"It would be hard for him not to," Trevor commented with a smile. I looked at Trevor and smiled. "Things would be different I guess if I had been with Anthony instead of Klaus..."

"What about the Alpha?" Trevor asked. "Did you love him too?"

"I don't know..." I pondered aloud. "I care about Kael deeply. He knows that I still love my husband but he wants to wait for me. It's silly really..." I then looked closely at Trevor and asked him. "Are you really in love with Katerina?"

"I have deep feelings for her Milady. I don't know if that constitutes as love." Trevor told me. "I could never have her though, she belongs to Lord Klaus."

I frowned deeply hearing that. "She doesn't belong to him. I do. And Klaus belongs to me!"

"Of course Milady..." Trevor spoke abruptly hearing the anger in my tone. He gave me an apologetic look and I only sighed. "You have to make sure Katerina escapes Trevor. Klaus will kill her. He will drain every single drop of blood in her body."

"Katerina will die?" He stood up hearing that and stared at me in abject horror. I nodded solemnly.

"She is a sacrifice Trevor. Of course she needs to die. Klaus will have a werewolf and a vampire as well. All females if I'm not mistaken because three females were used when he was cursed. He likes the symmetry."

"No..." Trevor uttered.

"You have to save her Trevor." I told him. "Make sure she runs far, far away and the moonstone the one in Klaus' possession. Give it to Katerina. It can protect her. Tell her the truth, everything. Make sure no one knows of your involvement."

"You are asking me to betray Lord Klaus Milady." Trevor spoke, eyes looking desperately at me, shocked that I would even suggest it.

"I'm asking you to save the woman that you love." I told him, my eyes staring straight into Trevor's. "Will you be the honorable knight and risk your life to save her Trevor? Or will you just stand by and watch her die?"

"Of course not. I cannot let Katerina die." He shook his head indignantly. "I would never do so."

"It is up to you Trevor." I sighed. "My husband will kill Katerina. He has no qualms, no remorse or mercy. Do you know what happens if Klaus succeeds in breaking the curse?" I asked Trevor. He only looked at me.

"Klaus would be able to transform into a werewolf, not just any plain werewolf, Trevor but a Lycanthrope. That is what he is, half Lycanthrope, half vampire. Imagine the scale of destruction he could cause if he has that power. We would all be in danger." I said and looked deeply in Trevor's hazel eyes. He needed to know how important it was.

"We should go..." Trevor breathed and gave a sad smile. "The sun will rise soon Milady and the human servants will be awake." I looked at him and smiled back, nodding. Trevor took my hand and led me up the winding stairs into my attic. I stared at the thick wooden door and the heavy iron lock that was there. I knew that Trevor would have to lock it soon, I just wished he didn't have to.

"I hate this..." I lamented to Trevor. "To be kept up here like a prisoner."

"It's for your own protection Milady..." Trevor gave a reassuring smile. "You're Lord Klaus' most prized and precious treasure."

"I'm his wife!" I said angrily. "Not an object or a toy he would keep locked up and taken out to play with only when he's bored."

"He will let you out soon Milady," Trevor informed me. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Klaus came storming into my room the night of the full moon. He looked angry, furious even. I heard the wooden door slammed hard. I turned and looked at him. "What is it Darling?" I asked him softly.<p>

"We have to go back to Bulgaria." Klaus informed me. I saw the tic in his face and his eyes blazed furiously. He looked like he was about to explode.

"What?" I was confused by his words. Back to Bulgaria? Ottoman conquered Bulgaria? But why?

"The witches said that the ritual will have to take place at the doppelganger's birth place. There is no choice." Klaus fumed. He ran his fingers angrily through his hair. "I have prepared everything Elly. The witches, the werewolf, even the vampire..."

"Vampire? Who?" I asked Klaus. He looked me. "Rosemarie. I was going to sacrifice her."

"No! No Niklaus!" I screamed. "I won't have it!" I went up to him. "She is my friend."

"She is a servant Elly. My servant!" He said sharply and glared at me.

"Why do you have to take everything away from me!" I cried. "You can turn some other woman Klaus. One of your mistresses even. Leave Rose alone! I need her!"

"You don't need her Elly!" Klaus seethed as he gripped both my shoulders and looked straight at me.

"You don't need Rose or anyone! The only person you ever need is me Elly! No one else!" He said cruelly and pushed me towards the bed. I just sat there and stared at him, my tears flowing again. I didn't want Rosemarie to die. She had been a good, loyal friend.

Klaus had gotten so enraged that he started throwing furniture about in the room. I watched as he broke the chairs and smashed the vases. His fist came crashing down on the desk that it split in half. At the end of it all, he sat on the floor and stared at the destruction he had caused. The room was unlivable. It was a wreck. I moved to him and touched the back of his neck. He flinched a bit as if my touch burned him and I knew I should thread cautiously. Klaus was like a loose canon, ready to blow up again.

"It's okay Darling..." I whispered and gently caressed his hair and the back of his head, massaging it. Klaus breathed easily and like a child, he curled up and rested his head on my lap.

"I waited for centuries Elly..." Klaus muttered. I could hear the disappointment and bitterness in his voice. "This means a lot to me."

"I know..." I sighed and scratched his head. I just wanted to comfort him.

"I miss being a wolf..." Klaus spoke. He looked up and smiled at me. "Didn't you once tell me that you like me better in my wolf form?"

I looked down at him and frowned before kissing his lips tenderly. "That's because, you don't talk back Niklaus. You only bark in your wolf form..."

"We've been together five centuries Elly..." Klaus said and just stared up. "Did you ever think we'd last this long Darling?"

I breathed, not knowing what to say. It had been a tumultuous five hundred years. Many things had happened, but through it all, Klaus was with me and I was with him. "We had each other I supposed..." I finally told Klaus.

"And Elijah." Klaus quipped.

"Yes Elijah..." I said and rolled my eyes. Elijah had been with us too, never leaving his brother's side. He would have done anything for Klaus. "Both of you are inseparable." I commented.

"I think he has feelings for the girl..." Klaus spoke. "Elijah cares for the doppelganger...then again she does look like your sister. I warned him against such folly of course."

"But it's obvious it's you she wants..." I said in an irate tone. Still angry that Katerina had attempted to seduce Klaus. I stared at my husband. "And you encourage her Niklaus. You are affectionate and charming to her."

"It is all an act. Katerina means nothing to me. She is just human. Nothing special. She is not my Elly. Only you are, my dear precious Elly..." Klaus smiled and pulled me down for a kiss again. Yes of course, I was his _Elly_, the only one cursed to be with him for all eternity. A fate far worse than death, some would think. Maybe Katerina got off easy. She was the lucky one.

"Do you still talk to your sister?" Klaus suddenly asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"What did she say?" Klaus sounded curious.

"Oh...silly things..." I answered lazily. "The weather and gossips. She did tell me to leave you and go to Mikael once..."

Klaus laughed hearing that. Scoffing even at the thought of it, that I would leave him for another man. It probably sounded just too amusing and incredulous to him. I was annoyed hearing it. Maybe I should show him one day if he pushed things too far. I would run away straight into Kael's arms.

"Now I know that you're definitely mad my Love..." He said and sat up.

Klaus leaned his head against mine and nuzzled my nose with his. He moved his lips and kissed me before standing up and lifting me into his arms. I was surprised when he carried me down the stairs and out of the attic.

* * *

><p>He walked down the halls, surprising the servants, vampires and humans alike that he took me out of the attic where he had kept me imprisoned for past the two years.<p>

"My wife is to sleep in my chambers for now..." Klaus spoke in that imperious tone of his. He kicked open his chamber doors and I watched as three almost naked courtesans scrambled from his bed.

"Out!" He ordered. "I don't need the three of you tonight."

"No..." I said softly. "Let them stay."

"What?" Klaus looked at me. I only nodded. "I'm curious Niklaus. I want to know what it is that you do with your whores..."

"Don't be crazy Elly." He said angrily. "It is not for a lady to know."

"I was a farmer's daughter Klaus. I was never a lady." I told him and gave a lascivious smile. "Niklaus Please just this once..." I pleaded.

"Alright..." Klaus shook his head and rolled his eyes almost as if he would regret it later. He looked at the three beautiful courtesans. "You can all stay."

The three women looked at each other, exchanging smiles and giggled. Klaus brought me to the bed and I just sat there staring at them. They were really beautiful, like houris. Fair and porcelain skinned almost milky white. Two of them were blondes while one had beautiful hair the color of autumn leaves and sunset. Klaus had them dressed in translucent, sheer, night gowns. Made from the finest silk in a style that resembled Greek togas, if Greek togas were ever that indecent. Instead of covering, the material emphasized their nakedness more. I blushed seeing their rosy nipples that protruded and even the triangle above their legs.

"What happens now?" I asked my husband. Klaus grinned at me and kissed me fiercely. "Do you really want to know Darling?" He asked me when I pulled my lips away, and I nodded.

"I want to learn how to please you." I told him. Klaus looked at me and smiled.

Klaus signaled for the ladies to come forward and they did. I watched as Klaus pulled the redhead in and kissed her lustfully. I didn't know why but I wasn't even angry or incensed by it. I just watched, fascinated seeing their tongues mating. Klaus then pulled away and kissed the buxom blonde and then the other remaining blonde. What he did next, surprised me even more. He pulled away and pushed both blondes faces towards each other. I gasped half in horror and the other in surprise as both women started kissing each other in such a sensual, lascivious way. They rubbed their bodies against each other, I covered my eyes and looked away for a moment. Klaus turned and laughed at me.

"No Elly. You have to open your eyes...look how beautiful it is, this art of lust and lechery, to express one's sexual need." Klaus said and moved towards me. He pulled my hands down.

"Don't be afraid my Love..." Klaus whispered. "I am with you."

"This is scandalous..." I told him in hushed tones. Both blonde women were still kissing each other passionately, their hands roved, caressing underneath each others sheer nightgown

"Well, you wanted to know..." Klaus said and grinned. He pulled me in his arms and I rested my head on his chest watching as the two women kissed and caressed their way through. _Oh...I was sure to burn in hell for this..._

"Can I touch you Milord..." The flame haired woman asked him. The look of lust so evident on her face. Klaus gave a grin and looked at me. "Ask my wife first. Tonight I'm all hers..."

"Can I Milady?" The woman asked me. I choked hearing that. She was asking for my permission to touch my husband. _How_ _absurd is that?_ I looked at Klaus and he only shrugged. I turned back at the woman and gave a small nod. She smiled at me and I watched as she moved up and straddled my husband on his lap. She pulled his velvet jacket off him and then his tunic. I stared as she yanked Klaus' breeches off him.

"No..." I uttered softly. I cringed as the woman kissed his lips and then trailed kisses down his chest, stomach and abdomen and the belly button of his. I knew what she was about to do and she did it. She kissed her way down the length of burgeoning erection and then licked the tip and she took him in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Oh God..." I whispered and turned to look at Klaus. I saw the lust and pleasure in his eyes. His vampiric face was out. His eyes turned red black, the veins underneath and his fangs elongated. He took a fistful of the redhead's hair and yanked her head forcefully up and down his length. I could hear her gag, almost choking and I grew worried.

"You're hurting her!" I cried. "Niklaus stop it!" I told him and pulled his arm away.

Klaus turned to me and I was shocked when he pulled me close. Klaus kissed me hungrily and possessively. He didn't care about the redhead anymore or the two blondes. I was still trying to adjust to his sudden rough kiss. I breathed as his tongue made its way into my mouth and battled with mine. Klaus hissed in pleasure and he pulled away and stared at me. He was going to release himself. Right inside the redhead's mouth.

I watched the euphoria in his eyes, one coupled with lust and pleasure. He bent down and moved to my neck, biting into it, my blood flowed into him as he reached his climax. When he pulled away I realized that the three women were staring at the punctured wound on my neck and the droplets of blood that were still there. One of them licked her lips. They smiled evilly at me and hissed which was then, that I saw their fangs. They were vampires, all three of them. My husband's vampire concubines. I was suddenly afraid.

"Niklaus..." I called him, fear in my voice. Klaus pulled me in his arms and cradled me close. "They will not hurt you Darling...I'd stake them out in the sun if they ever did."

"She is my one true wife. And you will treat her with respect and not touch one hair on her. Do you understand me?" Klaus asked the bevy of beauties before him. They nodded and bowed to him.

Klaus then smiled. "Good. Now I want all of you to strip naked and perform a dance for my wife...Something to get her in the action..."

I winced hearing that. Maybe I should have just let Klaus be. _Why was I so curious in the first place?_ Half the time I covered my face on my husband's chest seeing them gyrating naked before us, performing some exotic Arabian belly dance. I watched as Klaus mated with each of them. Sometimes two at the same time, or even all three. It was like a fascinating tutorial on pleasures of the flesh from three very professional and adept vampire courtesans.

* * *

><p>Elijah was right, Klaus was rough with his whores or concubines. Concubines, I supposed they should be called now. They seemed too beautiful to be common whores. He took them in ways he would never take me. He drank their blood and they drank his. When it all ended, the three vampire women took their leave, retiring to their underground crypts before the sun came up. I lied in Klaus' arms that night, many questions swirling in my head.<p>

"You never spend the night with them..." I whispered in his chest.

"I'll always leave or I'll ask them to leave." Klaus told me. "I do not want to hold any of them in my arms all night. They do not smell like you or feel like you or snore as adorably as you do." He looked at me and smiled.

"Niklaus..." I called him.

"What is it Darling?" Klaus asked me. "That thing you did with blonde and the redhead when you took them from behind but..."

"Oh..." He uttered and looked at me. "When I went in the other hole..."

"Yes..." I felt embarrassed even saying it. "I don't think you're supposed to do that." I told my husband. "Men do that with other men do they not? Is that not a sin?"

"I told you once there is no such thing as hell..." He yawned. "And I did it with women not with other men. I'm sure that's an exception."

"There is hell Niklaus..." I frowned. "I know there is. I'll probably be burning in there. My punishment for being here, seeing what I saw..."

"I will be there with you then Sweetheart. In hell." Klaus smiled. "I'll tell the Devil that I was the one who tempted you. I'll be your Eve."

I looked at him and leaned to kiss his lips. "Does it hurt Klaus when you take them like that?" I pulled my lips away and asked him.

"You're being curious..." Klaus grinned and pulled me close, his hands cupping my naked bottom. I wiggled in his arms.

"It's just so new to me. New and different." I sighed. "You look like you were really enjoying it."

"Well it does feel different. More pleasurable. Tighter." He pondered aloud. Klaus looked at me. "It is not for you Elly. You are my wife. I cannot take you that way."

"But what if I want to?" I asked Klaus.

"Elly no." He said and ran his fingers through my hair.

"But I want to give you the same pleasure they did." I told him. "I have a dark side to me Niklaus. Maybe I really am mad. But seeing you taking them, I'm jealous of it. The way you possessed them. Such need and lust. I want it too..."

"I do not want to hurt you." Klaus told me, his eyes piercing mine. "I lose control when if I'm with them, releasing my true primal, animal self. Because they are the same. They have the same needs, desires. Vampires have an insatiable lust. Well almost all…" He paused and gave a soft, light chuckle. "I can't say for Elijah. He has been somewhat of a eunuch."

"I'm not a fragile flower..." I cried and moved away from him, a little annoyed.

"You're not a vampire Elly. You might find it perverse, disgusting or even depraved. And I do not wish to offend your delicate sensibilities Darling."

"But I love you for who and what you are Niklaus. You're a monster everyone knows that and I'm your bride." I said and gently caressed his face.

"And you're the only pure, good thing in my life Elly and I wish it to be that way. My pampered princess, my beloved Queen, my dark haired angel..." Klaus smiled and touched my cheek and hair. I groaned and moved to the side away from him.

"I'm tainted Klaus. I'm not pure. I never was..." I murmured and closed my eyes. At least that was what the witches had told me. My blood was tainted. It contained _darkness_, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Klaus pulled me in his arms and hummed that haunting tune. One that followed me straight into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 Wrath & Madness

_Dark sexual scene about three quarters down. Skip through if you must_.

Chapter Four. _Wrath & Madness_

The night Katerina escaped, no one had expected it. No one but Trevor and I. Klaus had burst into Elijah's private study, erupting in a rage and even threatening to kill his own brother. He gripped Elijah by the throat and slammed him against the wall, vowing that Elijah would soon breathe his last breath if Katerina was not found. Klaus put the blame squarely on Elijah's shoulder. He had strong suspicions that Elijah was the one to tell Katerina and that he had aided in her escape. Of course, that was not the case. Elijah was Klaus most loyal ally, his second in command, his brother and bestfriend. He would have never betrayed Klaus. But I did.

The entire estate was in a flurry of activity. Men were called in, both vampire and humans to go for the massive manhunt. The doppelganger had escaped and she must be found, alive at all costs. Klaus had me locked up in the attic again, thinking it'd be best. I sat there waiting anxiously. I had hoped that Katerina managed to get on a boat fleeing for either Ireland, or France. She had the moonstone with her and at least three bags of gold. Ones I had given Trevor and he hid under the mattress of Katerina's bed.

Trevor came into the attic that night, informing me that Katerina had turned into a vampire. I had not expected that news. Katerina had hung herself after Rosemarie had given her blood. Trevor was in a panic. Klaus would know. He would soon find out of Trevor's involvement and the punishment would be grave.

"I have to leave Milady…" He said, his face filled with fear and anxiety. "Katerina had signed our death warrant. She is now a vampire. Utterly useless, she cannot be used for the ritual. Lord Klaus will have our heads! Mine and Rose's."

"No…" I shook my head. "No one knows anything and it will remain that way." I tried my best to calm him down. Trevor only paced about the attic anxiously.

"Her blood is all over Rose's cottage…" Trevor cried and stared at me. "They will smell it out like bloodhounds."

"Then you have to burn it down Trevor…" I told him.

"Rose wants to beg Lord Klaus for mercy…" Trevor was so dismayed. "I should have never involved her Milady. She is innocent in all this and now she will be hunted. Lord Klaus will see her as an enabler, an accessory to the crime."

"You have to leave at once Trevor." I stood up and went to the jewelry box where many priceless jewels laid. Ones given to me by Klaus. I had no need of them. I took two fistfuls and handed it to Trevor.

"Take this and pawned them. You will write to me and tell me where you and Rose are hiding and I will send for more." I said to him. "There is nothing to be afraid of, you're going to be fine." I smiled and held his face.

"Will you come with us?" Trevor asked.

"And risk both your lives even more?" I spoke and looked at him. "Klaus may be furious that he lost the doppelganger but if he knew I had escaped with you, you will never escape his wrath."

"But there's nothing here for you Milady…" Trevor said sadly. I smiled at him. "My husband needs me now, more than ever Trevor. Just go. Send Rose my love and be safe." I said and kissed his cheek gently.

"I will ask Mikael for help. Both of you will be safer under his protection." I promised him. Trevor nodded and I just hugged him tight. "You did the right thing you know…you saved Katerina's life…" I whispered.

"Yes…but she was willing to betray me and Rose…" He said in a mournful tone.

"It doesn't matter Trevor." I said. "You were willing to do it for love. It is the most noble of reasons."

Trevor gave a sad smile and sighed before he headed out, ready to leave. He turned and looked at me. "Will you be really all right here Milady?"

"I will miss both you and Rose terribly. You have been loyal and faithful friends…"

"Yes…you never treated us like servants…" Trevor muttered.

"Your safety is more important." I spoke. "You will find your own freedom, where you'll be under no one's command."

"But we'll be running for our lives, away from Lord Klaus…"

"And I will try to distract him." I smiled at Trevor. He gave a nod. "Take care Trevor."

"I will." He said.

"Don't forget to write…" I whispered but he had gone, disappeared in a flash. I was by myself in the attic. Two of my most loyal, closest servants, friends had gone, never to come back, running for their lives. Fearful of reprisal from my own husband. I started to hum the tune again and then I heard my sister's voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>You used him Elly…"<em> Karina spoke. I turned and looked at her. She shook her head and gave me a look of disapproval, almost of chastisement. Still dressed in her wedding attire, she looked beautiful and serene. That was my sister, the paragon of grace and virtue while I was the crazy, morally corrupted Monster's Bride.

"I had no choice Karina…" I sighed. "And besides I never forced Trevor to do anything, he didn't want to. It was his choice."

"_You manipulated him."_ She said and narrowed her brown eyes at me. _"That is much worse. You knew where his vulnerabilities lie and you twist it around and used that against him."_

I smiled back at my sister. "You make it sound like I just murdered someone."

"_His blood will be in your hands Sister, should any harm come to him or Rose. Katerina's too and anyone else that Klaus will harm because of this."_

I rolled my eyes and Karina sighed. _"When will you ever learn Sister? Using people who trust you the most as pawns in your endless games…"_

I hated what my sister was insinuating and I glared angrily at her. "You were the one to tell me that Katerina needed to run…"

"_Did I?"_ Karina said and gave a sly smile. _"Maybe it was all in your imagination Elly. You just needed someone to blame…"_

"It was you Karina!" I screamed angrily. "You told me that Klaus will be vulnerable and that he will need me…"

"_Elly…I've been dead five hundred years."_ My sister smiled and shook her head. _"How can I ever tell you to do anything?"_

"Stop it Karina! Stop pretending! You told me that while we were sitting by the window! You told me to! It was you!'

My sister laughed softly and I grew even angrier. I started to push her and beat at her with my fists. Karina only laughed more as I pulled her down to the floor. "Go away Karina! Leave me alone! Go! You're dead!" I cried.

"Elly!"

"Go away!" I screamed. I heard someone calling my name. It was a male's voice. Someone had pulled me up from the floor.

"No!" I yelled. I struggled against such strong arms that were holding me. "Let me go!"

"Elly stop it!" It was Elijah. He had pulled me up.

"Karina was here!" I told him, my eyes widened. "She was mocking me! Taunting me! She was here!"

"Elly…no…" Elijah said and held me in his arms.

"I'm not lying Elijah! She was just here. She was right there!" I pointed to the ground but my sister had gone. I looked around the room and Karina was nowhere in sight. Where did she go? Why did she disappear? Why did my Sister leave? She needed to show herself to Elijah. Only then he would believe me.

"Karina!" I called for her. "Karina! Come back! Show yourself!" I turned and stared at Elijah who shook his head.

"She's not here Elly. It's all in your head!" He told me.

"No!" I screamed and stamped my feet. "No!"

"She's dead Elly. Karina's been dead five centuries…" Elijah spoke calmly. His sad eyes looking at me.

"No…" I shook my head and the tears fell. I wanted my sister back. I didn't mean to beat her. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't care if I had to be out of mind and fall into madness just so I could see her again. I needed my sister back.

"Karina come back!" I sobbed terribly. "Please come back. I'm sorry Sister…I am so so sorry…"

I waited for my sister but she never appeared for days. Was she truly angry with me? Was she upset with my behavior? That I had somewhat made use of Trevor and even Rosemarie. But I didn't meant to. I swear it. Rosemarie's life was in danger. Klaus was going to sacrifice her and Karina did tell me that Katerina needed to run. She did. I remembered that she did. I just sat there at the attic, calling for her. Whispering even but she never came. Sometimes I cried, hoping Karina would hear my tears and stopped being angry with me and appear before me.

* * *

><p>It was just me, alone in the attic for two days. The servants brought food up but I refused to eat, starving myself again. Then about two nights after Trevor had left, my husband came storming into my room in anger. I was standing by the window staring out, seeing the bright full moon that graced the dark sky.<p>

"What happened Darling?" I turned and asked Klaus softly. It was a moot point. Because I already knew what had happened. I had engineered it. I planned it all. But Klaus did not know that of course and I had hoped he never would.

"Katerina is gone! She has turned into a vampire! I heard from Elijah that Trevor and that wench Rosemarie aided her. I want them dead!" He screamed banging his fist hard on the newly replaced table that it broke. I stared at my husband seeing the rage in his face. He looked so furious, as if he would break down and erupt into anger at the same time.

"Hush now Niklaus..." I said and smiled as I walked towards him. I bent and kissed his lips. "It doesn't matter Darling you still have me..."

"I have waited centuries Elly. Centuries.." He said. I saw the fury in his pale blue eyes.

"The time will come soon. You know it will." I told him. I touched his face gently and embraced him.

I never felt the comfort that only being in Klaus' arms would bring. And I needed it. I needed him more than ever. Maybe even more that he needed me. I felt so lost, so alone without my sister. And now with my dear companions, Rosemarie and Trevor gone. I had no one left. Only Klaus. Always Klaus. Maybe Klaus was right. The only person that I really, truly, ever needed was him and for him, me.

"I love you so much Elly..." He whispered. And I hugged him tighter. Klaus pulled away slightly so he could look at me as he cupped my chin and tilted it up.

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with this Elly? Tell me you're not involved in Katerina's escape?" He asked in a soft yet firm tone.

His pale blue eyes probed mine. I knew Klaus was trying his best to compel me or have me speak the truth. But of course I could not be compelled and I had learned to lie so well the past five centuries, it became second nature to me. I shook my head.

"No Niklaus...I was not involved in any of it." I told him, my eyes staring straight back at him. Klaus looked at me. He was doubtful of course, suspicious even but in the end, he relented. Klaus bent down and kissed my lips deeply. It grew passionate and I felt his anger turning into lust and passion as his desire for me rose.

I grew needy, desperate even and started to tear his clothes off. I needed to feel his skin on mine. I needed him to vent his frustrations on me. I needed him possess to me, make me his, to mark me even. Take me in ways he took his concubines. I wanted to be everything for him. Not just his innocent wife, or his blushing bride. I wanted to be Klaus' equal and yet I also want to submit to him and be all his in every way imaginable. It was such a contradiction. A conundrum even. My obsession with Klaus. It was pure madness. And I didn't think there was a cure for that.

He brought me to the bed, never breaking the kiss and pulled the nightgown off my shoulders. Klaus ran his tongue over my breasts and I closed my eyes and moaned feeling his wet mouth suckling on my nipple. I pressed his head nearer to me as he suckled and nipped with his fangs. Blood streamed down, teeny droplets and Klaus just licked it up. I winced. The pain was like a pin prick. He moved up and kissed me. It was a fierce, demanding kiss. I pulled away and breathed heavily.

"Take me like you did them, your vampire concubines..." I whispered. "Please Niklaus...I want to be yours. All yours."

Klaus stared at me, this feral look of lust in his eyes. He grabbed my face and kissed me again roughly before he pulled away. Klaus then flipped me over, my back facing him and I was on all fours, on my hands and knees, offering myself up to him. His hand caressed my back and spine and my naked buttocks. I felt his fingers probing my folds and I was soaked from the anticipation. I was surprised when his fingers spread the wetness from my folds into the other forbidden hole. His finger probed in and I moaned.

"It's going to hurt Elly..." Klaus told me in a disemboweled tone as two fingers started to dig in as well, making sure I grew used to the invasion.

"I don't care Niklaus. Punish me..." I murmured. I felt him move behind me and the tip his member pressed against the opening of my rear cavity.

He entered slowly and of course I felt the pain. A dull, blunt pain that ripped my insides. But it gave him pleasure it must have. I could hear him grunt and sighed while I was trying my best not to scream in agony. Tears flowed and I bit the edge of the pillow. Klaus was easing slowly inside. He soon found his rhythm and he thrust deep as his hands gripped the cheeks of buttocks.

"Oh God Elly..." He groaned as he moved in my bowels. "You feel so good Darling..."

"It hurts..." I seethed in pain. "It burns..." I sobbed as my cheek rested on the pillow.

"I'll go slow Sweetheart," Klaus said softly. His fingers started to probe my folds. It felt a little better but the pain was still there.

"No..." I shook my head. "I want you to hurt me Niklaus!" I cried. "I've been such a bad girl..."

"You have, haven't you?" I could hear his anger as he thrust deeper. "You're a bad, bad girl Elly."

Klaus then spanked my buttocks hard and I almost came. It was strange this pain that brought me pleasure. It was new even to me. Klaus spanked me again and again and I cried out each time. It hurt but it felt good. I must really have darkness in me to be engaging in such perverse intercourse and deriving pleasure in it. Klaus bit my shoulder as he neared his climax. My blood flowed in his mouth He finally released himself deep inside me, a different place this time then where he normally did. I felt sore and it was still painful but I was smiling when he turned me around and kissed me. He nipped his wrist and fed me his blood. The pain and soreness magically disappeared as soon as I latched on and drank.

* * *

><p>Klaus ordered the maidservants to set up a tub filled with hot water and we lied in there, soaked till our skins were that of dried prunes. We made love a couple of times, the usual way men and women do. Klaus drank my blood and I drank some of his. I leaned back against my husband's chest as he feathered kisses on my shoulder and neck. I heard Klaus sighed.<p>

"Elijah is keeping something from me..." He said and rested his chin on my shoulder. He sounded so unsure.

"What do you mean Niklaus?" I was curious by his admission.

"I think he might have something to do with Katerina's escape," Klaus said. "He cares for her. So it's obvious he does not want her to die or be sacrificed." I heard the anger in his tone.

"Now Darling..." I told him softly and touched his hands, kissing them. "You have no proof."

"Elijah wanted me to spare her life Elly. He went to the witches and got some silly elixir from them so that even when drained of blood, the doppelganger would still survive. What other proof is needed?" Klaus fumed.

I turned around and embraced him, pressing my naked body sensually on his, eliciting a moan from him. "Calm down my Love...You cannot be too rash..." I told him sweetly.

Klaus smiled and leaned to capture my lips in a lustful kiss, nibbling my bottom lip as his tongue probed and licked mine. He pulled away and looked at me. "Do you think Elijah would ever betray me Elly?" He asked.

I kept quiet for a while, pondering in my head. It would be better to shift the suspicions to Elijah then to have it on me. I smiled at my husband, a sweet smile that hid whatever deceitfulness inside. "Oh...I don't know Darling...he is your brother and he loves you...but maybe Katerina does remind him a lot of my sister...there is a slight chance that he could try to save her..."

I looked at Klaus and gave an exasperated sigh. "But like I said Niklaus, there is no proof and we shouldn't be rash and jump to conclusions."

"It is good enough proof for me..." Klaus gritted and slammed his fist into the water causing violent splashes that I frowned at him. "What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"We're going to hunt Katerina, Rose and Trevor down." Klaus spoke and held me close to him. "And I'm going to give them the longest drawn out and most painful death ever." He said cruelly. "I'm going to make them beg me to kill them but I won't."

Klaus tilted up my face so I could look into his eyes. "Remember my old friend Vlad?"

I cringed hearing that. Vlad Tepes the infamous Impaler. The prince of darkness himself, Voivode of Wallachia. He gave me nightmares even decades after his death. His method of punishment was probably the most barbaric cruelty I had ever seen. Klaus laughed seeing my reaction. I remembered that afternoon, decades ago when we were in Wallachia.

_Vlad had invited Klaus to lunch in his castle in the capital, Targoviste one afternoon, not so long ago and Klaus brought me along. Right in front of the table where a feast laid in the court yard, dozens of wooden stakes mounted high and people staked, or impaled right there, bleeding slowly to death. Men, women, some elderly and even young children. I had vomited. It was too grotesque for me. The stench of corpses and the blood that dripped on the ground._

"_What's wrong with your wife Niklaus?" The prince asked Klaus._

"_Women..." Klaus shook his head and pulled me closer as I covered my face in his chest. "You know how they are..."_

_The prince laughed. "Ah yes...they do not have the stomach for this. Definitely the weaker sex."_

"_How high are the stakes?" Klaus asked. He moved to examine one. I just sat there, horrified by everything. Klaus even touched the blood that trailed down the wood and licked them.  
><em>

"_Ten, twelve feet..." The Voivode replied and walked towards where Klaus was standing. Klaus turned and smiled. "Very creative Old Friend. I never thought of this impalement."_

"_It works..." Vlad shrugged. "Slow and agonizing death. They'll bleed for days. You should try it...Your enemies will fear you."_

"_They already do." Klaus grinned. Vlad laughed and embraced Klaus. "So this immortality thing that you said..." He asked my husband and led Klaus back to the dining table. _

_They were discussing about it on the table, dipping bread in blood. Klaus had promised to turn Vlad in return for more land in the Carpathians. I could not even eat. I just stared at my bowl. I heard the crows and cawing and I looked up. Vultures were pecking on the corpses. It was just so horrible, I cringed and covered my eyes and tried my best not to vomit remembering that the Voivode had punished diplomats for complaining about the stench. He had a Polish ambassador impaled on the highest stake far above the rest so he couldn't smell the other rotting corpses since he had found them unpleasant. The two men said their goodbyes and I sat on the carriage as we were driven back to the castle. My husband hummed that haunting tune as he looked out the window seeing the mountains._

"_Are you really going to turn him?" I asked Klaus. He gave a shrug. "I could use someone like Vlad."_

"_He is a cruel, crazy man Niklaus." I fumed. "I do not like him."_

"_Whatever he is. His methods work. Crime rate has been low through out the kingdom and he managed to defend the land against the Turks. Even the Lycanthropes fear him." Klaus snickered. "I've heard rumors that The Alpha wants an alliance with Mehmet to oust Vlad out."_

"_With good reason Niklaus." I said and stared at my husband in shock. "If he ever becomes immortal, all of Wallachia and the surrounding kingdoms will be doomed."_

"_Oh Elly..." Klaus sighed and kissed me. "If Vlad the Impaler becomes a vampire he will be under my command, because I am his Sire. Vlad would be the least of the people's worries."_

Of course, it did not happen and for that I was grateful. Klaus did give Vlad a bottle of his blood and I was sure he drank it but the Sultan had assassins to hunt the Voivode down and severed his head. Assassins that were loyal to Kael and hired by Mehmet the Conqueror himself. They were Lycanthropes who could sniff the cruel bloodthirsty prince down. With his head severed, he could not go into transition as he was truly dead. A victory for the Lycanthropes. I stared at Klaus as we sat in the tub.

"I'm going to impale them Darling..." Klaus smiled at me and described in detail how he would punish them. "I'll get a large stake and pierced it from their bottom up to their mouth. Plant it vertically indoors, making sure it doesn't touch their hearts and watch them bleed...and maybe I'll watch as they roast above the fire..."

I was so angry, hearing his cruel intentions that I moved away from him, causing the water to splash in the tub, Klaus pulled me back to him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me in a soft but infuriated tone.

"I'm cold Niklaus..." I told him and shivered. Klaus immediately stood up and lifted me in his arms. He wrapped me in warm sheets and dressed me a woolen nightgown. We snuggled close that night. The wind was blowing coldly and I shivered again. The estate house was still rather drafty and despite the fire burning, I was still as cold as ice.

"Maybe we should go back home..." Klaus told me. "Back to the Carpathians...back to my family castle..." He sighed.

"But I like it here..." I whined and snuggled closer into Klaus. England was a nice country. A bit wet for my tastes. But it was lovely.

"I need to go to Bulgaria anyway..." Klaus yawned.

"Why?" I asked him. I wondered why would he still want to go to Bulgaria. Katerina had turned. She would be of no use.

"Revenge Elly." Klaus smiled evilly. "Katerina took something precious from me and now I'm just returning the favor."

"What are you going to do Klaus?" My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"I'm going to kill every single person in her house, all of her family and maybe even her entire village."


	5. Chapter 5 Wanderlust

_Note: I am in love with Italy…Sighsz went there in April this year and She has captured my heart forever…Bella Italia_

Chapter Five. _Wanderlust_

_November 1492_

I was not looking forward to return to Eastern Europe. I had grown to love our life in England and our English estate. In fact I had become quite the Anglophile, loving all things English. The language, culture, its people and even the wet, capricious English weather. But Klaus was determined to strike fear in the hearts of those who crossed him, that being Katerina. I found myself on a ship sailing down to Gibraltar and towards the Mediterranean. We stopped at Messina, Sicily, one of Klaus' favorite haunts, where he decided to have a little vacation traipsing in the sun drenched beaches and lemon groves. Even in November there was plenty of sun compared to England. Klaus had compelled an important nobleman and we stayed in his castle that has its own private fortress that was just beside the beach.

"Can I just stay here while you and Elijah go to Bulgaria?" I asked my husband one morning after breakfast. Klaus gave a look of displeasure, his eyes narrowed at me. He was shirtless, the sun had turned his pale skin into a golden tan and he had decided to cut his curly locks. It was short like that of a Roman.

"I can't leave you here by yourself Elly…besides we are to return to my family castle for a few months in the winter…"

"But I want to go Italy." I whined. I had wanted to go to Florence for a long while. "You promised me Niklaus. You said we'll go to Venice and Florence one day."

"We can go there in the spring." He sighed. Klaus stood up and smiled at me. He held out his hand. "Let's go for walk on the beach, maybe even a swim."

I frowned and shook my head but Klaus glared angrily back at me. "That is not a request my Sweet."

I rolled my eyes and gave Klaus my hand while he pulled me up from my chair. We walked down the slopes and soon we were walking along the sandy beaches, the color of volcanic soil. The wind was blowing and I shivered pulling my shawl closer around me. I looked at my husband still shirtless, his breeches stopped at his knees.

"How is it that you're not cold?" I asked him. Klaus shrugged. "My wolf half keeps me warm and I am an Original Elly…" He reminded me, a playful glint in his eyes

"Of course…" I breathed. We sat on a huge rock, an outcrop perched above the waters, Klaus just held me close as I stared at the sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Klaus murmured. I only nodded. He sighed and smiled at me. "I want to show you the world Elly…After all this is over and when I can transform again. We'll travel everywhere…"

He sounded so dreamy that I had to smile, hearing it. Klaus suddenly stood up and gave a bright grin. "I'm going for a swim." He held out his hand again and I stared at him.

"No Niklaus. The water's freezing." He gave a lazy shrug and I watched as he plunged straight into the waters. I only looked down. Moments passed and Klaus still hadn't come back up.

"Niklaus!" I shouted suddenly worried for him. "Klaus!"

There was no response and I looked around the beach frantically. There was no one. It was deserted, not a soul in sight. I knew I had to do something. I groaned knowing that I had no choice and took off my dress and kirtle. I was only wearing my chemise and drew in a loud breath, hoping to suck whatever air I could before falling into the water, a twenty feet drop below. It was cold, freezing and I went up to the surface.

"Klaus!" I called for him.

Nothing. Not a word or sound. I went back into the water and I still couldn't find him. _Where is he? Where could he go to?_ Did the strong current pull him away? But he was an Original, even though Elijah did once mention that Klaus wasn't a strong swimmer. My eyes searched around and I couldn't see him but I saw that ominous dark fin about a hundred feet away and I just gasped in horror. A shark. _No…not a shark_. Did it take Klaus away?

I had heard tales from sailors how ferocious these man eaters of the sea were. Worse than tigers or bears. I was terrified seeing the fin coming straight towards me and I knew I had to swim to shore. I went back down the water and saw what looked like an opening to an underwater cave. I swam right inside it. The crevice was small and I hope the shark could not swim right in. When I finally came out of the water. I saw my husband standing there in the cave just staring the rock formations, fascinated by them.

Klaus heard the splash of water and turned to look at me. He gave a grin. "You came."

"I was worried. I couldn't see you or find you…" I grumbled and shot him an angry look. Klaus gave a laugh and shook his head. "Good to know that you still care Elly…"

I went to him and punched his shoulder hard, angry he would say that. "What is that supposed to mean? Of course I still do!" I yelled. He laughed again and pulled me in his arms, kissing me.

"I saw a shark outside! I thought it took you away…" I said when I pulled my lips away from him.

Klaus smiled at me. "Guess we'll be here for a while then. It's too dangerous to swim back out."

I stood next to him and watched as Klaus took a piece of dark rock that looked like coal and started sketching on the cave walls. I sat down still shivering from the cold and looked on as Klaus drew figures. He was really talented. It looked like ancient Greek drawings, Minoan maybe, telling an age old tale of werewolves, vampires and the feud between them. A great curse involving the sun and moon, and of course the mysterious moonstone with its mystical and magical properties.

"What do you think?" Klaus turned and asked me, smiling so brightly, his dimples appeared.

I yawned. "It's a boring story…" I said and rolled my eyes. "And a load of rubbish…"

"Yes…but people are gullible Elly. They'll fall for anything." Klaus smirked. "Just ask Elijah. The Roman scrolls had many werewolves sniffing around for moonstones."

Klaus looked at his creation and sighed. "I think I'll tell a different story in my next drawings."

"And what is that?" I asked him. I was curious.

"I'll tell our story…" Klaus replied. "Of an Original vampire who was also half werewolf falling in love with a beautiful farmer's daughter…"

"Don't be silly Niklaus." I groaned. "No one wants to read about us."

"We'll be legends Sweetheart," Klaus smiled and walked to me pulling me into his arms. "Niklaus and Eleanna…" He said softly, nuzzling my nose before his lips captured mine in a sweet kiss. "Klaus and Elly…" He murmured

"Or Elly and Klaus…" I frowned and pulled my lips away. "The craziest couple ever." I sighed and touched his face gently. "I love you Niklaus," I whispered and kissed him gently. I truly did. Despite everything. I would always love him.

* * *

><p>I sat in the carriage, guards surrounding our entourage. At least six carriages filled with our belongings and I don't know how many armed guards on horses as we rode west from Varna towards the city of Ruse which lied along the Danube, bordering Moldavia. Katerina's family lived in a town west of Ruse. It was a long ride. I slept, nestled in my husband's arms most of the time. Elijah would be busy writing in his journals or reading books.<p>

Klaus had gotten me a puppy during a quick stopover in one of the sleepy towns. It was a small dear thing that would grow into a powerful guard dog. I named it Nikki, after Klaus of course, as I would name all my pets. All variations of Niklaus. Nik Nikki, Niko, Klausie. They were like him. Needy and demanding attention, never leaving me alone. Dogs, cats, fish, a parrot, even a monkey once.

I was left in my carriage about a mile away from the Petrova estate. Klaus, Elijah and about of dozen of his vampire men and some humans had gone to Katerina's house, ready to attack. I felt sorry for her family, they were mine too I supposed. Petrovs and Petrovas like me. Eli had married young at eighteen and his wife Mariska gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl and in five centuries they had multiplied and prospered.

And they really did prosper. The Petrovas became land owning nobility, a far cry from their humble peasant beginnings. They did try to fight the Turkish invaders before finally settling on a truce. The vizier of the Ottoman Empire, one stationed in Varna had allowed the nobility to keep their lands and practice their Orthodox Christian faith. Taxes would be levied and paid straight to Constantinople, which the nobles did unwillingly of course. Who would want to pay tax to their oppressors for land that belongs to them? That was what most of the conquered states felt in those days.

The night was quiet, eerily so and I held Nikki in my arms. The puppy snuggled close and I wondered what took Klaus so long. I heard a thud outside and I looked out the carriage horrified to see the guards falling one by one. _No…_ We were under attack. Somebody had taken over the carriage I was in and the horses started riding away. I looked out seeing the driver dead on the ground, his heart ripped out.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "Niklaus!"

I wondered if I should just make my escape but the carriage was moving at high speeds. The driver whipping the six horses into full speed. I was shocked when a cloaked figure in black leapt inside the carriage through the window. I was truly terrified and leaned back against the seats. The man lifted his hood away and I found myself staring into a pair of familiar forest green eyes.

"Anthony…" I called his name. I was shocked that he was there, sitting right in front of me. I hadn't seen him in almost three hundred years.

Anthony gave me a smirk. "Hello Eleanna…"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, shocked that he was in the carriage and he had taken me away.

"I'm taking you hostage," Anthony said with an easy smile. "In return for my siblings' safety."

"This is crazy! You can't kidnap me!" I cried. Anthony shook his head. "I have no choice Eleanna. Klaus has to stop hunting down my siblings. He has no choice but to accede to my demands."

"You know he will never do that." I fumed and folded my arms. "Klaus does not negotiate. He will hunt you down himself."

"I have his most precious possession Elly. He will comply." Anthony shrugged and leaned on the carriage seats. I stared out the window. "Where are you bringing me?" I asked him minutes later.

"We're going to Greece." He said and gave a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 1493<strong>_

It was long trip through Eastern Europe and then down south to Greece. I finally had a chance to see Athens. A beautiful, wondrous city, I was with Anthony and he introduced me to others as his wife. Strangely, I was not perturbed by it. Anthony brought me to see the ruins of the Acropolis and other sights in the ancient Greek city. We stayed in a grand palace outside of Athens. I was playing with Nikki that January afternoon. Throwing a small leather ball about in the room and watching as he chased eagerly after it. It made me laughed in delight as the puppy's small legs would leap after the ball.

Nikki brought the ball to me and I threw it again. Anthony laughed softly seeing us as he walked inside the drawing room, a letter in hand. I turned and smiled at him seeing the tenderness and warmth in his green eyes. Anthony gave a sigh and sat down.

"What is that?" I asked him, seeing the letter in his hand. The waxed seal had been broken.

"My spies said that Klaus has been burning villages throughout Transylvania and Hungary looking for you. He's currently in Bavaria now."

I looked at Anthony. "People will die because me. Many innocents."

I wondered about Klaus. I hadn't seen him in two months. It was terrible the first few weeks without him. I had missed him horribly. But I had Anthony for company and, it wasn't all that bad. He was sweet and gentlemanly to me. And he was also very handsome and charming, I couldn't help the feelings that were aflutter in my heart whenever I was around him. Feelings that I had thought were long buried.

"I want Klaus to leave The Originals alone." Anthony spoke. "A truce. That is all."

"Klaus did not start it. Your sisters tried to have me killed." I said as I sat down. It was a lie but I sounded convincing enough. Nikki came towards me and I bent to carry the puppy up in my arms. He started to lick me and I giggled at how ticklish it was.

Anthony smiled. "I miss hearing that. Your laughter."

I looked at him and gave a small smile back. "I miss having you around too. Why did you leave?"

"Klaus had gone mad, staking Roxana and Adrienne that night. We were worried for our safety." Anthony said.

"You know I won't let him harm you…" I told Anthony. I really wouldn't. Anthony was too dear a person to me. I just wanted Darius and the three sisters gone. He only kept quiet. Anthony stood up, ready to make his leave. "We'll sail to Venice tomorrow and then ride to Florence from there."

"Oh…" I uttered. I then looked at him. "Can we come back to Venice for the carnival?" I asked him. I had always wanted to go there but Klaus would not bring me. He had believed that such carnivals were for courtesans.

"If you want to," Anthony smiled.

* * *

><p>We only stayed in Venice for three days. Anthony bought me gowns, jewels and Venetian lace and glassware and we rode on to Florence in a carriage with armed guards. Anthony had a beautiful villa that sat on the hill, overlooking the Arno River. I could see the Ponte Vecchio in the distance and the dome of the grand Duomo as I stood on the balcony. It was a beautiful evening, and it was still quite cold. I heard footsteps and I turned around, seeing Anthony walking towards me.<p>

"I hope you like your room," He said with a smile.

"It's very lovely." I sighed. It really was, fit for a queen or a duchess. The furnishings were grand. A large poster bed draped in light blue silk and damask. A huge armoire and vanity table and even a small fireplace. A rug made of mink spread in front. "Does Niklaus know that you have taken me?" I asked him.

"He thinks it's the Alpha." Anthony spoke.

"No…" I uttered. I stared at Anthony anxiously. "Anthony. There will be war. Klaus will attack the Lycanthropes."

"He is not stupid Elly." Anthony said in a firm tone. "Mikael is untouchable now. Klaus knows this. The Lycanthropes have infiltrated almost all the royal houses in Europe even the Vatican…One of the cardinals close to the Pope is a Lycanthrope."

I was surprised by the news. A Lycanthrope cardinal. Would he still practice his pagan religion in secret? It was just too strange for me.

"We will dine with Piero tomorrow," Anthony informed me. Piero di Lorenzo de Medici, son of the Il Magnifico. He would later be known in history as Piero the Unfortunate. The unfortunate son who could not live up to the greatness of his father. "There'll be a banquet in his house."

Anthony showed me around the city. We even went to the beautiful Tuscan countryside and to Siena. We headed to Rome, down south to Naples, and the Amalfi coast. It was delightful and I was bowled over by Anthony's charming and friendly personality. He was so different from Klaus. He never changed. He treated everyone kindly, servants and noblemen alike. Everyone in Florence who knew him, loved him. He had won the respect and admiration from others, one that was sprouted out of love and not fear.

Anthony would leave flowers on my table every morning and I would listen while he read me stories or excerpt of literature from Dante and Petrarch and the Greeks. He read to me _Le Morte d'Arthur_ and I listened as Anthony told tales of Guinevere and Arthur and Lancelot. The tragic romance of Tristan and Isolde. I had fallen asleep listening to him and Anthony carried me to my bed, tucking me in.

I smiled at him one evening after dinner. We were taking a walk in the gardens of his Florentine villa.

"Why didn't you write to me?" I asked him as I sat on the marble bench and Anthony sat beside me. "You wrote to Elijah."

"I didn't think it would be proper." He sighed and just looked up at the stars. Anthony then smiled at me. "Were you happy with him? With Niklaus?"

"I suppose…" I shrugged. "He is my husband."

"Was he ever ungallant towards you?" Anthony sounded concerned and I was touched by it. He really did care about me.

"He's Klaus Anthony…" I said softly. "He'll put himself first. Klaus always does. But he does love me."

"I do not doubt that." Anthony told me. "You're easy to love Elly…"

"You wouldn't think so…if you really knew me Anthony." I told him and looked at him intently.

Anthony would hate me if he knew the truth. That I had Klaus hunt his siblings down. That I had betrayed The Originals and liaised with the Lycanthropes, their sworn enemies. And I did not want that. He meant a lot to me. No one could really love me for what I truly am. Only Klaus.

* * *

><p>My days spent with Anthony were something I cherished. He was a dear friend and looking at him, seeing the tenderness in his eyes and his gentle smile, it was easy to fall in love again. With someone else. Someone so different from Klaus. Almost the polar opposite, where Klaus was fair-haired, Anthony had dark raven locks. His handsome chiseled features and deep green eyes were more masculine compared to Klaus' angelic Adonis face. Where Klaus was cruel and sadistic, Anthony was kind and thoughtful.<p>

Maybe it was just me, feeding myself silly fantasies in my deranged mind. I had allowed myself to be free for the few months. Weaving my very own fairy tale. I even took off my wedding band. I was not Klaus' wife. No longer the Monster Bride. I was Elly, the damsel in distress. I was still the innocent wide eyed farmer's daughter and Anthony was the kind, noble hearted hero, my Prince Charming. He had me kidnapped from the Monster in my fairy tale. The monster who was my beloved husband, Klaus.

Florence was beautiful in spring. Flowers were in bloom and it would be Lent soon. I had decided to fast. Hoping to atone for whatever sins I had committed and be a good Christian. I wasn't baptized Catholic but I attended mass in the grand Duomo every morning seeking some form of penance. Secretly hoping to wash whatever darkness inside me away. I did not understand Italian but Anthony had a tutor to teach me. It was easy to fall in love with such a beautiful, lyrical language. Sometimes Anthony would come along with me to mass. He wasn't a very religious person but he came just to keep me company. Too absorbed in the humanist development that was happening in Renaissance age. I loved to listen as Anthony spoke of art and literature and everything. Anthony treated me as his equal, always wanting to know my opinion on things, never forcing his beliefs and ideals on me.

"The world will change soon Elly. It is already changing before our very eyes," Anthony told me one afternoon. We were having small picnic by the banks of the Arno. Something I liked to do almost weekly. It reminded me of the lazy afternoons spend by the river with my sister back home so many centuries ago.

I bit an apple and smiled at Anthony. "Why do you think so?"

"Religion doesn't have much hold as before." He said and smiled back. "People are opening their eyes."

I laughed and shook my head. "Isabella of Spain disagrees..."

Anthony scoffed. "She is one of the old ones, still reluctant to relinquish the dark ages."

"You never change..." I sighed and looked at him. "You're still so idealistic."

"Is that a bad thing?" Anthony asked me. He looked at me again with the heart fluttering tenderness. "It's nice to know that you stay your true self. A beautiful vampire poet at heart."

Anthony laughed softly. "And are you still the tragic mortal Elly?" He asked as he gently touched my hair. I breathed and laid my head down as I stare up at the bright azure sky and Anthony did the same, his head right next to mine.

"I can't die..." I said, almost sadly.

"That's a good development..." Anthony spoke. I turned to look at him and he smiled.

"Sometimes I see my sister." I told Anthony. "Do you think I'm mad?" I asked him. I did not want Anthony to think me mad.

"I think you just miss her a lot Elly." Anthony said. I felt his hand touching mine and I squeezed it. I smiled feeling it. It was comforting, peaceful and pleasant. Anthony was there right next to me. It would be all right I had naively thought.

* * *

><p>Anthony kept his promise and brought me to Venice for the Carnival. We lived in one of the grand apartments in the Doge's Palace or Palazzo Ducale as it was known to the Venetians. Anthony compelled him of course. The masque ball was held right across Piazza San Marco. I had worn a grand blue gown of velvet and silk and my mask was gold and silver adorned with blue feathers that covered my eyes. Anthony wore a matching attire with full face mask that was white and gold.<p>

We rode a gondola to the ball and danced. Everyone was dressed in such finery. The grand ballroom decorated with crystal beads, silk lanterns, velvet curtains, fresh flowers. Women and men in masques drinking wine and having conversations. There was this air of mystery, romance and scandalous intrigue.

"You look beautiful," Anthony smiled at me as we danced. I looked up at him and almost blushed. "You bought the dress." I said and looked down. "And the jewels."

"Yes…but the wearer's beauty outshines everything else," He said to me. I sighed and rest my head on his chest. Anthony only held me closer.

"I'm happy that you're here…" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm happy to be here…" I said softly.

I looked up the balcony on the second floor and saw a man standing there wearing a black and red mask looking down at me. He was dressed in red, deep burgundy, like the color of blood. I wondered why he seemed to look at me so intently. And then he was gone, that mysterious man. I wondered where he went.

Anthony pulled away and stared into my eyes. "I've asked a priest. A Catholic priest. Your marriage to Klaus can be annulled Elly. It has legitimate grounds." He said. I stared at Anthony, shocked that he would suggest it.

"Anthony…" I cried softly.

"Elly listen to me. Klaus forced you into marriage. It should be voided. You were not willing and there were no witnesses. If we were baptized in the Catholic faith. We could still be man and wife…"

"But Klaus?" I asked. Anthony shook his head. "You'll be happier with me Elly. I know you will. I will never treat you the way Niklaus did. You were supposed to be mine. My father wanted me to marry you. Klaus had kidnapped you instead."

I was surprised by the revelation. I had no idea. "What do you mean by that?"

"Elly I did love you. I still do." Anthony breathed and gently caressed my face. "I didn't take you away from Klaus. He took you away from me."

"I have to meet someone," Anthony told me before kissing my lips. "Stay right here."

I nodded and he went off, disappearing into the crowd. I had decided to walk around myself. The masque covering my face became a shield. No one knew who I am or how I look like. I could hide away and be someone else. I walked down the dim lit hallways. Couples were kissing and embracing in the dark corners and I blushed seeing the passions so brazenly on display.

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. There stood the tall man, dressed in red velvet clothes and black leather breeches. He had worn a mask covering his face. It was half black and the other half red. I just stared at him. I knew who he was and I didn't know why but I wanted to run away from him. I had months of freedom. Anthony was wonderful to me. Maybe I could truly be happy. With Anthony. I turned to run but he had caught me and pulled me in his arms. I gasped and his hand covered my mouth before I could scream.<p>

"Where do you think you're going Darling?" I heard my husband's voice as he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned back, against Klaus' chest. He held me possessively, his arm wrapped around my waist like iron bands, as if he wanted to mould my form to his.

"You know I'll always find you Elly…" Klaus said a smile in his voice. "You can never escape me Sweetheart."

I stared up and saw his pale blue eyes. Klaus took off his mask and pulled me in. He kissed me deeply, possessively, staking his claim on me. Klaus took my hand and dragged me out of the palace halls. He brought me into large sailboat, that was anchored just outside the Palazzo and Elijah was there, sitting in the main cabin. Elijah gave a smile when he saw me. "Good to see you again Elly."

"Where is Anthony?" I asked Elijah.

"He's still in the ballroom." Elijah said in a cordial tone and continued to read his book. I looked at Klaus who suddenly looked annoyed.

"I want to say goodbye." I told my husband.

"That's not necessary Elly…" Klaus spoke in a curt tone. "Darius is there with him. A truce is drawn. I will not seek the others out so long as Anthony gives you up and that your life is not in danger."

I saw that Klaus was staring at my hand. "Where is your wedding ring?" He demanded.

"I took it off…" I told him coldly. My eyes staring defiantly into his.

"And why would you do such a thing?" He asked an edge to his tone. Klaus looked infuriated like he could erupt in anger at any moment

"Anthony tells me that our marriage is void." I stared at Klaus. "You force me Niklaus!" I screamed at him. "Is it true? Was I supposed to marry Anthony instead?"

I looked at Klaus before looking at Elijah. My husband kept quiet and looked away. Elijah gave a solemn look before nodding. "It was supposed to be Anthony. Father thinks that he was more suited for you. But Klaus being Klaus decided to take matters into his own hands…"

I sank on the chair hearing that. Things could have been different. They really could. I stared at Klaus almost numbed. "It was the other way round. You were the one who took me away from him…"

"What is done is done! You are my wife Eleanna!" Klaus spoke in a raspy tone.

"Why didn't you tell me Niklaus?" I cried and hit him with my fists. "Why didn't you!" I screamed. "You never gave me a choice!"

"Because there is no other choice!" Klaus screamed back at me. "You belong to me Elly! You always have!"

"No…" I shook my head as my tears flowed. "I did love him in my own way. I did! And I could have been happy Niklaus but you took that away from me. You took everything away from me! I hate you!"

Klaus was so angry that he pushed me away roughly before storming out of the cabin into the boat's deck. I almost landed on the floor if not for Elijah who had broken my fall. He held me as I sobbed and carried me to Klaus' cabin. There was Elijah, cleaning up after his brother's mess. Elijah had gotten so used to Klaus and I fighting through the centuries that he had learned to cast a deaf ear and be indifferent to it all. He'd be too rapt doing his own tasks to care.

* * *

><p>I cried myself in bed that night. I wept quietly as the boat sailed down the Adriatic Sea, bringing me further away from Anthony. I had grown too attached to Anthony the past months. I had tricked myself into thinking that Klaus would never find me, that I would be safe in this lovely Renaissance bubble around me with my Prince. I was so wrong. <em>So wrong...<em>

I heard the creaking door and I knew Klaus had come into the cabin. I felt him getting in the bed and I moved away but Klaus pulled me right back into his arms. He kissed my head and embraced me from behind. I struggled and tried to get away but of course I couldn't. Klaus held me at my place. I sobbed harder and I turned around so I could hug him, burying my face in Klaus' chest as I cried, tears wetting his shirt. Klaus did not move. He just held me through it all. He let me cry in his arms.

Why was I even crying? Had I really gotten so attached to Anthony that I felt like I had lost him forever? Or was I crying for what could have been? Some hypothetical happy ending with Anthony in an alternate future._ No... _I never knew.

Maybe I was crying for that seventeen year old girl, in that small little village so long ago. A time of simple pleasures and innocence. The wide eyed, naive farm girl who did silly things like climbing trees and falling asleep beside the haystack with the goats nearby. The girl who listened as her father smoked his pipe in the evenings, telling her stories and legends. The girl whose mother who nagged at her to be more like a lady and her sweet elder sister who tied her hair in neat braids. I was crying for the girl that Anthony had fallen in love with. The girl I no longer was.

I moved and stared at my husband's eyes. Klaus looked at me and I saw it in his pale blue irises. The love he had for me. Obsessive and dark. Broken and all consuming but it was the same love I had for him. It was then I realized as perfect as my time with Anthony was, it was all a lie. I could never belong to Anthony. I could never truly be happy with Anthony or anyone else. I was Klaus' and he was mine. We were joined to the hip. The true 'twins'. Klaus smiled down at me and brushed my tears away before kissing my forehead firmly.

"Don't leave me again Darling…" He whispered and moved to kiss my neck, nibbling and licking it.

"You know I can't be without you…" Klaus told me before his fangs sank into my throat and my blood flowed into his mouth. I closed my eyes as he drank my blood.


	6. Chapter 6 The Tudor Life

_Ah...could not resist it. Tales of Elly and Henry..My twist on history. Historical fiction. Inaccuracies abound._

Chapter 6. _The Tudor Life_.

_England 1521 - 1536_

We were there standing in the courtyard of the Tower of London, watching as the Queen made her speech. She looked so sad, tears streamed down her face but yet so brave. I wondered what was going through her mind. Was she angry with her enemies? Cromwell and the other powerful dukes who orchestrated her fall. Was she angry with the King who had left her side preferring to believe others and their unfounded accusations that she was a whore, who would sleep with her own brother? But of course, everyone knew that her failure to give birth to a son was what had caused such turmoil.

After all Anne Boleyn had promised the king male heirs. He had turned the country upside down, divorcing the popular Katherine of Aragon. He was excommunicated by the Pope and made many enemies. Henry VIII was a powerful man, King of England, one who changed the fate of his country forever when he broke away from the chains of Rome and made himself Head of the Church of England.

Klaus didn't care much for politics or religion. He loved the courtier life and jolly old Henry was just so much fun, especially when he was young and dashing. I remembered meeting the young king. He was about thirty years of age in the year 1521. The king was tall at 6'3, a redhaired ginger giant of a man.

"May I present my wife your Majesty," Klaus had said as he introduced the king to me. "The Lady Eleanna..."

I curtsied and smiled, my eyes looking at King Henry. He smiled charmingly back at me. He was handsome, not as handsome as Anthony but handsome enough. I was surprised when he took my hand and bent down to kiss it.

"A beautiful wife you have Nicholas..." The king spoke, his eyes still locked on mine.

Klaus grinned proudly back. He had decided to anglicized his name. Lord Nicholas Smith, Earl and Marquis of some county in the Welsh marshes. Klaus had a feast prepared when the king came to visit. He was going to compel and convince Henry to give him more land and ships and gold. Klaus had a sudden urge to explore the new world, except the Spanish conquistadors mastered the seas and Spain would not take too kindly England's ambitions and trade.

I did not like banquets much. Never want to revel in dancing and merriment. I would rather stay in my room and read my books. Klaus wouldn't have it. He wanted to show me off to the king. He had me wear a beautiful deep red velvet gown, which showed my porcelain decolletage well and had a necklace of diamonds and rubies on my neck.

"I look like a whore..." I frowned as I stared at the mirror. My cleavage was too exposed and the blood red color of the dress was just too wanton. I did not like it at all.

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus said and gave an irate look. "You look beautiful like a goddess..." Klaus smiled and kissed my lips. "A Goddess of Lust..."

"Do I really have to be there?" I whined. "Can't I just stay here in my room?"

Klaus laughed hearing that. "I cannot believe that you would want to be imprisoned up here..."

"I hate having them looking at me Niklaus. Your friends, the dukes and earls even the King. All staring at me like I'm some dessert..."

"I hate it too..." He said and looked at me gently. I frowned at him. "Liar..."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "All of them want you Elly but they can never have you...Only me.."

He pulled me in his arms in a tight embrace and kissed me deeply. I was surprised when I felt him hiking the skirt of dress up. "Niklaus..." I shot at him, almost embarrassed but he didn't stop and continued kissing me. He unfastened his breeches and pulled it down.I sighed as Klaus pulled my drawers down, eager to have me.

"God...I have to have you Elly...right now..." He murmured as he kissed my neck and I felt him biting into my skin as he suckled the blood out. I moaned and pulled him closer, desiring him. He thrust inside me and I wrapped my legs around him, my hands cupping the cheeks of his buttocks pulling him closer. I wanted to feel the pleasure of him moving in and out of me.

"Niklaus..." I groaned his name. I felt it coming, the wave of my orgasm as he moved inside me, fast and furious with need and lust.

He spilled his seed inside me with a growl. I looked up and saw his vampiric face in its full glory. Klaus looked down at me, his eyes black and red with lust down and he bend to kiss me fiercely, his fangs nipping my mouth causing blood to flow but he just lapped it all up. Klaus then razed his wrist and fed me his blood and I drank it as if it was water and I was parched in the desert.

"Elly. Enough." He growled and pulled his arm away. I looked at him and smiled. He narrowed his eyes at me, displeased. "You're liking it way too much." He commented.

"It's your blood Darling..." I said with a nonchalant sigh. "An aphrodisiac..." I spoke and moved to kiss his lips. Klaus gave a smirk and pulled me in his arms. He moved us to the mirror and I just looked at our reflections. As he cradled me, his arms locked around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Look Elly..." Klaus said huskily as he held my head. "See how flushed your skin is, your cheeks all red and rosy, your lips bruised and plump from my kisses...your eyes hazy with lust. Every man down there will look at you and want you for themselves. But you belong only to me and they will know that."

Klaus started to kiss my neck again and I sighed. He was insatiable. He carried me to the bed so that he could have me again and I remembered that we had to rush and dressed ourselves less we were late to attend the banquet where the king was the guest.

* * *

><p>Klaus had me sit beside the king. He wanted me to be charming to King Henry. Persuade him if I could. I didn't know what to say to the king. I was after all only a farmer's daughter. The king smiled at me, his eyes roved to my cleavage and I felt like rolling my eyes.<p>

"I haven't seen you in court Lady Eleanna," the King spoke. I gave a polite smile. "Oh I much prefer the life in the country your Majesty..."

"Please..." He whispered and held my hand. "Call me Henry..."

I was shocked that he held my hand, caressing it even right at the table where my husband was. I looked at Klaus but he was laughing busy having conversations with a duke. I almost panicked and tried to take my hand away from the King but he held it firm. I was afraid, he was the king. He looked at me and gave a smile.

"I would like to get to know you better Eleanna..." He whispered softly. "Tonight if possible..."

I stared at him in shock. It was almost as if he had slapped me right there in front of everyone. I never felt so insulted in my life. To be propositioned right where my husband was. "Excuse me!" I cried and stood up immediately. Everyone suddenly stopped talking. The music stopped playing and all the eyes were on me. It was awkward and I looked at everyone. Klaus looked at me and glared.

"My apologies..." Klaus announced. "My wife is having one of her fits..." He went to me and I knew I had to act the part, falling straight into Klaus' arms, pretending that I had fainted.

"What has happened?" The King himself was surprised, Klaus had lifted me up in his arms as I closed my eyes.

"It's the cold My Liege," Klaus told him. "Her bones are not strong..."

"Well I hope she gets better. I'll have my physician see to her." The King insisted.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest Majesty." Klaus gave a quick bow and carried me up to his chambers. He set me on the bed and groaned.

"Elly...what were you thinking?" He grumbled. "Being rude to the king, in front of everyone."

"He was propositioning me!" I cried. "Yes Darling...I know. I heard." Klaus sighed.

"You did?" I stared at my husband. Klaus shook his head. "I was listening in to your conversations Sweetheart."

"He is a lecher Niklaus. I do not like him." I said angrily.

"But a powerful man and I hope a powerful ally..." Klaus said and looked at me. "I want you to be close to him Elly."

I was aghast hearing that. "You want me to be his whore!"

"No of course not Darling...I won't ask you to sleep with the man. Charm him and dazzle him. Let him fall for you. He has a weakness for pretty girls..." Klaus said.

"He will want more than that..." I huffed and folded my arms. I glared at Klaus angrily. "I cannot believe that you would pimp me out."

"Stop being such a prude Elly." Klaus said sharply. He then held my face but I turned away from his touch. Klaus moved and kissed my lips. "I would never let anyone have you Darling. You have to trust me."

I only looked at him. "Tonight go to the king's room." Klaus whispered.

"Niklaus No..." I cried, tears flowing down my eyes.

"You will do as I say Elly. You will wear your finest nightgowns and go to the king's room." He said in a soft commanding tone. "I am your husband and you will listen to me."

* * *

><p>So there I was standing outside the King's chamber later that night. One of the maidservants came with me. I hated it. I wore the most beautiful night gown and had a fur lined cloak to cover me. The guard let me in and I walked in, each step out of fear as I approached the king. He was there sitting at his desk, reading some documents. He turned and smiled at me. A smile I didn't return. The King sighed.<p>

"Ah yes...Klaus did say that you will be difficult."

I folded my arms and stood there in the middle of the room. The king came to me. He was tall, taller than even my husband. He towered above me. He touched my cheek and I flinched.

"You really are beautiful," He whispered. I glared at him. He was handsome. His thick auburn hair and pale blue greyish eyes. He was pale like most redheads. And his face rather square.

"I rather be executed than have you touch me..." I said and stared angrily at his eyes. Henry laughed.

"Your husband has agreed to let you be in my court in return for making him a duke."

"I do not believe you." I said and glared at him. "Klaus would never do that. He will rip your heart out if you touch me."

"Yes...but he send you here didn't he?" Henry asked. He pulled me in his arms and I struggled but the king had pulled me down on the carpet. I beat at him but it was no use. He was bigger and stronger.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. Henry smiled and kissed me but I turned my cheek away. "Sweetheart..." He whispered in my ear. "You're mine remember...body and soul forever..."

_How did he know? _I was shocked. I turned and looked at the king. My eyes searched his, I saw it in his blue grey eyes. I knew him. I just knew him.

"Niklaus?" I called my husband and the king nodded. I touched his cheek and the auburn hair. "Is it really you?"

"What is going on?" I asked the king, who smiled back at me.

"I told you Elly. You need to trust me. No other man will have you." He smiled and bent to kiss my lips.

* * *

><p>"This is just too strange..." I said and shook my head staring at my husband who apparently inhabited the king's body. He had kissed me passionately and embraced me. But I still would not let Klaus make love to me not when he is in another man's body.<p>

"Relax Darling..." He gave a smirk. Klaus looked down at the body he was in. "Strange to be human again..."

"Niklaus! This is absurd. You have to go back!" I said angrily. "People will know..."

"They won't Elly." Klaus said and shot me an angry look. "I'm going back to London and you will come with me. You will be my mistress. The King's mistress."

"Are you insane!" I said, my mouth wide opened. "I will not sleep with you when you're still him!"

"Well what's wrong with this body?" Klaus asked.

"It's different Niklaus." I frowned. "It's not you. It's bigger, plumper, redder."

"Yes..." He sighed, "The ginger does need to get a little used to..." He said and ran his hand through his new auburn head.

"Can't you just change back?" I begged. I did not like where this was going at all. Klaus shook his head. "I kinda like being king for a change."

"Niklaus..." I sighed. "You're a vampire. An Original. Far more powerful than some human king."

"Yes Darling I know that..." He said and shot an irritated look. There was a knock on the door."Come in..." Klaus as Henry spoke.

I was surprised seeing Elijah walking in. "Ah Brother..." Klaus smiled and embraced Elijah. Elijah took a good look at Klaus, examining him in the new body of his. That of a king.

"You're taller..." He remarked to Klaus. "How do you feel Niklaus?"

"A little dizzy and hungry..." Klaus replied.

Elijah nodded. "Yes...the witches say it will take some time for you to adjust. You need plenty of rest and eat as much as you can to conserve your energy." Elijah looked at his brother closely. "Remember Niklaus. You're human now. Humans tire easily."

"I cannot believe you approve of this!" I said to Elijah who shrugged.

"Niklaus insisted which is why he invited the King to Wales in the first place."

"Oh Sweetheart..." Klaus spoke and pulled me in for a kiss. "Treat like a great adventure. I'll be king and you will be my queen."

"You already have a queen Niklaus." I said and rolled my eyes. "Her name is Katherine."

* * *

><p>I had no choice of course but to go to White Hall palace where the king lived. I even met the Queen, who thankfully Klaus had compelled. She was kind and graceful to me and I would be one of her ladies in waiting. The court was abuzz, everyone knew the secret. It was probably the worst kept secret ever. That I was the king's new mistress. I hated it. They would whisper and gossip and laughed amongst themselves. I sat in my room, in my private chamber that was next to the king. Next to my husband. I was reading a book that afternoon when I felt him embracing me. Klaus kissed my neck and I moaned.<p>

"Let me love you Darling please..." He pleaded. "I want you so much Elly."

I moved away and looked at him. He looked so different. So unlike my Klaus but I knew it was him, I could see that in his eyes.

"I'm afraid Niklaus..." I told him and touched him hesitantly before I withdrew my hand. He sighed and sat on the chair. "This business of kings is not to my liking Elly. All this talk of trade and war and running a country..."

Klaus heaved a loud sigh. "Where is all the fun?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I warned you didn't I Klaus?" I said and walked to him. He nodded and pulled me down. I sat on his lap and snuggled close.

"You feel so warm..." I murmured as I rest my head on his large chest. The king was a big man. I could hear his heart beat strange I never heard before. Klaus never had a beating heart but now he did. I pressed my ear against it and closed my eyes. It calmed me down hearing the gentle beats.

"What if something happen Niklaus?" I looked up at him.

"What do you mean Darling?" He asked me gently. "What if you get hurt or die in this body?" I was suddenly fearful. I did not want to lose him.

Klaus smiled down at me. "There's nothing to fear Elly. The witches gave me this potion to drink every morning. It'll shield me from harm."

"I miss you so much..." I told him sadly and touched his hair. "I miss your curly gold hair and your dimples..." I said and touched his chin. "I miss your lean body..."

"So you find me fat now Elly?" Klaus asked me. His eyes probed mine.

"I don't know Klaus, you're just bigger. I'm not used to it." I said with a sigh.

"I'm still me Darling. Still your husband Klaus." He said and nuzzled his nose on mine. I felt his hands roamed my body, his hand demanding my submission. He kissed me and I moaned as Klaus started to pull my clothes of. His hands untying the corset and pulling the kirtle down and the sleeve coverlets.

"Niklaus..." I moaned as I felt his fingers probing my folds.

It seemed thicker and bigger than his usual fingers. I pulled him closer to me and he took his jacket and breeches off. He stared at me and I looked at him. I was going to make love to a man not my husband in body. It felt so strange but yet exhilarating. He brought me to the bed and laid me there. I parted my legs and Klaus moved between. He entered me and I shut my eyes at the pleasure. He breathed and moved to kiss me, nibbling my neck. He no longer had his fangs being stuck in a human body but he bit me. It was sudden and painful that I yelped.

Klaus moved within me, grunting as he sawed in and out. Perspiring badly that his sweat dripped. I moved up to meet him, my hips bucked and my body arched. "Oh God..." I whimpered. "You feel so big Klaus..." I said in his ear.

Klaus only grinned and kissed me. "He is a big man Elly..."

"Umm..." I groaned and bit my lip. He was a big man, in every sense of the word. Klaus heaved and shook his head. "I don't think I can last long Darling...this human body tires easily..." He spoke and kissed my lips. I felt his hurried thrusts and then he bucked one last time as his hips pushed into mine and he released himself, falling right on top of me soon after.

Klaus breathed heavily while I squirmed underneath. "Niklaus..." I cried. "Get off...you're squashing me."

He chuckled and rolled over the other side. I stared at him seeing how wet he was, he was perspiring badly. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were bright. His auburn hair was a mess. I groaned in displeasure. I just want my husband's old self back. His perfect golden Adonis self. Klaus pulled me closer and gave me a slobbering kiss.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Darling?" He asked me.

"I just want you back Klaus..." I sighed. He held me close in his arms. "Your perfect Original vampire self."

* * *

><p>A year later in 1522, Anne Boleyn came to court. I did not like her. She was not really a great beauty but she was attractive enough. She was dark haired and had dark eyes. And she reminded me of Katerina. The way her eyes darted around, watching everything and observing everyone. She was intelligent and charming having served at the French and Austrian court. She seemed more worldly than the rest of the English roses. The men in court were fascinated by her.<p>

"So Eleanna...where is your husband by the way?"Anne asked me in that soft, coy tone of hers. We were sitting in one of the rooms that belonged to the Queen. Anne was busy sewing her tapestry while I was reading a book.

"He's away in Bavaria." I replied and gave Anne an insincere smile.

"I suppose you're not lonely..." Anne sighed. "Now that you have the king as company."

I heard the sarcasm in her sweet voice and frowned. I smiled back at Anne. "Yes...it is comforting that His Majesty is there for me. It gets pretty cold at night if not for his warmth."

Anne shot me an irate look and got up. "Whore." I heard her muttered as she walked away and I wanted to laugh at how silly it all was. Everyone wanted to be the King's mistress and wanted to have his favor. Sycophants the lot of them telling the King silly things and singing his praises. I just wanted my husband back but Klaus was having too much fun playing King.

I walked into the King's chamber later. A secret door that acted as a bookshelf opened and I walked in the dark tunnel. A winding stair case led me down and I looked at the stoned sarcophagus that stood there. I sighed and slid it open. I stared at Klaus' sleeping face. His body lied there, in deathly repose. I bent and kiss his forehead and ran my fingers through his blonde curls.

"Elly..."

I turned and there was Klaus standing dressed in his royal finery, as Henry VIII, King of England, Ireland and even France. My husband the impostor King.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, his eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to see you." I said. Klaus shook his head. "If you wanted to see me, you could have just knocked on my door."

"You were having a meeting with your Privy Council Niklaus. I can't interrupt.'

"You're more important than them." He said. Klaus walked towards me and pulled me in his arms, cradling me from behind. I just looked at his body, resting quietly undisturbed.

"You look so peaceful," I sighed.

"Hmmm..." Klaus spoke and swayed me in his arms. I turned around and kissed him sweetly and Klaus smiled at me.

"When will you return back to your normal self?" I asked him gently.

"I just want to cause some trouble first..." He said with a grin. "Niklaus..." I frowned. He only laughed. A deep, baritone guffaw that the King had.

* * *

><p>Years passed and it was 1526. I was still in White Hall, still under the King's protection. I knew of Anne Boleyn and the charms she had played on the king, which Klaus had encouraged for his own amusement. He found it intriguing and Anne was just so very witty and fascinating. Klaus came back from a day of hunting with the Lady Boleyn and took his off heavy fur coat and hat. He groaned and lied down on the bed where I was sitting that night. I was reading Machiavelli's <em>Il Principe<em> in its original Italian.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him. Klaus looked at me and smiled. "It was tiring but the Lady Anne was good company."

"I do not like her..." I frowned. "She has her eye on you. On the King."

"Ah...Elly do not be jealous. She is just a new toy for me..." Klaus sighed. He moved to kiss me, pulling me in his arms. His beard bristled at my skin and I moved away. "You need to shave Niklaus..." I told him.."

"The beard is a nice touch..." Klaus spoke and touched it. I rolled my eyes. "And you're putting on too much weight."

"It's the food." Klaus groaned. "Humans grow fat...they grow old and they grow tired."

"Yes Darling..." I smiled and put my book away. "Which is why you have to go back to your Original vampire body."

"But I'm having too much fun Elly..." Klaus laughed. He kissed me sweetly again. "Did you know that the Howards and Thomas Boleyn are trying to win my favors. They want Anne to be my mistress so that they could have more land."

"Shameless aristocrats..." I spoke and shook my head.

"Of course, Anne thinks she's above it all. She wants to be queen." Klaus told me a glint in his eyes. "She wants me to divorce Katherine of Aragon and marry her."

I stared at Klaus in disbelief. "No..." I uttered. Klaus gave a nod.

"Imagine the upheaval my love..." Klaus sighed. "What a scandal to rock the whole of Christendom. Spain would be outraged and maybe even the Pope..."

"Niklaus No..." I said and looked straight at his eyes. "You are not going to do that."

"I am King Darling. I can do anything I want." He said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>And he did just that. Proclaiming himself the Supreme Head of the Church of England. He was excommunicated by Rome and he had his marriage to Katharine of Aragon annulled. It was such madness. I could not believe it myself. The King brought Anne Boleyn to Calais in winter of 1532 and they finally spent the night together. She had finally given herself to him. Klaus was humming happily when he came back. I was in his chamber, reading Thomas More's<em> Utopia<em>.

I looked at my husband still in Henry's body, looking very pleased with himself as he walked in.

"She's not a virgin..." Klaus announced and gave a laugh. I only gave an odd look back. "I could tell..."

"Well at least you bedded her...I hope you're happy Niklaus or should I call you Henry now?" I spoke in disdain and rolled my eyes.

"She is nothing..." Klaus breathed. He strode towards me and pulled me out of the chair. "Now I want to make love to my wife. My one and only true wife..."

I groaned, reluctant to have him touch me. Klaus bent to kiss me but I did not kiss him back. He stared at me and frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Klaus you're old..." I sighed and moved away. "Look at you..." I pulled him to the mirror and he stared at his reflection. He did look old. In his forties. He even had strands of grey,

"My God..." Klaus gasped and touched his face seeing the wrinkles. "I have aged..." he started laughing hysterically. I looked at him as if he was mad. Klaus lifted me up in his arms and kissed me. I turned away again. "Stop it..." I told him.

He snickered and brought me to bed. I sighed and parted my legs letting Klaus have his way with me. It was cold that night and I snuggled close to him, his warmth bringing me comfort. I smiled as I looked at his face, this human mask he now wore, as the impostor king. I touched his cheeks and pulled it and scratched his beard. Klaus blinked his eyes open and smiled at me.

"So this is what happens when you age..." I sighed wistfully. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Feels strange Niklaus...and you smell funny.."

"How do I smell Darling?" Klaus asked and gently caressed my hair.

"Like sour milk..." I frowned. I moved to kiss his lips. "Is the king to marry the Mistress Boleyn now?"

"You mean the Marquess of Pembroke?" He smiled.

"Ah yes...that title that you bestowed upon her. She must be pleased..." I said.

"Anne...Anne..." Klaus shook his head. "She is such an ambitious wench."

"I gather that she hates me now...She'll want me gone Niklaus." I looked at Klaus.

"Oh I could never give you up Elly. You're the king's favorite mistress." Klaus smiled. "Do you want any castles Darling?" He asked me. "I can give you any castle that you wish. Any titles you want."

"Don't be silly Niklaus." I frowned. "I never cared for all that. I just want you back that's all."

"Soon my Sweet, soon..." He said sleepily and fell to sleep. Klaus would get easily tired being human. He gets sick easily too and sometimes it worries me seeing him cough and have a cold. I was thankful that Elijah was there to feed him blood.

* * *

><p>When Anne Boleyn became Queen. She did not want me in the palace but Klaus would not allow it. He compelled Anne to keep me. I still found it a puzzle that he could compel others while trapped in a human body but his other vampire powers were still limited. The new queen was staring at me as she touched her pregnant bump.<p>

"How is it that you never seem to grow older Eleanna?" the Queen asked me. "Years have passed and you still appear as youthful and fresh as a flower."

"It must be my Slavic blood," I answered and gave her a sly smile. "We Slavs are made of stronger stock Milady."

Anne looked away and sighed. "I'm going to have a son you know..." She spoke and touched her pregnant bump again.

"The king will be so pleased that he would not need his mistresses anymore. You will find yourself without a home Eleanna." She said and glared at me.

"Oh Please..." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stood up not caring for proper palace protocol. "Far better women than you have tried to get rid of me but they failed." I said and stared at the Queen who gasped, horrified by my impertinence. I gave an insincere smile and curtsied before her before walking off.

I'd spend my days in the secret underground crypt, just staring at my husband's beautiful face. _Oh..._How I have missed him and I wanted him back. But Klaus would not give up his role. He was enjoying it far too much. The queen gave birth to a princess and Klaus had a dilemma. He knew he had to fix things. Anne was causing trouble with her erratic nature and her politics. She was meddling too much in the affairs of the King and his men. The nobles had had enough.

"Why don't you just get rid of her..." Elijah suggested with a bored look. The three of us were in the king's private study,

"She is the Queen of England..." Klaus seethed.

"I can do it for you.." Elijah sighed and looked at his brother. "I'll drain her of her blood."

"I do not want to arouse suspicions Elijah." Klaus snapped. "One of the nobles in Order of the Garter is a Lycanthrope."

"Or you could just frame her..." I suggested. The two men turned and looked at me. I smiled at Elijah and Klaus before I continued. "Accuse her of lechery and that she had betrayed you... get some of your dukes involved. Make it seem as though it was all their idea."

"Compel them?" Klaus asked. I nodded. He laughed and walked towards me, pulling me in his arms and kissed me. "Oh Elly...my sweet, Darling wife."

I sighed and kissed his lips sweetly and stared at his haggard and tired, aging human face. "Oh Niklaus...the things I would endure for you."

* * *

><p>The French man stood behind poised with his blade and everyone breathed when the sword was held up and then it swiftly came down, slicing Anne Boleyn's head off her neck. Some drops of blood splashed and I felt it on my cheek. I groaned and rest my head against my husband's chest.<p>

"Ah...Queen's blood," Klaus said. I looked up and saw him smiling down on me. Klaus wiped the blood on my cheek and licked it. "Delicious..."

I shook my head. Klaus grinned and smiled down, love shining in his pale blue eyes. He bent down and kissed me passionately. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and caressed his handsome angelic face. So happy that he was back in his original youthful body. So glad that he had decided to stop playing king. A jousting accident was all it took and one that I had planned, making sure the saddle wasn't properly secure that he had tumbled, fallen off his horse and hurt his leg badly. Klaus had no choice but to return to his Original vampire body.

It was cruel of me but I had no choice. Klaus had plans to invade France and Spain with the English forces, just to stir up trouble. Suicide it all was and I knew I had to do something. Klaus took my arm and brought me up the carriage. Elijah was there, bored as always. He gave us a quick smile. "How was the execution?"

"It was alright..." Klaus grinned. "I would have preferred impalement..."

"A French swordsman Niklaus..." Elijah spoke and looked at him. "I thought you were going to have her burned."

"She liked everything French." Klaus smiled. "My last gift as Henry for her."

I only shook my head and Klaus pulled me close in his arms and let me rest there. The carriage rode on, heading to Wales. I suddenly wondered of the Princess Elizabeth. She was only three years old.

"What's going to happen to Elizabeth?" I asked Klaus. He smiled at me. "She's my daughter Elly. She will be fine. A great, resplendent queen she'll make."

"Technically she's Henry's." Elijah corrected. Klaus frowned. "But I was in his body when she was conceived."

"Enough of the English court..." I grumbled. Klaus smiled down at me and kissed my lips softly. "Maybe we'll go French next time..."

_No..._I thought. No more palace intrigues. I was sick of it.


	7. Chapter 7 Le Affaire D'Francaise

Chapter Seven:_ The French Affair...Le Affaire D'Francaise_

_France 1772 – 1793_

_Versailles..._Great beautiful Versailles, the grandest palace rebuilt by the Sun King, Louis XIV. We had lived in England throughout Elizabeth's reign and did went back to Eastern Europe for a while when Oliver Cromwell executed Charles I. Klaus had decided to head on to the grandeur of Versailles and the French royal court. His hair had grown long and tied it into a ponytail, refusing to wear wigs. It was the height of fashion. Everything just seemed so luxurious and grand. I was fitted for a gown or two almost every week. And Klaus too had grown rather indulgent and vain, dressed in the finest of fashion. Silk stockings, the softest leather shoes, suede jackets and shirts made of finest linen and silk.

My husband had managed to accumulate a large amount of wealth. All of his money was in the great Dutch banks in Amsterdam. Klaus managed to compel an old aging French Comte and have him believed that he was the Comte's nephew from England. So when the old fool died, Klaus inherited the vast wealth. He was Nicolas, Comte Nicolas De Wolfe and I was his Comtesse. It was such a silly name but he had coined it himself. Being part of the _noblesse oblige_, we were presented in Versailles in front of the old king, Louis XV his grandson, the Dauphin and the Dauphin's Austrian wife.

I curtsied in front of royalty and Klaus conversed in fluent French with the king. My French was still a little broken.

"Does your wife not speak French Nicolas?" The King spoke and look at Klaus.

"Not very fluent Majesty." Klaus smiled.

"Is she English?" The king looked at me closer. "She doesn't look English..." The King then laughed heartily. "Madame Du Barry tells me the English women are awkward and frigid, especially in bed are they not?"

Klaus started laughing and smiled at the King. "My wife is of Slavic descent Majesty. She was born in Bulgaria."

"Ah...how exotic..." The King spoke and smiled at me. He walked to me and took my hand bending down and kissed it.

"_Enchante_ Madame..." The elderly king spoke and I almost blushed. I look at the Dauphin. He looked like a shy young man and then his beautiful blonde, Hapsburg wife, Marie Antoinette.

Klaus took my hand and we walked in the gardens, greeting and curtsying the French aristocrats as they walked. The ladies gave me cold smiles and began whispering in French covering their mouths with fans as they spoke. I did not feel welcome there. I frowned and looked at my husband. "Why can't we go back to England?"

"We are in Versailles my Love..." Klaus smiled. "The center of the world."

* * *

><p>The court life in Versailles was filled with strict etiquette that I barely understood or complied. We would wake up early in the morning, watched as the royal couple ate breakfast. We attended musical recitals and performances in the theater and opera. In the evenings, we'd have dancing and merriment. We watched the fireworks if there were any. Some nobles would play cards and gamble. Engaged in gossips and have scandalous illicit affairs in dark, hidden corners. Klaus loved it. The grandeur and luxury and of course the debauchery. We had our own apartments there but I had pleaded with Klaus to have our own place and he acceded to my demands. We got ourselves a lovely grand chateau about a hundred miles south of Paris. It came complete with a large underground crypt where his three vampire concubines could sleep in the day.<p>

They adored the French fashion of the times, dressed in luxurious gowns often too cleavage baring for me. Klaus gave them the freedom to do what they wished and they did. They bedded and drank blood from soldiers and aristocrats and caused quite a mess. Ripping some woman in shreds because of they wanted the fine jewels the noblewoman wore. They were quite vicious, these vampire mistresses of my husband. But they never harmed me. Klaus found them useful, they were his most loyal servants and I realized that they truly loved him. Klaus treated his concubines well of course, buying them the most beautiful of clothes and jewelry.

I was in the study that evening. Elijah had just came back from Portugal. There were news that Katerina might be there. He could find no evidence of that and reported it to Klaus. My husband was furious. Creating a mess in his study, throwing anything he could get his hands on. Elijah just sat there, staring as Klaus vented his frustrations.

Klaus turned and snapped. "How do I know if you're telling the truth? You could be lying to protect her."

"You know I never lie Niklaus." Elijah spoke calmly.

"Yes that is what you say." Klaus said, eyes glaring at Elijah. "But Katerina just keeps slipping away from your grasp Elijah..."

"You know I will find her. You have my word." Elijah vowed.

"That was what you told me three hundred year ago!" Klaus grounded angrily. He gripped Elijah by the throat and I watched in horror as he pulled Elijah against the wall.

"I gave my word too didn't I Brother? That you will be dead..." Klaus gritted right above Elijah's neck. I saw the silver dagger in Klaus' hand and I grew worried. I didn't want Elijah to be hurt. It wasn't really his fault. It was mine. All mine.

"Niklaus No!" I screamed as I pulled his arm away and tried to yank the dagger off him. I didn't know how it happened but Klaus flung me away and I fell to the floor. The silver dagger lodged right in my heart. I gasped. Klaus turned and stared at me, horrified that I was bleeding.

"Klaus..." I called him. Blood poured out of my mouth and I grew weak. I wondered if I could finally die.

"Elly No!" he screamed and leaped towards me, cradling me in his arms. I smiled weakly at him and my world turned dark.

I woke up and found myself in his bed. My husband smiled at me, his mistresses were there draped all over him fast asleep. "Hello Sweetheart..." Klaus smiled. He moved towards me pushing his sleeping concubines away and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked down seeing that I was not wearing the blue gown but a thin silk nightgown. My wound had healed and there was no scar.

"You're alright now Darling..." He said and bend to kiss my lips. Klaus pulled me in his arms and I just lied there, nestled close as I rest my head on his chest.

"Elijah has gone..." Klaus whispered. "Left for good."

"But why?" I asked him.

"He thinks it's for the best. He knows I no longer trust him and he thinks I've gotten paranoid" Klaus said. He sounded sad and I grew worried. I knew how close he was to his brother. Elijah was his bestfriend. They were inseparable, even since childhood.

"Elijah betrayed me Elly. I knew it was him but I never said anything. He fell in love with Katerina and let her go. He's probably with her right now."

I kept quiet and snuggled close. Klaus gave a soft chuckle. "Guess its just you and me now Darling..." He then turned and look at the three sleeping beauties. "And them of course..."

"Your harem..." I said and shook my head.

"You are my family...The only family I've got now." Klaus smiled sadly. My husband kissed me again. "You're everything to me Elly."

* * *

><p>"We should have a ball," Alonna the redhaired vampire concubine spoke one evening. We were at home playing card games in the drawing room. "It is so boring here." She said and looked at me. "Don't you think so Milady?"<p>

"I don't like balls..." I sighed. "Just too many people. I don't like people."

I looked at Klaus who seemed distracted. I knew he was still affected by Elijah leaving him."Sweetheart..." I called him and touched his hand. Klaus only kept quiet and looked at his cards.

"A ball would be wonderful," Mariah the buxom blonde spoke. Letitia the other blonde agreed and nodded. She looked at Klaus. "What do you think Milord Klaus?"

"What?" Klaus asked and looked around the table. Loss of course. His mind far away. Thinking about Elijah probably.

"They want to have a ball Niklaus." I sighed.

"Go ahead then," Klaus smiled at his beauties. "Go have a ball, invite every delicious aristocrat and gentry you can find. We'll have a feast..."

"Ah...Splendid." Alonna spoke and went up to Klaus. She sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. "Thank you Lord Klaus...You are so kind to us...so wonderful..."

I sighed hearing that and rolled my eyes. They were always eager to worship him. Eager to please. His submissive, loyal, beautiful mistresses.

"Yes you are so kind Master..." Letitia spoke and kissed him as well. Klaus only snickered enjoying the lustful attentions of his concubines. "So kind...so great and generous..." Mariah said.

She pushed Alonna off of Klaus and the redhead didn't take it too kindly. She hissed and bared her fangs. Mariah did too. Alonna pulled the blonde's hair and Mariah pushed her. I watched, seeing both of them ready to fight and claw their way for my husband's attentions. It was silly really.

"Ladies enough..." Klaus said sharply and they stopped. Both of them were breathing heavily. He sighed and shook his head. "There's plenty of me to go around." He spoke and started to unbutton his shirt.

He was finally shirtless and the vampire concubines smiled gleefully, ready to please their Sire, their Master. He kissed each of them and he sat down on the sofa as they started to touch and caress and kiss him. I looked at my husband enjoying his pleasures of the flesh. Klaus gave me a smirk.

"Join us Elly..." He said and held out his hand.

"I'm tired Niklaus." I told him.

"It is an order..." Klaus said and glared at me.

I frowned and ignored him. I walked away. Klaus wouldn't have it. He stood up and pushed his concubines away. I turned around and saw as he stalked towards me. I knew I had to walk away fast. I ran but Klaus caught me. He pulled me up against the wall and smiled at me.

"You can't escape me Sweetheart," He grinned.

I looked up at him and smiled before leaning in to kiss him. "But I can still try..." We kissed passionately and he took off my clothes, taking me right there, against the wall. We came together, moaning in throes of passion. Klaus sighed and leaned his head against mine after it was over.

"We have to go back Elly...I don't want to hurt their feelings..." Klaus said and gave a frown. "You must know they are fond of you but I do not want them to be jealous."

"Well that's the problem when you have five people in a marriage Niklaus." I told my husband and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Strange to be in <em>menage a cinq. <em>A big difference than a _menage a trois._ But it was the age of indulgence and Klaus really indulged in things. Wine, food, sex, clothes, jewels. He was having a ball of a time. Spoiling me and his three concubines. He got us the most beautiful gowns and jewelry and a grand carriage so that we could ride around. We went to Paris where he got a large house in the city, overlooking the Seine. His concubines loved the opera and he brought us there. We walked leisurely through the city and took rides around in the evening. What a fine group we made. Beautiful and well dressed. Everywhere we went people would stare. The Comte and Comtesse De Wolfe and their three beautiful courtesans. As scandalous an affair as that of the infamous Marquis De Sade

Klaus had tutors to teach his concubines French in the evenings. Tutors whose blood they drank dry. In the end Klaus had no choice but to employ a vampire to teach his precious concubines. They loved the Parisian life, Klaus let them wandered about and well, wandered about they did. They turned dozens of handsome men into vampires. And that enraged Klaus to no end. The three vampire concubines were crying that evening. Klaus had chastised them. I wondered what had happened.

"Niklaus..." I called him as I went in the room. All three of them were sobbing badly. "What happened Darling?"

Klaus shook his head and heaved angrily. "They turned a dozen men into vampires who had gone on a feeding frenzy! There are corpses throughout Paris drained of blood!" He turned and stared at the beautiful vampires.

"How many times have I told you! You feed! You do not turn!"

"But...but..." Letitia stammered as tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to explain.

"Silence!" Klaus roared. "One more word and I will stake you myself." She wept silently and the others embraced her. Trying to comfort her. Klaus breathed heavily and sat down. I went to my husband and took his hand.

"If Elijah was here...He'd know what to do..." Klaus groaned. He looked at me and I knew that he was lost, confused. For the first time in his life, Elijah wasn't there to clean up his mess but Klaus still had me and I couldn't let him down. I kissed his lips. "Let me handle it."

"What will you do Elly?" Klaus asked me.

"I want you to trust me Niklaus and let me handle it." I told him firmly. He just stared at me. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know..." Klaus spoke. He was doubtful. Of course he was. I wasn't exactly the stable rock in the relationship. It had always been Elijah. He was the rock in Klaus' life. The one person he could really count on. Klaus sighed and pulled me in his arms. "Do what you must then Darling?"

* * *

><p>I rode out in the morning when my husband was asleep with his three concubines in his dark chamber. He had heavy drapes to cover the windows. Klaus didn't want the sunlight to come in and hurt his precious beauties. I rode to an old abandoned monastery and there he was dressed in clothes that made him look like a peasant when he was the ruler of a powerful Empire. The Lycanthropes Alpha. Mikael smiled at me as I walked towards him. His men were there and they looked at me with suspicion. I could hear them growl.<p>

"Easy..." Kael spoke. "She's alright. Let her pass."

I smiled and ran to him. He held out his arms and embraced me, kissing my head. "God...I missed you so much." Kael breathed. It had been a few years since we last met in Cornwall. He moved to kiss my lips and I just let him. We weren't really lovers but we weren't really friends either.

"I need to have you soon..." Kael growled under his breath.

"No Mikael..." I said and moved away from him. "Didn't you once say that you will not be like your father. You will not love another man's wife."

"I'm obsessed with you Eleanna..." He said and looked at me. "For seven hundred years I've waited."

I sighed and shook my head. "I told you not to wait for me Kael. Didn't I?" He took my hand and we walked down towards the river.

"Yes you did my Love...but I'm a stubborn man and I'm a patient man." He said.

"Find your mate Kael. She's out there. A beautiful Lycanthrope maybe." I said to him.

"None of them are you. I would know. I've bedded many brown haired blue eyed women and none of them are you."

I smiled at him. "So you did have women..."

"I'm a man Elly. I need to slake my lusts.." Kael grunted.

I laughed. "Did you imagine they were me Mikael?" I asked him. I was curious. He looked at me and nodded.

"I called them your name when I came." Kael spoke and gave a handsome smile. I gasped, horrified but pleased somewhat. To have a handsome, powerful Alpha obsessed with you was just too overwhelming.

"I always wanted to have an affair..." I sighed and smiled at Kael. He looked so handsome, so strong and so tempting. Kael gave a dark look. "No Eleanna. If you become mine I will not let you go. Wolves mate for life."

"Yes of course..." I said and frowned. "Maybe that's why Klaus would not let me go either. He's half Lycanthrope."

"You want my help Eleanna..." Kael spoke and stared at me. "You know I never refuse you..."

I blushed and leaned against him. Sweet, dear Kael. He would do anything and everything for me. "We have a problem...Klaus' concubines have turned young men in Paris and they in turn have been going on a killing spree..."

"Done." Kael snapped and gave a smile.

"I haven't even..." I stared at him. He kissed me again cutting me off.

"I will clean this up for you Eleanna. Only for you..."

I bit my lip hearing that. I felt bad he was always the one doing things for me. I should return the favor. I caressed Kael's face. "Maybe we can be together and no one will know."

"But I won't let you go back to him." Kael growled.

"Must you always be so possessive?" I sighed.

"It's in my blood Elly..." He smiled, his icy blue eyes shone.

* * *

><p>Kael and his man went on a hunt staking the vampires. No more scores of blood drained bodies in Paris and I felt relieved. The concubines learned from their mistakes. They still feed but never turned any of their victims. Louis Auguste was crowned King and his Queen, the magnificent, indulgent Marie Antoinette. The Americans had gone to war, ready to overthrow their British Masters and claimed independence. Such upheavals in the world seemed so far away to me. I was in my protected bubble in the countryside with my husband and his concubines.<p>

I was fanning myself one summer day. It seemed like a heat wave had hit the country and Ile de France province. I couldn't take it anymore and tore off my clothes. I went to Klaus' chamber where it was dark except for some candles almost burned at the wick's end. He was sleeping of course, a true vampire that he was, decided on a nocturnal life. Naked on the floor with sheets. His three concubines on his bed, naked as well, limbs tangled about. I lied on the floor and nestled close to Klaus. He stirred in his sleep and smiled at me when his eyes opened.

"It's hot out there Niklaus..." I complained. "Keep me cool."

I was still in my chemise and Klaus took it off as well. "Skin on skin..." He murmured and kissed my neck. He embraced me and fell to sleep and so did I. It wasn't so hot after all. My husband's cool body temperature that was at times freezing cooled me down.

We had a picnic one day, Klaus just wanted to spend some time with me, away from the three ladies. Our own private time together. We sat by the river, eating grapes, bread, cold cuts of meat, cheese and drinking wine. I hated corsets and wore a simple gown that didn't require one. Something in a style that peasants and servants would wear but I had it made from the finest silk when the tailor came to measure.

"The public is not happy with the king," Klaus spoke as he ate his grapes.

"Why is that?" I asked my husband. I wasn't really keeping up with the times.

"The people are hungry and the country is broke. The king promised too much to the Americans. Sending them armies and ships. It costs a fortune." Klaus sighed and shook his head.

"I told the nobles that the American colonists should just fend for themselves. They were the ones who got themselves in such a mess in the first place."

"They just want to be free that is all..." I said. "You can't fault them for that."

Klaus grinned and moved to kiss me. "Such a humanist you are my Love..."

I smiled and touched his hair, long curly locks they were. "You have beautiful hair..." I sighed. "Like that of Godiva..."

Klaus only frowned and used his speed and strength and pulled me down to the ground. I giggled at that and looked up at him, seeing his perfect angelic face and his hair. "You think I look like a lady don't you?"

"You're so beautiful Niklaus...I'm jealous of it." I said and gave an exaggerated sigh. "You're even more lovely than me."

"I am not beautiful." Klaus spoke sharply.

"You are..." I smiled. "My beautiful monster."

He shook his head and kissed my lips and I just held him close. We kissed sweetly and tenderly like young innocent lovers. I smiled as I lied nestled in his arms, both of us just lying there on the grass that afternoon. I stared up at the sky seeing how blue it was and the fluffy white clouds.

"Happy Anniversary Darling..." Klaus whispered in my ear. I turned and smiled at him. _How I loved him so.._.There was no other whom I could love as much. Over seven hundred years we had been married. I found myself wondering about the future. What would it bring and what would it be like? Would I still love Klaus as much?

* * *

><p>It happened like a gathering storm. I remembered it so clearly. The villagers and their torches and their pitchforks, standing in front of the gate of the chateau. All the rage pumping in their blood. <em>Revolution...Revolution...<em> They would chant. I grew afraid. I had never seen such an uproar in my life. Such anger. Such backlash. The masses were emboldened. The Bastille had been stormed and several aristocrats were dragged out of their grand homes, hung in front of the people while their estates were looted. The peasant commoners had had enough and they want blood. Not only blood, they wanted their rights. Liberty, Equality and Fraternity.

"What do we do?" I asked Klaus. I was panicking. I packed as much valuables as I could into a trunk. My favorite dresses and shoes, even my silk fans.

"We have to pack light!" Klaus snapped.

"Niklaus they want our heads..." I told him, gripping the front of his shirt in fear. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Fear not Darling..." Klaus told me as he stared at my face. "I will rip their hearts out."

"There are three hundred people out there Klaus...I don't think we can outrun them." I cried.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I turned, looking at the three vampiresses heading towards Klaus. Beautiful, seductive and regal in their fine silk gowns. They were over three hundred years old, which meant they were pretty strong too. Klaus gave a smirk and looked at me. "My three goddesses can rip three hundred of them apart."

He caressed my face gently and kissed me as passionately as he could. "Stay here Darling. Do not get out until I come for you." He stared at me. "And I will come for you Elly." Klaus vowed.

I nodded and kissed my husband again. I stood by the window and watched as Klaus and his concubines dashed out to the gates in their vampiric speed. I didn't know what happened. I heard screams, plenty of screams and cries for help. I was clutching a crucifix the entire time, one Anthony had given me. It was so ironic that I was praying for Klaus' safety instead of the helpless villagers who were most likely about to be massacred.

They came back of course, bloated with blood but not a scratch on them. Klaus walked in front and I saw blood that still dripped from the sides of his mouth. I rushed to him and he held me in his arms. I never felt so relieved to be reunited with my husband. I breathed out heavily and leaned against his chest.

"They're all dead Elly," Klaus spoke in a triumphant tone. "I've killed them all."

I pulled away and smiled at my husband. Klaus bent down and kissed my lips. I could taste the blood in his mouth but I didn't care. My husband was safe. He had protected me. Many people had to die for that. The crowd of angry villagers. But it didn't matter. They were going to harm us after all. It was unprovoked and we had a right to defend ourselves. I then saw one of the blondes holding a little child's hand. She was a little girl, about three years old. A little human girl. Staring at us with her bright hazel eyes. She had golden wheat blonde hair and she was sucking her thumb.

"What is she doing here?" I asked Letitia. Letitia sighed. "She was just so adorable. I couldn't kill her."

I smiled at the girl and touched her face. She looked at me and I felt this maternal instinct rushing over me. I immediately lifted her up in my arms and cradled her close. She was to be mine and Klaus' child and I named her Alexandra. Klaus called her Lexie and soon we all did. For the first time, Klaus and I had a child that we could take care of. It gave some form of stability in our marriage. We had become a family. My husband, our adopted daughter and the three concubines. Lexie eventually became a vampire when she turned nineteen but it was not a future I had wanted for her.

* * *

><p>Klaus had decided that we should return to England. He still held the title of the Duke of Knighton since Henry VIII. He would just assume one of the identities of Nicholas Alexander Smith the seventh or eighth, I wouldn't know, descendant of the original Duke, who strangely looked exactly like the rest of them. The estate and manor house in Wales and the grand house in London were still functioning. But before we returned to England and the British isles, Klaus wanted to witness the execution of Marie Antoinette and he brought Lexie and me along. He carried Lexie in his arms as we stood there. She had just turned five that year.<p>

"What's going to happen Papa?" Lexie asked in her delightfully French accented English. She was always such an inquisitive girl.

"Oh _Cherie_," Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek. "See the blade there..." Klaus pointed to the guillotine. "The queen is going to be placed right underneath it and then blade will cut off her head when it is released."

"Will it hurt?" Lexie asked Klaus, who smiled and nodded. "Of course _ma petite fille_. "

"But what did she do Papa?" Lexie was curious.

"She was just unfortunate," Klaus said with a sigh. "_Cest la vie_. Kingdoms rise and fall. _Cherie_. That's how the world turns..."

They brought the queen out. She was transported in a common prison cart not befitting someone of her stature. The once grand royal Hapsburg princess and Queen of France, Marie Antoinette looked horrible. I had never seen anyone in such dire strait. She was so thin, emaciated, she had aged far beyond her thirty eight years. It was as if she was already dead and they were going to execute a corpse. She didn't care anymore. She had lost everything. Her children taken from her, her husband executed. I would never want to go through such horror. I didn't think I could ever survive it. I took Klaus' hand and held it tight. He looked at me and gave a smile

It was unfortunate really, how the Queen was made the easy scapegoat. A symbol of indulgence and indifference that the nobility had to the sufferings of the common folk. The _sans cullotes _ needed someone to vent their anger and the Royals were the unlucky ones. They strapped her down on the board, securing her body with the tight leather belts and her name and charges were read out, accused of high treason. I saw the blade fell down and I shut my eyes, leaning against Klaus' chest. I opened them and the Queen was dead, headless, blood just flowing down the planks.

"Well that was interesting," Klaus commented. He had a penchant for beheadings. Klaus enjoyed watching public executions far too much. I looked at him and shook my head. We were dressed humbly in our bourgeois costumes, as Klaus would call them. The French would not tolerate the aristocracy and their fine, luxurious fashions and so it would be safer to blend in with the crowd.

"So how was it _Cherie_?" Klaus smiled and asked Lexie. She frowned and shook her head. "I do not like it Papa..."

"Alright." I sighed and kissed Lexie's cheek. "Off to England now."


	8. Chapter 8 Pride & Vampyres

_Oh...How I love Jane Austen and the Georgian/Regency Era. Also apologies for any inaccuracies with regards to the period. I did try to research as much as I can online. For everyone who wanted Elly to have an affair. I'll give you two affairs with two of England's most fascinating male figures of the time. I just reread parts of the Other Petrova Girl. And I've found a loophole! See I wrote that she never slept with Kael & Anthony & she shrugged when Katerina asked if Klaus was the only man she had ever been with. She never said Yes or No. Ahahaha, so I suppose she could have her affairs just not with those two men, Anyway I just had to have the enigmatic Lord Byron in here...every girl's Regency era bad boy, Willoughby & Wickham rolled into one. Elly will also meet her very own Mr Darcy based on another historically famous gentleman. Anyway it's just a silly twist on history and all fictional. Also I know Lexie, as in Stefan's bestfriend, should at least be a hundred years older but wat the hey. Oh BTW its kinda sexed up. Winksz ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight. <em>Pride and Vampyres.<em>

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that an __**Original**__ vampyre in possession of a dark fortune would be in want of an immortal wife."_

(Excerpt amended from Amanda Granger's Mr Darcy, Vampyre)

England 1804 – 1807.

My husband had finally decided to cut his hair. It was still beautiful of course. Short golden locks right above his collar. He was still a very attractive, handsome and rich gentleman. An aristocrat really. The seventh or was it the eighth Duke of Knighton? He had a place in the House of Lords, which Klaus felt was more like a gentleman's club for the nobility , where they'd smoke cigars and have silly discussions. Played card games and laughed to get away from their bothersome wives and mistresses. Klaus was an English or more accurately Welsh Duke and I was his Duchess and a fine pair we made.

Klaus wanted portraits done for us. One of me and him, our individuals portraits and a family one with Lexie and also one of his three concubines and one with all six of us. Painted by the talented Thomas Lawrence. Klaus had bought a vast estate in the Lake District and named it Cambrian Hall, after the ancient mountain range in Wales. I found the fashion to be more agreeable. No longer tight cleavage baring heavy gowns but simple empire cut, high waisted dresses mostly made of muslin and linen. Klaus still wanted us to be dressed in the finest silk and have us wear exquisite jewelry.

"We are nobility my Dear not the country gentry..." He would say in that upper class aristocratic English of his. I only snorted hearing that Lexie and the three concubines would burst out laughing.

Lexie had grown beautiful as the years passed. Klaus wanted her to be well educated and he had the best governesses to teach her. She was fluent in French, Latin and Italian and she could play the pianoforte and the harp wonderfully. Klaus was extremely proud of her. Although Lexie was our daughter, Klaus had no choice but to present her to society as the Lady Alexandra Smith, the Duke's sister. After all Klaus wouldn't age and people would find it strange that he had a teenager as a daughter.

The vampire concubines could now walk in sunlight, thanks to a witch Klaus acquired which spelled daylight rings. But they were still rather lazy, preferring to sleep in their rooms in the day. The witch was named Amanda Bennet. She was beautiful, a mulatto girl. A mother was a slave from Virginia and her father, well he was an English gentleman. Nephew of the plantation owner who had fallen in love with the woman and married her in secret. She died in childbirth and the gentleman brought his daughter to London with him. High society was not ready to accept the mixed race girl and so she was shunned out when her dear father died. Till of course, recognizing her gifts, Klaus came and took her in, she was only eleven then, a year younger than Lexie. Amanda and Lexie became close friends, almost like sisters.

We never treated Amanda differently, she was more like dear family to us. She had the same education as Lexie did and their rooms were next to each other. Whatever Lexie had, Amanda would have the same too. I had become somewhat of a liberal, a Whig supporter, while Klaus was more inclined to support the Tories. I read ferociously the works of Thomas Paine, Jean Jacque Rousseau, Mary Wollstonecraft and other liberal thinkers of the day. Klaus would accuse me of being a Radical and he hated the discussions we would have. He did not want me to influence Lexie and his three concubines.

"I do not agree with this Vindication of Womens' rights..." Klaus said and shook his head. "It is absolute nonsense."

We were seated in the family drawing room that afternoon. Lexie was sitting next to me while Amanda played the pianoforte. Lexie laughed hearing that. "Of course you would think that Papa. You are a man."

"Women are fragile creatures. They ought to be protected. Married with children and taking care of their delicate feminine bodies by being beautiful..." Klaus spoke and sighed.

"You just think that a woman should shut up and serve you..." I said and rolled my eyes.

"That is why concubines are useful..." Klaus said with a smile. "Especially when one has a stubborn outspoken wife."

I kept quite and ignored Klaus. One of the footmen walked in with a tray and Lexie smiled at him. I noticed the way she was looking at the young man. Coy and shy she was with men her age. Lexie had only turned sixteen. On the cusp of womanhood. She needed to have a coming out ball. Be introduced to society and maybe have a suitable suitor. Some Earl or Viscount maybe even a Duke.

"What is it?" Klaus asked lazily

"Letters Your Grace," The young man said a solemn, disemboweled tone.

Klaus signaled to the young man and he walked towards my husband. The footman bend and Klaus took the letters from the silver tray. He waved his hand, signaling for the footman to leave. He sighed and read the letters. Invitations by the gentry in town.

"There is to be a ball..." Klaus said and gave a bored look.

"A ball..." Amanda suddenly stopped playing the pianoforte, her interest raised. Both she and Lexie went to where Klaus was sitting on the chaise sofa. Lexie took the invitation of from Klaus' hands and read. Both girls looked very excited as eyes scanned through.

"A Midsummer's Eve ball to be held at Wickenshire Park..." Lexie read aloud.

"A costume masque ball!" Amanda exclaimed. She looked at Lexie and both of them exchanged bright smiles.

"I didn't know someone was there..." I said aloud. The country estate had been empty for months. Klaus shook his head and walked to me. He bent and kissed my lips. "You were too busy with your books my Darling."

"Oh..." Amanda sounded so excited and stared at us. "The Marquis of Clarendon and the Earl of Essex will be there..."

"And maybe dozens of other eligible handsome men!" Lexie said almost jumping. "Can we go Papa...Can we?" She asked Klaus, her face gone pink, bursting with delight.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He never understood how giggly and excited, young impressionable, teenaged girls were. "We should call upon them first before they decided to send the invitation." He sighed. "I am of higher rank."

"Oh Please..." I spoke, annoyed with this silly notion of class and rank. "Who cares about that?"

"Etiquette Darling. That's what separates us from animals. Etiquette and class..." Klaus smiled at me.

"How much are you worth Papa?" Lexie suddenly asked.

"Are you worried about your dowry Lexie?" Klaus asked her back.

She smiled and shook her head. "I've heard talk in town, saying you are one of the richest man in England.."

"Ah _Cherie _it is a topic not for a young woman to know..." Klaus spoke.

"He's worth at least three million a year..." I said. Klaus shot me an irritated look. Lexie's and Amanda's eyes just went wide hearing it.

"You're richer than the King and the Prince of Wales combined." Amanda spoke and stared at Klaus.

"Yes...yes..." Klaus sighed and smiled at the girls. "So you girls do not have to worry. Wealth begets wealth. You will be all well taken of for several lifetimes."

"We need to get our dresses made Mama..." Lexie spoke and went to me holding my hand. I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Get Bess to call the tailor then." I said with a sigh. I looked at Klaus and both of us exchanged tired looks. A ball, a costume mask ball? I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>I went there, attending the ball in Wickenshire Park dressed as the fairy Queen, Titania, flowers in my hair a simple green masque covered my eyes and a gorgeous silk chiffon gown the color of deep turquoise. Klaus wore a black mask and a red coat and jacket over his formal attire. He refused to be Oberoi. Not wanting to dress as the Fairy king or any sort of fairy and insisted on his own costume. He looked like a European count. The three concubines were dressed in sheer gowns, forest nymphs. Every gentleman present was staring at them, the fabric so sheer and brazen their nipples could be seen. But they didn't care of course. Amanda and Lexie wore white chiffon dresses with silver trim, they looked beautiful, their hair in tendrils, tied up and feathered masks covered their eyes. They were swans. Graceful innocent creatures.<p>

"His Grace. The Duke of Knighton, Her Grace, The Duchess of Knighton, the Honorables, Lady Alexandra Smith, Lady Amanda Bennet, Lady Alonna De Wolfe, Lady Mariah De Wolfe and Lady Letitia De Wolfe." The Master of ceremonies announced as we arrived and walked in the hall.

Everyone stood and bowed and Klaus smiled as he took my hand. I sighed seeing everyone. They all curtsied and bowed at Klaus and I. The Barons, Baronesses, Earls and Countesses, the Marquis and Marquises, the Viscount and Viscountesses. We were holding the highest rank in the ballroom and Klaus was pleased. He had hated to bow to anyone.

We had to start the dance, being the highest of rank. I hated it. I just wanted to sit down and fan myself. Drinking punch and listening to whatever gossips. We started with the usual dances. The quadrille and the waltz. After a few dances. I was tired. I sat down with the concubines, next to me. We had a large sofa to ourselves. Alonna and Mariah were chatting softly with each other, covering their mouths with fans.

They giggled and looked at the group of masked gentlemen standing there, staring at them. Fascinated and enraptured by their beauty. They would not dare approach us. I was the Duchess and the three concubines were the mistresses of the Duke. We were as untouchable and unattainable to them as the stars.

Letitia yawned and immediately covered her mouth, realizing it was not proper. "I'm hungry..." She spoke.

"Go and feed then..." I sighed and fanned myself.

"Lord Klaus told me not to do in the ball." Letitia said. I shook my head and handed my wrist to Letitia. "Cover yourself with the fan..."

Letitia grinned happily and bit into my wrist as she held it up, covering it with a fan. It looked as though we were whispering. "Thank you so much Milady..." She whispered gratefully.

She then kissed my lips sensually. Part of the fan did not cover. A few of the noble gentlemen saw and they gasped. It was salacious and scandalous but I did not care. Letitia only giggled and snuggled close.

"I should get up..." I said to the three ladies. "I need to mingle..." I said tipsily and laughed.

I walked on and the ladies in the ball smiled, greeting me. They recognized me even with my mask covering the top of my face. They curtsied, calling me "Your Grace."

All wanting to say something but couldn't, waiting for me to speak first. It was all so awkward. I looked around and sighed before smiling. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes it is..." They said and nodded agreeably.

"I need to find my husband..." I told them. I said my goodbyes and went on my way. I found Klaus sitting in the library, with some of the noblemen. I didn't know what the hell they were discussing but they were smoking cigars and drinking Brandy. The gentlemen saw me and immediately stood up. They bowed respectfully.

"Niklaus..." I called my husband.

Klaus smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He embraced me so openly and lovingly in front of the rest. Couples were usually not encouraged to be publicly affectionate but Klaus didn't care. He was passionate with me. He kissed me deeply in front of all the men and I was aroused by it. They laughed softly seeing that.

"Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, my beautiful wife needs my full undivided attention."

Klaus sat down and pulled me in his lap as the men stood up, leaving the room. I kissed him deeply as I sat on him, straddling his lap. "Make love to me Niklaus..." I whispered.

"Here?" Klaus asked, surprised by my sudden lustful nature.

"I think this midsummer madness has driven me insane..." I laughed.

"Oh Elly...you'll never cease to surprise me my Love..." He murmured. Klaus looked at the door and it was shut. There was no one else. He hiked my skirt up and I pulled his manhood free from breeches. I groaned as I sank down, his length filling me up.

"Oh God..." I moaned as I felt him inside me.

Soon I was moving up and down, rocking myself to an orgasm. Klaus buried his head in my breasts and I closed my eyes. I opened them and I saw someone looking at me. Someone was right outside. Watching us through the window. He was tall, this fellow and handsome. His grey eyes locked mine as I reached my orgasm and I saw a smile on his face. I smiled back in drunken dazed state.

* * *

><p>"The Lord Byron is here Your Grace..." My butler announced when I was reading in the drawing room.<p>

I rolled my eyes hearing it. So much for some peace and quiet in the afternoon. Klaus had gone to London. He needed to oversee his business of trade. He brought his concubines with him. The girls, Lexie and Amanda were away calling on a friend of theirs. George Gordon Byron, the Baron of Rochdale, passionate, handsome and quiet an Arse. He was the consummate Casanova of the time. He was also the very same man who had watched me while I made passionate love to Klaus in the library at Wickenshire Park.

Lord Byron was relentless in wanting to pursue an affair with me. One I had refused many times. I smiled when George entered the room. He looked at me and bowed. He was handsome of course, maybe even handsomer than Anthony. Tall with such noble countenance, his features were like that of a Greek god. He had dark hair and steely grey eyes and he was rather pale skinned. He could have been a vampire and what a beautiful one he'd made.

"Your Grace..." He greeted me. A melancholic, haunting look in his eyes.

"What brings you here George?" I asked him. He gave me a charming smile and walked towards me.

"It should be quite obvious Your Grace..."

"I've told you plenty times I am not interested nor am I amused." I said with a frown. His obsession with me was becoming a nuisance, an inconvenience even.

"I would fight a duel with your husband for you." He spoke passionately. "I would win Eleanna and you'll be widowed and soon you'll be mine."

He was silly really. I groaned loudly. "For Goodness sake George." I stared angrily at him. "I am happy with the Duke. I will remain his immortal wife."

"Immortal?" George looked at me and laughed. "No one lives forever. And someday Nicholas will die."

"You are so naïve my Sweet," I sighed and held his cheek gently. He had no idea who Klaus was and what he could do. George moved to kiss me but I stepped back and slapped his face hard. He gasped, shocked by it and touched his cheek.

"You will not touch me!" I said sharply to the man. "I am a married woman and a Duchess."

"Why do you torture me so?" The Lord Byron asked. He sounded so broken. "Do you know I would bleed for you Eleanna..."

"Stop being so dramatic George Byron..." I said exasperated by it all.

He shook his head and saw the small knife that was in the bowl of fruits on the table. I watched in horror as the Lord Byron took it and cut his wrist. Blood started to drip. I rushed to him and tore the fabric from the hem of my newly made walking dress and wrapped it around his wrist.

"You crazy man!" I cried and shook my head.

"Tell me that you love me Eleanna..." He said and stared at my face. "I would rather die than have you not love me."

"Oh George..." I sighed and kissed his lips softly. "You crazy crazy man."

* * *

><p>I did have an affair with the Lord Byron. But it was rather innocent. We didn't have intercourse so I supposed it wasn't really an affair in the greater scheme of things. I wasn't in love with him though. I was bored and my husband was away, busy being the Duke. I supposed I was curious and had decided to indulge in some silly forbidden pleasures that I had denied myself for far too long. George was lying in my bed that afternoon. Shirtless with only his trousers on and I had my chemise and pantaloons. We were just kissing and some light petting. Nothing too serious that Klaus might find out.<p>

"I could stare in your eyes forever..." He sighed as he caressed my hair.

"Hmmm..." I said and breathed deeply. It felt nice being with someone who adored you. Someone so handsome, beautiful even.

"I wrote a poem for you." He said and I stared at him, smiling. "You did?"

"Yes..." George said proudly and gave smile. "It's called _She Walks in Beauty_." He moved to kiss me and I kissed him right back.

"It's still in the works though..." He sighed. George then looked gently at me. "Will you run away with me?"

"Are you crazy?" I stared at him and laughed softly. "My husband will hunt you down. And he will kill you in the cruelest way possible."

"I would be willing to risk it. To die for love..."

"You are such a child." I said and smiled at him. I touched the corners of his mouth and then his perfect chin. He looked like he had been sculptured from Marble. He was beautiful, like Eros himself.

"I'll recite to you the first few lines..." George said with a smile. "_She walks in beauty, like the night...Of cloudless climes and starry skies._.."

"It sounds beautiful." I said softly.

"I will love you Eleanna till my dying breath..." George spoke and looked at me. He sounded so sure, so serious, so passionate.

"Oh George, sweet George..." I said and kissed him again. _Poets…_ I sighed inwardly, Always lost in their own melodrama. "Please do not speak another word for I fear that you might give me a splitting migraine."

Of course, it was all talk. He had fallen in love with another soon enough. Lord Byron became the scandal of London when his affair with Lady Caroline Lamb, who was a married woman, became public. I laughed when I heard it but I would cry later, when I heard news of his death in 1824. He died of sepsis when he was wounded in the battlefield. George had gone to war fighting the Ottoman armies for the Greek Independence.

I never knew why he did that. He wanted to run away from his life in London and became quite the bohemian nomad. Restless and lost, wandering everywhere trying to find something that could make him whole. He was suffering from depression. Cursed to be locked away in his melancholia. Lord Byron was like the male version of me. Crazy, passionate, sad and lonely creatures we both were.

We were like kindred spirits, George and I. He wrote to me constantly, calling me his_ Beloved Soul_. He told me in his letters once that he wished I had loved him as much as I did Klaus. I said that the love I shared with Klaus was like darkness. The darkness that I had inside of me. One I never understood and I fear yet I was so drawn to. And he wrote a poem about that too, one aptly entitled, _'Darkness'_

* * *

><p>When I first met Arthur Wellesley, he wasn't the famous Duke of Wellington yet. But there was just something about him that caught my eye. So serious looking, he barely smiled. He had a noble mien about him. Strong and silent. The warrior that he was, a decorated war hero heralded by everyone. He was a Major General who had led men in battles in India, where his brother Richard was the Governor General, expanding the Empire. In 1805 he was in London, engaged to the lovely Kitty Pakenham but yet to be married.<p>

I was at Vauxhall with Klaus and the girls. Lexie and Amanda were with us. No one would dare shun Amanda anymore. Klaus would not have it. So society treated her like they would any rich _gens du couleur. _With a cool, polite but distant manner. Arthur Wellesley was there with his brothers. Dressed in his gentleman clothes and not the regimental red of the British army. _Ah…_the way he looked at me, like a hawk. He was thirty five then, a true English gentleman, tall and handsome with brown hair, green eyes and an aquiline nose. When I began to read Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ that was to be published years later, I had always pictured Mr Darcy to look exactly like Arthur Wellesley, who would end up to be my secret lover in the years to come.

We were introduced and he bowed, polite and distant. Klaus was making conversations with the Earl of Mornington, the general's brother. I smiled at Arthur Wellesley but he gave a solemn look back. I was taken aback by his rather arrogant demeanor and his stern countenance. I rolled my eyes and took my fan. I was a Duchess, and he the untitled fourth son of an Earl. I didn't really care that he was knighted just recently. _How dare he not smile at me?_

"It is such a warm summer…" I remarked, imitating the imperious tone, that most of the higher ranked aristocrats used in speech, as I fanned myself.

"Yes…" He suddenly spoke. "It reminds me of India."

I was surprised that he suddenly talked, even though it sounded rather stony and he wasn't looking at me. I smiled at him sweetly.

"How is India anyway? I've heard such fascinating tales. I would love to visit it one day with the Duke of course. But he's simply too busy…" I sighed.

I looked at Klaus who was laughing with the Earl. Several other nobles had joined their conversations. I recognized them to be members of the Tory party from the House of Lords and Commons. My husband was having such a good time, I guessed he had forgotten about me.

"India is a very strange country Your Grace, very different from England. But She is beautiful in her own way." He spoke.

"Tell me more about it Lord Wellesley…" I said. He looked at me and I saw a smile that formed on his face. It was very rare but there it was. It made his otherwise stern face looked even handsomer.

He took my arm and we walked about in the grand assembly halls, before heading to the gardens. I listen fascinated as he described India and all her Majesty in the baritone of his.

"It sounds wonderful…" I sighed and smiled at him. Lord Wellesley smiled back and spoke. "But still it is not home to me. I feel fortunate to be back here. Back home."

I suddenly saw the sadness in his eyes. "What is wrong?" I asked.

"Some of my bravest man did not survive the battles…" He spoke. I kept quiet hearing that and I touched his hand squeezing it. He looked at me, his green eyes staring straight into mine. Our eyes locked for a while. And then of course, I had to say something rather inappropriate to offend the man.

"I am sorry for your loss. But the natives have a right to defend their land Lord Wellesley. We are encroaching on their territory."

"Madam…" He spoke in a surprised tone and stared at me. Lord Wellesley took his hand away from mine. I saw it in his eyes, he was not happy.

"This expansion of the Empire comes at an unfortunate cost. We are conquering sovereign lands belonging to others. It is not right. Surely you agree with me."

"My men died for Great Britain! For King and country!" Lord Wellesley snapped.

"For the King's greed you mean." I said and fanned myself. My politics was getting the better of me. Klaus had warned me against it.

"What you just said could be seen as treason Your Grace." Lord Wellesley spoke sternly and stood up.

"If you feel that way..." I sighed. I then stared at him. "I'm sure you'll report me to the King then…who as we all know is sinking further into madness…"

"The expansion of the Empire is responsible for your lovely silk gowns and your frivolous fans and fancy balls. Yours and the Duke's increasing wealth and his trades to India are largely improved because of it," Lord Wellesley grounded angrily.

"While you're having a ball of a time in your large estate my men lied dying in the Indian heat!"

I gasped hearing that and covered my mouth with the fan. That was not a gentlemanly thing to say and _how dare he raised his voice at me…_I would have Klaus ripped out that arrogant head of his. Lord Wellesley steadied himself for a while and I watched as his jaw was clenched. He then gave a curt bow.

"Good day Your Grace." He said coldly before he stormed away in a fury. I only heaved, exasperated by such a rude fellow and stayed in the gardens. Klaus came to look for me.

"There you are Darling," Klaus smiled and took my hand. "How was your conversation with the General?"

"He's an insufferable man Niklaus!" I spoke angrily. "I've never met such a proud, arrogant Arse in all my life! He's even worse than you."

Klaus only laughed and kissed my lips. "We want him to run for MP for the party."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, Arthur Wellesley, a Toryman. I was not surprised. "He will be the perfect Tory peacock."

* * *

><p>I was very much surprised when the Lord Wellesley rode to mine and Klaus' large sprawling estate, Cambrian Hall one afternoon, weeks later. He came unannounced and my husband was away at the time. I didn't know where Klaus went, but he had said that he needed to meet a few witches who claimed they could help break the curse without the need for a doppelganger. He brought his three concubines with him, the three gorgeous beauties who were also his bodyguards.<p>

"The Major General, Lord Arthur Wellesley Your Grace…"

The elderly butler, Addison announced when I was sitting in my large swing in my lovely sun room. It was like a greenhouse, where there were flowers and exotic plants, a pond right in the middle and a cockatoo. I was surprised hearing it. I turned to look and there he was, the tall, insurmountable, proud Major General. He bowed to me.

"Your Grace…" Lord Wellesley greeted me. I nodded and Addison left.

"The Duke is not here Lord Wellesley if you wish to see him…" I said lazily and read my book, determined to ignore the man as much as I could. I did not like him at all.

"No I'm not here to see His Grace." He said in that solemn tone of his. "I'm here to see you. To offer my humblest most sincere apologies to you…"

I just looked at him, surprised that he would even apologize.

"It was highly inappropriate and extremely rude of me. I was out of line…" Lord Wellesley said humbly. "My emotions got the better of me. "

"So you're not here to drag me to prison are you?" I asked him with such nonchalance. He stared at me, surprised and lost. "For my treasonous words…" I continued.

"Of course not…" Lord Wellesley stumbled and cleared his throat. "I know that you and His Grace are the King's most loyal subjects."

I smiled hearing that and looked at the General. Strange that he seemed nervous when he was always so sure of himself. "You should stay for dinner Lord Wellesley," I said. "Cook will be serving lobster. It's my favorite dish."

It was a quiet dinner. The girls were away again, spending the week in Bath with friends. The large dining room only had me and the Colonel and the servants of course. _Oh My…_What a scandal if word got out. The married Duchess alone, unchaperoned with a bachelor in her grand house. It would be like that of the Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire and Lord Charles Grey.

"How is your fiancée?" I asked Lord Wellesley who had been stonily silent. I wondered what went through his mind. He seemed far away.

"She is well Your Grace…" He spoke. I groaned hearing that. "Please. Enough with the titles. I beg you to call me by my name. Elly…"

"Elly…" He said and gave a smile. "And you may call me Wesley if you wish Your Grace…"

I frowned and he laughed. "I mean Elly…" He corrected.

I smiled hearing it. He had such a nice laughter. Deep and rich laughter that seemed to dance about in the room. Wesley was his actual surname before they changed it to Wellesley and only people close to him would call him that as opposed to his Christian name, Arthur. I then looked closely at him.

"You are too serious Wesley..." I commented.

"I've seen too much to take things lightly anymore." Wesley sighed.

"Such severity on one's outlook will surely take a toll on you." I said softly.

"I do not have the luxury of youth as you do…" He said and smiled at me. I laughed hearing it. If only he knew how old I was.

"Are you mocking me?" Wesley asked, eyes just staring at me.

I stopped laughing and covered my mouth as my chuckles died down. I smiled acidly at him. "No of course not… I would never mock a decorated war hero…"

He looked at me and I saw a smile forming on his stern serious face. "I'm just jesting with you Elly."

* * *

><p>We retired in the grand drawing room, one Klaus had fashioned from the palace in Versailles, with painted ceilings, huge crystal chandeliers, furniture from the Baroque period. I sat on the pianoforte playing some pieces from Mozart. I didn't realize of course that the Lord Wellesley was standing behind me. I felt him bending down and he kissed my neck, breaking whatever proper protocol. He nibbled and licked and his kisses grew fervent and needy. Maybe he got tired of playing games, recognizing the strong sexual attraction that was sizzling through between us.<p>

I stopped playing the piano and just leaned back, against him. His large, callused, battle weary hands cupped my breasts. It was so brazen of him but he squeezed it and flickered the nipple with his thumb. I gasped when he pushed the sleeves of my gown down and I was naked from the waist up. He turned me around and I watched as he knelt and took my breast in his mouth and started suckling it and then the other as I brought his head closer to me.

"Oh God…" I moaned. The pleasure was too much and the fact that it was so wrong made it even more arousing.

"Have you ever made love on a pianoforte Your Grace?" Wesley asked, a glint in his eyes.

"My husband will kill you…" I said and stared at him.

The Lord Wellesley only smiled and gave a smirk. "I'm a Major General. I'm sure I can best the Duke if there was ever a duel…"

He then moved to kiss me in passionate possessive way and carried me as I sat on the keys of the pianoforte. He pulled his breeches down and hiked my dress up. I didn't know why but I was so nervous. To make love to a man not my husband. Could I really do it? I pushed him gently away.

"No…" I shook my head. "I can't."

"But you want to…" Wesley spoke, his tone gone low and raspy even. He stared straight at me.

I saw the passion and lust brimming in his eyes. _Oh God…_I had never been so tempted. Not even with Anthony or Kael. _Maybe just this once…_ But I couldn't. Klaus did have his mistresses, I should be allowed to have a lover, a real lover not some silly kisses and just kisses as I did with Lord Byron. I pushed him away and adjust my dress. But of course, I supposed he was already too aroused to accept rejection. Wesley pulled me back as I walked away.

"Don't walk away from me!" He commanded in that authoritarian general's voice he had used on his men. I was irritated to no end. _How dare he?_ I was a Duchess, the wife of Klaus, a powerful Original vampire.

I faced him and glared daggers into his eyes and he did the same, challenging me with his dark green gaze. "Unhand me Sir!"

Wesley gave a smile and kissed me. He pushed me down the chaise lounge. I turned my cheek away but he didn't care, I felt his fingers spreading to the top of my thighs and probing my intimate folds. I moaned in pleasure to have him touch me there.

"You've been a naughty girl Your Grace…" He whispered huskily. "You can't just play and tease and get away with it…"

"Oh Yes…" I moaned when he probed two fingers in and started moving deft strokes inside me. "More…" I whimpered and he moved his fingers faster.

"Cum for me…" He whispered and I did. I really did. I bit my lip to contain my scream and then he removed his hand and replaced it with his massive manhood.

I closed my eyes as he moved deep inside me. It felt so good. I finally did it. After eight hundred years, I finally made love to a man not my husband in body or soul. Klaus was going to have my head and Wesley's. I looked at the Lord Wellesley seeing his face contorted in such passion as he let himself go. He was such a disciplined man to see him lose control was very, very arousing and that I had made him do it, was even more so. He grunted and groaned and released himself. I rested on top of him after wards.

"You're a dead man General…" I sighed and smiled at him.

He really was. Klaus would have his heart and I would be given the worst punishment ever. I was the adulterous wife who had betrayed him. Wesley just sat there breathing heavily probably coming to grips with what he had just done and what had transpired between us.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get that one?"<p>

I pointed to the scar on right underneath his chest and asked Wesley as we lied in bed later. I thought it would be safer to spent the night in one of the many unused guestrooms. He had several scars on him. His leg, his abdomen and other parts of his well toned body. He looked so different from Klaus who had grown pale in the English climate. Wesley had a acquired a tan from his days in India.

"Knife wound…" He sighed. "Not in battle though." Wesley said with a smirk. "A fight in the tavern when I was eighteen…"

He moved and kissed my shoulder and ran fingers through my hair. "Probably that's how old you are now…"

"Oh…" I uttered. "You have no idea how old I am. I'm ancient…" I said and gave a wink. "I doubt so..." Wesley said, pulling me closer and kissed my lips.

"Do you love the Duke?" He asked me, eyes just studying mine. I nodded and sighed as I thought of Klaus. "Of course I do. He's my husband…"

"I love Kitty too…" Wesley spoke of his fiancee. He then stared at me. "But I saw you that day…"

"In Vauxhall Gardens?" I asked him, the place where we first met.

"No in the Opera early in the season. You were wearing this red gown and you had rubies on your neck. Sitting in the private booth with your husband and his concubines…I was watching you."

"You were?" I was surprised and just looked at him. I tried to remember which Opera it was.

Wesley nodded. "I just returned to London and Kitty wanted to see the Opera. And then I saw you and I forgot all about my fiancée."

"I have that effect on men…" I said unabashedly and move closer before kissing him. I pulled my lips away but he wouldn't have it and kissed me more. I giggled and he pinned me down on the bed.

"You are perfect in every way Your Grace…" Wesley whispered seductively in my ear and kissed me deeply.

I felt him nudging his knee to part my legs. He was going to have me again. I knew it. He bent and kissed me more and whispered in my ear. "Except maybe for your politics of course."

I gasped and bit my lip as I felt him entering me once again. _Ah…How scandalous to have a real lover finally._ A man who seemed older than me. Someone so dark and dominant in bed. Wesley did marry Kitty Pakenham about a year later. They went to Ireland where he was born and got married in a quiet ceremony. I even send them a wedding gift and of course we still continue with our illicit liaisons.

* * *

><p>Lexie had finally fallen in love. She was nineteen years old in 1807. And the lucky man was the Honorable Matthew Jasper Branson. A wonderful, handsome young man. He was the eldest son of a lord and Klaus approved of course. Her large dowry would go to her future husband. And it was a very fine dowry at a hundred thousand pounds. The engagement was announced and printed in the news and a ball would be held at the Duke of Knighton's grand residence right across St James' Park.<p>

All the socialites came and it was a grand affair. The engagement ball for the Lady Alexandra Smith, sister of the Duke. I was quite giddy from all the champagne and found myself in my bedroom. My husband was there making love to one of his concubines. I smiled watching as Klaus rutted in the room, Alonna beneath him, moaning loudly. She groaned, her long nails raked Klaus' back. Blood flowed. Klaus growled and his vampire's face came out and so did Alonna's. They bit each others' throat and Klaus drank from her as she did him. He pushed her away after he orgasmed and crawled up the bed.

Klaus pulled me in his arms and started to kiss me passionately. I moaned and kissed him but pushed him away. "Let me sleep Niklaus..." I groaned.

"No..." He murmured and kissed me more. Klaus pulled the sleeves of my gown of my shoulders and bared my breasts. "I need you Darling..."

"You're such an animal..." I sighed as he kissed my breasts and suckled the nipple. Almost ravenous in his passions for me.

"I'm a wolf..." Klaus laughed. "Who wants to mate with his wife."

I gasped when he turned me around and soon I was on all fours. Klaus entered me with such a sudden thrust that I whimpered like a whore in heat. He pounded at me and soon I reached my peak, screaming when Klaus released himself.

The door was opened and I turned to look. Mariah and Letitia came in smiling at us. They took off their dresses and were soon naked before us. Their heavily jeweled necklaces and chandelier earrings where the only things they had on. Klaus grinned at them and kissed each of them passionately. He was insatiable as always. He made love to each of us at least twice before retiring at dawn. The concubines left to sleep in their own rooms with their other human lovers that they had compelled, while I rested in Klaus' arms.

"I love you Elly..." Klaus whispered as he fell asleep. I smiled hearing that and snuggled closer to the man, I would belong to forever.

* * *

><p>I did not feel one bit guilty that I had betrayed Klaus with another man. I didn't see how serious it was. I let him have his concubines. Why shouldn't I have a secret lover? And it was just sex. I didn't love Wesley. Klaus was still the Love of my life. He will always be. Of course my husband did not share the same sentiment and I was about to find out the extent of his wrath and anger. I was smiling to myself that morning after breakfast. Wesley had written to me, calling me his <em>Naughty Duchess<em>, which I was. So very naughty. He had wrote to me, describing all the things he would do to me the next time he comes to visit. I would be punished and it made me blushed.

Klaus had been studying me the entire time, seeing that I was too pleased with myself the past few months. I was also rather reluctant to make love with my husband lately and if I did I would just imagine that it was the Lord Wellesley dark head and aquiline nose and his piercing eyes when I look at Klaus. I nearly called Wesley's name out once while I was making love to Klaus, which thankfully I managed to stop myself. It would have been a death sentence to the formidable Major General.

"You've been very happy lately," Klaus remarked, an edge to his tone.

"Oh it's nothing Darling…" I said with a smile. "Must be Spring and all its bright weather…" I told him.

"You know I compelled Addison…" Klaus said and I stared at him, surprised that he compelled the elderly butler. "It was interesting really…he told me of a certain gentleman who was always calling on you, except he can't quite remember who it was."

"Addison is old my Love…he does not know what he is talking about."

"Do not think me a fool Eleanna!" Klaus roared. I trembled hearing it. Klaus looked at me, his pale blue eyes sharp as icicles. "Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed back.

"Your lover Elly! Your human lover!" Klaus hollered and pushed the table with such force, it was flung several feet away.

"You're absurd…" I said and shook my head and moved away but Klaus managed to speed and he stood right in front of me.

"I tasted your blood Darling…I would know if someone had touch something that was mine." Klaus gritted as he moved close to me, his furious face right above mine. "I told you once that I'll make you suffer an eternity didn't I? If you ever betray me…"

"And so what if I did!" I shot back at him. "You have your lovers Niklaus! I let you have three of them right here in this house! I should be allowed to have mine!"

"Do you think I would allow myself to be cuckolded? By my own wife! In my own house!" Klaus seethed and grabbed me violently by the throat.

"I will hunt your lover down and kill his entire family and then I will kill everyone that you love…" He told me in that cold cruel tone. I was choking badly and I couldn't breathe. Klaus could crush my windpipe at any moment.

"Mama…" It was Lexie. She had come into the drawing room shocked that Klaus had gripped me by my throat. "Papa. What are you doing?"

"What is going on?" Lexie asked as she walked in, rushing to me. Klaus stared at her, loosening his grip on me and my eyes widened. "No! No Niklaus!"

I watched in horror as my husband speeded to Lexie and held her by her neck. Tears streamed down my face. Lexie gasped, choking and Klaus just stared at me. "Remember Elly, this is all your fault."

"No!" I screamed as I rushed to her. But it was too late. Klaus had snapped her neck and let her fall to the ground. Lexie lied there, motionless and dead. I screamed so loudly and shook my head as I cradled her body in my arms.

"No…no…no…" I sobbed horribly. Not Lexie Please.

Klaus stared down at me. I could not believe he just did that. Killed a girl he had raised as his own in cold blood because I was unfaithful. No hint of remorse or regret in his face. He did not even appear sad. Just stoned cold. I stared up at him and realized that he was really a monster. That was when my hatred for him that I thought had long gone, came back with a furious vengeance. I had married a monster who would kill his child. Klaus then left the room and I held Lexie's body in my arms.

About an hour later I was shocked when Lexie stirred and gasped, coming back to life. I then realized that Lexie had ingested vampire blood. I didn't know whose but it didn't matter. She was back, she survived. My dear, sweet Lexie.

"Mama…what happened?" She asked me and touched her neck.

"It's okay…" I spoke and hugged her. "It's going to be alright Lexie."

I fed her my blood and she went through the transition becoming a vampire. Lexie started crying. She remembered everything even what had happened when she was a little girl in France. She remembered seeing Klaus draining her parents and her young siblings of their blood and how he had massacred the villagers. Lexie cried in my arms as I held her. I later discovered that Amanda was found dead in her room, having been drained of blood. Lexie cried even more when she found Amanda's body. Klaus had to compel her to forget everything and to be his faithful Childe. He was her Sire afterall. Everything changed that day in 1807. Lexie no longer called me Mama and Klaus Papa. We would no longer be the happy family that we had been for the past sixteen years. I didn't think I could ever forgive Klaus for what he did and I did often wondered if maybe it was my fault too.


	9. Chapter 9 Cambrian Hall

"_You said I killed you-haunt me then. The murdered do haunt their murderers. I believe-I know that ghosts have wandered the earth. Be with me always-take any form-drive me mad. Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!" Wuthering Heights, Emily Bronte._

Chapter Nine: Cambrian Hall

I was placed in a prison again. Klaus had locked me up and this time it was in the cellar, not the attic. There was no window for me to look out from. He was really furious with me. No luxuries except for a hard bed and there was nothing to even keep me warm so I would shiver terribly in the cold. I was treated like a common prisoner and not the wife of an extremely rich and powerful Duke. Klaus ordered the servants to feed me only twice a day. The most basic of food. Hard bread that was almost moldy. Watery gruel and plain cold water. It was horrible really but he wanted to make an example out of me.

I had nothing to do. No books for me to read, no one to talk to. I did not know what was happening outside in the world. Alone and isolated, it was so easy for me to sink into such abysmal depression and madness. I hummed that song that Klaus would hum and then my sister appeared to me. Still dressed in the white wedding dress of hers. Beautiful and serene, almost ethereal. Karina gave me a sad sympathetic smile.

"_Back in a prison again…"_ Karina sighed. I only kept quiet.

"_I don't blame you, you know…"_ Karina spoke. "_Your liaisons with Lord Byron and the handsome General is justified…Although I would prefer it if you had just run away with either Anthony or Kael. At least none of them are married.."_

"What are you doing here Sister?" I asked Karina. I was irritated by her presence. She smiled back sweetly at me.

"_I'm keeping you company Elly. I want you to know that I will always be there for you."_

"Go away Karina!" I shouted at her. "You're dead! Just leave me alone!"

"_You need me Elly. No one is here… not even Klaus."_ She said softly.

"No!" I screamed angrily. "I don't need you!"

"_He doesn't care anymore Elly. You've betrayed him with another man and that changes everything. Klaus does not love you anymore."_

I was so enraged that I threw the bowl of the gruel right at my sister, except of course it fell through thin air and smashed into pieces on the floor. Karina was gone. I was left alone in that prison of mine. Dark, dank and cold. I didn't even know how long I had been down there. Just too exhausted to count the days. I had no notion of time. Of the minutes and the hours. I would just lie down on my cot one that had bed bugs, biting my skin causing a rash. Sometimes I'd see rats scurrying about. I'd even share my food with them. They were my only companions other than my sister's spectre, haunting me. Karina would sit and shook her head, sometimes humming that haunting lullaby, the one my husband would hum while I tried my best to ignore her.

A slip of paper went through the slid underneath the door and I scrambled to take it. It was a letter from Wesley. He was worried as he hadn't heard from me for a long while. He said that he didn't see me at any social events just the Duke and his three courtesans. He heard that I was not at Lexie's wedding to Matthew Branson. I was sad hearing it, Lexie had gotten married but I wasn't there to it. Apparently Klaus had told everyone that I was very ill, and recovering in the countryside. Wesley was worried, thinking that I had his child or something. He said he would not rest until he hears from me. Of course he could not. I had no paper or ink to write back to him.

* * *

><p>One evening, I heard the sound of the lock. I turned and there was Klaus staring at me. He looked so regal and handsome, smartly dressed in his suit. The breeches, vest, jacket and cravat. I saw that he had a dress with him and he had the servants come in, carrying buckets of water. I struggled as the maidservants pulled me from my bed.<p>

"No!" I screamed. "Do not touch me! Let me go!"

My husband sighed and sat on the chair. Klaus watched as I was stripped and bathed and scrubbed right in front of him. I never felt so humiliated. Klaus had that cold look of indifference like he did not even care. Soon I was dressed in a dress. It was new and beautiful made of silk and deep red, Klaus' favorite color. I sat down as the maids started combing my hair and styling it. I stared at Klaus as a grand feast was served at the table. The servants left and it was just my husband and I having a romantic candlelit dinner.

I was hungry and seeing the spread before me made my mouth water. It was all my favorite dishes, lobster and roast goose, slices of beef and gravy. Pudding, a platter of fresh fruits and fine wine. But I barely touched my plate. Klaus kept quiet and cut his meat. He drank the wine and breathed. "Lexie has gone to America…"

I immediately looked up hearing the news, surprised by it. _America? _What would she be doing there and why?

"Her husband's dead and she's now a rich widow. Lady Alexia Branson. I thought a name change would be good, I asked her to go there, expand my company's trade links with America and the West Indies." Klaus continued and then he smiled. Why do I feel like Klaus had something to do with Lexie's husband death...

"Also Katerina is somewhere in New York or Boston some of my sources say. Maybe Lexie will succeed where Elijah failed and find the bitch." Klaus said. "She's a fine vampire our Lexie. Beautiful but a little soft hearted, still strong though."

I did not know what else to say and just kept quiet and ate my food. Klaus looked at me and sighed.

"Elly…I just don't know what to do with you." He looked away for a while and an evil smile just formed on his face.

"How does one punish one's wife for an eternity?" Klaus pondered aloud.

"Kill me and be done with it." I told him sharply, my eyes piercing his.

"And show you mercy?" He asked, eyes glaring at mine for a short while. "No…" Klaus shook his head. "No. My Love, you will feel the same pain as I did."

"Pain?" I asked him in an infuriated tone. "What pain do you feel Niklaus? I had felt all the pain these centuries spent with you! The worst of pain!"

"And you will feel more pain Elly. I promise you…" Klaus spoke angrily. He got up and took something out from his jacket. It was a small box with a bow.

"Happy Birthday Darling." Klaus told me as he place the box right in front of me.

Klaus moved to me and bent to kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes, wishing I was somewhere else, somewhere far away from there, far away from Klaus. When I opened my eyes he had left the room. I opened the box and it was a brooch. A beautiful one made of sapphires and diamonds but I hated it as much as I hated Klaus.

* * *

><p>I managed to bribe one of the servant girls with the brooch and I finally got a set of paper, ink and metal nib pen. I began writing letters to Wesley. I told him to forget about me and to take care of himself as he was sent on various Military expansions as the Empire wanted him. He wrote back saying he was worried for me. He wanted me to leave Klaus and be under his protection. Oh how silly and ironic it all was. I was trying to protect dear Wesley from Klaus.<p>

A strange thing happened one afternoon, someone opened the door and I was surprised to see Arthur Wellesley walking in. I just stared at him shocked that he was there. What was going on?

"Elly…" He said my name and came rushing to me pulling me in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Wesley when I pulled away. "You have to leave Wes. My husband will kill you! He will have your head and I mean it. He will literally have your head! You need to go…" I told him.

"It's alright Elly…" Wesley spoke and held me closer. "I've killed them. I've staked them all."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. "The vampires Elly. Your husband's concubines."

_No…_Not the three mistresses. I thought of Alonna, Letitia and Mariah. They were almost like family to me. Friends and sisters they had become to me. Wesley brought me out of the cell and we walked towards the crypt. I saw their bodies lying there, a stake right through their hearts. They were really dead and I was saddened by it.

"No…" I uttered and tears streamed down my cheek. They looked so beautiful even in death. I turned and lunged at Wesley beating his chest with my fists.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled at me and took both my wrists.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked him. "Why did you?"

"They are vampires Elly. Monsters the lot of them…" Wesley spoke in a cold tone. I stepped back and stared at him. He only gave a smirk.

"Don't look so shocked my Dear. I know of their existence." Wesley said and I just watched as Wesley paced about. "And I also know who your husband really is. The Duke Nicholas Smith or should I call him by his real name Klaus…"

"What is it that you want?" I asked him. I didn't know why but looking at Wesley. I felt this strange unexplained feeling that crept up my spine. As if he could not be trusted.

Wesley sighed and touched my cheek gently. "I'm here to stop him Elly. He has gotten very ambitious and Michael doesn't want that."

"What are you talking about?" I was lost and confused and could only stare at Wesley. Who was Michael? Did he meant Kael?

"I answer to a higher power even greater than that of the King Elly. We have been watching the situation closely and it just would not do. With the curse and Klaus trying to break it so he could transform back. He's so close. He has figured out a way to break it without the need for a doppelganger…"

"How did you know all this?" It was all too much for me to take in and the fact the Wesley knew all the intimate details.

"I have my sources…" Wesley replied wryly and gave a smile.

"So you used me didn't you?" I asked him and stepped back.

"Oh don't be like that Sweetheart…" Wesley spoke and touched my cheek gently. I stepped back and snapped at him. "Don't call me that! Only my husband calls me that."

I felt like screaming. How could I be so foolish? Wesley had used me to get to Klaus. He was probably a spy sent by the King or some military figure.

Wesley breathed and looked at me. "Let's make a deal Elly. I can give you freedom and at the same time stop Klaus from breaking the curse. It's a win win deal."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have powers Elly. Far beyond that of any man. I can fake your death. It would be so easy and simple. Klaus will find you dead and he would be a broken man, vampire, monster, whatever he is. He'd be too depressed to care about the curse. And you in turn will have your freedom…" Wesley then took out a small blue bottle. It looked like a potion somewhat.

"Drink this and your heart will stop beating. For two whole weeks, everyone will think you have died but you're not. Your body will start to rot. Your soul will still be trapped inside of course. Except you can't move or speak or breathe but you will hear everything. Once Klaus has buried you. We will dig you up and guarantee your freedom and let you drink another potion where you'll be whole and alive again"

"Klaus would never believe it." I told Wesley. "And what if he cremates me instead?"

"You have nothing to fear. I will not let that happen." Wesley said in a firm tone.

"Who are you really?" I asked him. He smiled at me. "I'm just the Viscount Wellesley, of His Majesty's armed forces. And I will be watching over you."

* * *

><p>I sat on my cot and stared at the bottle in my hand. I would be dead, or appear dead and I would have freedom. Finally to do as I wish whatever I wanted, away from Klaus. I looked at my sister. She was there just staring at me, that look in her brown eyes, doubtful and unsure. <em>Are you really going to do this Elly? <em>Karina seemed to say but she did not speak. I gave a shrug as I opened the cork. I had nothing to lose. I drank the entire bottle down. It was so bitter and my throat hurt and then I fell down on the cot, my eyes staring at the ceiling and I died or it felt like death. I was paralyzed. I could not move my limbs and even my eyes..

The servants came later. Trying to wake me up but my eyes stared up lifeless and then I heard my husband storming into the room. Klaus was screaming at me as he cradled me close. He fed me his blood but of course nothing worked. Klaus held me in his arms, trying to listen to my heartbeat and feel my intake of breath from my nostrils. There was nothing. I was truly dead to the world. He screamed and kicked the chair. Klaus started to destroy everything he could get his hands on. His shock at my sudden death erupted into anger and the grief took him.

Klaus lied there next to me. Right next to my cold dead body. It was strange I could hear everything. My eyes were closed but Klaus held me.

"Why did you leave me Darling?" He asked sadly. "I would never let you leave me Elly. I would never let you go…"

Klaus would not have me in a coffin insisting that I was still alive. He brought his witches but they too saw that I was dead. They smelled me and shook their heads.

"She's gone. Her body is starting to rot Your Grace…" One of them spoke

"No!" Klaus screamed in denial and gripped the witch by her throat. "It is impossible! I would know if she died. I would feel it in my soul! My wife is still in there…Fix this!"

But of course they couldn't. The potion was too strong. Klaus was in denial. Then again he had always been such a stubborn man. He moved my body to his chamber and had me dressed in the most beautiful gown, red, his favorite color. Flowers surrounding me. Blood red, long stemmed roses. Stalks and stalks of them. I wondered how long it had been. Two weeks. That was what Wesley had said. Two weeks and I would gain all my movement and motor skills.

"So beautiful Darling…." Klaus spoke as he lied next to my lifeless body and caressed my hair. "It's a beautiful night Sweetheart." He sighed.

"I've lost everything Elly. My concubines are dead, someone had staked their hearts and my wife has drunk a powerful lethal poison…I have nothing left now." He sounded so sad. Klaus was talking to me but anyone would think he was talking to himself. Too grief stricken that he did not care if someone would think him mad.

"I'm all alone now…" Klaus continued with his rather tragic monologue. He started to laugh. It got rather hysterical.

"I feel like I'm in some Shakespearian play Darling. Remember we'd go to see them at the old theatre so long ago when Hamlet and Romeo & Juliet first came out. You cried didn't you Elly? When Romeo held Juliet's dead body…"

"I had laughed. It was just too silly for my taste and now look at the irony…" Klaus said and kissed my cold lips.

"I can't bury you Darling. I will stay here right beside you until you're reduced to bones and then I will bring you with me wherever I go. You will never leave me Eleanna. Even in Death you will not leave me."

_No… _I thought to myself. I wanted to scream hearing that. _Why Niklaus why? Just bury me already and get on with your life!_ It was all for naught. In a few days time I would wake up in this rotting body and be some zombie I suppose. The day came. I finally breathed for the first time, gasping for air and immediately shot up sitting in that bed that had red roses all around.

"Elly!" Klaus shouted, rushing to hug me. I wanted to cry. It did not work. All that Wesley said. I was alive and still stuck with Klaus. He sounded so relieved and just held me. He stroked my hair and clumps of it fell. I couldn't stand the stench of my rotting body and pushed him weakly away.

"Get away from me. I'm rotting."

"No…" Klaus shook his head. "You're my wife Elly. I will not leave your side…"

* * *

><p>Klaus did find a cure for me and soon I was back to my own normal self. My hair was shorter though. Clumps of hair were falling and I thought it best to snip the rest away. I look like a pageboy but Klaus still thought I looked beautiful. He didn't put me in the cellar but back in my own chamber where he would sleep with me in his arms every single night. Klaus was smothering me. Never leaving my side. It was so suffocating that I wanted him to go find a new mistress.<p>

I would feel nauseous every time Klaus hugged me, kissed me or make love to me. I was reluctant and would turn my head away from him while he did his deed. He was tender and sweet and just so very needy. And I wanted to be away from him. That period in my life where even having him in the same room was just so overbearing. I grew to loathe Klaus even more. I was disgusted with him and that drowned away any feelings of tenderness that I had for my husband. When he was away one afternoon. I told the servants to leave but before that, to pour kerosene all around the house. I would burn Cambrian Hall to the ground and I did just that.

I stood by the large oak tree and watched as the once grand mansion lapped in flames. So beautiful was the fire, destroying everything, the priceless paintings and furniture, all my lovely silk dresses. The curtains, tapestries everything gone, reduced to ash. Those were just material things. The flames could not destroy the pain inside of me. The memories that were in that house. Of Lexie growing up. How she loved to run around the halls and her sweet childlike laughter. Of Amanda playing the pianoforte, the three concubines laughing softly while we sat in the drawing room gossiping. I waited for Klaus under the tree and fell to sleep.

I heard footsteps on the grass and I opened my eyes. Klaus held up his hand and I took it. He held his arm around my waist, holding me close as we walked to the carriage. And when the horses rode out of the estate grounds, he let me rest in his arms. My husband kissed the top of my head as I snuggled closer to him.

"Maybe it's time to leave the Old World behind Elly…" Klaus sighed, stroking my short brown locks . "Maybe we should go to America where Lexie is. Where we can start fresh and anew."

I only kept quiet and closed my eyes. Klaus chuckled softly and pulled me close to him. He then started to hum that haunting lullaby. I opened my eyes for a while and I saw my sister in the carriage sitting right in front of me. Karina looked at me and smiled gently, dressed in that old wedding dress of hers. I guess my sister would never leave my side as she had promised. She would follow me to America too or wherever I would go. We were each other's half after all


	10. Chapter 10 The Age Of Drugged Innocence

_**Note:**__ Decided to bring 2 characters from Being Human US into the fold. Anyway this chapter is historical fiction but based on some actual historical figures. _

"_In reality they all lived in a kind of hieroglyphic world, where the real thing was never said or done or thought, but only represented by a set of arbitrary signs." _

"_It seems stupid to have discovered America only to make it into a copy of another country."_

_Edith Wharton, The Age of Innocence._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. <em>The Age of Drugged Innocence<em>

New York 1878

We've been in America for almost three decades. When we left England, Klaus changed his mind and decided to go to France and later to Alexandria before taking a steamboat to Boston in the 1850s. We lived in Boston and later Newport, Rhode Island during much of the Civil War. It was America's Gilded Age and like everywhere we had settled, Klaus wanted to be part of the elite. Except the problem was. Klaus did not like the American Elite. He hated their accent, their jokes, the way they think. He found New York society, in that respect, I meant the upper crust elites or the Four Hundred families as being quite a joke.

"They're trying to fashion themselves after the European aristocracy, and they're merely a poor imitation." He would laugh.

Klaus hated the country as a whole and the bourgeois industrialists or greedy Capitalists as he called them. Being a snobby blue blooded aristocrat since the eleventh century, Klaus found the idea of a system where even a blacksmith can elevate and be a rich industrialist rather repugnant. He was so old fashioned my husband, in his thinking.

"You are born into nobility, or marry into one. You don't become one by accumulating wealth like a greedy merchant."Klaus had said to me. I only ignored him in my drugged stupor.

So Klaus still kept his British dukedom and its title, now the tenth Duke of Knighton and he would still speak in his English accent refusing to adopt the American speech.

"Old Money, new money…" He complained as we went into the drawing room. "They are all the same Bourgeois to me."

Lexie laughed hearing that. "Yes but they are now your peers Klaus."

It was weird hearing Lexie calling him by his name the first time, but after a while I got used to it. Klaus sat down and lit a cigarette and he helped Lexie light hers too. He breathed in and blew out the smoke. Lexie looked beautiful in her fancy blue gown, with its full skirt and tapered top that mould around her breast. It had a modest neckline as dresses at the late Victorian period were. Her waist was small and slim. And her beautiful blonde hair the color of silken ripe corn tied up in a neat chignon.

"So how is that friend of yours Stefan Salvatore?" Klaus asked as he leaned back on the sofa. He looked at me and smiled patting the space next to his. "Come here Darling."

I walked to him and he pulled me down, straight into his arms as I cuddled close. Klaus smiled and kissed my lips softly. I felt a little dizzy and tipsy even.

"I have him off human blood for now but sometimes he falls back in…" Lexie sighed.

Stefan Salvatore was a friend of hers, she had met while she was nursing wounded soldiers in Virginia during the Civil War. He was, along with his elder brother, whose name I can't seem to remember, turned by Katerina Petrova who as Lexie had investigated further had died in a church fire in Mystic Falls. Klaus was enraged hearing the news. He wanted to kill the wench himself.

"I don't quite approve of this vegetarian lifestyle Alexia. Animal blood?" Klaus stared at Lexie. "Couldn't you just feed and not kill your victims?"

Lexie kept quiet and shrugged. "You know it's the addiction in human blood that has its kick. It's worse than opium."

"We are vampires. It is natural to feed on humans. We are sharks, predators…" Klaus spoke. "We feed, we kill. That's what we do."

"I just don't like it. It's too messy…" Lexie sighed. "And I hate to have blood on my gowns. They don't wash easily." She laughed.

"You're too soft hearted Sweetheart. That's your problem." Klaus said.

The butler came and poured Klaus a glass of brandy while both Lexie and I had some after dinner aperitif. They started talking about other things. Things I had no interest of. Of stock market and the trade of cotton and steel. Lexie was quite the business woman, except she could only go out at night, still weakened by sunlight.

"We have a problem Lex…" Klaus spoke. He sounded so serious, I wondered what was up. "The Pennsylvania Dutch happened to have a coven of vampires in upstate New York. Quite a powerful coven. They had established some form of vampire society in the East Coast, one ruled by a bunch of Old ones called The Dutch…"

"Really…" Lexie thought it funny and burst into laughter. "The Dutch? Are they really from…"

"Yes…" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Dutch Huguenots. Came from the old country in the 1700s… I think they're probably descended or sired from this banker I used to know. I promised him eternity and turned him in Rotterdam. Can't remember the details I was rather drunk."

"Anyway…if there is any sort of vampire society…" Klaus said with such an imperious tone. "I should be leading it not some Dutchman I sired. They should pay homage to me. I am an Original."

I watched as my husband drank the potion. Klaus had gone to many witches through out the years. Each promising an elixir that could make him fertile. Klaus wanted a child. It had been eight almost nine centuries and we should be having children. Our own, from his and mine blood. After Lexie, he was not keen on taking another orphan and raised him or her as his own. He smiled at me and went to the bed. Klaus kissed me deeply and I sighed as I part my legs and let him in, I'd moan and groan and fake my own orgasm as he released himself.

While Klaus slept I would drink my laudanum syrup that I had kept under my bed. It was a strong constituency and it made me feel better during the horrible days of my melancholy. Sometimes I would smoke opium when Klaus was not around of course. The drugging qualities would take me away from whatever unhappiness I would feel. It made me sedated enough that I appeared happy. It was all a lie of course.

The opium came straight from Kael. He had controlled much of the trade and the Lycanthropes profited a lot from it, like they did with cotton and spice and other commodities that were all the rage. With Kael's men sending the opium to my house. I didn't have to pay a single cent. It was free and the supply was limitless. I would smoke in the afternoon and just lied in bed or on the chaise sofa in the drawing room. I did not want to head out in society. I shared Klaus' distaste for the New York society. I too hated the pretentiousness of the gilded butterflies, finding them even more arrogant and stuck up than the English or French aristocrats.

* * *

><p>I knew what they called me behind my back. The <em>Drugged Duchess…<em> I went to the grand Astoria Hotel having tea there with a few lady friends I knew. They were like me, unhappy with their marriages to rich industrialist and hated the vipers' nest that was New York high society. There was Marie Astor, whose husband's uncle owned the hotel. Anne Van Der Burn who was just a simple girl from the Mid West and had married one of the Pittsburgh steel magnates and Cassandra Deveraux, she was the mistress of one of the Rockefellers and a stage actress.

"That husband of yours is pretty young for a Duke," Cassandra drawled in her New Orleans accent.

"His father died when he was fifteen," I lied easily.

"What does an English duke do in New York, one wonders." Marie asked and smiled at me. She was quite the intellect, educated at Vassar College. She had married into the Astor family but did not feel welcomed there thanks to the snobbery of _The Mrs Astor_, the formidable snob of Manhattan, Caroline Webster Astor who was her husband's aunt.

"Niklaus does what he wishes as he wishes." I sighed.

"Oh look…" Anne spoke. "The snakes are here…"

We are all turned to look and groaned. There they were, the grand dames of New York. Minions or _underlings _as I dubbed them of _The Mrs Astor_. I never liked them, dressed in the finest of French fashions, these wives of heavy weight industrialist and politicians.

"Ah Your Grace….How lovely to run into you…" One of the ladies spoke. I only gave a lazy insincere smile back. "It's nice to see you too."

"Is it true that the Duke would be building a new college?" Another asked. A beautiful redhead who I know was having an illicit affair with Klaus.

"I wouldn't know…" I sighed. "You have to ask my husband, maybe you can do it during one of your pillow talks."

She gasped and stared at me in shock. I only rolled my eyes. I stood up and smiled at my friends who were trying their best to control their laughter. "Excuse me Ladies… I need some air…all this pseudo pleasantry is making me nauseous."

I then walked away with parasol in hand. "My word! Such rudeness even for a Duchess." I heard one of them say.

"She probably took too much opium than she could handle."

* * *

><p>I took a casual walk in Central Park and sat on a bench. I had a small piece of bread with me and started tearing off pieces and throwing it to the ground, feeding the birds. Just staring out seeing the people walking by and then someone sat next to me. I turned to look, surprised, no shocked it was Wesley. Wasn't the Duke of Wellington supposed to be dead? I just stared, my mouth open wide as I gasped.<p>

"What in God's name…"

"It's nice to see you again Elly…" Wesley smiled. He looked almost the same as when I first saw him in Vauxhall. Like he did not age a single day.

"I must be going mad." I said and shook my head.

"No you're not my Darling…" Wesley sighed and took my hand. "I'm really here."

"But you're dead. You died in 1852." I said to him.

"Actually I died even before that." He said. Wesley then stood up and took my hand. "Come on, let's take a walk. It is a beautiful day."

Wesley led the way and we walked down the park lanes. I had my parasol up. The sun was shining too brightly and my small hat was more ornamental than functional. Wesley carried a black cane with him, I saw the silver engraved on its head, an_ 'E'_. He smiled at me and sighed.

"You still look so beautiful Elly…"

"And you looked like you didn't age a day Your Grace," I said rather snidely. But I gave him a sweet smile.

"It's complicated really." Wesley breathed. "But I am like you, I do not age or die."

"But I saw you. You were old." I said and stared at him. He was the Prime Minister of Britain in the 1830s. He led the British armies in Waterloo and defeated Napoleon. The man was a legend.

"Ah Darling. The wonders of magic," He said and touched my nose. I frowned and moved my face away. "So you're a witch?"

"No not all." Wesley smiled. "Just a different kind of creature. An immortal some sort, except I am not a Vampire or a Lycanthrope."

Wesley then stopped and we were on the bridge. I looked around seeing the ducks and swans in the pond. It was such a lovely afternoon.

"Do you wonder why Klaus never found out about me?" He asked and I only looked at him. "That your butler and household staff would forget I was ever there…"

"Magic again?' I asked and Wesley nodded. He then embraced me and I was surprised by it. I held both my hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off. He smirked and bent to capture my lips in a kiss.

"I should like to continue our arrangement." Wesley whispered when he pulled away.

"No." I told him firmly and shook my head. "I do not have the time for it. Besides you weren't such a great lover after all…"

"Surely you lie…" Wesley spoke and I felt his hand roamed up to my breast and he squeezed it lightly. I was horrified. In broad daylight! In a public place. My eyes widened as I pushed him off. "Let me go…"

"Oh Eleanna…" He said with a chuckle as he pulled away. Wesley then gave me his card. I saw his alias and his address. A mansion in Fifth Avenue. _'Wesley Arthur'_. And the _E _that was embossed beneath. I was curious by what it meant.

"I look forward to hear from you, Your Grace…" He leaned and whispered in my ear. Wesley gave a small bow and walked away.

* * *

><p>After supper, Klaus was smoking his cigars again. Oh how I hated the smell, Lexie sat on the piano and played Schumann's Scenes from Childhood. The music was soothing and I felt so sleepy and drugged even as I leaned on the sofa. Maybe I really did take too much opium. The butler came with a silver tray and Klaus just gave a bored look seeing the invitation card.<p>

"_The Mrs Astor_ is having a dinner party…" Klaus announced.

"Again?" Lexie was surprised. I kept quiet.

Of course she would invite Klaus and me. We were British nobility. Something she had probably aspired but of course was not. It was a big thing to have European aristocrats present in one's social event. It creates an air of true elitism. So there would be a Russian Count present or a German Baron or a French Comtesse in the social events and receptions of New York.

_The Mrs Astor_ was New York society's gatekeeper. She decided who was in, and who was out. She had developed quite a distaste for the _nouveau riche_, which included the _Commodore_, Cornelius Vanderbilt and his family. So it didn't matter if you had a lot more money than the Astors did. You also need to have the right kind of pedigree. If you were not received by _The Mrs Astor_, you were not considered to be In_ Society,_ no matter how rich or distinguished you were.

Caroline Astor would only associate with Old Money people. People she believed were the true aristocracy of America, the highest echelon of American society since the Colonial days. I always thought it strange that some in America would fashion themselves and their society as that of the London ton. Didn't the Americans wanted their independence and to break free from Great Britain in the first place? Such Ironies never failed to amuse me.

"A dinner for her daughter's Carrie's birthday." Klaus spoke in a rather bored tone.

_The Mrs Astor _had taken a liking to Klaus and always seemed to want to have conversations with him. If I hadn't known any better, she was probably flirting with my husband. But she was rather matronly in bearing and in age which is why Klaus treated her with a polite indifference. He tolerated her presence and her conversations as best he could. If she was younger and more nubile, I was certain Klaus would ravish her just the same.

Klaus then looked at me. "What do you think Darling? Should we go?"

"I do not like her Niklaus. That woman is a vicious asp." I said and then let out a soft yawn.

"Maybe we should go," Lexie smiled. "We'll do something outrageous and embarrass our host…"

"Fornicate right on the dinner table?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. I frowned hearing that. He laughed and so did Lexie. Klaus pulled me up from the sofa as I leaned limp against him and kissed my lips. "Oh don't be such a prude Darling…"

I groaned and tried to pull away from Klaus out he only pulled me closer and kissed deeply. He lifted me up in his arms and looked at Lexie. "Well Sweetheart Goodnight. Elly and I will retire now to our little love nest and try again to conceive."

Lexie shook her head and gave a wave. "Good Luck…"

* * *

><p>After my husband had finished his deed, trying to get me pregnant for the hundredth time maybe. I had no longer considered the act as making love. It seemed too mechanical and clinical really. Klaus would try to warm me up and then stick his organ in, rock himself inside me a few times and released his fluids. I no longer felt the passion or even lust for him. I just wanted Klaus to get it over and be done with it. Klaus breathed heavily afterwards and rolled to the side while I moved to take the bottle of laudanum.<p>

"No Elly." Klaus said sharply and took it away from me.

"I need it. My head hurts..." I pleaded.

"Your head hurts because you drink too much of it." Klaus said. He took the bottle and I watched as he threw it into fireplace. There was a small explosion and glass burst. My face fell. I needed it. It could help me sleep and give me some peace and make my migraines go away.

"Half the time you're sedated." Klaus commented. I groaned and held my head with both hands. "You don't know what I'm going through Niklaus."

"Of course I do!" Klaus snapped and stared angrily. "Do you think I don't know what people are saying? That my wife is so unhappy she drugged herself with opium and syrups!"

"Well it is true isn't it?" I cried. "I am not happy Niklaus! That's the elephant in the room!"

Klaus growled and immediate bit his wrist. He came to me and shoved it violently in my mouth that I almost gagged and choked. After a while, I grew used to it and suckled his blood. I heard him sigh as he gently stroked my hair.

"If you have to be drugged Elly, let it be my blood…" Klaus said softly. I felt better immediately and snuggled in his arms. His blood was really the best cure to any ailments. I wondered if maybe he could have it bottled and sold to the masses. It would even beat laudanum and dominate the market.

* * *

><p>The dinner party was held at The Astor's grand mansion right on Fifth Avenue. I wore a beautiful red gown. It had a low neckline and a full skirt as most evening dresses of the era were. Klaus loved me in red. He said it showed off my porcelain skin best and my brown hair was up in a chignon, a beautiful necklace of rubies and diamonds on my neck, and matching teardrop earrings. He wanted me to look like a goddess but I always felt like a lifeless doll. Klaus would dress me up and show me off. I was a soulless object for his own amusement.<p>

I did not want to go to the dinner but Lexie had to be received in New York society especially by the indomitable Caroline Astor. She was Lady Alexia Smith Branson, sister of the Duke. Lexie had already adopted the American accent and we'd make some story up where she had been educated at one of the finest finishing school in New England. She was received quite well. The ladies flocked to her and talked to her. Some young men just watched her in admiration as well. I saw Marie Astor and walked up to my friend. We hugged and kissed. Marie wore a beautiful emerald gown that matched her eyes and her auburn hair was tied up.

"I'm surprised you came…" Marie said as she kissed my cheeks.

"I was forced to, my husband wanted his sister to be received well in New York…"

"Ah yes…" Marie nodded. "It is sooo very important." She sighed sarcastically and I giggled hearing it. Marie looked on seeing Lexie speaking to Caroline Astor. "She is very pretty. Your sister in law."

"She is," I smiled and looked at Lexie. What a fine, beautiful young woman Lexie had become. So strong and sweet and yet not cruel hearted. I was so proud of her.

"Now…where did he come from?" Marie spoke, almost sounded like a gasp. I turned and looked, and there he was dressed in his evening suit looking dashing and debonair. "He reminds so much of Mr Darcy," Marie whispered. _Of course…_

I was surprised, not pleasantly though to see Wesley in the room. He looked at me and smiled. Klaus did not recognize him at all and he was introduced to us as Wesley Arthur, a financier or something from Chicago. Wesley even had a Mid Western accent to complete the role.

"Which financial house was it?" Klaus inquired while he was conversing with Wesley and several other men.

"Goldman Sachs," Wesley smiled. "It's poised to be one of the finest financial houses in the East Coast and if not the country."

"I did some speculation myself before," Klaus remarked rather dryly. "Lost quite a tidy fortune…I'm just sticking to bonds and gold for now." He then sighed and shook his head. "This speculation thing seems more like reckless gambling."

"Gambling for the moneyed elite…" William Astor said with a laugh and they all laughed too.

The butler rang his bell and everyone went to the grand dining hall. Klaus took my arm but my eyes were locked on Wesley who had given me a rather charming, seductive smile. One which Klaus had seen. My husband was not pleased by it. I saw the frown on his face but I did not care.

The dining table was long and it was quite a feast. As always _The Mrs Astor_ just had to show everyone up and showed off her fine china, crystal glasses and gold plated silver ware. There was a huge floral centerpiece. The guests took their seats. My husband sat next to our hostess of course. I knew she wanted Klaus close while I, in the most serendipitous of situations, found myself seated right next to Wesley.

Wesley looked at me and smiled and we sat down. The dishes were served. I didn't know how many courses. Starters, appetizers, hors d'oeuvres, soups, fish and meat and I don't know what else. I didn't really touch my food much. I felt something on my thigh and I was surprised that it was Wesley's hand just touching it. Caressing it. I looked at him, shocked by his brazenness but he only gave a cool look of indifference back, as if nothing had happened. I look at Klaus busy talking to one of the Astors and maybe a Waldorf even.

I tried to push Wesley's hand away but instead he held it in his grip and I realized it was best to remain calm. Dessert came and Wesley made conversation with me. "So Your Grace, it's nice to see that you're adapting well in New York."

It was so weird hearing him speak in an American, Mid Western accent. I smiled at him. "Oh I've been here quite a while Mr Arthur…"

"Please call me Wes…" He smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone retired to the grand drawing room. The men smoked cigars and have discussion about their wealth and industries and how to make more money. Klaus looked bored and I saw my husband walking towards me. He pulled my hand and I wondered what he wanted.<p>

"What is it Darling?" I asked him.

"I need you Elly.." Klaus whispered. He moved closer and took my hand and held right above his burgeoning erection. I gasped.

"Niklaus…" I whispered. "This is not the time or place."

"Can't take it Darling. You look so delectable in your dress. I've been watching you all night…" He said, his eyes were full of lust.

Klaus then turned around. "My wife is not feeling well…" He announced and everyone turned to look. "We are very sorry but I have to bring her home immediately…"

"Oh Goodness…" _The Mrs Astor_ said and stood up. "If you must your Grace," She said and gave a worried look.

"It was a lovely dinner Caroline," Klaus smiled and hugged her and kissed her cheeks. She blushed when he pulled away. "As always you are the most gracious, most beautiful hostess in the side of the Atlantic…or maybe on both sides" Klaus added with a flirty wink.

_Ah…_How charming of Klaus to say that. I wanted to grit my teeth. He took her hand and kissed it fervently. I swore I heard _The Mrs Astor_ swooned,

"Do you want me to leave with you?" Lexie asked as she walked to us. Klaus wasn't so sure. "If any of you gentlemen would be kind enough to send my sister home…"

"Oh Sure…" The men stumbled and stood up, some coming forward. Lexie had no shortage of admirers everywhere she went.

Klaus smiled and took my hand. We walked down the steps and on the carriage, He told the driver to take a ride around the city. Klaus could not wait till we get home, he pulled on top of him and hiked up my skirt. He freed his manhood and have me sit on him as he entered me. The carriage ran across a few pot holes and I felt myself rocking against him. Klaus groaned and buried his head in my breasts as he kissed them.

He nipped his wrist and fed me his blood knowing it would arouse me further and it did. I moaned as I moved up and down his length and when I got tired Klaus rocked me forward and backward while I rode him. I don't know how long we were fucking but when we finally came together I was exhausted. I managed to attain my orgasm but I still did not feel fulfilled. I kept thinking of Wesley, his dark good looks and how different yet pleasing his Midwestern accent was. Klaus had no idea when I lied in his arms that night I had wished I was with another man.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Lexie left for Albany one afternoon and they would be in upstate New York for a week. Going to Niagara and to Buffalo even. I didn't really care. I smoked some opium and then I left, heading the mansion along Fifth Avenue, the same street where the Astors lived. I knocked on the heavy door and a butler opened it and greeted me. He led me to the study where I would wait. Wesley came shortly and he was pleased to see me. He immediately pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I had never felt such passion in a long time. We made love right there on his large desk and again on the carpet and later Wesley had some hemp which had rolled in filter paper and burnt.<p>

I was lying naked there right on the carpet, uncovered, resting my self on top of a man not my husband, the former Duke of Wellington, who turned out wasn't dead as everyone had assumed and had some form of secret double immortal identity. Wesley smoked the hemp cigarettes and then passed it to me. I sighed, taking in the smoke and smiled at him. "It's different from opium..."

Wesley gave a seductive smile. "Opium is not good for you Darling..." He said softly before he moved to kiss me.

"I do a lot of things which are not good for me..." I said. "You for example Mr Wesley Arthur...You are not good for me."

"Ah..." Wesley smiled. "A little liaison doesn't hurt anyone."

"My husband will kill you." I told him. Wesley shook his head. "He won't. Klaus won't even know."

"He will find out." I told Wesley.

"I'm much more powerful than Klaus or any supernatural..." Wesley said rather confidently. "He can't harm me."

"What are you really?" I asked Wesley. I was curious. I saw the_ E_ on his signet ring. He only gave a shrug. "I'm like a fallen angel..."

"I thought angels are supposed to be virtuous..." I frowned.

"Fallen..." Wesley said with sexy raised brow. "Big difference Sweetheart."

He pulled me in his arms and kissed me again. I spent the entire afternoon in Wesley's house before he had a carriage to drive me home. When I reached home I smoked the opium again, smiling happily to myself. Klaus was not around and I had my old lover back. Life was good. It seemed peaceful, I was happy, in my own deluded, and drugged state of mind. I smiled seeing my sister as she sat next to me on the chintz chaise lounge. _"Oh Elly...You poor thing,"_ Karina said as she sighed sadly

* * *

><p>When Klaus and Lexie got back from Albany they brought with them several vampires. A tall blonde man with pale blue eyes. He looked to be his mid thirties. He was probably from Norway or one of the Scandinavian countries. A sly vampire who seemed like he could not be trusted the first time I met him. His name was Bishop and he was turned during the seventh century. A Viking of a man and strange enough it was Roxana, Klaus' sister who had turned him. Bishop was one of Roxana's many lovers. Bishop brought along his vampire Childe, a young man in his twenties named Aidan who was turned during the War of Independence in 1777. Aidan was handsome but very pale.<p>

Bishop was responsible for the treaty between Klaus and _The Dutch_. _The Dutch_ consisted of three so called godfathers of the vampire society in the East Coast had agreed to serve Klaus. They did indeed came from the Netherlands. _The Dutch_ would be at his beck and call. Klaus was after all an Original and they were merely vampires. Klaus liked Bishop and trusted him enough so he made Bishop to take charge of whatever businesses _The Dutch_ had run in their establishment.

Bishop had briefed Klaus on vampire establishment in the East Coast. It was pretty much exclusive to the Pennsylvania Dutch who preferred a rural existence in Amish towns. _The Penn Dutch_ vampires as Klaus dubbed them were mostly German immigrants. They were still very religious, choosing not to be like their indulgent Vampire predecessors. They wore modest Amish clothes and adhered to strict codes of conducts. The _Penn Dutch _vampires led a rural simple existence and mostly conversed in German.

Bishop said that it would be easier to control then. Although there were still vagrants and vagabonds of vampires scattered across the country, most of the vampires in the Northeast belonged the same coven.

"No balls at all…no jewels and luxuries…all forbidden by _The Dutch_," Bishop spoke after dinner one day. He had a glass of brandy in his hand. Klaus shook his head.

"Ridiculous. Where are the pleasures then? Seemed like some colonial village of the damned." Klaus commented.

"That's how most were controlled. Anyone who broke the rules, were meted with cruel punishment." Aidan spoke.

"_The Dutch_ are very traditional and rather religious…" Bishop said with a smile and drank his brandy, one that had blood in it. "They'd crucify the poor things, let them bleed and starve for days. Feeding them vervain and watch as they burn when the sun raises."

"They still go to church?" Klaus asked. Bishop nodded. "Every Sabbath."

"This is what happens when a religious fanatic gets turned." Lexie said. She hated the system the coven adhered to.

"Keeps them controlled and out of trouble." Bishop sighed. "It works though."

"We should bring them to the city…" Klaus said with a big smile.

"All of them?" Aidan stared at him.

"Yes all three hundred of them…We'll have a ball…" Klaus said. He gave an evil laugh. "We'd invite all the great families of New York and have a grand feast."

Klaus looked at Bishop and Aidan and they were all smiling. Lexie frowned.

"A _grand_ massacre you mean?" She looked at Klaus.

"Ah Sweetheart…These _Penn Dutch_ vampires have been cooped up for far too long. Poor pathetic creatures they've been…" Klaus sighed. "We need to set them free Lexie. Be the wild beasts they truly are…"

"I will not be part of it." Lexie spoke vehemently.

"I am your Sire Alexia. Your Maker and you will follow my command." Klaus told her in a sharp tone. Lexie kept quiet. He then looked at his new deputies, Bishop and Aidan.

"Invite every one of them to the city. Prepare apartments for them, get them the finest of clothes and go to the witches to get their daylight rings. We will have a grand ball in my estate in East Hampton. I'll invite every one of the Four Hundred families…"

"This is madness Klaus." Lexie spoke. "People will know."

"They will not know. Because we will compel everyone else. Some will be compliant. I will decide who lives and who dies and then each and every vampire will assume their identities. It's time for Vampires to rule…I'm sick of the Lycanthropes and their vast empire. And quite frankly this pretentious New York society and the insipid Four Hundred are annoying me."

I was quiet the entire time. The laudanum and opium had taken its full effect on my mind. Klaus had me lying, my head resting on his lap in the sofa throughout the discussion. He bent and kissed my head while he stroked my hair as if I was his cat lying there, putty in his arms.

"What is wrong with your wife?" Bishop asked and looked at me with curiosity.

"Ah….She's just having her monthlies…" Klaus spoke. He took my wrist and bit it, sucking my blood right in front of the three vampires. Bishop only smiled that malevolent smile of his, almost as if he was turned on by it.

* * *

><p><em>Ah,<em> the great Massacre of the Long Island Elites. Something that was never mentioned in history books and why should it? It was all wiped clean and pushed under the grand Persian silk carpets of the estate. It was the event of the season. The Duke of Knighton would have his annual masque ball and instead of having it in London, for the first time ever, it would be held right across the Atlantic. Everyone was so excited. O_h…_ if only they knew that it was to be their last ball ever.

I stood by the window watching as the carriages arrive. The ladies in the grand gowns, the gentleman wearing their formal white and black waistcoat evening suits. Klaus invited all of them, the Cushings, Carnegies, Biltmores, Vanderbilts, the Mellons, the Rothschilds and of course the Astor clan. Cornelius Vandebilt had a cold that night and he sent his apologies as well as a huge hamper. None of his family members attended and so did the Carnegies and the Rothschilds. I had a strange feeling they were tipped off.

I was too drugged with opium that evening. Klaus knew it of course but he let me be, thinking in his mind that I would pose less trouble if I was drugged up. There was an orchestra playing and everyone danced. It was beautiful. A grand ball indeed. Even the vampires present who were at first rather awkward with their newly established lives in the city, looked to be enjoying themselves. I sat on the sofa with Lexie who looked particularly nervous.

"I do not condone this Elly." She said softly to me. "What Klaus is doing or about to commit is wrong! It's madness." She suddenly cried, weeping softly. I looked at Lexie in my dazed state and smiled. "It's not your fault Darling, what's about to happen."

"But I will just stand here and let it happen. That is wrong too…" Lexie said to me tears streaming down her beautiful, flawless face.

I sighed and looked seeing The Mrs Astor and her posse of underlings. "Maybe they deserved it Lexie."

"How can you say that?" She asked me pointedly. "No one deserves this. Nobody." _Ah…_ She was a humanitarian, our Lexie. Beautiful, kind and softhearted. Lexie was never meant to be a vampire. It was all my doing as Klaus had said. I was responsible for her.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked as he walked to where we were. Lexie looked away and brushed her tears with a silk hanky. Aidan breathed and smiled at us.

"Klaus wants me to bring you away from here to the guest cottage. He doesn't want you to see the massacre…" Aidan spoke. "It's not appropriate for a lady, he says."

"But I want to…." I yawned rather sleepily.

"Don't be silly Elly." Lexie spoke harshly. I frowned and stood up, staggering in my drunken and drugged stupor. I had drunk quite a lot of champagne I supposed.

"I never get to see anything…" I whined. "It's not fair…"

I nearly slipped but Aidan caught me in his arms. "Easy…" he whispered and carried me up. "Looks like you had too much to drink Your Grace."

I smiled as I looked up at him. Aidan had such a sweet smile on his pale handsome face. He carried me to my bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. I felt drowsy once my head touched the soft down feather pillow. "It's going to be quite a mess downstairs…" I yawned.

Aidan smiled. "Don't worry about it Duchess…We'll clean it up."

"I do so like the carpets…" I frowned as I thought of the Persian carpets we had. I would not want them to be bloodied and stained "We got them shipped from Isfahan."

"They will be untouched I promise you." Aidan spoke. He gave a serious face and I laughed softly. Such a charming vampire. "I like you Aidan McCollin."

"And I like you as well Duchess…" He said with a wink.

Aidan bent and took my hand giving a gentlemanly kiss that made me blushed. I closed my eyes later when Aidan left the room. I remembered tossing and turning in bed that night trying to sleep. I heard cries and screams coming from below. I thought I saw my sister in the room. Karina was shaking her head as she looked out the window. She turned and stared at me lying in my bed_. "They're all dead Elly…All of them."_

* * *

><p>True enough when I woke up two days later, my carpets were perfectly flawless. I walked down the grand staircase and it was as if nothing happened. My carpets were their perfect self, the curtains were clean and untouched but I did notice some small splatter of blood on the crystal chandeliers. I walked to the dining hall where Klaus, Lexie. Bishop and Aidan were.<p>

"Good morning Darling," Klaus greeted me. I gave him an odd look and walked to the table. The gentlemen all rose of course and then I sat down next to Klaus. He kissed my lips softly and gently caressed my cheek. "Did you rest well?"

I only shrugged. The butler came and poured me my breakfast tea and a platter was served. I looked at Aidan and gave a smile. He smiled back.

"Price of wheat has gone up," Bishop commented as he read the Wall Street Journal. He looked at Klaus and smiled. "That means that the farms that you now own will be making quite a profit."

Klaus laughed. "You're becoming quite the Capitalist…"

Bishop shrugged. "It's the Protestant Work Ethic espoused by _The Dutch_ when they got here. The entire country is based on that."

"I would hardly know…" Klaus sighed. He took the crucifix that I had given him and kissed it. "Orthodox and Catholic to the bone."

Aidan saw that and laughed. "Is it even possible to be both? You know people used to believe that such crosses are harmful to us."

"That and garlic and silver…" Bishop said lazily. "Humans…Such naïve, silly creatures…"

"I'm returning to San Francisco next week." Lexie suddenly announced. Everyone looked at her. I glanced at Lexie and she seemed rather tense.

"Very well…" Klaus said rather curtly. I looked at both of them and they didn't seem to be very agreeable with each other. Klaus looked at Aidan. "I want you to go with her. A lady should not be traveling alone."

"I can manage…" Lexie argued.

"It is not a request Alexia!" Klaus said, snapping at her. His eyes glared angrily. And Lexie backed down. She knew better than to anger Klaus more. Everyone at the breakfast table was quiet.

"The Astors are throwing a party," Klaus said and smiled at me.

I gave an odd look and furrowed my brows. The Astors? Wasn't everyone at the ball dead? I looked up seeing the fresh brown earth. Klaus had the bodies burned and the remains buried at the garden. They could fertile the rose bushes that he wanted to be planted. _Nothing like human remains to give the roses their full bloom and sweet scent in the summer…_ Klaus had said.

It was only later I realized when Klaus and I went to the Astor mansion that it wasn't the same Caroline Astor or the same William Astor. A pair vampires had taken their place. The new _Mrs Astor_ was much younger, prettier. In fact vampires had taken almost everyone's place. I was shocked that only Wesley remained the same.

"You survived." I gasped softly while Wesley and I were conversing.

"I tipped off some of the families…" Wesley said and drank his punch

"But how did you know?" I asked him, curious and surprised. Wesley gave a small shrug. "I told you Elly. I watch everything."


	11. Chapter 11 Anna, Katerina

"_And death, as the sole means of reviving love for herself in his heart, of punishing him, and of gaining the victory in that contest which an evil spirit in her heart was waging against him, presented itself clearly and vividly to her_ _" __Anna Karenina, Leo Tolstoy_

Chapter Eleven: Anna, Katerina.

1897– 1900

Klaus had a sudden urge to travel the world. He had bought a new steam clipper. He named it _The Eleanna_. But I wasn't impressed. It was quite big with twenty stately cabins, all luxuriously furnished. We would sail down the East Coast, stopped over at Atlanta and then to New Orleans and further down the West Indies, proceeding down to Colombia, Brazil, Argentina and the South American continent till we reached the tip of Patagonia up the coast of Chile, Mexico and heading to San Francisco and then sailing across the Pacific, to Yokohama Japan. Klaus was like Phileas Fogg, going around the world in eighty days… No. Actually it took more than that. 18 months of sea travel.

"Can we go to India?" I asked my husband one evening.

The clipper was sailing down the East China Sea and crossing to China. We would stay in Shanghai, a bustling, busy metropolis. Klaus had one of his contacts acquired a lovely Victorian house for us in the British concession part of the city.

"Anywhere you wish to Darling," Klaus smiled. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me as we stood on the boat's deck just staring at the ocean.

Shanghai was a beautiful, yet strange city. It was Chinese, but where we lived in the International Settlement, the only Chinese people present were the servants, drivers, housekeepers and nannies of the foreign expatriates. Only foreigners were allowed to live and enjoy the facilities in the International Settlement. White foreigners, the British, American, Danes and Germans. They were snobs all of them, sneering their noses down on anyone local and of a different color and race. Klaus thought it ridiculous. This prejudices people have.

"Humans are strange Darling…Each and every one of them thinking that they are superior to the next. Of course the truth is none of them are. Only the chosen ones, vampires or Lycanthropes even the petty werewolves." He said lazily one evening.

"It's the same isn't it…" I commented and rolled my eyes. "You have your prejudices too…"

"Oh Darling…Blood tastes the same to me regardless. White, yellow, black and brown. They all taste the same…" Klaus laughed. He stood up and bent to kiss my neck with such sensual passion.

"Except yours of course…" He whispered. "Your blood tastes sweet and rich, better than the finest aged wine."

I winced as Klaus fangs pierced through my skin and sucked my blood. I relaxed while my husband lifted me in his arms and carried me up to the bedroom where he made love to me with such delicate tenderness it made me want to cry out of boredom.

* * *

><p>I was reading <em>Anna Karenina<em> one day when Klaus brought Annabelle home. Such a coincidence really that I would meet a girl with the same name as the novel's tragic protagonist. It was the first time I met her. Klaus had ran into her in the club house. She was a lovely girl who looked to be about sixteen, Eurasian looking with big almond shaped brown eyes and angelic pretty face that looked so innocent and sweet. She was also almost a three hundred year old vampire. Anna as she wanted to be known, knew Katerina.

In fact, Katerina had turned Anna's mother Pearl who in turn, turned her. They had been traveling together for centuries before heading to Mystic Falls. Their identities were found out by the local human population, who with the help of witches sought to exterminate the vampire threat.

"Katherine put all of us in danger. She played with the Salvatore brothers and that led to all the vampires' capture." Anna told us after dinner.

It was sad, really how Anna's mother died in the fire along with 26 other vampires. All because Katerina was an evil slut vampire who only thought of herself. Manipulating both Salvatore brothers, everyone had to pay for her lustful games.

"She's always been a sly wench," Klaus remarked as he smoked his cigar. He then smiled at Anna. "Don't worry dear Annabelle, you will be safe with us."

I knew that Klaus had no sexual designs on Anna. He merely wanted a younger vampire to follow him around, someone he could mentor. I supposed Klaus always wanted to play a fatherly role and since, we could not conceive and that his relationship with Lexie had soured. He focused all he could on Anna, teaching her all that he knew. About vampires, Lycanthropes and werewolves. Anna was also good company and I was grateful that I had her as a companion. The precious two years with Anna was something I would cherish.

I was seeing less and less of my sister. Klaus had taken me to a Chinese medicine practitioners, one was well versed in the art of acupuncture and used that to cure my addiction from opium. He also fed me his blood and that made me addicted to him in a way that was almost obsessive. I grew jealous and possessive of any woman Klaus would have his eye on. I hated them, thinking that they would take him away from me.

* * *

><p>I came home one afternoon and found out that Klaus was making love to one American lady in one of the guestrooms. She was beautiful, the mistress of the American ambassador. Virginia Anderson had beautiful raven black hair and eyes that were blue, deep blue like mine. I stared as I stood at the doorway, watching as she was on top my husband, riding him like he was a horse. She was moaning like a harlot and I strode on, bawled my fist into her and pulled it tight and painfully. Virginia yelped and screamed in pain.<p>

"You stupid bitch!" I screamed at her. She turned and looked at me. Klaus immediately pushed her off.

"You whore!" I yelled angrily. "Get away from him!"

"Elly stop it!" Klaus snapped angrily. But I didn't care I lunged at Virginia ready to attack the woman. Klaus pulled me away.

Virginia hissed at me and I saw her eyes, flashing blue. I was surprised when she suddenly transformed into a wolf, ready to strike. She was a Lycanthrope.

"Ginny! If you harm one hair on my wife I will rip your heart out." Klaus warned her, shielding me away from the Lycanthrope.

The female wolf snarled and barked at me and I breathed heavily, too shocked to react. Klaus pulled me in his arms and I just rest against him. Klaus then told me that Virginia was his new mistress. His concubine. His Lycanthrope mate. I was crying furiously on the bed when he told me that Virginia would live with us and I had no choice but to accept it.

"I don't understand...what do you mean she's your Mate Niklaus!" I screamed fitfully.

"She's a Lycanthrope and I am half Lycanthrope. We mated the way wolves do..."

"But you can't transform anymore..." I sobbed.

"I had her blood and she had mine. It's a sacred Lycanthrope tradition Elly. She's like my wife now."

"NO!" I screamed. "I'm your wife Niklaus! Your only wife."

"Of course you still are Darling..." He sighed.

"Then why her?" I asked him starkly. Klaus gave me a hesitant look and I knew something was wrong. "What is it Niklaus?"

"She is with child Elly..." Klaus murmured. "Mine."

"No..." I cried again. "You're lying..." I went to him and beat on his chest. "Stop lying to me...she's not pregnant..." I sobbed.

"She is Elly..." Klaus said softly and looked into my eyes. "I'm finally going to be a father..."

I just sank on the floor hearing that, crying brokenly as I held my husband's legs. Klaus had made his mistress pregnant . He finally succeeded in becoming a father, all he had to do was to mate a Lycanthrope. Klaus bent down and held me in his arms as I cried. Was it truly over? Did he not love me anymore? Am I just nothing to him? Eight hundred and sixty years together gone with the wind...

"Are you going to leave me Klaus?" I asked him, after my sobs had lessened. We were on the floor. Klaus had leaned against chair's legs, while I lied there in his arms, a complete, emotional mess.

"Don't be silly Elly," He chided me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Virginia is my concubine, my mistress and mother to my unborn child. You are still my wife."

"So this is my punishment then..." I breathed. I was irrevocably heartbroken. "To suffer while you love another and have a child with her."

"I don't love her Elly..." Klaus spoke. "I'm attracted to her, in lust with her lupine beauty and her nature. She fascinates me..." He laughed softly. "She's just different. Ginny is wild and raw and passionate."

"Oh God..." I groaned. "Kill me Klaus please. I cannot take this..."

"No Darling..." He smiled and held my face gently. "You will put up with this."

"I want a divorce." I told him angrily. "No woman should be made to humiliate like this!"

"Like you said my Love...this is your punishment for the indiscretions you've committed against me. I'm just keeping my word Elly..." Klaus spoke firmly and kissed my head.

* * *

><p>I hated Virginia, even more than I did Klaus. She was in my eyes, a whore, a disgraced woman, a two headed snake. A vicious, mean, manipulative bitch. She was also very spoilt. She demanded her own room to be as big as mine and on the same floor. She wanted the most lovely and expensive gowns and her own carriage. Virginia was also very clingy with Klaus. She couldn't be away from him, throwing a fit each time he would leave her to be with me. I never had such a malicious rival before and now I had met her. She had a way with Klaus. Such a pussycat and a vicious she-wolf. Klaus also seemed to be under her spell. He would be with her almost all the time. My heart felt like it was stabbed over and over again with a blunt knife.<p>

I watched as I stood in my bedroom, seeing Virginia and her swollen belly in the gardens with my husband. It killed me how affectionate he was with her. She wanted Klaus to touch it. _It would be a boy_, Virginia had said. She was sure of it.

"_You need to kill her..."_

I turned around and stared at my sister. Karina gave me a sly smile. _"You need to get rid of her Elly...he is falling in love with her. You are going to lose your husband..."_

"I want her dead..." I seethed angrily.

"_Poison her Elly..."_ Karina spoke. She then looked at the bottle of raw opium that was on the table and I looked at it too. _"Poison her and the child she carries..."_

"Klaus will never forgive me..." I said to my sister. I did thought about it. Pouring the poison in Virginia's morning tea. She would wince in pain and then her face would grow pale and she would start to bleed and the baby would be gone. I had played that over and over again in my mind.

"_If the child is born you will lose Klaus forever..."_ Karina whispered.

I kept quiet hearing it._ So be it..._ I could not take an innocent child's life. I needed to have some principle in me. Some lines just should not be crossed. But I knew I couldn't stay in the same house with Klaus and Virginia. Maybe he would really be happy with Virginia and his child and maybe I could be happy too away from him. I went to Anna's room later and told her my plans. I needed to run away and seek out a new life. Anna was hesitant but she finally agreed to help me. She did not like Virginia too.

* * *

><p>We took a train to Peking and traveled further in land to Russia by train. The newly operated Trans Siberian railway was not quite efficient. We need to cross the River Lena by a steam boat before getting on the next train that would lead us to St Petersburg. Anna would feed, victims from the private compartments next to us but she did not kill any of them. When we reached St Petersburg weeks later, Kael was there to greet me. I just fell in his arms, happy and relieved he was there.<p>

Kael had a grand estate outside the city. It was a beautiful house, that looked like a French chateau. He came into the bedroom when I had finally settled. Kael smiled at me. "You're finally here...with me..."

"Klaus has a new wife now..." I said. "I am nothing to him. Eight hundred and sixty years we were together...and then nothing..." I sighed sadly and looked out of the window.

"Eleanna..." Kael walked to me and pulled me in for a warm embrace. "It doesn't matter. I'm here. Everything will be well."

Kael smiled and pulled away. He saw the copy of _Anna Karenina_ on the desk. "I'll be your Vronsky then. You'll leave that husband of yours and run away with me."

I laughed softly and shook my head. "I don't want to get run over by the train."

Anna was quite uncomfortable being with the Lycanthropes but they left her alone. She started to explore the city by herself and met a fellow young American. Anna had fallen in love. It was a rather whirlwinded romance. When Anna told me that that her fellow had proposed two weeks later and that she would follow him to San Francisco, I was upset. It was just too sudden, I felt so alone and yet I was happy for her. Anna deserved to be happy. I hugged her at the port. The steamship would take them across the Baltic, stopping at Stockholm and Oslo before going to Dublin and then to America.

"I'm so happy for you Anna..." I told her as I hugged her. Tears flowing from my eyes. "If anyone deserves this. It's you."

"I'm happy too..." Anna smiled when she pulled away. She wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. "You deserve to be happy Elly. Don't forget that. You deserve so much better than him."

I smiled and gave a nod and hugged Anna tightly again. She got on the steamer with her fiance and I waved at her while she waved. It was always that way. I would always be making friends and losing them. As sad as it was. Such was my life. Anna and I wrote to each other. It was then Anna confessed to me the whole truth that Katerina was still alive. She had escaped the fire and was somewhere in America. I kept it to myself, never telling anyone. I could not let Klaus find out. The moonstone was in Katerina's possession and Klaus could use that to break the curse.

I wrote to Lexie as well. She was well in San Francisco. Living with Aidan whom she had grown to love as a good friend. She told me that Klaus was searching for me. Thinking that I had gone to India. He went there, causing quite a rampage. My days with Kael were simple ones. I'd watch as he carve his wood and worked in his work shop. He had still not touched me. He knew I was still not over Klaus, still married to him.

I would take walks around the estate and later the city. I told Kael, that I needed my own apartment in St Petersburg and he agreed. He had servants to serve me, my own carriage and a coachman. I even had a fluffy Pomeranian to keep me company, one named Nikola and a dedicated tutor Kael had hired to teach me Russian. I went to the railway station one day. I had to see Kael off. He had to travel to Frankfurt for business and he would be away for weeks. Kael had insisted that I should go with him but I did not want to, still reluctant to return to Europe. It would just remind me so much of Klaus.

Kael hugged me and I let him kissed my lips. He pulled away and touched my face gently. "I will make love to you when I return Eleanna..." Kael told me in a serious voice, his blue eyes never leaving mine. "I think it's finally time for us."

I kept quiet and gave a nod. I didn't really know what else to say. I watched as the train pulled away and Kael waving at me and then I sat on the bench at the railway station for hours just thinking about my life. Mostly about Klaus and how I had missed him and how miserable I was without him. I felt empty, hollow, numb.

* * *

><p>I saw a train pulling in and I walked towards it, stepping on the platform. I wondered what would happen if I throw myself in front of it. My life had no meaning, Klaus was in love with another, building a family of his own and I couldn't imagine myself without him. I was his one true wife. I closed my eyes, ready to fall. My body leaned forward and I tipped but someone had pulled me back just as I was about to fall onto the track right in front of the locomotive. Possessive strong arms held me close.<p>

"No...Elly..." Klaus whispered to me as I leaned against the softness of his coat. "You cannot leave me Darling. Didn't I tell you...You and me it's for eternity..."

Klaus lifted me up in his arms and brought me on the carriage. He then brought me to a hotel across town that was near the Winter Palace. The suite was grand and luxurious but I didn't care. All I did was to cry on the bed. Crying like I never did before, letting it all out.

"Let me die Niklaus. Please..." I sobbed. "I can't bear it. I can't take it anymore."

"You know I will not let it happen Elly." He told me harshly. "You're my wife."

"Why do you need me?" I asked him. "You have Virginia now. You have your own child."

"Mikael sent her to me." Klaus spoke and I stared at him in disbelief. It just seemed so incredible. Kael had sent her?

"She was never pregnant with my child Elly. I knew it from the start. I was just playing along...I wanted to see where it will all lead..."

"No..." I uttered. Kael? He would do that? Why would he? Just so he could have me... Kael would stoop to such a level. He would have me brokenhearted so he could play the hero and fix it. That was not an honorable thing to do. I did not think I could ever forgive him for that.

"Anyway the bitch is dead...and her unborn child along with her...I killed her." Klaus said casually. He then looked at me.

"How could you Elly? How could you not trust what we had!" Klaus suddenly screamed. I was taken a back by his sudden fury.

"Do you think that I would put someone else before you! That I would love another like I do you!" Klaus got furious and I watched as he went on his rampage throwing and destroying pieces of furniture in the grand hotel suite. I trembled seeing his unbridled rage let loose.

"You would even run straight to your lover when you had the chance!" Klaus gritted angrily and stared at me.

"He is not my lover! Nothing happened Niklaus." I told him.

"You were going to start a life with him..." Klaus said as his eyes glared at me furiously.

"No..." I shook my head. "I wasn't.." I went up to him and touched his face. Klaus flinched and moved away. "I was going to kill myself...I could not stand it if you love another. My heart could not take it Klaus. I would rather die..."

I embraced him. "If you don't believe me, kill me then..." I said softly. "You'll be doing both of us a favor Niklaus...we won't be cursed anymore...You'll be free and I will be dead..."

He pulled away and looked at me. "I can't Sweetheart. We will always be cursed Eleanna...Me and you, you and I. Nothing will change that."

Klaus kissed me deeply and I kissed him back. He brought me to the bed and made love to me. I responded with such bursting passion, that I cried when we reached our peak together. He kissed me again as I lied in his arms, shivering as it was a cold autumn night. I hadn't seen Klaus in five months and I had thought that I would lose him to another. Did I really have no faith in my husband? I did not realize how affected Klaus was by it. How much I had probably hurt him.

I had always thought Klaus was immune to pain. Guess I had been wrong. He felt pain too, even monsters do. And he would react more furiously than anyone else would. Because Klaus hated to feel anything. He had tried to shut it down, that part of him, part of him that could hurt. I was his greatest weakness. It wasn't vervain or that he could not transform into his wolf form anymore and that he had been cursed. It was me. Klaus was right. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness._

* * *

><p>"Maybe you shouldn't love me..." I told him as we lied in bed that night, naked and sated under the covers. I touched his face gently. "Loving me has cursed you Niklaus..." I sighed.<p>

Klaus kissed my hand that had touched his cheek and kissed my lips tenderly again. "I tried to, believe me. I tried so much not to love you Elly..."

Klaus smiled and nuzzled my nose. "But I couldn't Darling. You are part of me. So deep inside of me. It hurts when you're not around. When you left, it felt like I was ripped in half...I have no heart Elly..."

He took my hand and let it touch his chest. "No beating heart but yours..." Klaus then touched my left breast where my heart was beating.

"Oh...Niklaus..." I sighed and kissed him sweetly. "Why didn't you tell me about Virginia and the baby and that it wasn't real?"

"I suppose I wanted to hurt you..." Klaus spoke pensively. "Revenge for that affair you had decades ago."

"I even hoped that maybe you'd try to kill her and the baby..." He gave an evil smile. "I put the bottle of raw opium in your room on purpose."

"I couldn't. I thought it was your child. I didn't want to see you in pain..." I told him in a mournful tone.

"You love me still?" Klaus said and looked at me closely.

"Of course I do..." I told him and looked at him deeply. "Body and soul Niklaus...forever. That's how much I love you..." I kissed him softly. "How much I will always love you."

Klaus kissed me again and pulled me close. I still shivered and he pulled the covers over the both of us. I snuggled close in his arms and planted a kiss on his chest where his heart was. It wasn't beating but it didn't matter. Maybe I had enough heart for the both of us.


	12. Chapter 12 New Century & Third Reich

_Historical fiction based on actual historical events. And seeing that this is fanfiction, I thought of bringing in other fav vamps of mine from other series. Why the hell not... Mitchell from Being Human UK and Godric and Erik from True Blood. Just cameos..._

Chapter Twelve: The New Century & The Third Reich.

_San Francisco 1906._

I loved the West Coast and the Pacific. The beautiful ocean and how life was so different from one we had in the East Coast. The climate wasn't as cold. People seemed friendlier and maybe I just liked how it seemed like I was at the edge of the world. It was probably just silly talk. I told Klaus that I didn't want to return to New York. It was a new century, America was booming, Teddy Roosevelt was President. There was a youthful spirit of optimism and all kinds of possibilitis in this new era. We felt that we should start somewhere fresh and anew. Klaus had said _Let's go to San Francisco_ and that was where we went.

We lived in a gorgeous three story Victorian house that was perched on a hill with a beautiful view of the bay and the city. Lexie had bought the mansion, thinking of turning it into a hotel but had decided to make it her residence. So Klaus and I moved in there, where Lexie and Aidan lived. I brought my Pomeranian Nikola with me and soon I had plenty of pets. Maybe about five cats, four dogs. A few rabbits, a parrot from Barbados and a small python. A menagerie of animals to keep me company.

I also loved walking down the steep cliff that would lead me to a small, idyllic, private beach. It was a good place to relax, to write in my thick leather journal while the I'd feel the sea breeze. I had such a huge collection with me. Klaus encouraged me to write. He said it was important that I wrote down what I feel, even though it could be gibberish or if it did not made sense to whoever who might read it. I fancied myself to be a great novelist one day, maybe as great as my favorite, Tolstoy.

My months spent in St Petersburg had made me into a lover of the Great Russian novelists, Tolstoy of course, Dostoyevsky, Chekhov and the poet Pushkin. I could just spend my afternoon, lazing on the chaise lounge and losing myself into the world of Russian romance and literature. The Edwardian era of the early years of 1900s had been quite uneventful until of course that fateful day on April 18th 1906. Just the night before, Klaus had brought me to the Grand Opera House where we watched Carmen being played. The famous tenor, Enrico Caruso had performed wonderfully.

We had supper in the luxurious Palace Hotel and I fell asleep in my husband's arms as we were driven back in our brand new automobile, the early version of Ford Model A. I was still sleeping when the Earth shook and it felt like I was in a boat at sea on a stormy day. I gasped in horror seeing the chandeliers shaking and the armoire falling down.

"Niklaus!" I screamed for Klaus, but he wasn't in the house.

I ran out of my bed and out the bedroom. The ground was still shaking as I ran down the hallway. "Elly!" I saw Aidan and Lexie coming towards me.

"What is happening?" I asked them.

"It's just an Earthquake…" Lexie spoke. "It's going to be over soon…"

"Come on…" Aidan said and led us down the staircase. We were out of the house and then the ground stopped shaking. I felt relieved and I turned to them. "Where is Klaus?"

I saw the look on Aidan's face. He didn't look like he wanted to tell me. I grew annoyed. "Where is he? Where is my husband?" I demanded. What were they hiding? What were they trying to cover up?

Aidan was hesitant. He grimaced and finally told me. Klaus was in one of the bordellos in town and I was annoyed. The sun was beginning to rise and Lexie dashed back inside. She could not be exposed to sunlight. Klaus did not get a daylight ring for her. Klaus came back hours later, unscathed of course. He sat in the drawing room of the bricked house and sighed. "The city is in rubbles…"

"We need to move out soon…" Aidan spoke and looked around the living room. "I don't know if the foundation of the house had been badly damaged or not but it is not safe here."

Klaus gave a nod. He looked at me standing by the window and smiled. "Come here Darling…let me hold you. I was worried sick…"

I only frowned and lashed out angrily. "Worried sick? You were with a whore the entire night Niklaus!"

He shot an irate look at me. Aidan and Lexie only kept quiet. "We should go and pack Aidan…" Lexie spoke. She knew it would be better to leave me and Klaus alone while we have our fights.

Klaus did not respond and both of them left the drawing room, heading up the rickety staircase. Klaus came to me and I tried to push him off but of course, he would not have it. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I pulled my lips away and turned to look out the window. He just held me in his arms as we watched out the windows. Seeing the distant flames and smoke engulfing the city.

"It's burning my Love…" Klaus sighed. "The city's burning…"

"I think the fire is beautiful…" I told him softly.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right Darling" He murmured and I felt his lips kissing my neck. Klaus bit into me and my blood flowed, flooding his mouth and throat.

* * *

><p>We were all packed and ready to leave while the city burned about an hour later. There were at least 5 cars to carry the trunks containing our belongings and a truck for my beloved animal companions.<p>

Klaus smiled at me and he gave me torch. "There you go Sweetheart, it's all yours…"

I grinned happily at Klaus and took the torch. He had his men pour kerosene all over the mansion and I lighted it. The mansion started to burn. Klaus told Lexie and Aidan to leave first. He didn't want Lexie to be outside when dawn came. So it was just me and him as we stood there at the front yard, watching as the Victorian mansion went up in flames. The fire grew big and soon it engulfed the mansion completely and then it started to collapse and the beams and upper floors came crashing down.

When it was all over, after the fire trucks came to put out the flames, thinking that the city fire had spread to the mansion. Klaus and I lied on the beach that night, watching the stars. He started to whistle that tune again.

"I find this very boring…" Klaus stopped whistling and breathed heavily. He looked at me. "Do you really think this is romantic Elly?" He asked me.

"Just look at the stars Niklaus. So small they look and so far away…They're beautiful." I sighed.

"I don't want to look at them," He smiled and touched my face. "I want to look at you. You are beautiful…"

I rolled my eyes at his attempts to placate me. I suddenly thought of the conversation I had with Anthony centuries ago, we were talking about life and death. "Do you think one day you'll die?" I asked Klaus. "Like really die?"

"I don't know…" Klaus shrugged. "Never really thought about my death much." He looked pensive. Klaus never had to face any doubts about his mortality before. He was an immortal, a powerful Original vampire with a Lycanthrope half. One who would never die. I wondered if he was ever bored of his immortal life.

"We've been alive for far too long Klaus…" I told him. "It's not natural."

"Do you want to die then?" Klaus asked me and looked closely at me.

I kept quiet for a while. "I don't know. I've attempted suicide many times. Never successful."

"I'll never let you leave me you know…" Klaus told me, his eyes looking deep into mine. "Even in death Eleanna…I will find a way to have your ghost haunt me the way your sister haunts you."

"She is my true half Klaus. Karina says she would never leave my side. That's why she haunts me." I said softly.

"No." Klaus said sternly and clutched my arm as he looked straight into me. "She is not your true half. I am. Only me Elly, no one else. Not even your sister. I don't accept that."

I thought it was humorous that Klaus would be so insecure and jealous of my own dead sister. I shook my head and held his face before I leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"We will always be together Niklaus…" I said to him as I stroked his cheek.

"Promise me Elly." He said to me in a soft, firm tone.

"I promise." I said and Klaus kissed me again.

I was so sure of that, that regardless of what would happen, I would always be with him and him, me. The decade went on without much interruptions. We decided to move to Los Angeles for a while. The Titanic sank but Klaus was relieved that Bishop who had been on it, sailing back from Liverpool had gotten on a lifeboat without so much as a scar on him. Then the Archduke of Austria Hungary was shot and World War One broke out. It ended in four years. It was known as the Great War. The first one in the new century and in the modern era. Millions died and it was seen as a Catastrophe. Of course no one could predict that the next war would be larger with even more dire consequences.

* * *

><p><em>The Third Reich<em>

_Pre War_

Klaus had taken a new identity he was known as Klaus Von Wulfenberg. A name I thought he had coined for himself. Translated in German it meant, _Wolf Mountain_. We were in Europe, moving to Munich in the thirties. The Roaring twenties were our hey days. All the parties we had gone to during the flapper era. We'd still go back to New York in the summer, Paris and London too. Shanghai was one of our favorite places and it was such a buzz in the early thirties after The Depression. I had fallen in love with the fashion in Shanghai and found myself wearing slim Chinese silk dresses with high necked Mandarin collars that had a sexy long slit at the thigh. My hair was perfectly permed and coiffed and I wore bright red lipstick, make up that was pale as well as rouge blush on my cheeks.

Klaus would dress in well made, custom three piece suits. His hair had been short and slicked back with a gel. He looked very attractive and he had no shortage of female admirers, whether, in New York, London, Paris or Shanghai. When we moved to Munich it was 1935. The _Fuhrer_ was ascending in power and Klaus just had to be where the excitement was, despite my protestations. I had wanted to stay in either Shanghai or return to San Francisco. I was not keen to return to Central Europe.

"It's a silly name…" I complained to Klaus as I smoked in the drawing room one afternoon. I was still dressed in my _Chinois_ regalia. Wearing a silk kimono robe. I had became quite interested with all things Oriental, even reading the teachings of Buddha, drinking Chinese tea. I had Chinese lanterns and Japanese mats and silkscreens to adorn my private chambers where I would burn jasmine incense in the evenings.

"Von Wulfenberg?" I turned and stared at my husband. "I do not want to be Elly Von Wulfenberg. It sounds like a warship Klaus." I told him with a frown.

"Oh Sweetheart…" Klaus said and pulled me in his arms and kissed my lips lovingly. "It's a noble sounding name. In fact…" He smiled when he pulled his lips away. "That is my Lycanthrope's family name…"

"No…" I uttered as my eyes widened. _It cannot be..._

Klaus pinched my nose and smiled. "Didn't you know Darling? The Lycanthropes originated from the Black Forest of Germany…" He sighed.

"They moved down south to Hungary and later Transylvania…" Klaus continued. He sat down on the armchair and pulled me on his lap, where I cuddled close to him.

"But they came from the mountains…the Wolf Mountains…as the villagers would say…legend has it that a Lycanthrope male fell in love with a red hooded maiden when she was picking berries in the forest one day. He married her and that was how the first werewolves, a hybrid of humans and Lycanthropes came about…"

"Such an imaginative story teller you are my Love…" I smiled playfully and kissed his lips. Klaus chuckled and cradled me close. I heard him hummed that haunting lullaby and suddenly grew sleepy.

* * *

><p><em>Germany 1939<em>

Klaus had managed to move up the ranks of the Nazi Party with such breathless ease. He had no trouble convincing others, especially with his nordic Aryan looks, the wavy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Klaus also spoke German like a native. Within a year he was a top commandant in the SS. Klaus charmed and compelled his way right up to the office of Hitler and his inner circle and was now a high ranking Nazi official. There was Goring, Himmler, Rommel, Rosenberg, Goebbels, many more names I could not remember and then my husband, Von Wulfenberg. Klaus brought me to Hitler's retreat in the mountains, _Berghof_ near Berchtesgaden. It was like a ski chalet, except there was no skiing in the summer.

My German wasn't very fluent. I found the language a little monotonous and hard sounding and mostly conversed in French. Germany had just invaded Poland. It was 1939. The Third Reich and the conquest of Europe had just begun. A thousand year Reich they had boasted proudly. If only they knew it would all end in less than six years. _Oh..._but the tragedy those six years brought. The unimaginable cruelty, suffering and death. _So much death…_

"You should dye your hair blonde…" One of the women present whispered. I didn't know who she was. Quite a buxomly woman with a face that was too made up and dyed blonde hair she kept short and perm.

"I like my hair color the way it is." I said with a frown. The nerve of the woman asking me to bleach my hair.

"But you would look so much prettier as a blonde especially with the deep blue eyes you have…" She sighed. "What nice Aryan features you're born with..."

I wanted to roll my eyes hearing that. I later found out that the woman was Eva Braun, the Fuhrer's mistress. I wondered how she would react if I told her that my bloodline was Slavic. Slavs, who were considered inferior to the German Teutonic race. The Nazis had came up with this notion of racial supremacy, where they reigned supreme of course and the rest of the non Aryans were at the bottom. The worst reserved for the Jews who were made scapegoats for whatever ills in German society.

It was all _poppycock _as Klaus would say, this idea of racial supremacy. The only Master Race was the Supernaturals. Vampires, Lycanthropes, Witches, Werewolves and what not. And of course, Klaus being such an egotistical megalomaniac, saw himself as the so called Fuhrer of the Supernaturals, being an Original Vampire and half Lycanthrope. Klaus would one day rule them all…when he broke the curse that is.

I was surprised to see Bishop and Aidan dressed in their SS uniforms when I walked to the large terrace. Klaus had decided to call his own reinforcements. What he wanted was the gold Hitler had kept somewhere in some vault. Or so I thought.

"_Guten Tag_ Duchess…" Aidan teased. I only smiled back and pulled him in a friendly hug. One that made Klaus shot me an irritated look.

"_Schon dass sie hier zu sehen_…It is nice to see you here..." I smiled at Aidan. I then gave Bishop a strange look. "You too I suppose…" I sighed almost breathless, almost snubbing him. I still did not like the man. Bishop ignored me and started conversing in fluent German with Klaus while I took Aidan's arm and decided to take a small walk about in the terrace.

"How is your stay here so far?" Aidan asked me.

"It's miserable…" I whispered. I looked out seeing the Bavarian Alps in the distant. "All this talk of war, invasion, race and division…" I then smiled at him. "You don't want to hear all that. Now what is new with you?"

"Bishop dragged me here…" Aidan shook his head, almost irritated.

"You don't sound pleased." I commented.

"Why would I?" Aidan said in an irate tone. I knew Aidan had no choice. Bishop was his Maker and he was therefore under Bishop's command.

"Anyway…we got someone new with us, remember Herrick?" Aidan asked.

"Oh Yes…" I gave a look of disgust.

He was a rather lewd man, William Herrick. Stocky and plump with ginger hair and pale blue eyes. An Englishman who spoke with a London accent and one who had always eyed at me as if I was a tasty morsel. Herrick was one of Klaus' loyal lackeys since our days in Regency England. Herrick had a tendency to sing Klaus' praises that sometimes it just seemed like blatant bootlicking but Klaus adored the old chap. Herrick could crack the funniest jokes with his witty ironic English humor and he made Klaus laughed.

"Herrick wants us to bring his little boy around…and Bishop agreed…" Aidan rolled his eyes as he continued. "So now I have to babysit…"

"How old is he?" I was curious of this new vamp.

"He was turned in the first war. Pretty young but a Ripper…" Aidan bared some of his fangs and grinned.

"Aaah…" I sighed. "I bet he's handsome…"

"You're gonna love him Duchess. He speaks with an Irish accent..." Aidan smiled. Aidan suddenly focused his eyes on two men who walked in. "More vampires…" He remarked seeing the two young SS officers. I turned and saw a tall officer and a shorter one. Both looked really young but were very handsome.

* * *

><p>It was later in Klaus' study that I knew who they were. Old vampires that Klaus had called to join him. My husband wanted his own retreat in the mountains and built a French styled chateau not far from Hitler's place. A group of vampires in their Nazi uniforms were seated, gathering in his private study. He had our housekeeper pour blood for them in crystal cut glasses. Blood that was drained from some of Hitler's top SS guards.<p>

"Pure Aryan blood gentlemen…let us taste this so called Master Race..." Klaus said and laughed and they all laughed as well.

"Glad you're all here…" Klaus smiled, he then looked at the tall officer. "Erik…you came all the way from Stockholm…"

"Yes I did." Erik said and smiled at him. "Godric told me you're an Original. Always wanted to see one myself."

"Yes I turned your Maker…when I was still quite new." Klaus sighed and looked at his vampire Childe.

"It turned out well…" Godric smiled.

"It's always important to choose who you turn gentlemen…Immortality is a gift, one not to be wasted on imbeciles." Klaus spoke in a rather lofty tone. He then smiled at all of them.

"I have on very good authority that Hitler will be planning a mass invasion on almost all of Europe…A very ambitious man, this human _Fuhrer_, rather foolish at times but ambitious. We are going to use that opportunity to recruit the vagrant vampires in Europe to our ranks or kill them of course if they refuse to join. And we would also kill whoever we see as a threat." Klaus spoke."That includes werewolves of course."

The vampires were pleased to hear that. Werewolf's bite was still deadly to them. By eliminating the werewolf threat, the vampires could ensure their survival.

"_Blut und Ehre_…" Klaus said as he lifted his glass of blooc and snickered.

"_Blut und Ehre._." They chorused and laughed. It was a joke to the vampires present. Silly mortal humans and their dreams to conquer the world. Klaus smiled and drank his glass of Nazi blood. He shook his head. "Tastes the same to me..." I heard his comment.

* * *

><p>I watched through the peep hole and stepped back. <em>Blood and honor<em>. One of the Nazi's many slogans, more specifically of the Hitler Jugend or Hitler Youth. I felt someone pulling my arms and in a quick whirl, I found myself standing in a dark corner. A handsome, dark haired man staring down at me. He was handsome, beautiful even. Such finely chiseled features like that of Greek marble statue. Wavy black hair gelled back and eyes as dark as midnight.

The man bared his fangs at me. "You shouldn't be here…" I heard his Irish brogue. So this must be him the young vampire Aidan had spoke about. Such a handsome man. "It's not safe spying on a group of vampires…" He said.

"You're not in uniform…" I said, it almost sound like a gasp. He was wearing a suit that was well cut to his frame, his tie was loose. He gave a sexy grin. "You're not afraid of me are ye?"

I moved and sniffed him. "You smell really good…" I told him. He really did. He shook his head and sighed. He let go of his grip on me and leaned against the wall. I watched as he light his cigarette.

"Do you want one?" He asked, again with his sexy brogue. It sounded like velvet to me. Smooth and lyrical. I nodded and he gave one to me.

I had the cigarette between my lips and the handsome vampire leaned and lighted it up. I breathed in and let out the smoke, smiling as teeny circles came out in puffs. Klaus had taught me a while ago how to make the rings of smoke come out. It was quite tricky but you need to purse your lips into an O and let it flow out.

"Herrick warned me about you…" The vampire said.

"He did?" I asked as my eyes went wide. I was amused by it. "And what did our dear William say?"

"Says you're a bit of a trouble maker…" The vampire said as he smoked. "He did mention you're a looker too…"

"You have such nice lips…" I said and sighed. He really did. He was such a beautiful specimen of a man, vampire. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. And then it was as if he could read my mind.

"Would you like to kiss them?" He asked me flirtatiously and gave a wink. I almost blushed.

"Would you like to get your heart ripped out by my husband?" I asked him back. He laughed softly hearing that.

"Maybe…" He shrugged his shoulders. "If it is a good kiss. It could be worth it."

"You're such a fool…" I said with disdain. "No kiss is worth your life…"

"You'll be surprised…" He told me with a cheeky grin.

He suddenly stood up straight. "The meeting is over…" He said. I turned around and looked. The door was open and the vampires in their SS uniforms came out. I groaned. I wanted to talk more to this new Irish vamp.

"Why are you not in uniform?" I asked him.

"I don't like the Nazis or the German army in particular. Fought them in World War One. They killed many of my mates," He said casually and stubbed out his cigarette.

"To what do I interrupt?"

I heard Klaus' cheerful voice. I turned and saw my husband walking towards us. Klaus had walked to me and pulled straight into his arms. His hold was possessive and I saw the way he looked at the younger Irish vampire despite the smile on his face. Klaus was staking his claim, indirectly marking his territory. It was silly really.

"You've met my wife Mitchell." Klaus smiled at the Irish vampire.

He gave a grin. "We had quite a conversation."

"Oh...I'm sure you did," Klaus said and gave bright smile one I knew to be insincere. "My wife is quite the conversationalist."

Klaus then looked at me. "Come Darling. It's late and we need to retire."

He bent and kissed my lips and I sighed as Klaus held his arm around my waist. We walked away but I turned to look at the handsome, dark haired Irish vampire I had just met. Mitchell looked at me and gave a small wave and that devastating smile. There was just something about John Mitchell that made every woman who met him weak in the knees, me included.

* * *

><p><em>Munich 1943<em>

It grew even worse as the years gone by. The Nazis gained power as well as more territory. The Jews were treated horribly, they were ostracized and made to live like second class citizens by the Nazis. In Munich, I had a wonderful tutor to teach me the cello. He was a lovely old man, Herr Ira Schweitzer who was Jewish. He had the yellow star stitched on his coat and he would come into the house from the back door where it would be safer for him. Herr Schweitzer used to teach music in the conservatory and had played in the orchestra, but the Nazis would not let any non Aryan members and he lost his job.

Herr Schweitzer was quiet man. He didn't speak much but his eyes said a lot. Klaus was generous and paid him well but I had a feeling Herr Schweitzer was rather fearful of my husband. Klaus was an SS O_bergruppenfuhrer_, a Nazi General and the former cellist was a Jew.

"Oh Frau Von Wulfenberg..." Herr Schweitzer came crying one day. "They are moving us out from the city. I overheard some Nazis say that they're bringing us to Dachau..."

"What?" I stared at him shocked.

"My granddaughter Frau Von Wulfenberg...you have to help her...Please I beg you..." I was shocked when Herr Schweitzer dropped to his knees. "Your husband is a powerful man. And she is just a child. Only thirteen..."

"Calm down Herr Schweitzer...I will see what I can do..." I spoke to him gently.

"You are so kind Frau Von Wulfenberg..."

I told Klaus about it later that night in our bedroom and he gave me an adamant No.

"Niklaus Please..." I begged.

"We cannot save everyone Elly. Even I do not have such power..." He told me.

"I am not asking you to save everyone. Just Herr Schweitzer and his family." I spoke. "Surely you can write a letter to someone Klaus, or even compel a few guards…"

"It is too much of a hassle, I have my own vampire operations to think about..." He sounded irritated but I still pushed.

"Niklaus they are innocent. I do not want them to be separated."

"Elly. I do not care!" Klaus thundered and I saw the redness in his face. "And neither should you! They are just humans Elly. We use them and that is it. Their lives mean nothing! They are not our family or even friends."

"He is a friend to me Niklaus!" I told him angrily. "He is my teacher!"

"You are getting too emotionally attached to people." Klaus sighed wearily

"Klaus they will be shipped to Dachau."

I saw the distant, indifferent look on his face. "If they are going there...then it's over Elly..."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked and stared at my husband.

"Dachau is a prison camp. They will not survive there..."

"No..." I uttered. "Klaus. You have to stop them."

"I am no angel Elly or a savior." Klaus spoke coldly. "I've killed many, thousands even maybe more. It really does not matter to me."

"So you agree with this Nazi nonsense that the Jews are enemies."

"Elly! I don't care! Jews, Nazis, Germans, Poles and Gypsies. They are all humans, all mortals, dispensable, replaceable. Unworthy."

I was so upset that I just sat on the bed. I felt helpless but I had to do something.

"Darling humans have killed each other since time began..." Klaus breathed as he sat next to me. "It's what they do, what they've always done. For land, territory, wealth, for women, for God even. You have to accept that Elly. You know I never agreed on this notion of racial supremacy the Nazis believe."

"How can you be so cold?" I asked him.

Klaus gave a casual shrug. "I'm a vampire Elly, an Original. The only things that matter are me, you and breaking the curse. Anything else is of no importance and no consequence to me."

* * *

><p>I watched as I lied in bed the next morning, Klaus was getting ready for his day, already dressed in the grey SS uniform, He looked smart in it, the red Nazi swastika band on his arm. Several insignias on the shoulder and chest. It was the uniform of death. Death and destruction, unimaginable cruelty and horror. He walked towards me and sat down on bed right next to me. Klaus gently stroked my hair and bent to kiss my lips softly.<p>

"Wake up Darling…its morning…" He said to me. I gave him a smile and stretched my arms and legs in bed. I yawned loudly. Klaus laughed seeing that and I pulled him down so I could kiss him.

"I hate this uniform…" I sighed when I pulled my lips away and touched his starched shirt. The little badges on it. "You look so dour and stern in it Niklaus." I frowned.

"It's only temporary Sweetheart…" Klaus told me and kissed me again. "If the Allies win, we'll switch to the American GI uniforms or that of the Soviet Red Army…"

"You are not a loyal soldier." I told Klaus with a tease.

"I'm only loyal to myself." He smiled. Klaus moved from the bed but I held his hand.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked him, in my soft, gentle tone. I used that tone sometimes hoping to assuage my husband, maybe to make him more agreeable and therefore compliant. Klaus could not resist that sweet voice.

"I must Darling…" Klaus sighed as he held my face. "Meeting with top SS personnel, more people to compel or kill…" he said with such casual indifference. "I'm getting sick of this war…seeing all this destruction…senseless really."

"Klaus…" I called him softly. "What about Herr Schweitzer?"

Hearing that, his face immediately changed. He had gone stone cold in merely seconds. His pale blue eyes glaring sharply at me. "Enough Elly!" He snapped. "I've told you No and that's it! I hate to repeat my self!" He grounded in anger.

"Why can't you understand how important this is to me!" I cried. I got out of bed and stood right in front of him.

"You are getting too obsessed with these human pet projects of yours and I've tolerated them for far too long!" Klaus spoke hotly. "Put it out of mind Elly or I will do it for you!"

"I will not Niklaus!" I fumed. "I will not just stand here and watch while Herr Schweitzer and his family gets carted away all because of this crazy criminal ideology!"

Klaus only kept quiet and I decided to push it further, egging him on, pushing his buttons, aggravating him further. "And how can you allow this? How can you let yourself be commanded by a mere human Niklaus! A human. A mere human has more power than you…how can you even call yourself an Original! Your father would never let any human be above him! How can you let yourself be weak!"

His hand suddenly lashed at my face. Klaus had slapped me and I felt the force of his strength. I fell stumbling down onto the floor and I touched the side of my face. It hurt. The pain was stinging. Even my lips had split from that one slap and blood dripped on the floor. Klaus just stood there, shocked that he had hit me. He could not believed it himself. I held the side of my face and stared right up at him. I saw the guilt in his face, the remorse in his eyes. Nine hundred years together and he had never slapped or hit me before. _What has happened?_

"Elly…" He called my name and walked to me. His voice wavered for a while, trembling.

"No!" I screamed and moved away. "Do not touch me! Don't you touch me!" I struggled as Klaus pulled me in his grasp.

He bit his wrist and force fed me his blood. The pain was gone. My lips were healed but the wound festered in my heart. He had hit me. Klaus, my beloved Niklaus had hit me. I never thought he would ever do that. Klaus didn't apologize of course. It wasn't his style. He had too much hubris. Klaus just held me in his arms even as I tried to move myself away from him. Even when I struggled, he would not let go.

"I love you Elly…you must know that. Hurting you hurt me too. You have to believe me…" Klaus said softly as he kissed my hair and rocked me in his arms as if I was a crying child. I didn't cry though not one drop of tear. I refused to cry for him anymore.

_Liar!_ I wanted to scream. _You lie Niklaus! You are nothing but a sadistic, cruel liar!_ He was a monster who didn't really know the meaning of love. A cold, cruel monster whom I was married to. And what did that make me? I was complicit to everything Klaus did. His rank as a top SS commandant and all the atrocities it brought. It might as well be me wearing that grey uniform of death. It might as well be me who gave the orders.

Then I knew I would have to run away again. I sent Kael a telegram the next day when Klaus left and he said that his men who were covertly among the Nazis could render assistance. I went to Herr Schweitzer's apartment in the downtrodden part of town, eager to tell him that he could leave the country. I found from a neighbor that the Nazis took them the night before. The Jews in Munich had been rounded up and no one knew where they were brought to. Some said Dachau or to Buchenwald, and others said, Poland. It was too late. All too late. I did not manage to save Herr Schweitzer.

* * *

><p>The city of Munich had been bombed extensively by Allied troops so Klaus had a strong bomb shelter build underneath the garden. It was more like a bunker. Every time the siren rang, I would rush down with the housekeeper, the cook and a few maids, even the driver. The bombing could last for hours in the night and sometimes during the day. I hated the sound of it. The deafening blasts and the earth shaking, it reminded me of San Francisco and that Great Earthquake.<p>

The staff would sing German folk songs, sometimes anthems of the Nazi party. They were such loyal fans of Hitler. Those poor fools, if only they knew the crimes and atrocities committed by their Fatherland. They would be appalled. When we came out of the bomb shelter the next morning that day in 1944, we did not recognize the surroundings. The house had been reduced to rubble. In fact, much of the once ritzy neighborhood was in bad shape. I just stared at the destruction, almost awed by it. Everything was gone, within hours. The power and fury of modern warfare. It astounded me.

Klaus was in France that May in 1944. He was certain that the Nazis would lose, he had his vampires working in the Allied forces, a group of the _Penn Dutch_ daywalkers. They were loyal to him, the _Penn Dutch_ vamps. Grateful he had freed them from the controlling yoke of the coven. So he had secured safety for his vampire minions once the Germans surrendered.

Klaus wrote to me a short letter one afternoon. He wrote plenty of letters while he was away on his Nazi war efforts. I had never bothered to reply him. I never even kept any of them. I would light them up after reading and watched while the letters burn till it was ash floating away in the wind. I was still furious that he would not help Herr Schweitzer. Still angry that he would hit me, his own wife.

His letters were long and at times they bored me. All the silly details he would write about. Klaus would get romantic and nostalgic, telling me how the blue French sky reminded him of my eyes or that he had visited the old chateau where we used to live with the three concubines. He even carved our initials inside a heart on the tree by the river where we had a picnic all those years ago. He took a photograph of that and sent it to me. I burned it too. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

"_My Dearest Beloved Wife,_

_It is obvious from the lack of correspondence at your end that you are still angry with me. Not even one letter Darling? Your anger has made you cold and cruel to me Elly and I do not like this cold, cruel version of you. I shall expect your anger to wane as the days go by and I look forward to have my beautiful, passionate wife back again._

_The war is ending soon my Love. As you may well know, defeat is inevitable to the Nazis. The Third Reich and all it was, will end. Rest assured that everything will be fine Elly. I will come back for you soon. I urge you not to do anything stupid. And if you do try to escape, you know I will eventually find you Darling. Do not forget that you are always with me Eleanna. Always mine as I am always yours. Body and soul. Forever._

_Your Immortal Husband, _

_Niklaus."_

I rolled my eyes when I finished reading it and let the letter be burned by the candle. _Oh how romantic his words and penmanship were… _I had thought bitterly. A pity he didn't have a heart. He was just a cold, cruel monster.

With the house demolished and destroyed by air raids. Klaus had moved me to a new apartment further away from Munich's city centre. It was luxuriously furnished as all houses and apartments Klaus had. I had all the best foods. Norwegian salmon, and roast beef, fruits, bread, eggs, cream and milk. People were starving, hungry and rationing but I was well fed. Being the wife of a top SS officer had its privileges. Being the wife of an Original also had its privileges.

* * *

><p>In June 1944, the Allied forces landed on Normandy and it was like a countdown to the end of the war. I had listened to BBC radio in secret, smiling as I heard the news breaking of Allied victories. The Americans had pushed forward and liberated France, moving to Belgium and then forward to Holland and then Germany. It was all over for the Nazis. The Third Reich fell down like dominoes and I knew it was my turn to escape.<p>

I managed to bribe a few soldiers with my jewelry and gold. I crossed the border into Austria and later to France, beautiful France, liberated by the Allied Forces. I got myself an apartment in Montmarte and a new alias and I was ready to start my own life. I was walking along the Seine one day when I thought I heard a familiar tune being whistled. _No…_I thought to myself. I had probably imagined it. I walked as fast as I could.

I walked up the steps and crossed the bridge heading to the Tuileries Gardens. A black car pulled right beside me. The window pulled down. I saw Bishop staring at me. "Madamemoiselle… Bonjour…If you please…get in the car…" I rolled my eyes, Bishop still had that American accent when he tried speaking French.

The door opened and I frowned when I saw Klaus seated in side, a satisfied smile on his face. I went in and sat on the plush leather seats. I folded my arms and turned my head as I looked out the window, not wanting to look at him. I felt something on my hand. Klaus had placed an envelope in it. I saw the stamp. It was from New York. I looked at Klaus, my brows knitted curiously. He just gave a tired sigh.

I then took out the letter that was inside. It was written in German and I started reading.

"_Dear Frau Von Wulfenberg,_

_I am writing on behalf of my grandfather and we owe both you and the Herr Von Wulfenberg our sincerest gratitude. You have saved our lives. We had arrived safely in New York, after escaping Munich via Sweden. Herr Von Wulfenberg had his men come get us in the middle of the night and transported us safely out of Germany. At first we thought they were soldiers sending us to Dachau. We are very much happy and settled here in Brooklyn and it would be wonderful if we could meet one day now that the war has ended. Grandfather has told me many times what a kind woman you are…."_

I didn't finish reading the letter. I looked at the photograph enclosed. There was Herr Schweitzer, his wife and granddaughter standing in the harbor with the Statue of Liberty behind them. They were smiling. The back of the photograph was the date, taken about eleven months ago. I had tears running down my cheeks and I turned to look at Klaus. He had the cold mask on of course, barely a trace of emotion on his face. I embraced him and let my head rest on his chest. Klaus kept quiet, still as a statue. He did not say a word throughout the entire car journey.

"I love you…" I whispered fervently to Klaus and kissed his lips. He did it. He saved them. These humans he had deemed unworthy and nothing to him. Klaus had saved them for me. How could I not love him for that?

He never responded to my kiss but I snuggled close in his arms. Klaus only ignored me and stared out the window, probably giving me the same silent treatment I had given him. Klaus held me close in his arms though, as he whistled and hummed that haunting tune. I had found out from Aidan days later that Klaus and his vampires who had masqueraded as Nazi SS men massacred a village in France. Men, women, children. All dead, the entire village, killed indiscriminately, bodies drained of blood. Some had their hearts ripped out, heads torn apart. It was rumored that the most the villagers were werewolves, not all though, and that one of them had the moonstone that Klaus had been searching for.

He did not find the moonstone. It turned out to be just a rumor but Klaus didn't care. He'd burn down the entire forest for one tree. I watched my husband as he slept that night. He looked so perfect and peaceful like an angel. _Was he really a monster?_ But he could be so sweet sometimes. _What did it all really mean?_ Klaus had saved three Jews but slaughtered an entire village of innocents for a stupid moonstone. It was such a conundrum for me to understand. I would never know what really goes on in that head of his or what was in his thoughts. Klaus wasn't one to share. It occurred to me that I didn't really know who Klaus was and I had been married to him for nine hundred years. The only thing I was sure of, was that he loved me. Maybe even more than I loved him...

_No…_I shook my head and sighed softly. I kissed Klaus' lips before snuggling close in his arms. He stirred in his sleep and pulled me in his embrace. _I love you so much Niklaus. It is just not possible that you could love me more…_


	13. Chapter 13 California Dreaming

Chapter Thirteen. _California Dreaming…_

The war had ended and we left Europe for good I had hoped. We moved back to California. Klaus found a lovely house in a cul de sac area in the rather posh district of Beverly Hills. It was the Fifties. The age of rock and roll, women wearing full skirts, cardigans and dresses with pointed busts. They'd have voluminous hair. I did not like the fashion though preferring the Forties and Thirties when clothes were more elegant in style.

Shiny, gas guzzling Buicks with their fins were rolling down the streets of perfect leafy suburbs, with manicured lawns. Houses with white picket fences, complete with all the modern amenities like a microwave oven, and a washer machine and color televisions, that looked like pages right out from some Norman Rockwell coffee table book. It was known as the _American Dream_. America was prospering after the war but it still was far from perfect, there was still segregation in the South and the witch hunting Communist trials during McCarthy's era.

My husband had his own American Dream too. _Who would have thought? _Klaus had became enamored with Hollywood and decided to set up a motion picture company. He had the funds to do it thanks to Hitler's gold that he and his band of vampires stole a decade ago. So with the help of a few producers, _Original Pictures_ was born. Klaus even had a large studio for filming and soon he was ready to make his own movie. One he had written, and planned to direct and produce.

Klaus even wore glasses, horn rimmed ones that made him look like Buddy Holly. I only laughed. He didn't need glasses because his vision was perfect. He could see things five four hundred feet away but he needed to be taken seriously by the Hollywood heavyweights.

"Do you think I look like Clark Kent in them?" Klaus asked me one morning after breakfast. I gave him a strange look.

"Darling you look like Buddy Holly…" I said and sighed. Klaus frowned hearing that. He looked at the thick pile of papers for his movie. It was the script.

"So did you get Audrey Hepburn?" I asked him. _Oh…_she was my favorite actress. Such style and grace. That coquettish girlishness she had about her charmed me completely when I first saw her on screen in _Roman Holiday_. I was so excited. If Klaus was going to have her in his movie, I would get a chance to meet her. It would be a dream come true.

Klaus shrugged and gave a bored look. "She doesn't have an edge…too sweet and sugary for me. The girl's a cupcake, a bright daisy. I need someone edgy. I need a rose, beautiful, mysterious with sharp thorns."

"Sharp thorns?" I stared at my husband. "No one's going to want a watch some vampy bitch…"

"You should read the script Darling…" Klaus smiled. "Then maybe you'll get what I mean."

* * *

><p>And I did just that. I spent the entire afternoon reading his script to discover in my horror who the girl was. It was me or at least it was based on me. Klaus wrote a script about a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. She was passionate and melodramatic. She gave the hero quite a heart ache and all she brought him was misery and pain. My eyes just widened in abject horror reading one of the scenes.<p>

"_Adele stared at him, looking at him with a challenging gaze. Her arms folded._

_Adele: I'm leaving you Henry. I'm going somewhere far away from here. Somewhere you can't touch me. Marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life. All you brought me is misery and pain._

_Henry(furious and agitated): Then leave Adele! Being with you was no walk in the park for me either. Pain? You caused me pain too! I disowned my entire family for you. I renounced everything I knew for you..."_

I flipped through the pages and in the end, the character Adele had set the house on fire, killing Henry in the process. She grew mad in despair and the last scene ended in a psych ward where Adele was seen talking to herself. I was irritated that Klaus would write our personal fights and issues out and made it into a movie script. He was airing out our dirty laundry for the world to see. I was so angry that I flung the entire thick stack of script into the fireplace and watched it burn.

Klaus came back later. He saw the script burning in the fireplace and sighed as he shook his head. "I made another copy just in case."

"How could you Niklaus!" I cried and stared at him. "How could you write our most intimate details and turn it into some movie script!"

"I gather that you hate it then?" Klaus asked, looking at me through that horn rimmed glasses of his. He moved to the bar and poured himself a drink and gulped it down.

"So is that really how you feel?" I asked him and walked up to him. "Do you really feel the way Henry does that I had brought nothing but misery to you?"

"Darling..." Klaus sighed and held both my shoulders. "It is just a dramatization. That is all..." Klaus pulled in his embrace and I just leaned there, my head on his shoulder. "You have been my only comfort Elly…" Klaus breathed. "My true home."

* * *

><p>The other producers thought the script would be too much for people. They all wanted happy endings in their love stories. Klaus was so enraged that he drained the producers' blood when they came to the house for what was supposed to be a lunch meeting. I was shocked when I returned from a shopping trip and found three male bodies slumped in the dining room, punctured wounds on their neck. They were dead of course.<p>

Klaus was just standing by the large glass window staring at the pool we had outside and the surrounding Hollywood hills.

"Niklaus…" I called him as I walked in.

He turned and gave me a sad smile. I saw the blood that still dripped from the side of his mouth. "They hated it Elly…" Klaus sighed. "They said it would be hard to market to the masses…"

I gave a sympathetic smile back and walked towards him. I held his hand and squeezed it before caressing his cheek gently. "They are stupid fools Darling. They can't recognize talent even if it's right under their noses."

Klaus nodded and bent to kiss my lips softly. He carried me up and brought me to the dining table where the dead, blood drained corpses of the producers laid. The kiss grew passionate and deep. I felt his need and desire for me rising. Klaus hiked up the hem of my dress. I smiled and pulled down his trousers. Klaus kissed me again, hungrily. I felt his fangs elongating and it nipped my lips but I didn't care even as my blood flowed, rivulets of crimson, staining my white cotton sundress.

He pulled the top of dress down and trailed kisses down my neck and décolletage, smearing blood on my skin. Klaus pulled away and I looked at him, seeing his lips stained with blood. I lifted myself up to kiss him again, slow, sensual, erotic. Strange that I didn't even care about the three dead bodies at the dining table. I just let my husband make love to me right there and then.

* * *

><p>Klaus finally gave up his Hollywood dreams and sold his studio. He started investing plenty of money in other huge Hollywood studios instead. Names like Paramount, Warner Brothers and Twentieth Century Fox. The Fifties passed us rather quickly and then it was the swinging Sixties. The style and fashion was sleeker more to my liking. A young family had moved into the White House in 1960, it was the age of Camelot. And then, John F Kennedy got assassinated and things just didn't seem as optimistic. I was crying horribly when the news was announced that the President did not survive the night.<p>

Klaus only shook his head when he saw me curled up in the sofa. I looked up at him with my tear stained, puffy eyes. He went to me and sat down on the sofa, pulling me in his arms, while I cried again. _How could it be that Kennedy is dead?_

"Come on Darling…it's going to be fine…" Klaus cooed and stroked my hair. I only kept quiet and rested my head on his chest the entire night.

It was 1963 and I wondered if things would ever get better when the years go by. Lyndon B. Johnson became president and all his Big Society programs came into place. Civil Rights Act was passed in 1964 and that was a cause for celebration. The Beatles invaded America and music was in its true golden age with Jimi Hendrix, Bob Dylan, The Doors. Martin Luther King Jr was assassinated in 1968, then Bobby Kennedy too. So many tragedies that had befell America. The Vietnam War was such a hot issue to deal with. With the peace protests that were going on. The Hippie era was booming and it was the rise of Feminism. Klaus hated it. He had always been staunchly conservative.

* * *

><p>Klaus was driving his Porsche Roadster down Wilshire Boulevard that Fall in 1968 when he saw me protesting against The Draft with some new friends of mine, students from UCLA. Klaus had grabbed my hand, pulled me into the car and drove me home. The college kids just stared, still stoned from the pot they were smoking to do anything. Klaus frowned when he saw me dressed in my tie dye sundress, my hair with its small braids and he dragged me into the house.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed. I also started to use the F word a lot, influenced by the heavy swearing used in speeches made by the anti war activists since the early days. _Fuck Johnson! Fuck the CIA! Fuck the government! Fuck The Draft! We want peace! One two three four...we don't want your fucking war!_

"What are you wearing?" Klaus demanded hotly, staring at me.

"It's just a dress…" I told him.

"Change…I don't want you to wear this hippie nonsense." He told me, his eyes glared at me. I shook my head stubbornly. "No." I countered back.

"If you want to behave like a child Elly, I will treat you like one." Klaus warned.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "You can't do this to me! I have rights too!"

"You are my wife Elly! And you will do what I tell you to!" Klaus took my hand and dragged me up the stairs. I was trying to pull away from his grasp but his hold was too strong. He walked to the shower and pushed me in while he turned the knob. Cold water just poured down, drenching me in my clothes.

"Go bathe and get ready. Your gown is out there on the bed. I don't want to be late for the ball." He told me, a cold angry tone in his voice.

"I'm not going to that stupid ball!" I cried. It was some Governor's ball that Klaus wanted to attend where the elites of California would be present. " Not when so many people are dying in Vietnam!"

"Enough of this Eleanna!" Klaus bellowed. It made me tremble hearing him. "No more of these ridiculous protests! No more of these crazy peace rallies and Feminist marches!" He started ripping my clothes off of me and then took the sponge to wash me.

"Stop it!" I screamed and pushed him off me but he was relentless and wanted to finish washing me. He grabbed a towel and dried me off and then pulled the beautiful red ball gown over me and zipped it up. I sat there pouting like a child while he changed into his tuxedo.

"At least, put on a lipstick Elly. You look like a corpse." Klaus told me coldly. I looked away and ignored him. _Of course I look like a corpse Niklaus. Because I am one. I'm dead inside._

* * *

><p>I still gave him the cold shoulder the entire drive to the mansion and the entire time we were at the stupid ball. I was surprised when Klaus drove the Porsche roadster up a cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean afterwards. He got out of the car and just stood there, watching as dawn approached. The sky was beautiful, almost magical. The dark colors of night met with the pink, orange hues of daylight.<p>

I got out of the car and slammed the door hard. I looked at Klaus seeing that he was staring into space. I wondered what was going on. He looked so far away. So dreamy.

"What is going on Klaus?" I asked him. "Why are we here?"

"Do you still love me Elly?" Klaus turned and looked at me, smiling that dimpled sweet smile of his. He looked like an angel with the first sunrays shining upon him, making his burnished wheat blonde locks golden, almost as if there was a halo above him.

I was shocked that he would even ask that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" He sighed. I frowned and walked up to him. "Of course I still love you Niklaus. Why are you asking me this?' I asked Klaus.

"Maybe you're right when you told me what you felt in San Francisco Elly. We've lived too long. Maybe it should just end." Klaus breathed. He smiled at me and took my hand. "Come on Sweetheart," He walked to the cliff's edge and I followed him.

"You and me…Forever." Klaus spoke and kissed me chastely on the lips.

I looked at him a little hesitant but sighed. I didn't think we would really die. I squeezed Klaus' hand and then we took a leap from the cliff, straight into the ocean. We missed the jagged rocks but it was exhilarating as we plunged into the water. The Pacific was cold when I came out and Klaus took my hand while we were in the water. He was laughing hysterically and pulled me close to him. I had to smile. It was such a silly, juvenile thing to do but that was Klaus. He loved life too much, he had to do everything with such passion and drama.

We took a walk along the beach that day, our clothes still drenched from the plunge and swimming in the ocean. It was nice I guessed. Romantic even to spend the entire day at the beach. Klaus had taken off his shirt and jacket. He was only wearing his tuxedo pants, which he had rolled up to his knees. I had taken the red ball gown off and Klaus had wrapped his jacket around me.

"I've got a new witch," Klaus smiled at me. We were sitting on the beach watching as the surfers got out riding the waves. There were children playing with the sand, building frail castles and people getting a tan in their swimming trunks and bikinis.

"Who?" I asked him. Klaus still kept his coven of witches. All who were working hard trying to decipher the ancient Grimoires, written in languages that had no longer existed. There was a secret ingredient somewhere, to break the curse without the need for the doppelganger or moonstone. They only needed to figure out what it was.

"Her name's Sheila Bennet," Klaus said to me. _Bennet…_I was suddenly reminded of Amanda, and I felt that twist in my heart. Beautiful Darling Amanda whose body was drained of blood, Klaus had killed her all those years ago in 1807.

I only stared at him. Klaus shrugged. "I didn't tell you did I? Amanda survived. She fled England about three days after I put you in the cellar."

"She did?" It just seemed so impossible. I looked at him incredulously. Amanda survived. She didn't die… It was like a miracle.

Klaus nodded. "Another reason why Lexie had to leave for America. She had to go find Amanda."

"But how is it possible?" I asked Klaus. "That Amanda lived? I saw her body."

"She was a witch Elly. She had her tricks." Klaus said.

"I wished you had told me Niklaus…" I sighed and leaned against him. "I wouldn't have spent all these years being angry with you."

"Would you hate me any less?" Klaus asked and looked closely at me. I gave a small smile and shook my head. He chuckled and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Do you think it's weird that I love you and hate you at the same time?" I asked him.

"I don't know Darling…" Klaus yawned. "Maybe that's why we're both cursed."

* * *

><p>Sheila Bennet was a graduate student at Stanford University. She was very bright, serious looking with long curly hair and she wore glasses. She didn't seem like the type to help a murderous Original vampire. The reason she wanted to help Klaus was because he was willing to pay for her tuition and help cover the debts her family had incurred in Mystic Falls. They were going to lose their family farm and she had no other options. Sheila wasn't just a witch. She could also see and tell things no one else could.<p>

She smiled at me one evening while I was sitting outside by the pool, the fire burning at the outdoor fireplace. "You're going to be a mother some day…" Sheila told me out of the blue.

I snorted hearing that. "I don't like children."

"You're going to love your child Elly." Sheila said and smoked her joint. "It will change everything." Sheila would know. She had a two year old son back home in Virginia. Sheila's husband had been drafted to fight in the war which she had so fiercely opposed and sadly lost his life there.

"It's not possible Sheila. Klaus has tried everything and we still can't conceive…" I explained.

"Trust me Elly. The day will come soon." She spoke. I only looked at her closely, wondering if somehow she was psychic or precognitive or maybe she was just sprouting silly nonsense.

"What else do you know Sheila?" I asked her. I was curious and intrigued by Sheila and her clairvoyance.

"Oh…" She sighed nonchalantly. "Many things…I know you would never love anyone like you do Klaus and it is the same for him."

"Klaus says we're both cursed. I believe it too…"

"Strange things these curses…" Sheila said and looked at me as if she knew something. "Most of the times…they're self fulfilled prophecies…" She sighed and stood up.

"Klaus thinks he can break the curse without the need for a doppelganger and he's right."

"He is?" I looked at Sheila curiously.

"The answer is you Elly. He needs to kill you. Klaus needs to rip your heart out during the ritual…and he will have his wolf half back."

"No…" I uttered and stared at Sheila who only shrugged. "See you were the one to have him cursed, he doesn't know that but I do. That's the only other way to break the curse, to kill the one who placed it on him…"

I did not know what to say. I was stumped. Speechless, shell shocked. Klaus had to kill me. There was no doppelganger and I was the only other way. How strange and at the same time ironic it all was. All these centuries, Klaus had been obsessed to break the curse. The same curse I had unintentionally placed on him and through out everything, the answer was there, right under his nose, right in front of his eyes. It was me. I was the key.

"Will you tell him then that I was the one to place the curse?" I asked Sheila, suddenly fearful of Klaus' wrath and also of the hurt and betrayal he would feel. Sheila shook her head.

"I'm never one to interfere with the affairs of others…I leave it to you Elly," Sheila spoke. "I'm only here to protect my own. My family. I can't have them thrown out of the farm."

"But I will tell him that he has to kill you Elly…" Sheila said and looked at me. "It's up to Klaus if he wants to break it or not. My job is done."

* * *

><p>I stared out the window in my room. <em>What should I do? Should I run away?<em> Klaus would kill me. I was the key. During the next full moon, he could perform the ritual, sacrificing a werewolf, a vampire and lastly me, ripping my heart out and let me die the true death. No need for a moonstone or a doppelganger of my sister to recreate the curse. I breathed and closed my eyes for a while.

When I opened them my sister was there dressed in her bridal clothes, the wreath of flowers in her hair still looked fresh as if they had just been plucked from the fertile lush ground. Karina smiled at me again, a smile that reminded me a little of the Virgin Mary's.

"_What are you going to do now?"_ My sister asked.

"I don't know…" I sighed. "Should I run away?" I pondered.

"_Klaus can finally break the curse now."_ Karina said and I only nodded in agreement. _"Do you think he would kill you for this?"_

"Maybe…" I said and gulped.

"_It's his first true test then…"_ Karina sighed. I looked at my sister curiously and wondered what she meant.

"_To see if he truly loves you Elly…"_ Karina said and gave an impish smile. _"Klaus has to choose between what he wants the most, what is so important to him and you."_

"Klaus doesn't have to choose. I don't care… I'm willing to do it." I said stubbornly and looked at my sister. I had made my decision. I would let myself be sacrificed. It will put an end to all this. Klaus would break the curse and be all he was and I could finally be in peace. Dead but in peace. "I'm not running Karina."

"_You're such a silly girl Elly." _My sister scolded me before giving a sympathetic smile.

"Love is a silly thing…" I smiled.

* * *

><p>What would you do for love? Many profess their willingness to die for it. I always thought it silly. It was a little too melodramatic for my tastes. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if Klaus had died. How would I move on? Could I survive not having him in my life? I knew it would devastate him if I had left for good. If I truly died. He had said we would always be together. There was no other way. It had always been like that. Me and Klaus, Klaus and I. The Original vampire Monster and his immortal bride.<p>

I saw it first hand, he would not even bury me in the ground. Klaus would take my bones and bring me with him wherever he would go, just like he did with his family. He brought their bodies with him, wherever he went. All four of them, resting in their coffins, dead to the world unaware of the centuries that had passed. Darius, Adrienne, Amelia and Roxana. He had hunted them down for me and it had all been based on a lie. A lie that I had perpetrated, that The Originals wanted me dead. After Elijah had left, Klaus did not see the point of honoring the truce he had made with Anthony and went after them.

It was filial of him, I supposed to bring his siblings with him wherever he traveled. Family had always been important to Klaus. I knew he still missed Elijah and maybe in some ways, Klaus had learned to forgive his brother for whatever transgressions he thought Elijah had done against him. When Klaus loved someone he would not stop loving them. He was not all that cold hearted and callous as he was known to be. Only I knew who he truly was. Broken like me, surrounded by darkness, isolated from everyone. We only had each other.

I walked to the master bedroom later that evening. Klaus was sitting on the arm chair just staring out the large glass panel. I walked up to my husband and hugged him from behind, kissing the top of his head.

"Sheila told me…" I whispered and moved to face him.

Klaus only kept quiet, still staring out the window. He looked so melancholy, so far away again. I wondered if he was imagining it in his head when he would finally be able to transform. Klaus could be free and powerful, the hybrid that he was. It was so simple, all he had to do was to kill me. He didn't need the moonstone or the doppelganger. Just me, and of course a vampire and a werewolf. I knew I had to give myself up. I couldn't tell him the truth of course, fearful of the reprisal. Klaus would be so hurt by it and I couldn't bear that.

"I want you to do it Niklaus." I told him in a soft firm tone. I was ready. It was time. I had lived a long life. I knelt next to Klaus and looked up at him. Klaus gave a sad smile and caressed my cheek. "No Elly…We'll find another way."

"I am the key Klaus. I'm what you need to break this curse…" I said to him. "You don't have the doppelganger or the moonstone." I took his hand. "But you have me."

"That's what Sheila said," Klaus said softly. "She said that you were the closest link to your sister and that you were present when the curse was cast."

"I can't lose you Elly. You mean more to me than this stupid curse." Klaus sighed.

"Then you are a fool Niklaus!" I snapped. "Just kill me and be done with it. You'll get what you want and maybe I'll finally get what I want, some peace!"

"It means nothing to me being able to transform if you're not here Elly. Nothing…" He seethed angrily and stared at me. "You would leave me for this?"

"If that is what you want Klaus," I told him and folded my arms. "I just want you to be happy."

"And how can that be if you're gone Elly…How can I ever be happy? Everything will be worth nothing…" Klaus spoke fiercely. Hearing that, I sighed and rushed to him, hugging him tightly. _Oh how I love him…_

"I love you so much Niklaus…" I whispered in his chest. "I would die for you…I really would…"

"I know…" Klaus breathed and ran his fingers through my hair. "No one could love me like you do Elly. No one."

I smiled and breathed in his chest, his scent. I couldn't hear Klaus' heartbeat but I knew his heart was there. It was in me. I guess it was true what the romantics say, that if you loved someone, you were willing to die for them like I was for Klaus. Would he do the same for me? I never doubt that he would. Klaus gave up the most important thing in his life for me. His true self, the essence of who he was. The one thing he had wanted for so long. Instead Klaus had chosen me. He could have his powerful, beautiful Lycanthrope half back. But he didn't.

Klaus would probably live to regret that decision as the years went by and as our marriage deteriorated. I used to think that I loved him more but I could be wrong. Klaus had sacrificed so much for me, the one person who had betrayed him the most. Maybe Elijah was right, what he told me centuries ago, that love was illogical, it goes beyond all reason. But sometimes, you have to ask yourself, if love was enough? Would Klaus still love me if he knew the truth, that I had him cursed in the first place? It was a question that I didn't even dare to ask myself.


	14. Chapter 14 The end of the millennium

Chapter Fourteen: The end of the millennium

_Fairytales_

We left California in the late Seventies and headed up north to Washington. Klaus had decided that we should live in Seattle. He liked to be near the water and the mountains that surrounded the city were beautiful. It was the early Eighties, the age of computers was still in his infancy and Klaus grew excited. He went to several seminars and bought stock in a company called _Apple Computers_ that was based in Silicon Valley. I thought it was funny that they named the company after a fruit. But it was new and had plenty of buzz surrounding it. Klaus also invested in a company named _Microsoft._ Its founder was a young college drop out who had decided that Washington was a much better headquarters than California.

Nothing really happened in the Eighties, at least personally in our lives. Reagan was President which made Klaus happy. He didn't like paying so much taxes, which I thought was of no consequence since he still kept his British citizenship, his peerage, title and the lands. And of course, Margaret Thatcher was Prime Minister in the UK. Klaus was still a proud member of the Tories and contributed quite a small fortune to the party. The fashion in the Eighties was horrendous. The shoulder pads and weird shapes on clothes and the big hair people were sporting. The only thing I liked about the Eighties was, well nothing. I did not even like the music, except maybe for Belinda Carlisle.

In 1988, we had decided to move out of the city and into our new house in the mountains, north of Seattle. Klaus wanted to surprise me, so I had to wear a blindfold the entire trip up. I didn't like it of course, not one partial to surprises of any kind. He carried me in his arms when he got out of the car and then set me down.

"I don't see why we have to go through all this trouble…It's just a house." I grumbled. Klaus laughed hearing that. "Trust me Darling…you're going to love it."

He twirled me around and I was dizzy and then blindfold fell on the ground and I saw it. It was huge. I've never seen a house that huge, bigger than even Cambrian Hall, the chateau in France and maybe even the Original's castle in Romania combined. I was flabbergasted. It was beautiful, magnificent even.

"Home sweet home Sweetheart," Klaus said cheerfully. My eyes widened. Was he joking? This gargantuan palace couldn't possibly be our new home. It was just too big.

"Do you love it Darling?" Klaus smiled, he pulled me in his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"It's huge…" I said in disbelief as I pulled my lips away from his. "Niklaus, have you gone insane?" I asked him. "What possessed you to buy this?"

"I didn't buy it Elly," Klaus sighed. "I build it or had it built. It was all forest here and I had to bribe and compel a few zoning officials to permit the trees to be cut, the forest cleared…It is a nature reserve after all…Took about four years for the whole thing to be complete."

"So we're the only ones living here?" I asked Klaus.

He shrugged. "Except for the occasional hikers and campers…there's a bed and breakfast a few miles down near the lake."

Klaus took my hand and brought me into the house, mansion or maybe it should be called a palace, my fairytale castle that my golden haired vampire Prince had build for me. I was amazed and stunned by the beauty of it. The artwork that was put in. Marble floors and Greek columns, painted ceilings done by artisans. Klaus wanted it to be like Fontainebleau castle. It was an exact replica scaled down ninety percent. And then he had another surprise.

Klaus brought me to the large courtyard, down the steps I saw hedgerows of what looked like a giant maze and in the middle of it, if one were to find the path to it, was a beautiful antique carousel. I always wanted one and he got one for me. I smiled as I lied in his arms that night. We were out in the courtyard, lying on the large daybed they would have in cabanas. I wanted to see the stars.

"There's Castor and Pollux…" I pointed to Klaus. He chuckled and held me close. "Ah…I remember that night," Klaus smiled. "Anthony was telling you silly fairytales…"

"It's not silly…and they were not fairytales Klaus but Greek mythology" I frowned at Klaus. So it was true then. That he had been spying on us in his wolf form. "I think it's sweet."

"He's such a dreamer Elly…" Klaus sighed. "Just like you. You're too much alike the both of you…That's why it would never work out. He'll never protect you like I do. Anthony is too weak."

"He did love me." I said softly. I wondered about Anthony and hoped he was happy wherever he was.

"And you loved him too…" Klaus spoke and looked at me. I only sighed and snuggled close, the cashmere blanket covering us. "Except you love me more…" Klaus said.

"Always…" I said to him and kissed his lips.

"I never loved any woman but you…" Klaus smiled at me. He then shrugged. "Well other than my mother and sisters of course…"

"Promise me you won't try to burn the house down Elly," Klaus spoke and looked at me, I just stared blankly back at him. I couldn't make any promises. When I grew angry especially whenever I was furious or distressed, I just had this unexplained urge to burn things. It was very cathartic and stress relieving. It was my way of dealing with things

"I'll try…" I finally whispered. Klaus gave a small nod and kissed my lips. "Happy Anniversary Darling…"

We had been together nine hundred and fifty years. It was nine and half centuries ago that he had kidnapped and forced me to wed him in the beautiful church by the lake. Klaus hummed that tune again and I had grown sleepy. I looked up at the stars seeing how beautiful and timeless they were.

I looked at the courtyard. I saw my sister standing there. Karina smiled at me._ My Darling sister… _Always there, never leaving my side. She was my Castor and I was the immortal Pollux. Oh how I wished I could share my immortality with her. Then maybe we'd be like the stars, Karina and I, shining brightly in the twilight sky forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>The house is just too big…"<em> Karina commented one day. I was having one of my walks in the gardens when I saw Karina sitting on one of the iron wrought benches.

"He bought it for me," I smiled happily. Karina only sighed. _"I don't think you need that many rooms Elly…"_

"We made love in every single one of them." I told her with a knowing smile. Klaus wanted to christen each room. I think it took quite a while though. But we were both too drunk with alcohol and too horny to care.

Karina gave a look of disgust but I didn't care. I touched the wreath of flowers in her hair. How perfect and fresh they looked. "Did you ever haunt Elijah?" I asked my sister. i was suddenly curious. She gave a casual shrug.

"_I can't haunt people who hasn't let me go Elly…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_See you feel guilty about what had happened Sister, which is why I'm here. I'm like part of your guilty feelings. Feelings that you haven't let go"_

"So you're trying to say that I imagined you here…" I said and looked at Karina closely. Was she just a figment of my imagination? A product of my deranged, guilty mind? "Does it mean that I'm really mad Karina?"

"_Oh Elly…you're just a sweet, poor little thing. Like an orphan little birdie. Lost in this dreadful eternal abyss…"_

I grew annoyed with my sister and frowned. "Don't feel sorry for me Karina." I said sharply. "I'm happy. I have Klaus."

"_If you say so Elly…"_ Karina spoke and gave a sympathetic smile. She stared up the sky and saw a bald eagle flying. _"Oh look what a beautiful creature…"_ She said in wonder. I looked up too and saw the eagle, its large wings spanning as it swoop down, probably to catch its prey.

"Yes it is…" I said and dragged my words. My sister wasn't there anymore. She had disappeared again.

* * *

><p><em>So much for my happy ending…<em>

Of course, my life in that huge palatial mansion wasn't all that fairytale happy endings were supposed to be. Far from that really, we started to get into fights. I didn't even know what we were fighting about. I was angry and furious that he'd head out to the city and spent weekends there. Klaus would not bring me with him despite me telling him to. He said he needed space, his time alone, except he wasn't alone of course. His minions were there. Vampires eager to please him and win his favors. Klaus was an Original, the most feared. A legend in vampire circles, some even thought that he was a mythical creature, something vampires talked about but many had never really seen or met.

There was one time when Klaus went off to Las Vegas with Bishop and spent two months there, gambling, getting drunk, bedding whores and strippers. Klaus showed me his brand new Gulfstream jet. He was awfully proud of it. He had won it in a poker game and beat some Arab prince from one of the oil rich Gulf States. I was enraged when he almost gambled the house away.

It wasn't just the jet that he had won, Klaus also won the prince's entire harem of women. Beautiful, gorgeous women who were at the prince's beck and call. Klaus had turned them all into vampires and brought all twelve of them back to the mansion, along with Bishop. _What's the point of being a vampire and living forever if you can't enjoy?_ He was such a hedonist.

I was furious when I heard from one of Klaus' vampire guards that he had been rather drunk during the game and almost pawned me off to the prince.

"Are you crazy Niklaus!" I shrieked. "You would gamble me away! What am I to you?"

"God Elly!" Klaus hollered back. "It was just a poker game! I was never going to lose…I could compel the man anytime!"

"How could you!" I cried. I felt betrayed. Klaus had told me I was his most precious possession and yet he was willing to pawn me off in a poker game. I never felt so cheap in all my life. And it made my hatred for him grew stronger.

"The prince offered his harem of beauties. I needed to put something of great beauty up and I thought of you…" Klaus sighed wearily.

"You showed him this!" I screamed again and took out the photo Klaus had in his wallet. It was of me naked. He had taken it once, when I wasn't myself, tipsy with alcohol that I would pose so brazenly like a Playboy centerpiece. Of course it was all done in the privacy and intimacy of our bedroom. It was only for Klaus' eyes. I never expected him to show it to anyone.

"Elly. I was drunk." He explained weakly. Klaus walked to his bar and poured himself a drink. I immediately tore the photographs into pieces and threw the bits away.

"Am I one of common whores Niklaus?" I asked him bitterly. "Is this how you treat me? Your own wife?"

"Elly…You're making a big deal out of it. I was only having fun…" Klaus shook his head, smiling and drank his bourbon. he then smiled slyly at me. "You need to lighten up Darling. You're getting old."

I grew angrier hearing that and ran to the bar. I took the bottle of aged Scotch whiskey and threw it at him, Klaus dodged it of course and it went smashing to the floor. I started flinging the bottles of vodka, bourbon, tequila. Whatever I could find and whatever my hand had grabbed. It all came down shattering into pieces. Klaus glared angrily at me as he caught the bottle of Grey Goose and decided that he had enough. He rushed towards me and carried me away. He pinned me down on the Aubusson carpet.

"Enough Elly…" Klaus growled in my ear. "Stop it."

I didn't know why but his voice sounded husky and gravelly and especially with the dominating way he was holding me. I felt this strange sense of arousal creeping up. Either that or I had truly gone mad, _off the rockers_ as they'd say.

"I hate you!" I cried and stared angrily right into his pale blue eyes. Klaus laughed haughtily and shook his head.

"God…you're so beautiful when you're angry Sweetheart. Your heart is beating fast and your cheeks are all red…Hmmm…" He looked down and me and sniffed.

"I think you're aroused Darling…I can smell you…" Klaus smiled.

"Let me go…" I said sharply and struggled in his grasp. I would not give him the satisfaction.

"No…Never Darling," Klaus grinned, a rather sexy, seductive grin and I knew I had lost. _Too late…_I was already weak with desire. He bent down and kissed me and I whimpered when he touched me. I hated myself for being so weak. So susceptible to Klaus and his sexual charms. _Aargh…_ He had strummed me up like I was a guitar and he, a talented rockstar.

I was resting in his arms later that night when Klaus told me what Bishop had told him. Elijah was in New York. One of the _Penn Dutch_ vampires had spotted him in the Russian Tea Room. Bishop had his men watch Elijah but of course the Original was smart enough to realize that he was being spied on. He managed to escape their eyes and left under their radar. Klaus hadn't seen his brother in more than two hundred years. It was obvious that Klaus was rather affected by it. He tried to sound all casual though but I knew he had probably wanted to see his brother, maybe even reconcile with Elijah.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked Klaus softly.

"Have him hunted down maybe…" He replied lazily and stifled a yawn. Klaus stretched his arms and leaned against the soft duvet. I only looked at him doubtfully. Klaus sighed.

"He betrayed me Elly. He helped Katerina escape…The bitch is dead and there goes any hope for a cure." Klaus said. I didn't say anything back. What could I say? _Oh No…Niklaus. It wasn't your brother. It was me. I planned Katerina's escape. And by the way I was the bitch who got you cursed in the first place…_

I took his hand and held over my left breast where my heart was beating. "You still have me Niklaus. If you want to break the curse…You know I would do it for you."

"No…" He shook his head. "I'll wait Elly. The doppelganger is bound to appear anytime soon." Klaus smiled at me. "Every five hundred years the witches say. It's like a comet returning to Earth after its long orbit…Anytime now…"

* * *

><p><em>The Nineties…<em>

Things got worse as the new decade came. I ran away several times and of course Klaus and his legion of loyal minions would catch me eventually. I managed to run away in 1993 when Klaus went back to Eastern Europe. The Communist Era was over and he could travel with ease in the Eastern Bloc, Iron Curtain countries. I went down South to New Orleans and met up with Aidan. He had promised to help me find a powerful Voodoo witch doctor and we went to see him. We went deep in the bayous of Louisiana and met the witch doctor. The old man gave me a strange looking bottle with a powerful potion he said that could weaken an Original. I needed something to incapacitate Klaus, just in case he pissed me off.

Aidan had a falling out with his Maker, Bishop. It happened in the Seventies when Aidan lived in Montreal. I didn't know the details but Aidan told me he wasn't going back to Bishop, he had enough being the older vampire's errand boy and so he was on his own. It was Mardi Gras in New Orleans and I was having a ball of a time. I wore a short black minidress, and strings of beads on my neck for the carnival. I was even a little drunk but Aidan was with me and I knew I'd be safe. We came across one of the old curio shops in the French Quarter and I thought I'd have my fortune read just for fun. Aidan came along too.

The lady was dressed in Gypsy clothes, I wondered if she was a quack. She had the peasant skirt, the white off shoulder blouse and even a silk scarf tied over her auburn hair. She shuffled the tarot cards and placed them on the table and then she started arranging them in some shape. The fortune teller turned the cards and looked at it. She then looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head. "It's really strange…"

"Well what is it?" I frowned and asked impatiently.

"Something's wrong with the cards…" The fortune teller told me. She sighed. I looked at Aidan curiously and he only gave a small shrug.

"Never mind," The fortune teller said. "Give me your hands…"

I held out both hands and she took them. I watched as she closed her eyes and started murmuring softly. It sounded like soft chants. She then opened her eyes. "There's someone else in this room…"

"Umm…" Aidan chirped awkwardly and raised his hand. "Me…" I could tell he was trying to control his laughter.

"Silence!" The fortune teller said sharply. Aidan kept quiet and gave me a quizzical look. "She's someone very close to you," The fortune teller said and looked at me. I stared back at her. "A family member…"

"Yes." I nodded. I smiled. _Karina…_Of course… "She's my sister."

"She's been gone a very long time…" The fortune teller said. I kept quiet. "She says she won't be visiting you anymore…"

"Why?" I was surprised to hear that.

"She says you don't need her…you'll have someone else coming into your life soon. Another family member that you will love…you won't be alone."

"No…" I uttered. I couldn't lose my sister again. "Tell her I still need her."

"She says she has to go…" The fortune teller told me. "Wait…She says you'll meet her again soon, in her next life and that you'll always be one half of her."

"No. She can't go. She can't leave me. She promised me. My sister made an oath." I was furious and I panicked.

"Your sister also want me to tell you that the darkness in you isn't real…It is all a lie. You can choose not to go into it…" The fortune teller then paused.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"She's gone. I can't hear her anymore. She left."

I cried. I really did, tears flowed down. The thought of never seeing Karina again terrified me. _No. Karina…You can't go. You can't leave me._ Aidan was shocked by it and just held me close. I spent the entire night in the hotel room, staring out the window. I heard the click and the door opened. I never even bothered to turn and look. Nothing seemed to matter. I lost my sister again. If it was true what the fortune teller said, Karina's spirit would stop haunting me. I felt his arms circling me from behind and he pulled me in his embrace. I just sighed and leaned against his chest.

"I've missed you…" Klaus whispered and kissed the back of my head. I guessed it was just me and Klaus. I really had no one else.

* * *

><p><em>Pregnancy<em>

It was all a ploy. Klaus had planned everything from the get go. My easy escape to New Orleans, the witch doctor who gave me the potion was one of his loyal witches. He even roped Aidan in for help. I was angry with Aidan McCollin and wrote him a rather long, furious letter, lambasting him for being a traitorous bastard and one who deserved to be disemboweled and castrated in the worst way possible.

I received gifts from Aidan. There was a big bouquet of pink roses and hydrangeas, a pink Hermes ostrich leather Birkin bag, the same one I was eyeing when we passed by the boutique in New Orleans and a note that simply said. _"I'm Sorry"._ I smiled to myself when I took the gorgeous bag out of the orange Hermes box. Guessed I couldn't really be angry with Aidan. He did get me a bag that cost almost 30 grand.

Then one day I had started vomiting and Klaus had a doctor to see me. It was official. I was pregnant. I was horrified, learning it. How could it even be possible? After everything we had tried for centuries. Klaus however was grinning widely like a child on Christmas Day. It was what he had wanted for so long. A child, of his own blood and mine. I was miserable. A child? What would I do with one? I barely raised Lexie when she was still a little human girl. I was more like big sister to her. We had nannies and governesses for that and Lexie had never been a baby when we had her.

It was so strange to have some organic, living thing growing inside me. But I didn't want the child. My feelings for Klaus had been volatile and capricious. I loved him desperately but I also hated him with such passion. Maybe it was my hormones gone askew by pregnancy. I even went to an abortion clinic to have the pregnancy terminated but of course Klaus had burst into the operating room just in time and killed the startled doctor and anesthetist. He was furious with me and had me imprisoned in my room for weeks. Klaus also had a staff of doctors and nurses in the compound just in case.

"Maybe I should die in childbirth…" I said breathlessly one evening. Klaus looked up from reading a pregnancy manual and shot me a dangerous look.

"That would be a noble death don't you think Niklaus? To die while giving life…" I said to him and rubbed my five month bump.

_A boy…_ That was what the witches say and the doctor. I would have a son. That made Klaus overjoyed. His firstborn and a son! He had it planned, the things he would teach his boy. And it wasn't typical things Dads would teach their sons, such as riding a bicycle or playing baseball. Klaus would teach Junior the best way to rip hearts out without much hemorrhage and which blood was the sweetest, children naturally, and how to compel. Klaus was excited about it. He would finally be a father.

"It would be even better if the baby decides to come out on a full moon…" I sighed. "Then you can perform the ritual soon afterwards and rip my heart out. Two birds with one stone Darling…"

I smiled at him. "You'll have your son and the curse will be broken."

"I'm just going to forget that you say that." Klaus spoke and gave a cheerful grin. "It's your hormones Darling. They're making you a little out of sorts."

"Our son will be cursed Niklaus." I told him angrily. "He'll have an Original vampire for a father and a crazy woman for a mother. He does not deserve this!"

"Elly…" Klaus sighed. He put down his book and stood up. Klaus then walked to me and pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong Darling?"

"Our son will be cursed Klaus…" I said again and broke down in his arms, crying. I was so upset. I had been having nightmares the past few nights. Seeing my baby boy being sacrificed by the bald, black eyed witches that had killed my sister centuries ago.

"The darkness I have inside me will be passed onto him." I sobbed. I didn't want my child to have my flaws and weaknesses. What toxicity I had inside me, I had read somewhere that the child will inherit it somehow. It was natural and therefore inevitable.

"Oh Darling…" Klaus said softly and stroked my hair, trying his best to comfort me.

He had been surprisingly patient with me during the pregnancy. Klaus would entertain my weird cravings of pickled mangoes and Ben & Jerry's Chubby Hubby. I would suddenly want Strawberry cheesecake and he'd have his minions get truckloads for me. Klaus would eat them too with a drizzle of human blood on top. He didn't leave home as much to meet with his coven of witches, instead they came to the mansion. He would be with me through out it all.

* * *

><p><em>Sin City<em>

When I was seven months along, Klaus said that we'd go for a short trip somewhere. We took the Gulfstream jet. It was really nice with walnut and gold interiors and comfortable large leather seats that could recline 180 degrees in cream and beige tones. Guessed it wasn't all that bad for a win in some poker game. I was hoping that we'd go to Paris or maybe even Italy. Instead he brought me to Las Vegas and I was most definitely not impressed, scowling the entire time as the limousine rolled down the Strip. Las Vegas was Klaus' favorite playground, _Sin City_ as it was known in popular culture.

I didn't like Las Vegas, with its tacky neon lit streets, the casinos and women all dressed in such provocative clothes but Klaus loved it. He said it was like Paradise on Earth. A vampires' heaven, except that Kael and his Lycanthropes owned a few of the large hotels and casinos. So well technically it was vampire heaven on Lycanthropes' turf. I hadn't seen Kael in decades and suddenly entertained the thought of perhaps, maybe escaping for a little while and meet up with Kael. I never got the chance though not with the large entourage of security detail Klaus had brought along.

Klaus and I stayed in a large suite in the _Bellagio_. It was on the top floor and it was a duplex with a spiral staircase. It had a grand piano and an indoor fountain and all the luxurious amenities one would have. But I was heavily pregnant and in a rather foul mood to enjoy any of that. Klaus had brought me to Las Vegas so he could spend the time gambling with his vampire boys. So much for romantic getaway…

"What am I supposed to do while you go to the casino!" I screamed at Klaus. He was leaving me again and I was furious. Did he really expect me to sit in the hotel room and wait for him all day?

"You can go to the spa Darling," Klaus replied nonchalantly as he had his coffee mixed with blood. Klaus had grown used to my fits that it did not bother him anymore. He treated it as if it was just a trivial nuisance, as if I was a fly that buzzed irritably around. Klaus would swat me away if he could.

"Get your hair done or something Elly and maybe even a facial…your pores are showing," Klaus remarked snidely that made me stare daggers at him. He ignored me and sat on the armchair.

"You said that we would spend time together! You said that Niklaus! You and me!" I cried out in anger. "How can you just leave me here to rot while you go out and have fun!"

Klaus gave a smile and just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the armchair. He didn't seem to care and that angered me more. I was filled to the brim with his child and he was indifferent to me and my needs.

_What a bastard!_ A cold hearted bastard who I was married to! I was so irritated that I stormed off into the bedroom and lied down on the large oversized bed. Klaus came in soon after and crept into the bed. He pulled me into his arms and cuddled close as his palms spanned my bulging belly. The baby kicked and I heard Klaus chuckling softly.

"Let's name him Alexander after your father…" He whispered as we lied there on the bed. I smiled hearing it. It would be better than calling him Gregory or Lucas. I still could not believe that Klaus had considered naming his son after Lord Lucas. The evil, sniveling vampire king that I had vanquished. Gregory was Klaus' Lycanthrope father's name.

"I want his middle name to be yours," I turned and looked at Klaus. "Alexander Niklaus…"

"It sounds rather odd Elly…" Klaus mused aloud. "We have to anglicize it to Nicholas."

"But it's your name Niklaus," I pouted. I sighed and caressed his cheek gently. "I wonder if he looks like you," I smiled. "He probably will…"

"He'll be a beautiful baby my Love, just like his mother…" Klaus said before leaning to kiss me sweetly. It would always be like that. We'd fight heatedly and then made up lovingly soon afterwards. Our marriage had always been rather tumultous. Passionate and stormy. Maybe that was why we lasted so long. It was never boring. You never knew what to expect.

Later that evening, I found myself wearing a white maternity bridal gown. One that was simple, strapless empire cut gown made of beautiful French lace, silk chiffon and Duchess Satin. Klaus had on his suit and we were standing at the chapel of love, ready to be legally wed, with Elvis performing the ceremony. Bishop was there as witness and he took the photographs. It was so quintessentially Las Vegas and so extremely tacky. Klaus thought it would be fun but I was scowling in every single photograph because I knew Klaus lost a bet while playing poker with Bishop and the other vampires, which was the reason why we got married in a tacky Las Vegas style.

* * *

><p><em>The Precious One…<em>

Alexander was a large baby, weighing almost eight pounds at birth. He was chubby, healthy and big. The labor was long, arduous and I had probably passed out several times. He looked like his father with his thick mop of light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. My son was such an adorable baby who always seemed to be smiling even when asleep. He was calm and he didn't cry much just like when he was in my womb and I grew to love him, like I never loved before. I loved him even more than I did Klaus. Sheila was right, having a child changes everything. My heart felt like it could burst every single time I held Alexander in my arms. I was rather possessive of him and hated anyone who wanted to hold him. He was mine.

Klaus did not share the same sentiment. He said I shouldn't be too attached to Alexander. _"Let the boy cry",_ he would say. _"You'll only make him weak…"_ It was nonsense of course. I couldn't leave Alexander alone in his crib, crying his lungs out. I was his mother. I'd carry him and cuddled him close, hummed that song that Klaus would hum, which words I never knew. Then I would start singing all the common lullabies. Like Mockingbird or Rock a By Baby.

Klaus felt neglected. I didn't pay much attention to him and he was annoyed. Why should I? Klaus was big boy. An alpha male, a thousand five hundred year Original vampire, while my son was a helpless human baby. Alexander needed me like no one else did and I loved him as much as a mother could ever love her child. I would die for him and I would do anything to protect him.

I was nursing Alexander one evening while Klaus watched. My husband didn't look pleased. I never even talk to Klaus or paid him any attention the entire time. It was just Alexander. He had my undivided attention.

"We should get a nursing maid." Klaus commented.

"Don't be silly," I said and stared at him. "It's 1994, there's no such thing…"

"There is if you're willing to pay the premium price…" Klaus said and gave an almost sinister grin. I only frowned. I didn't want Alexander to be drinking some strange woman's milk.

"I am his mother, the only milk he should drink is mine…"

"It's been six months Elly…" Klaus spoke and looked at me. His eyes seemed to smoulder. "Since we've shared a bed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, a little annoyed. "You've slept with me most of the time."

"I'm not talking about sleeping next to you Elly." Klaus rolled his eyes. "We haven't made love."

My eyes widened and I stared at Klaus, shocked he would bring it up. He hadn't touched me intimately since I was eight months pregnant and of course then Alexander was born. I really didn't feel like having sex at all. I wanted to be a mother not some sexed up doll. I no longer wanted to wear anything that showed skin. Long cotton white night gowns and nothing sheer or lacy. Everytime Klaus tried to touch me sexually I would just push his hands away.

"Elly…" Klaus called me. I looked at him and cradled Alexander close to me, hoping that seeing me in my maternal self would turn Klaus off. "I haven't fully recovered…" I spoke, almost stammered. I didn't want to be intimate with Klaus. Not anymore.

"Don't be ridiculous. You drank my blood. You're perfectly healthy." Klaus said irritably.

"I mean mentally…" I grounded.

"I've been very patient Darling," Klaus said and gave a rather terse smile.

"You have your women Niklaus." I almost shouted but didn't because Alexander was sleeping in my arms. "Seek pleasure from them. I don't want it. I don't want you."

Hearing that Klaus abruptly stood up and left the room in a fit of rage but it did not bother me. I couldn't care less about Klaus. I shrugged and smiled as I looked at my precious little angel. Alexander had opened his eyes and yawned. He looked so perfect that I forgot I was angry with his father.

"Well…looks like Daddy's angry Darling…" I said to my son.

* * *

><p>It was insensitive of me to say that to Klaus but at the time I didn't really care that I had hurt him by my rejection. Klaus wasn't the center of my world anymore. It was Alexander. He was everything. My son brought me such joy and I spent every waking moment with him. I'd put Alexander in a pram and we'd go for walks in the estate's garden. We'd have picnics by the large pond. Alexander was only six months old. He couldn't walk yet. So he lied there on the red and white gingham cloth and stared at the clouds.<p>

"Oh look…" I said and pointed to a cloud. "It looks like a huge sausage…"

The baby only gurgled and laughed. I smiled at him. "We'll have hotdogs one day when you're older Alex. We'd have big barbecue in the courtyard and invite everyone…" I sighed. "Hopefully your father and his minions don't drain their blood dry of course…"

I carried Alexander into his white and blue nursery and placed him in his crib. It was a beautiful wooden cradle, shaped like a small boat and it could be rocked. I smiled watching as he slept and bent to kiss his forehead. Alexander looked like a baby cherub. I loved to feed him as he sat on the high baby chair, seeing the mess he made. I took Polaroid photographs of that to put in my scrapbook. Klaus only watched and drank his espresso. He never said anything and let me be.

When Alexander was almost a year old, Klaus had gotten a nanny. He came snatching my son away from me when I was nursing him. I was screaming and Alexander cried. One of Klaus' vampire guards held me back as I struggled. I watched as Klaus handed him over to a middle aged woman. Her name was Mrs. Altman and she would be Alexander's primary caretaker from then on. I was devastated and tears flowed while Mrs. Altman carried a crying Alexander out of the room, away from me. I would never forgive Klaus for that. He took my precious son from me.

"It is not right Elly!" Klaus snapped. "The way you are so obsessed with him. You coddle him too much. You spent copious amount of time with him. You forget you are my wife!"

"He is my son! He is just a baby Niklaus!" I cried horribly and just stared incredulously at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Then what about me?" Klaus screamed. "What am I to you? You just cast me aside and act as though I don't exist. Never sparing a thought or time of day for me."

I clenched my jaw and gritted angrily as I folded my arms. I didn't really care about Klaus and his feelings. He was behaving like a spoilt, petulant child, wanting attention. It was getting old and I was getting sick of his endless demands.

"You will get to spend a few hours with him during the day," Klaus told me coldly. "Mrs. Altman will bring Alexander to you in the morning and after lunch."

"You can't take my son away from me." I said to Klaus. "I won't stand for it."

"He is my son too…" Klaus responded and stared at me. "I am the head of this household Elly. I will decide how Alexander is to be raised."

"I hate you." I told him vehemently. "I will never forgive you for this Niklaus. Never!"

My eyes glared sharply at him. I would not let Klaus win. Alexander is mine. My son. I carried him for nine months. I gave birth to him. How dare Klaus think that he could just take Alexander away from me? What gave him the right? Everything started to sour from then on. My heart had turned hard and cold towards Klaus. It didn't have room for him anymore. I focused all the love I had for Alexander. One day, Alexander would grow old enough and I will tell him what a cruel monster his father was. My son will know the truth.

* * *

><p>But as Alexander grew older and started walking and talking, he became closer to Klaus than he was to me and I hated it. He would want his father to feed him and play with him and bathe him. It was so obvious that he loved Klaus more. He adored his Old Man. It was all Klaus. He was Alexander's whole world. "<em>I want Father to feed me. Can I go play with Father?" <em>Father says this and Father says that_. "I want to grow up and be strong like Father." _Klaus didn't want Alexander to call him Daddy or Dad. He didn't like the way it sounded.

"Father says that vampires are way stronger than humans Mom," Alexander told me one afternoon. He was drawing on the paper with his crayons. It looked like a house and four people in front. Klaus, myself, Alexander and Mrs. Altman.

He was only five but he was so intelligent and such a handsome boy. His speech sounded very English thanks to Klaus and Mrs. Altman's influence. He was also a little mischievous and spoilt rotten of course. Alexander had all the toys he would ever want. Klaus treated him like a prince, buying him the entire boy's catalogue from Toys r' us.

"But they are not as smart," I said and smiled at my son. "See humans invent many things and they even went to the moon…"

Alexander shook his head stubbornly and folded his arms. "No. Father says that Buzz Aldrin was a vampire."

"That is a lie Alexander. Your Father lied." I scowled. I was angry at Klaus for making things up. "Father says so!" Alexander said sharply.

"He lies Alexander. Your father is nothing but a liar!"

Alexander kept shaking his head and screamed. "No! No! No!"

"Alexander stop it." I said to him.

"No! No! No! No!" Alexander continued rambling.

"Stop it!" I screamed but Alexander didn't. I even shook his small shoulders and that shocked me that I would be so rough with my own son. I stopped and stared at him. Alexander glared at me. The cold way he stared at me, so much like Klaus. I was stumped. _Did I hurt him with my shaking?_

I started to cry and ran straight to my room. _What has happened?_ Klaus had poisoned his mind. He took Alexander away from me. Klaus took everything away from me. He wanted me to depend only him. _The only person you will ever need is me Elly. No one else! _

I lied in my bed and cried and then I heard the sound of the door opened. I grew even more upset, thinking it was Klaus. _What did he want now? Couldn't he just leave me be?_

"Mommy…" I heard his soft childish voice. I turned and looked. Alexander stood at the door way. He stared at me and looked a little terrified.

"Mommy… Are you crying?" He asked and walked in, almost threading in silence. I then brushed away my tears and sat up on the bed. "Come here Alex," I smiled and beckoned him in. Alexander rushed right into my arms and I hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Mommy…" He whispered. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

I smiled sadly when I heard that. No. He was not his father's son. Klaus would never apologize. But Alexander did. I still had my precious baby boy with me. Alexander was mine, all mine. I pulled away and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Baby…I didn't cry because of you…" I told him and looked into his big blue eyes. I gently stroked his golden hair and kissed both his cheeks. "Mommy's not feeling well Alex." I sighed.

"Did Father make you sick?" He asked curiously. I shrugged. "Guess he did." Might as well tell him some truths about Klaus. Sooner or later, Alexander would figure things out by himself.

"I'll make you feel better Mommy," Alexander said. "We can go watch Power Rangers and cheer you up."

His little face looked so serious that I had to smile. I hugged him tightly again. I had Alexander and nothing really mattered. He was the one precious thing in my life. A mother's love is a powerful thing. More powerful than a father's will. Klaus could not take Alexander away from me. Alexander would always be mine. Klaus no longer took priority from the moment Alexander was born. I would dare to say that I had learned to love Klaus a little less. I would protect my son with everything in me.

* * *

><p><em>School Days &amp; Family vacation.<em>

_Fall 1999_

We sent Alexander to a public elementary school. Klaus had decided to let his son go through the US public school system which honestly I did not agree. I'd rather have him home schooled. But Klaus said that Alexander needed to be socialized, be put in the wild so to speak, where his survivor skills could somehow be unleashed. I just stood there, staring as my son walked to his homeroom carrying his Power Ranger backpack. He looked at me and waved.

"This is a bad idea…" I told Klaus.

"He'll be fine…" Klaus shrugged. I frowned and Klaus pulled me in his arms and kissed my head. "He's my son Elly. Alexander will rule the school. Just watch my words…"

By lunch time on the second week, we were called into the school's principal's office. Alexander had bitten a few of the kids on their necks and wrists and the school was horrified. It was such a mess. They showed us the pictures Alexander had drawn with his crayons during Art classes. It was terrifying to the teachers and his other classmates. Nothing but blood and bodies and people with sharp pointy teeth. Klaus only laughed.

"Such talent…" He said as he looked at the drawings. Klaus was beaming brightly with a father's pride.

"Mr. Wulfenberg. This is a serious matter. Two of the children your son had bitten had to go to the emergency room. Ten stitches on one of them! Their parents want compensation and they want Alexander to be transferred out."

"We will pay whatever is necessary…" I told the principal. He only shook his head and looked sternly at me.

"We cannot have your son here Mrs. Wulfenberg. He is a danger to the other students…I'm sorry."

Alexander was sitting patiently on the bench outside when we left the principal's office. He looked at us and I saw how crestfallen he looked. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked his father.

"No Sport," Klaus laughed. He went and picked his son up in his arms and kissed Alexander's cheek. "You did splendid Alexander. I am so very proud of you."

"They were laughing at me Father…" Alexander said. "They said my name sounded funny. Wolf berg…That's why I bit them."

"Humans Son…Silly creatures…" Klaus sighed and ruffled Alexander's hair. I smiled and kissed Alexander's cheek. We went into the Range Rover and Klaus drove out of the school's car park.

"Are we going home?" Alexander asked.

"No Alexander. Let's do something special since you've been such a good boy," Klaus smiled. "We're going to Disneyworld. It's time for a family vacation."

I pressed on the car stereo system and the _NSync_ was playing. Alexander started singing the lyrics to "_Bye Bye Bye"_. Klaus groaned and pressed the stop button. He took out the CD player and both Alexander and I watched in horror as Klaus threw the disc out the window. "Say bye bye to bad music." Klaus snickered.

"Niklaus…" I cried softly. It was Alexander's CD that I bought for him and one of his favorites. I turned and looked at Alexander who seemed pretty upset but he learned not to cry. Klaus had told him that tears were for weaklings and that Alexander was not weak.

"I'm going to teach you to listen to real music Alexander," He turned and grinned at his son. Klaus put his _Metalicca_ disc in. The guitar beats for _Mr. Sandman_ started playing and Alexander bobbed and shook his head as his father did. I scowled and folded my arms. He was just too young to listen to rock music. My son never listened to Pop music after that.

* * *

><p>Klaus drove us to the airport and we took the Gulfstream jet and flew straight to Orlando. We spent a week there, going to <em>Disneyworld<em> and _Seaworld_. Alexander had a blast. Klaus got a huge Mickey Mouse stuffed toy for him and many other treats. We spent days on the beach in Miami and Klaus decided to buy a summer house at Palm Beach and the one week stretched to months. Klaus got a brand new yacht and had this ridiculous idea to sail down to the Caribbean during Christmas Eve right through Panama and the canal and then up the Pacific to Baja, Mexico and the Californian coastline and back home to Seattle.

He brought Alexander snorkeling and rode on a banana boat with him in the Bahamas. It was a nice, wonderful family vacation and we wouldn't have another one quite like it in a long time to come. Because Klaus would later be too obsessed in breaking his curse again that family would come second. I watched as Alexander slept peacefully in his bed in the one of the yacht's cabins. I had tucked him in and kissed him good night. I couldn't find Klaus in the master cabin and went up to the deck.

Klaus was there, dressed in a long sleeved dark grey cable knit sweater. He was sitting there staring up in the night sky. He looked so deep in thought and I wondered if I should just let him be. I turned and decided to head to bed but Klaus had managed to speed his way to me and held me in his arms. He stared at me and I grew afraid. I didn't want Klaus to have any hold on me. I couldn't bear it. Not anymore. I would not allow myself be emotionally dependent on anyone. Not even my husband.

"Let me go…" I whispered. It sounded like a plea.

"I can't Darling," Klaus spoke. His voice smooth like velvet, gliding seductively in the silent night air. He gently stroked my cheek and tucked the stray strands of my wind swept hair behind my ear.

"I love you so much Eleanna…" Klaus whispered as he leaned close. He bent to kiss me but I pulled away. I didn't want to be touched by him. Klaus wasn't deterred and pulled me close against him.

"No Niklaus…" I said and struggled but I couldn't pull myself away from him.

"Don't Elly." Klaus spoke and kissed my lips.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I responded hungrily back. I kissed him as if my life depended on it. Klaus smiled and brought me to the soft cushioned seats. We shed our clothes and made love with such hunger and need, while our little boy lied asleep in the cabin downstairs.

"Tell me you love me Elly," Klaus urged as he moved in and out of me. I only stared at him as I bucked my hips and rose to meet his urgent thrusts. _I love you Niklaus… So very much…_

I never said the words aloud though. I just moaned and held him close to me as I reach the crest of my climax. Klaus came right after me and he was breathing heavily as he slumped on top of me. We made love several times that night. We woke up in each other's arms as the sun started to rise. It was first January in the year 2000. Klaus and I had been together almost nine hundred and sixty two years. It was just way too long to be in any relationship with anyone.


	15. Chapter 15 Dysfunctionality

Chapter Fifteen Dysfunctionality

I grew closer to my son as he grew up. Alexander was a Momma's Boy. We'd do things together like baking cookies and cupcakes, cycling around the large estate. We'd go horse riding in the afternoon. We'd camped out in the courtyard and roast marshmallows in the outdoor fireplace while telling ghost stories. I would help him in his science projects, where we'd recreate the solar system using balls of styrofoam and rubber and make a mini volcano complete with red paint lava that would bubble up and overflow. I often felt that being with my son was like having a second childhood. Alexander became my closest friend and companion, my only comfort in the otherwise large lonely house. Klaus hated how I would coddle and spoil our son but he wasn't around much.

Klaus would be too busy with his witches. He was traveling extensively to find the cure to break his curse, which often led to disappointment. He'd come back home in a fit of rage, screaming and throwing things. I would keep quiet while Klaus thrashed the room. Alexander would watch from the door way. He'd scoot over from his room and looked on as his father released his rages and sprinted right back once Klaus had finished. I watched as Klaus went to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He gulped it down and poured some more.

"It's late Klaus," I told him. He ignored me and drank his whiskey. "I have to go sleep. Alexander has lessons tomorrow." I said.

We had decided that Alexander would be home schooled until he reached high school age. So Klaus hired a brilliant tutor. His name was Slater. He was a bright young man who was turned in the Seventies. He had several Master degrees and a PhD and I loved how cheerful and eager he was to teach Alexander. He lived in the mansion with us.

"You will sleep when I tell you to." Klaus said sharply and glared at me. I looked angrily back at him. I was annoyed that Klaus would think he could control me. "I'm tired Niklaus. I had a long day."

"Well you're not the only one." Klaus snapped. I stared at him, seeing his face had reddened from the alcohol. It's weird that alcohol still has its effects on someone as powerful and old as Klaus.

"I don't want to be here while you're angry and drunk." I told him. I was furious and I walked away and out of the bedroom.

"Come back here Elly!" Klaus called angrily. "Don't walk away from me!"

I didn't care and I walked off, as fast as I could heading straight towards my son's room at the end of the long hall way. "Elly!" Klaus screamed and stalked behind me. I rushed to Alexander seeing him seated on his bed. He looked a little scared and I didn't want him to be terrified.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Alexander asked me. I held his face and shook my head. "Your father's drunk and angry Alex. I can't be in the same room with him."

"Elly!" Klaus had burst into the room and I hugged my eight year old son close to me.

"I'm staying here!" I shouted at Klaus. He stared angrily at me and crossed the room within a few strides. He pulled me away from Alexander who only stared in horror, watching his father handling me in such a rough and violent way.

"Don't be stupid Elly. You can't use our son as a shield to hide from me." Klaus told me harshly and pushed me down on the floor. He then went to Alexander and held his face lovingly. Klaus looked straight into Alexander's eyes and smiled at him.

"Now be a good boy Alexander and go to bed. None of this ever happened. Your Mommy loves me very much and so do I and we are all one big happy family. I love you Alexander. Never forget that." Klaus spoke and kissed Alexander's forehead.

"No Father...I won't." Alexander stared blankly at Klaus' eyes and shook his head. He then went to bed and Klaus tucked him in before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of Alexander's room.

My heart sank. He had compelled his own son. Klaus brought me back to our large suite and pushed me on the sofa. I sat there and stared angrily at him.

"Why do you always run away when things get tough?" Klaus demanded. He was breathing heavily and I could tell that he was trying to control his rage.

"And you went straight to Alexander. Do you think I don't know what you're doing? You're dragging our son into this mess."

"You're drunk Niklaus!" I shouted. "You're not in the right frame of mind."

He laughed and shook his head. "You are lecturing me on not having the right frame of mind? This is really good..."

I stood up and pushed my face right in front of his,"You are an abusive bastard Niklaus!" I told him with all the venom in me. "One day Alexander will know that. He will know how you treated me and he will hate you for that, the same way you hate your father!"

I saw the anger that had threatened to erupt. I saw him flinched and his hand moved almost as if he wanted to slap me and I grew bold. "Come on hit me..." I provoked him. "Why not? You're the Great Klaus and I'm just your weak, stupid wife. Hit me like Lord Lucas did to your mother. Hit me!"

Klaus stepped back and stared at me, shocked I would bring it up, the abuse he had witnessed. He turned away, almost ashamed to face me and then I felt the guilt. I was too hard on him. It was cruel of me to bring it up and spit it right at his face. I sighed and hugged him from behind. I kissed his back and leaned against his spine.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "You know how crazy I get and I do hate it when you drink too much..."

I didn't how long I was holding Klaus that way but he turned around after a while and embraced me. He kissed the crown of my head and looked at me, his eyes gazing deeply into mine.

"I love you so much. I never want to hurt you Elly..." Klaus said and caressed my cheek with his knuckle.

"But you make it so difficult sometimes Sweetheart..." Klaus smiled, a sinister evil smile.

I stared at him and I watched as his face transformed into its monstrous form. His eyes grew red with a tinge of black around his irises, the black veins underneath his eyes, his fangs grew sharp and long. Klaus leaned nuzzling my neck and he bit me, my blood flowed and my eyelids grew heavy. I felt as if my life force was being drained away. Klaus was sucking the life out of me. I fell limp in his arms and my world went dark.

Klaus had drained the blood from my body. When I gained consciousness thirty hours later, Klaus was sitting by my bedside. He stared at me as I gasped and choked for breath. He tore his wrist open and fed me his blood. I suckled on it like a crack addict needing her next shot. It went on for years. Whenever he was enraged and lost his temper he'd drink me dry till I lost consciousness and then feed me his blood when I came to. That was how Klaus controlled me. How he made me depend on him, almost to a point that if I didn't have his blood, I would grow weak. It was worse than opium or heroin or even Oxycontin.

* * *

><p>The years went by quite quickly. I watched as Alexander grew taller and bigger. Soon enough he was taller than even me. His voice had changed and grew deeper. He didn't want to do things with me anymore. He had his own friends after he was enrolled in a fancy boarding prep school in Seattle. Alexander would stay in school from Monday to Fridays and returned home during the weekend. Then after a while, he didn't return home at all, preferring to spend weekends in the city with his friends.<p>

I grew depressed, I missed my son terribly. Klaus was never around much. I wouldn't see him for weeks on end. He'd be busy he said, meeting up with witches and figuring ways to break the curse. I had never felt so alone in all my life in that big empty house. I spent days watching all the home movies of Alexander when he was little or looked at the piles of scrap books I had made from the polaroid photographs I had taken of him. How I wished he didn't have to grow up. I wished he could be my little boy, forever.

One evening, Alexander came home for the holidays in 2009 and I ran down the stairs straight into his arms. My son was sixteen years old and he had grown so much taller. I held his face with both hands and stared at him. He looked so different and yet he looked the same. Alexander had just gotten his driver's license and he showed me the brand new car Klaus had gotten him. I stared at the Lamborghini. I didn't know what model it was except it was a convertible.

"What do you think Mom?" Alexander asked me in a cheerful voice. "Father got this for me. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's very...er...Orange..." I stuttered. I looked at Alexander who seemed pretty ecstatic about it. "But we have lots of cars Alex. An entire fleet."

"I know..." He grinned. "But we don't have a Murcielago convertible roadster." Alexander smiled at me.

"Doesn't your father have one in black?" I asked him.

The car did look similar to one of the many sportscars Klaus has in his large multistory underground garage. Klaus had a large fleet of luxury and exotic cars, but lately he became more obsessed with motorcycles and had grown rather fond of the Ducati range. It was of no consequence to me, Klaus never taught me how to drive and I never learned. He said it was too dangerous.

"Come on Mom, let's go for a spin..." Alexander said in an excited tone. He took my hand and I went with him.

Alexander drove down the mountain road. He switched on his stereo and Muse was playing. It was one of his favorite bands. My son was telling me something funny and I laughed. He was driving at top speeds, almost 60 miles an hour. We were having so much fun we didn't see the curve right in front us and the large truck transporting logs coming at us.

"Alex!" I screamed as I saw the truck right in front of us.

The driver blared his horns. It was deafening. Alexander swerved the car to avoid crashing into the truck that it hit the fended bender and I watched in horror as we were right at the side of the mountain, hanging by a sliver of a chance. The truck brakes were heard screeching but it hit the side of the Lamborghini and that was all it took to send the car crashing down the ravine.

My head hit the windscreen of the car and my vision grew groggy. I turned to look at my son. Thank God the safety airbag had cushioned him, but Alexander was unconscious.

"Alex!" I screamed. "Alexander!"

I moved my hand to touch his neck and felt his pulse. Alexander was still breathing, I was relieved for a while. I managed to dig his pocket and got his Iphone out. I dialed 911. I was panicking and screaming and the dispatch told me to calm down. They would get help immediately and soon enough the fireman and the paramedic came. Both my son and I were flown to Seattle in a helicopter. Alexander was still unconscious and I grew worried. They had to bring him in for emergency surgery. I stood there at the waiting room staring at the Iphone. I knew I had to call Klaus but I was afraid. Afraid of his reaction. I dialed and waited.

"What is it Alexander?" Came Klaus' irritated tone. He was probably in the middle of something.

"Niklaus..."

"Elly." Klaus spoke shocked that I was the one who had called him. "What's the matter Darling?"

"There's been an accident Klaus..." I told him. "Our son is in the hospital...He's hurt pretty bad. The car crashed into the ravine. I don't know what to do..." I cried.

"Where are you Elly?" Klaus asked me.

"Seattle General." I replied

"Stay there. I'm coming down immediately."

* * *

><p>I waited at the lounge for hours. The doctor came by and told me that Alexander had stabilize but he was still in critical condition. There were internal injuries that the surgeons have operated on. I went to see him in the ICU. He was lying there unconscious with the IV drip and a machine to help him breathe. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and not let go. It was the worst night in my life. I sat there on the chair and watched him. I felt so tired that I fell asleep.<p>

I heard the door opened and I woke up. Klaus had came into the room. He was dressed in black wearing a Burberry trench coat and a knitted long sleeve black V neck shirt. He looked worried and upset. I immediately rushed to hug him but I could sense that he didn't seem quite pleased to see me. He pulled away from me and looked at Alexander.

"What happened?" Klaus asked me, his eyes glaring right into mine.

"He wanted to take me for a short ride in that new car you bought him...we were down the road and laughing we didn't see the big truck and we crashed into the ravine."

"You were in the car with him?" Klaus asked. His eyes flashed with concern. I nodded. "I'm alright. The doctors say that I didn't even have a scratch on me. It was a miracle..."

"Yes..." Klaus spoke. "Because you had my blood in your system Elly..."

Klaus sighed and looked at his son, lying there. "That's what Alexander needs." He then bit his wrist and took off the oxygen mask from Alexander's face and let his blood dripped into Alexander's mouth. I watched as Klaus fed Alexander's his blood. After a while my son's heartbeat rose and then Alexander let out a gasp. He blinked his eyes open and looked up.

"Alex..." I called his name in relief and rushed to be by his side. I was just relieved that he was alright. Grateful that Klaus had came and saved him.

"Mom..." He uttered and looked a little lost. "What happen?"

"You got a little banged up Darling..." I sighed and gently stroked his hair. I kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine now..." Klaus said and smiled at his son.

"Father..." Alexander winced and looked at him. "I'm sorry about the car..."

"Nothing the insurance won't cover." Klaus said with a shrug. "I'm just glad you're alright." Klaus then looked tenderly at me and I gave a small smile back. My son was fine. Klaus had saved him. I guessed I owe him now.

I wouldn't leave Alexander in the hospital by himself and so I spent the nights with him. The Doctors were amazed by his miraculous recovery. He was as good as new, stronger than ever but they kept him there for observation. We played poker and heart attack and other card games. Most of the time, Alexander would be busy on his Macbook, chatting with friends and updating his status on Facebook. He had received plenty of flowers and fruit baskets, well wishes from everyone. I was surprised that even Bishop had sent a large fruit basket.

Alexander was craving for some frappuccinos and I decided to head down to the Starbucks in the hospital and get some for him. I saw Klaus in the hospital foyer and I smiled, wanting to hug him. Then I saw another woman walking towards him. She was young, beautiful with curly hair, skin the color of cafe au lait and big brown eyes. I gasped watching the loving way she looked at Klaus. Klaus smiled at her and pulled her in for an embrace and I watched as he kissed her lips so passionately in broad daylight in front of everyone in the hospital. They were holding hands like any ordinary couple and headed to the elevator. Except of course, I was his wife and I saw everything.

I bought the frappucinnos and went up to Alexander's room. Klaus was there and so was that woman. I just stared at them in disbelief. What was she even doing in the room?

"Mom..." Alexander smiled at me.

"I got your drinks Alex..." I said with a terse smile and handed the Starbucks paperbag to him. I was furious inside. Angry that Klaus would bring his woman to meet my son. I looked away. I did not want to give Klaus any indication that I was angry or jealous. I just didn't want to care anymore.

"This is Miss Martin, the new guidance councilor in my school," Alexander spoke wanted to introduce the woman to me. She smiled at me and I only gave a scowl. Alexander was surprised by my reaction but thought nothing of it.

"I'm Greta. It's nice to meet you," The woman introduced herself. "Just here to make sure that Alex is well."

"It's a coincidence really that she ran into Father on the way here," Alexander spoke and slurped his Espresso frappuccinno.

"I'm sure it is Alex..." I said in a sweet tone and gave Greta my most acidic smile. I looked at Klaus and glared at him. He ignored me of course. _Oh..._It was definitely not going to be a smooth ride.

* * *

><p>Greta was my husband's new mistress. Except she wasn't any ordinary mistress. She came from a long powerful line of witches. Her late mother was a Strega with a long history of witchcraft from Turin, Italy and her father was a brilliant necromancer. Dr Jonas Martin did not approve of his daughter's alliance with Klaus. He actually thought that Greta had been kidnapped but it was the other way round really. Greta had fallen so deeply in love with Klaus that she begged him to take her with him and of course Klaus couldn't say no to a pretty face and obliged.<p>

Klaus bought Greta a large apartment in the city and she got a job in Alexander's school. They had been seeing each other since 2005. I never knew a single thing about it. Klaus had succeeded in keeping me in the dark. It was Aidan who filled me in. I was furious and angry. I felt so humiliated. For four years, Klaus had been living with that woman, leading a second life, while I was left alone in the large mansion in the mountains. He even brought Greta with him on vacation trips. They went to Paris, London and all of Europe. A three month cruise from Florida up to Rhode Island, crossing the Atlantic and around the Med. Weekend trips to the Caribbean. Was Klaus in love with Greta? I wouldn't know. He sure acted like he was.

"So what are you going to do?" Aidan asked me. We were sitting in a bistro with a beautiful view of Puget Sound and the boats in the marina.

"I don't know..." I sighed and stared at the photographs taken of Klaus and Greta.

Aidan had hired a private investigator to follow Klaus and the photographs taken were incriminating enough. There was a recent one where they were suntanning in Jamaica. I balked seeing the intimate hugs Klaus gave her. They were holding hands and walking by the beach, making out even. He even had a tattoo of her name on his arm. _Oh My God... That was just too much..._

"Maybe I could file for divorce or something." I said and looked at Aidan. He only chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't think I can do it?" I asked Aidan and stared at him. I was a little annoyed.

"You've been together for so long Elly..." Aidan sighed. He looked good wearing his aviator Raybans and a striped T shirt. He wore a smart black jacket over it. "Klaus has his women Elly. You know it...You've known it for a long while."

"He never tattooed their names on his arm before..." I said harshly.

"He's in love with her..." I told Aidan. He gave me a sympathetic smile and squeezed my hand. I was saddened by it and angry but then strangely, there was a part of me that felt relieved. This could be my chance. My chance to break free from Klaus. I then looked at Aidan.

"I want to file for divorce..." I breathed. "Klaus and I are legally married..."

"In Las Vegas..." Aidan blurted and tried to stifle his laughter. I frowned at him."Awfully tacky and cheap." He added.

"He lost in a poker game and your _Maker_..." I stressed. "Wanted Klaus and I to be wed by Elvis in the Chapel of Love..."

Aidan shook his head. "Bishop and his warped sense of humor."

"So will you help me?" I asked him and held his hand that was on the table and squeezed. Aidan gave a reluctant sigh.

"Alright Elly. Only because you're one of my bestfriends..." He said. I smiled brightly at Aidan, grateful he would help.

* * *

><p>Klaus came to my room later the next week fuming and furious. He slammed the stack of divorce papers down on the coffee table. It startled me for a while. I had to put the book I was reading away.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus asked me. His face reddened in fury, his pale blue eyes turned glacial.

"I want a divorce..." I looked up and told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Why the fuck would you want to do that!" He demanded angrily.

"So then you can be free to do as you wish and fuck who you want and I'll be free too..." I told him nonchalantly

"You know that will never happen Elly! We're married and therefore bound forever!" He hollered. I watched as he ripped the divorce papers in half with his bare hands. I was shocked to see that. Did he really think I wasn't serious?

"I won't be humiliated Klaus!" I cried. "If you want to have your little apartment with that whory witch/school counsellor whatever the hell she is! And bring her around the world with you. You can do it after you divorce me!"

Klaus stared at me. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He probably didn't expect me to find out. I was so pissed that I took his hand and pushed the sleeves up. I saw it the tattoo,_ Greta_ in cursive letters and a small rose. I showed it to Klaus. He breathed in sharply.

"Since you're obviously in love with the witch, go be with her...Just let me go," I told him.

"Just like that..." Klaus spoke in a low tone and stared at me. "You would just let me go Elly..."

I gave a shrug and breathed. "If that is what you want Klaus..."

"You won't even fight for me..." Klaus stared at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I kept quiet and looked away.

"I'm not even worth fighting for. Is that it?" Klaus asked me. "Is that it Elly?" He questioned angrily again.

I ignored him again. Klaus then went to the cupboard and I was surprised when he took out the bottle of vervain. I watched in horror as he poured vervain on his arm. He winced in a pain but he continued pouring. The vervain was corrosive on his skin and I smelled the acrid scent of what seemed like acid on skin. His skin burned and shriveled and then it was only the red meat.

"Stop it!" I screamed. I took the bottle from his hand and threw it away. I held Klaus' arm and soon it healed. His skin was back to normal without the tattoo on it.

"It's just a tattoo Elly...That's it. It doesn't mean anything." Klaus said in a harsh tone before leaving the room.

A week later Greta moved into the mansion and Klaus had another witch, a male witch named Maddox to move in as well. He stopped coming to my bedroom and we stopped being intimate and loving. Klaus would compel Alexander into accepting the dysfunctional family that we had. As if it was normal for a man to let his mistress live under the same roof as his wife. I hated it of course. We would have morning breakfast in the parlor and I would see the look of contempt on Greta Martin's face. I knew she hated me too. She'd probably try to find a spell to make Klaus leave me.

I sighed silently. _Oh Honey...Trust me, I wanted to leave him for a very long time. You're just the catalyst_.

* * *

><p>One evening about two months later, I was surprised that Aidan came to visit. He looked very sombre and I wondered what was up. Aidan had bad news to break. Lexie had been staked. Her body was in Mystic Falls and Klaus was going to have it brought to the mansion, where we'd have a proper funeral. We were her family after all. I hadn't seen Lexie in decades. After the war, she went to live in Vancouver for a while and then moved back to New York. She had a huge falling out with Klaus and Klaus was furious when he had commanded Lexie to come back but she had disobeyed him.<p>

I went to my room and cried quietly to myself. The door creaked open and I turned to look. Klaus was standing at the door way. He went in the room and looked at me as I sat on the bay window and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I'm going to kill whoever's responsible," Klaus told me. "I promise you."

"Doesn't matter Klaus...What good will it bring? Lexie is dead. Nothing will bring her back." I said and wiped my tears. I looked at him closely. "Did you really love her? Our Lexie..."

"She was like a daughter to me..." Klaus spoke. "She was my child. I made her, I sired her. Of course I loved her."

I looked away and stared out the window seeing the mountains and distant pine forests. "She should have died years ago, an old woman, warm in her bed. Lexie should have children and grandchildren of her own and a family who loves her. You took that away from her Klaus..." I spoke. I turned and stared at him.

"Lexie died alone, a stake through her heart in some dark alley in some stupid town...I hate you for this." I looked at him with all the hate in my heart. Klaus sighed and gave a small nod.

"You're in mourning Darling. Your anger is natural..." Klaus spoke calmly. He moved and kissed my forehead before pulling me in his arms and I just broke down and cried. Klaus cradled me in his embrace all night.

I slept that night dreaming of young Lexie in her lovely gown and her French accented English. _"Maman...Don't worry Maman...I'm alright now..."_

The little girl was running down the pasture and I smiled as I saw a beautiful blonde woman emerging with her sweet bright smile. _"Elly. Take care of Klaus for me. I will always love the both of you. You're the only parents I've ever known."_

* * *

><p>Alexia was dressed in white and Klaus laid her body on the wooden platform. We would cremate her like it had been done in the old days. We had white roses in her hair and her hands. She was covered with white roses. Her face grey and ashen when the stake was removed. I had cried again when I saw the body. Beautiful Lexie dead. Who had done it? Aidan had compelled one of the police officers who said that the Sheriff herself had staked Lexie. There was a vampire problem in the town of Mystic Falls and the law enforcement officers were secretly killing off the vampires. Lexie was in the wrong place in the wrong time. What was she even doing there?<p>

Klaus lighted the torch and I just watched as her body burned in the night. Alexander held my hand and gave a small sympathetic smile. One day I would tell him about Lexie, the girl I had raised as my daughter and I grew to love as a sister even. He would understand. I wanted to tell Alexander everything. I had my son. I was alright. I didn't even care that Greta was standing next to Klaus. She later hugged him, hoping he would be comforted. I saw her eyes just staring at me as she held Klaus close. She had that smug smile on her face. One I so badly want to wipe off if I could.

I was surprised when Klaus came to my room that night. I was already in bed asleep when I felt someone creeping in. He moved under the covers and pulled me in his arms. I turned and stared at him. I was irritated and furious. I wanted to push him away but he had held me so tightly. His grip was too strong. In the end I relented and lied there.

"I just want to hold you. That's all..." Klaus said and I didn't say anything. He started humming that tune again and cuddled close.

"Remember when Lexie was little and she loved to play hide and seek in that big house?" Klaus asked me. I only kept quiet. I remembered of course. She would run and hide and giggled happily to herself while Klaus would try to find her.

"I always knew where she was hiding you know...I could hear her heartbeat...but I would just pretend that I didn't know where to find her..."

"What are you trying to say?" I turned and asked him.

"Elly...Lexie went to Mystic Falls because I asked her to..." Klaus told me.

"You sent her there but why?" I was even more upset to hear it. Did Klaus know that Lexie would be in danger?

"There were rumors that Katerina never really died in the church fire...some vampires who drove through town thought they saw her...I wanted Lexie to investigate..." Klaus said. He then paused for a while.

"It wasn't Katerina. Lexie called me. Just someone who looked like her. The girl's human..." I saw that smile on Klaus' face. I stared at him in disbelief._ No..._It's just not possible. Is it even true? There was another who looked like Katerina, who looked like my sister even.

"It's the doppelganger Elly. She's finally here..."


	16. Chapter 16 Best Served Cold

Chapter Sixteen. Best Served Cold.

Klaus dispatched his spies immediately to Mystic Falls. He wanted everything dug up on the doppelganger. Who she was, her friends, her family. Everything. That was Klaus. He was all about planning and preparation. He would not fuck it up, so to speak. Klaus had a large coven of witches but he would only need to bring Maddox and Greta with him. Werewolves were scarce but Greta had devised a spell to make them easier to track. She was a useful witch to Klaus and I supposed she was probably good in bed as well, but I knew there was more. I had a nagging feeling that Klaus cared about her and that made me worried. Part of me wanted her dead. And the other part just didn't give a damn.

Alexander found her charming. Greta was a flirt and it was obvious that even Alexander was bowled over. My son was sixteen going seventeen. Still in the throes of adolescence and raging hormones. I wondered if he was still a virgin. It was probably none of my business but I cared about him deeply. I also wondered of his love life and decided to ask Alexander straight out. He was playing his PS3 in my large apartment that afternoon. He hung out a lot there. I watched as he virtually drove an F1 car down the streets of Monte Carlo.

"Alex…do you have a girlfriend?" I asked as I flipped the pages of Glamour magazine.

"Yup…" He gave a nod.

"What's she like?" I asked my son.

"She's pretty, blonde blue eyed. She whines a lot and she wears too much make up but she's hot…People say we look like Barbie and Ken."

"Oh…" I uttered. I was surprised that Alexander would go for some Barbie doll type. I pursed my lips and realized that I actually wasn't that surprised. Of course Alexander would go for the hottest girl in school. "What's her name Alex?"

"It's Tamara or Tiffany or something…" He said easily.

"You don't know your girlfriend's name?" I stared at my son incredulously.

Alexander shrugged. "It's not serious Mom. I don't love her or anything. I'm still in high school. Father says that I need to weigh my options."

"Your father's a bastard." I said bitterly. Alexander laughed and looked at me. "But a powerful one Mom."

I sighed and looked at my son. "Don't you want to fall in love Alex?" I asked him. I snuggled close to him and Alexander leaned in my arms. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Love is for suckers…That's what Father says." He said. I chuckled and shook my head. I then kissed his cheek gently.

"Oh…Alex. You shouldn't listen to what your father says. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." I said wryly.

"How old were you when you met Father?" Alexander asked me.

"I was around your age…" I smiled at the memory. "Your father came to my house because his family wanted to ask for my sister's hand. His brother Elijah would later wed my sister. I came down the stairs because I was such a curious cat and then I bumped into him. I looked up and there he was smiling down at me."

"Was it like some corny Twilight movie moment where you fall in love at first sight?" Alexander asked and looked at me.

"Actually I didn't like your father at all. He wasn't my type. I prefer the tall, dark and handsome ones. Your father was cocky, arrogant and presumptuous…But he was so persistent. So your father seduced me and took my maidenhead one night…"

"Mom!" Alexander scowled. "I don't need to know that."

I rolled my eyes. "So Klaus ruined me and then he kidnapped me to church the next day and forced me to marry him…"

Alexander laughed. He then gave me cheeky smile that looked so much like Klaus'. "Father told me a different version…"

"Really?" I was rather curious. "What did he say?"

"He said when he first laid eyes on you, he knew nothing would be the same. He heard your heart beating and it calmed him down. He said he knew immediately that you were the One."

"Your father lied." I said and frowned. Alexander laughed as well. "That's what I thought…just seems a little too corny and romantic even for him."

I smiled at my son. He wasn't all Klaus. Maybe physically in looks. He had some of me as well. I'd like to think that his best attributes, Alexander got them from me. His sharp wit and his intelligent mind. I looked at Alexander closely and saw that he was wearing some silly bead necklace thing on his neck, same one that Klaus was sporting.

"What is this?" I asked my son as I held the necklace.

"Oh Greta gave it to me." He said with a shrug. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes glazed over in fury. _Oh…_That witch crossed the line. She could charm Klaus all she want but not my son. I would not have it.

"Take it off Alexander." I told him sharply.

"Mom!" He was surprised at my sudden rage. "It's just a gift she got from Trinidad…"

"I don't want that woman to give you anything. Do you understand me Alex? You don't accept any gifts from her."

Alexander just stared at me in disbelief. He saw how serious I was and nodded. I then pulled the necklace from him. I stormed into Klaus' room where _Guess what? _Greta was making herself comfortable lying in the chaise lounge, wearing only a silk robe reading the very same Glamour magazine I had read.

"You fucking bitch…" I said in a harsh, soft tone and stared at her. Greta looked up from her magazine and gave a surreptitious smile.

"What you do with Klaus is your business. But you leave my son alone! Do you understand me?" I strode right in and dropped the necklace right on Greta's lap.

"It's for Alexander's protection," Greta replied. She wasn't at all affected by my words. She looked at me in a rather haughty way. "Klaus wanted to make sure that his son is protected. The necklace is like an amulet."

"I don't care for the mumbo jumbo magic of yours, but if you ever talk to Alexander or even look at him in a disturbing way. I will crawl in the dead of night and slit your throat even with Klaus beside you…" I told her in a harsh, cold tone.

Greta gave a smile. It was obvious she wasn't threatened. She then gave a nonchalant sigh. "You know I wasn't the one to come to Klaus. He came to me..."

"You can have Klaus Greta! I don't care. Just leave my son alone!" I warned her.

I saw that smug look on her face. _He'll get tired of you anyway…He always does._ _See Greta, I've been with Klaus for so long...his mistresses come and go. In the end, he'll come back to me…like he always does. _I wanted to say that but I didn't. There was no point really. I didn't really care anymore. I hadn't for quite a while. Let Klaus do as he wished. My son was what mattered. Alexander. He was my whole world and Klaus, he was just an afterthought I supposed.

* * *

><p>Klaus came into my room later that evening. I refused to come down for dinner. He stalked in, dressed in a white tuxedo silk shirt and jeans. He stared at me as I watched the TV, not even acknowledging his presence.<p>

"What did you say to her?" Klaus demanded. He sounded really angry. "To Greta?"

I rolled my eyes and pressed the remote control, switching the channels to watch Desperate Housewives. Klaus got annoyed that I was ignoring him. He came in and snatched the remote from my hands.

"Elly. I asked you a question..." Klaus said sternly and looked at me.

"I told her to leave Alexander alone." I spat back.

"She's only trying to help. The amulet will protect Alexander." Klaus sighed. "Now she's upset...and she's packing her things."

"So I hurt her feelings...Big fucking deal..." I said angrily.

"I want you to apologize to her." Klaus told me icily. I saw the look in his face. He wasn't kidding.

"Are you crazy Niklaus?" I screamed. I scoffed at the thought of it. He wanted me to apologize to his mistress. Has he gone insane? I would never! Not in a million years…

"I'm not kidding Elly!" He bellowed and I stared at him as he continued in clipped tones. "You will go to Greta tonight and say that you're sorry. And then you will behave yourself whenever you're around her."

"I would rather die..." I seethed in anger.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you disobey me?" Klaus demanded, eyes staring coldly at me.

"I don't care Klaus. I will not apologize to that whore of yours!" I screamed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the sofa.

His angry face bobbed right in front of me. "You will apologize Elly. I will not lose one of best witches just because you threw a tantrum!"

I struggled in his grasp and managed to move away from Klaus. I was about an arm's length from him and I saw the fury in his face. I didn't know why I did it. I just lunged at him and started slapping his face. I beat and punched his chest and clawed at him. Whatever anger, resentment, frustrations everything that I had kept inside just erupted with such rage and drama.

Klaus just stood there and let me hit him. He wasn't bruised at all of course. It was nothing to him. I didn't think he even felt any pain. I finally calmed myself down after a while. Klaus just held me in his arms. He let me recover from my rage. I breathed in and leaned against his body. It was quite cathartic actually. A good way to release whatever anger I had. My very own Original punching bag. I had been his for years anyway.

I looked at Klaus and smiled. "Fine I'll apologize…"

He gave me a doubtful look back, probably wondering why I had a change of heart. I didn't of course.

"On one condition. I don't want her to be in this house." I told Klaus.

"That is not possible!" He snapped and stared at me.

"She has her own apartment in the city Niklaus! Why must she stay here?"

"Because I want her to be here." Klaus told me.

"I don't want to be under the same roof with her!" I screamed and gave my ultimatum. "Either I move out or Greta does!"

"Fine…" Klaus said tersely. "You can have the apartment in the city Elly. You'll stay there temporarily with Alexander if you want…"

"Oh…" I uttered. I was surprised that he would choose Greta. But my marriage was over anyway, at least that was what I felt during the time. It didn't sound like a bad deal. Away from Klaus and away from that whory witch. My own apartment in the city. I was pondering about it in my head. Just me and Alexander. It would be a good change.

"I will still keep tabs on you Elly…" Klaus told me, it almost sounded like a warning. "It is temporary. I'm too busy with the curse to be babysitting you all the time."

"I'll take it then…" I told Klaus and crossed my arms. He shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"Think of it like a separation Darling…" I gave Klaus a sweet smile. "Absence does make the heart grow fonder…" I said in a rather caustic tone.

* * *

><p>I stood beside the dark green Range Rover, carrying my pink Birkin bag with me. I sighed as I looked at the grand palace that was home for so long. I wondered if I would miss it. I wondered if I would miss Klaus. Alexander stood next to me. He had his backpack on. My son didn't seem so sure and looked at me.<p>

"How long will we be away?" He asked me.

"Forever I hope…" I said wistfully.

"Mom…" Alexander frowned. He didn't look pleased. I sighed loudly and patted his arm. "You need to lighten up Alex."

"Yeah sure…" Alexander grumbled in a sardonic way. "My parents are separating and I need to lighten up…Great advice Mom."

"You're all set?" Aidan asked as he walked to us. He helped put our trunks and boxes into the SUV. I smiled at him. Aidan had been a really good friend to me. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

"Where's Father?" Alexander asked as he looked around.

"Probably busy fucking the witch…" I said prickly.

"Mom…seriously…" Alexander groaned. He shook his head and went inside the SUV, opting to sit at the back. He slammed the car door hard for effect, which made me roll my eyes. Aidan looked at me and chuckled.

"He has his father's temper…" I lamented.

"I don't think it's only Klaus' temper that he has…" Aidan made a comment. I kept quiet and looked up.

I saw Greta standing by the window, looking down at me. She had that small satisfied smile on her face. She probably thought that she won. I was leaving and the wench had Klaus all to herself. I smiled brightly back at Greta and gave her the finger which made Greta drew the curtains close. I went in the car and Aidan drove down the long curving driveway till we reached the large iron wrought gate, about half a mile down the hill. I felt nothing but the most intense relief when the car went through the gate, almost as if I was a prisoner freed from decades of incarceration.

"You know this could be fun," Aidan commented. "Both of you in the city, a great big apartment, nice view of the harbor. You might really like it…"

"Yeah…" I said and leaned against the window. I was really looking forward to this semi or quasi independent living. But then there was this teeny twinge of sadness in my heart. Klaus would rather have me live apart from him than have Greta leave the house. Had he really fallen in love with the witch? Was it the beginning of the end for us?

* * *

><p>The apartment was huge about 3500 square feet of space. A penthouse apartment that overlooked the bay and the beautiful view of Mt Rainier. It was close to many fine dining restaurants and art galleries. There were plenty of cafes nearby and it was about fifteen minutes drive to Alexander's school that was outside the city. Seattle at its best. Greta actually had nice taste. The décor was quite beautiful. Luxury accents like a crystal chandelier and an antique armoire and of course some contemporary designs. She chose simple elegant colors like cream, white, gold and silver.<p>

I went into her bedroom. The huge poster bed was right there. _Hmmm…_Guess that was where she and Klaus spent most of their time. There were of course the framed photographs on the wall and on her desk. I was nauseated seeing the photos of her and my husband. They were hugging and embracing. The displays of affection were making me ill that I turned the frames down. Greta's walking closet was huge filled with shoes and designer clothes and of course Klaus' clothes were there as well. I was suddenly curious of their relationship. I wondered what it was like for her to be the other woman. Did she really love Klaus? Was it passionate and crazy or was she a calming presence in Klaus' life?

I didn't even know why I was trying to empathize with her. It didn't make sense I supposed. For such a beautiful woman to willingly let herself be the mistress. It was obvious from her looks and beauty, Greta wouldn't have a hard time to find a single, available man. One who was not a murderous psychopath like Klaus was. I let myself fall on the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling seeing the skylights above. I was envious of Greta Martin. She had everything. She was young and beautiful and she wasn't the cursed one to be married to Klaus and stuck with him for all eternity. But still she chose to be with Klaus, whereas I was forced into it. Or maybe I really wasn't…

Greta must have really loved him I supposed. Sacrificing her relationship with her own family to be with him. I wondered if she knew that Klaus only loved himself. I then realized that I was just thinking too deeply into it. _No._ She was the enemy. I needed to exact my revenge. No more sympathizing with the _Other Woman_.

"Hey…"

I looked up at Aidan who was smiling down at me. He looked pretty handsome wearing his dark blue long sleeved sweater and black cargo pants.

"You're getting comfortable…" Aidan spoke, a bright grin on his pale, handsome face.

"I bet they lie in each other's arms and stare at the stars…Oh how romantic…" I mused bitterly as I stared at the skylights. I then smiled at him. Aidan grinned and get in the bed and lied right beside me.

"You know I don't get it…" Aidan said.

"Get what?" I asked him.

"Why would Klaus ever cheat on you?" He asked. "I mean look at you…you're perfect…"

"I'm not…" I frowned at him. Far from perfect actually. "I'm a crazy psychopath. He's probably sick of it. Sick of me and my tantrums. Sick of our crazy relationship…" I sighed. "I'm sick of it too…"

Aidan sighed and I leaned close to him. "Were you ever married Aid?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah…it was a long time ago. Her name was Anne and we had a son, Thomas…" He said. He sounded sad. He was probably thinking of them and that human life he once had. It was all gone.

"I bet you love them very much…" I said. Aidan nodded. "They're okay though. My son grew up, he got married had his own kids and so did his kids. They multiplied…The McCollins of Plymouth, Massachusetts. They still live there…I have like a whole clan of descendants."

"I think that's wonderful," I told him with a smile. "At least you left your mark in this world…"

"You did too…" He smiled gently at me. "You have Alexander."

"I think he's the only good thing I've ever done." I said. Suddenly I wondered about my son and the future he would have.

"You saved the Schweitzers," Aidan reminded me.

"No I didn't. Technically Klaus did." I told him.

"You raised Lexie…" Aidan said and I looked at him. I felt the pain. It was this tightening in my throat at the mention of Lexie's name. Aidan saw the look on my face.

"I'm sorry Elly. I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No…" I uttered and took his hand, squeezing it. "It's fine…I'm okay now. I know she's somewhere better."

"I miss her too…" Aidan spoke. "Sometimes I think that she's still around. I'd just call her and talk like we always did all night long. Only now there's nothing. Just some lady telling me that the number is no longer in use."

"You're always a Sweetheart Aidan," I said with smile and bent to kiss his lips. There was nothing of course, no passion or lust. It was totally platonic. We were only two bestfriends lying next to each other on the huge poster bed where my husband had made love to his mistress. I lied closer to Aidan, snuggling in his arms. He smelled nice and warm like pine and sea spray.

* * *

><p>Klaus came by one evening, much to my consternation. It was important he had said, to spend some time with Alexander and me. I was cold to him the entire time. It was supposed to be a peaceful evening at home, where I'd watch reruns of Sex and the City and eat Garret's caramel almond popcorn. Instead Klaus came by unannounced carrying Whole Foods grocery bags with him. He wanted to cook us dinner, which surprised both Alexander and I to no end. He never cooked before. I wondered what brought on this sudden culinary impulses.<p>

So I sat on the barstool by the kitchen, drinking my glass of Pinot Noir and watched as Klaus started to chop garlic and basil.

"I didn't know you cook…" I commented.

"Greta likes to eat in," He replied with a grin and finely chopped the ingredients. I rolled my eyes. _Of course Greta…_Klaus would cook for her. I wondered if he'd even volunteer at the local animal shelter if she asked him to.

"_Honey_…I'm home…" I heard Aidan hollering from the front door. Klaus looked up and shot me an irritated look. It was obvious he didn't like it. I only suppressed a grin. _Hah…_Bless Aidan and his heart. It was a joke between us. We'd call each other pet names couples would.

Aidan walked into the open kitchen carrying Chinese takeout with him. He was surprised that Klaus was there. "Oh…" Came his rather awkward utter.

"Klaus is fixing us dinner…" I said and smiled sweetly.

"Oh…" Aidan grinned at me and whispered. "I thought we were going to have our Sex and the City reruns…"

"I thought so too…" I sighed. I looked at Klaus who ignored my comments and continued cooking. Klaus stirred the pasta and drained the water and he started with the Bolognese sauce.

"Maybe I should go…" Aidan whispered. He didn't feel comfortable especially with an Original vampire in the kitchen and the way Klaus was gripping the large wooden spoon was a little intimidating.

"No stay," I told him. I held both his arms and smiled at him and Aidan smiled back. We had our little mischievous moment and Klaus cleared his throat.

I saw the look in Klaus' eyes. He wasn't pleased. In fact he looked pretty furious. There I was being affectionate with another man right in his presence But it wasn't really on purpose. I wasn't trying to make Klaus jealous or anything. I truly, genuinely feel comfortable around Aidan. He was like the best guy friend every girl should have. He was sweet and loyal and he would do things for me no one else would. Aidan was a little like Anthony sans the poems.

Dinner was rather awkward. Alexander didn't know what to say and so did I. The Bolognese sauce was rather nice. I was impressed but I didn't say anything of course. I didn't even compliment the cook. There was an air of tension in the dining table. Aidan suddenly asked Alexander if he wanted to hang and play pool at the café that was pretty close to the apartment and Alexander agreed. So it was just me and Klaus alone in that big apartment.

"Aidan seems pretty comfortable around here…" Klaus remarked. We were sitting in the living room, watching the evening news.

"Yup…" I nodded. "He's here a lot."

"Hmmm…" I heard Klaus murmured.

I felt him moved closer on the sofa and I didn't like it all. Klaus moved his hand and he touched my neck stroking it gently. "Did you miss me Darling?"

I flinched and pulled his hand away. "No…" I told him off. "What are you trying to do?" I asked Klaus.

"I'm trying to make you comfortable." Klaus hissed. "I haven't seen you in two weeks Elly."

"Well…I'm happy these two weeks. You don't have to worry about me. You can go commune with your witches and do what it is that you do." I told him rather indignantly.

"Do you think I like this?" Klaus asked me his blue eyes blazed in anger. "Do you think I want my wife and son to be separated from me?"

"You chose her Niklaus!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't choose her Elly…" Klaus gritted. "I didn't choose anything. I just wanted some peace."

"Well I hope you found your nirvana and that you're happy…" I said plainly. "Because I am. I'm actually much happier without you."

Klaus only kept quiet but I could tell he was boiling inside. He gave me a cold look and I only breathed. "I don't want Aidan to come around here anymore Elly. Not when I'm not around." Klaus told me after the silent pause.

"You can't do that!" I said to Klaus. I was shocked that he would even forbid Aidan from coming to the house. "He's my friend."

"He's not Elly. He works for me. It's his privilege to serve an Original and he seems too chummy with my wife. That does not bode well." Klaus spoke in that tone.

"Aidan's my friend Klaus and he can come here whenever he wishes and you know what? Maybe the two of us could use a little vacation time to ourselves…I hear Jamaica is nice this time of the year or maybe even Trinidad!" I roared.

"I'm warning you Elly." Klaus said and looked at me. "If you really care for Aidan you won't be too close to him. Some wooden stake might just find its way right into his heart…" Klaus said in a melodic voice.

I blanched when I heard it. Klaus had threatened to kill Aidan. _No. Not Aidan…_He meant too much to me. He was a dear friend. I stared at Klaus and he gave a small nod, signalling his intent. He would do it without blinking. Killing off a minion of his, especially one that had been so loyal to him.

"I'm tired…" I told him after a pregnant pause.

"Then sleep Sweetheart," Klaus said with a smile. "I'm right here Elly…I won't leave you." He pulled me in his arms and I laid there nestled close in his protective embrace.

Klaus ran his fingers through my hair and hummed the tune. I closed my eyes and I felt his mouth nuzzling and nibbling my neck. Klaus bit in and the blood flowed. When I woke up, two days had passed. I found out from Alexander that Aidan had left for Boston. What I didn't know, and what was later revealed, was that Klaus had compelled Aidan to leave Seattle. I was saddened by it but I knew at least Aidan would be safe. That was Klaus, every time I get too close to someone he would snatch the person away from me. Klaus wouldn't have it. He wouldn't have me too attached to anyone. Klaus didn't even like the closeness I shared with my own son. The only person I should ever need was him and no one else.

* * *

><p>I wanted my revenge on Greta Martin and at least I got something in the end. It was pretty childish what I did but <em>Hey…Who cares<em>. Like they said, revenge was a dish best served cold. Although I think my version was tamale hot. While Alexander was going through the DVDs in the apartment he had come across and unlabeled disc. My son put it into the player only to be flabbergasted and shocked beyond belief at what was playing on the HD screen. There was Greta and my husband having sex.

"Oh my God!" Alexander gasped. I only stared at it with my eyes wide and my mouth opened.

"Alex close your eyes!" I screamed. I didn't want my son to be traumatized. I immediately covered his eyes.

"That is so disgusting…" Alexander spat and cringed. "I can't believe I just saw that!"

I breathed and took the disc out and then of course, an idea zinged through my mind. I wanted Greta Martin to pay. I wanted Klaus to pay. So I made a copy of the sex tape and emailed it to every single student, staff, parents of students that went to Alexander's fancy prep school. I used a dummy email account of course. It was so satisfying to click the _send to all_ button and knew that Greta would face the worst humiliation any guidance councilor could ever face. She would be sacked from the school. The video would go viral. Everyone in Seattle maybe even down the entire Pacific Northwest would see it. I wouldn't be surprised if it crossed the country and go world wide.

I had Alexander's blonde girlfriend, whose name was Tamsyn by the way, to make flyers with Greta's naked picture and words that read, _'I'm a slut who sleeps with married men.'_ Distasteful I know and utterly juvenile of me. But it was 2010 and I felt like having fun while dishing out my revenge. I stood in front of my son's school and watched as everyone stared at their mobile phones and their laptops watching the sex tape of their sweet guidance councilor, Miss Martin. The flyers were distributed and everyone gawked, stared and laughed. The jocks were laughing about it giving each other high fives, the girls scrutinizing Greta's naked body from every angle, probably wondering if her boobs were fake. I just had that bright long grin etched on my face the entire time as I waited for my son.

Alexander came out from the school double doors and gave me a knowing smile. He shook his head as he walked towards me.

"I could get expelled for this Mom…" Alexander told me. "The principal was grilling me in his office the whole afternoon."

"You won't be expelled. I was the one who distributed the email. Besides I don't think it can be traced."

"Greta lost her job and some parents want to sue her for indecent behavior or something." Alexander sighed wearily. I only smiled more hearing the good news. Alexander then looked at me closely, I saw the concern in his eyes. It used to be sky blue when he was younger but as he grew older, the color grew deeper and darker, his eyes were almost the cobalt blue with hints of grey.

"How about you Mom are you okay?" He asked me.

"Just peachy," I said with a grin. Why wouldn't I be?

I heard the sounds of tires screeching and I turned to look. The car heading our way looked awfully familiar. Klaus had driven to the school in his red Ferrari. He came out of the car, furious as hell, slamming the door hard.

"Eleanna!" He screamed in such fury, people turned and stare. I gave Klaus a stubborn look back as he stormed towards me. My chin tilted up as my gaze met his in a defiant stand.

"Hello Niklaus…how is that guidance councilor witch of yours doing?" I asked Klaus calmly and gave a sweet acid dripped smile.

"You crossed the line Elly!" Klaus gritted in fury. He stalked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"What are you doing!" I screamed and tried to pull away from him. "Let me go!"

"Father!" Alexander shouted and tried to help me.

"Don't interfere Alexander." Klaus told him sternly. "This is between your mother and I…"

Alexander just stared at me, not knowing what to do. He never disobeyed Klaus before. I needed to reassure him and I gave a nod. "It's okay Baby…I'll be fine."

Klaus dragged me into his Ferrari and drove away. I turned and looked back, my son was standing in the school car park watching as his parent drove away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Klaus screamed again. "Are you crazy Elly?" He continued grilling me. "A sex tape!"<p>

"She deserves it Niklaus! You deserve it too!" I told him huffily and crossed my arms. "Did you really have to leave our son behind?" I asked him.

"Alexander's fine…It's you I'm worried about…" Klaus told me curtly and looked at his rear and side window.

"What do you mean…I'm alright. In fact I'm better than alright!" I told Klaus in triumphant tone. Klaus stared at me and stepped on the accelerator driving at really high speeds. "Greta got so upset, she called her father…He's going to cast a spell on you."

"That is just so stupid Klaus. No witch would do such a thing…" I said and then suddenly I felt this acute tearing pain in my abdomen. "Ow!" I screamed in agony and held my tummy. What was happening?

"Elly!" Klaus shouted and held me.

"It hurts Niklaus!" I yelled. My insides felt like they were tearing apart. Like I was being stabbed a hundred times over. "Ow!" I moaned.

"Just hold on Elly…I'm driving you to meet Maddox. He'll know what to do."

The pain was too much. It was even worse than the whipping I had gotten from Lord Lucas centuries ago. I started to cough and then blood came out from my mouth. I was shocked to see bruises and cuts on my skin that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Klaus! What is happening?" I screamed in a panic. The pain was overwhelming. Klaus stared at me and I could tell he was surprised by the magic as well. I was hexed by Jonas Martin, one of the most powerful witches in the country. I started to bleed badly. Klaus tore his wrist and pushed his arm onto my mouth. I sucked his blood but the pain still persisted.

"It's not working…" Klaus said anxiously. He looked so worried I could tell. I would have been touched by it, if I wasn't so deep in pain thanks to his whory witch girlfriend and her father hexing me with their dark magic.

"Ow!" I scream again. I felt like I was being stabbed. "I'm going to die Klaus..." I sobbed. "Your girlfriend is killing me!" I winced in pain. My hatred and anger towards Greta had still not abated, in fact it grew in strength. "That stupid bitch!".

"I told you Elly." Klaus huffed. "All you have to do is apologize…You don't know how powerful and deadly the Martin witches can be."

"I would rather die than apologize to that whore!" I choked and more blood came out. The pain manifested itself in waves, wrecking through my body. I trembled from the invisible unseen torture. I was stabbed all over. Dr Martin was probably having a hell of time stabbing a poppet of me with needles and whatever sharp objects at his disposal. By the time Klaus reached Maddox's apartment in the warehouse district. I couldn't even walk and move. Klaus had to carry my bloodied and bruised body up the four flights of steps till we reached Maddox's place.

"Hurry!" Maddox urged. I was choking out blood again and I felt really weak, but numbed by the pain. I was smiling I supposed. So maybe I would probably die from this episode but the fact that I made Greta Martin and even my own husband to be glorified instant pornstars made me happy. Or maybe the intense pain was just making me a little too delirious.

"Put her in the circle." Maddox told Klaus and he did just that.

He laid me down in the middle of what looked like a pentagram, made from sea salt and maybe even graveyard dirt. There were candles all around. Maddox closed his eyes and started chanting. The witch or warlock or whatever he was, even levitated and the flames on the candles grew bigger. My vision blurred but I looked at Klaus standing there, looking so worried he was even biting his thumb. _Goodbye Sweetheart…_ I wanted to tell him. _Please take care of our son for me…_

* * *

><p>I didn't die of course. I woke up a few days later, and I found myself back in my big bed in the large mansion in the mountains. I smiled as I blinked my eyes open. Alexander was there. He smiled at me and I was happy to see my son. He bent and kissed my forehead and cheeks and hugged me close to him.<p>

"You're awake…" Alexander spoke. He sounded so relieved. I tried to sit up and Alexander helped me up. I looked around seeing the IV drip and a machine to help me breathe. _Wow…it must be serious…_

"I had a weird dream…" I said and looked at him. I shook my head. It all seemed so strange and surreal.

"What was it about?" Alexander asked.

"I dreamed you were still a baby and I was singing that song…your father's lullaby…" I sighed. I looked around and wondered where Klaus went.

"Where's Klaus?" I looked at Alexander and asked him.

"Father's gone to Atlanta with Greta and Maddox."

"What?" I stared at Alexander.

"He wants to break the curse Mom."

"Now?" I was caught by surprised. That was fast.

"Mom you were asleep for months…"

"What do you mean Alex?"

"It's January 2011." Alexander told me and I just stared at him in disbelief. _Seven months._ I had been unconscious for seven fucking months!

"What the hell happened Alex?" I asked him. I couldn't possibly be asleep for that long,

"It was really bad Mom. Maddox tried to revive you but you lost a lot of blood and you were bruised pretty bad. He said it's going to take months for you to recover and you'd still be in pain. Father couldn't bear the thought of you suffering so Maddox did another spell, to let you sleep and recuperate for months. It's kinda like being in a coma…"

"Oh…" I uttered, feeling a little dazed and lost. I then looked at Alexander. "You must be so worried Darling…" I smiled and touched his face gently.

"Nah…I'm fine," Alexander grinned. "I went to Europe the entire summer with my friends. I even visited the Original's castle in Romania."

Alexander then moved and sat on the bed. He pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight. "I'm just glad you woke up Mom."

I rested my head on his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair. That poor boy all alone without his mother. He must have been so afraid. Alexander pulled away and smiled at me. "Father was so worried. He slept next to you the entire time, and read to you your favorite books…"

"No…" I gasped. Did Klaus really do that? I turned and looked at the piles of novels at the side table. I wanted to laugh seeing a few romance novels that were there. "He read to me _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Every single word." Alexander spoke. "He even read _Wuthering Heights_ to you…" Alexander laughed softly. "You should hear him do a Heathcliff…"

I pulled the covers and saw that my toenails were painted. "He painted my nails!" I was surprised. I smiled absently at Alexander. "Your father used to do that when I was heavily pregnant with you."

"I'm going to call him and tell him that you woke up. Father would want to see you."

* * *

><p>I was standing at the balcony when Klaus came home. I heard footsteps and I turned to look. He just stood there staring at me. It felt awkward, as if he was a stranger to me but he wasn't. Klaus marched towards me and pulled me right into his arms, embracing me so close to him, like he wouldn't let go. He hugged me tight and even lifted my feet up from the floor.<p>

"I can't breathe Klaus…" I choked softly. Klaus was holding and squeezing me too tight. He let go for a while and stared at me. Klaus gently stroked my cheek.

"How are you?" He asked me softly.

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "It felt like I was only asleep for less than a week…"

"Seven months Darling…" Klaus smiled. "For seven nerve wrecking months I thought you'd never wake up…"

"You have Greta for company…" I told him coldly.

"She means nothing to me…" Klaus sighed.

"Don't lie Niklaus." I said and crossed my arms. "I saw the way you were with her. You tattooed your arm. You even learn to cook. You were pussy whipped."

"But I love only you Elly." Klaus said fiercely as he pulled me close to him again.

"Stop it Klaus." I said and tried to push him away. "I don't want to hear that…Your girlfriend almost killed me. I lost seven months of my life and the time I could have spent with Alexander." I breathed heavily and looked at him. "I think I've reached the end of the line…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked me, his brows knitted impatiently.

"Our marriage Klaus…I don't have anymore energy left in me. If you don't want a divorce then fine. I'll stay with you. For Alexander's sake. But that is all…don't expect anything else. I've given so much to you all these years. Too much…"

"Darling…" Klaus sighed and pulled me in. Klaus kissed me gently except I didn't return the kiss. "This is normal Elly, couples go through this all the time. They'll hit some sort of a rut in the romance. But you still love me and I love you. It's hard now…I know it. But things will get better my Love. Once the curse is broken, we'll be happy Elly. I promise you. We'll finally be happy…"

Klaus hummed that haunting tune again as he carried me to bed. He laid me gently on the soft beddings and slipped in next to me. He pulled close to his arms and let me rest my head on his chest.

"What's the song about anyway?" I asked him. Klaus smiled and kissed my lips tenderly.

"It's a sad song Elly, about two lovers forever cursed. They were separated from each other and all they could hear was the music in the wind and all they could see was the full moon."

"Something like us then…" I sighed aloud. "Forever cursed…"

"But we're not separated Darling," Klaus said and started to plant kisses down my neck and shoulder. "We have each other always, the both of us together Elly. Body and soul forever…"

I yawned and closed my eyes. I kept quiet as Klaus held me in his arms. I had nothing to say. He said that we'd be happy. I doubt it. There was nothing I could do anyway. I could try to run or leave. But I'd never get away from Klaus. I couldn't especially with my son around. _Do I still love Klaus?_ Maybe I do. Maybe because we had been together for so long, we couldn't see any other way. We were each other's albatrosses hung around our necks. It was such a toxic relationship. Even Alexander knew that. Alexander told me once that he was swearing off commitment and marriage. He didn't want a fucked up relationship like the one his parents had. I always knew my son was a smart boy.


	17. Chapter 17 Alternate Surreality

_Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. And then the story will all continue from Chap 5 of The Monster's Daughter which is in the works. Hah. This chapter is quite confusing as it comes piping hot right from the oven of my too deranged mind. Yes it's true. Like Elly, I'm a little nuts. No more writer's block for now. Just crazyland talk. I hope you guys like this strange twist. Just think of it like an episode of Lost or Twilight Zone or even Inception meets TVD. Sighsz I do so miss Jack & Kate..._

Chapter Seventeen_. Alternate Surreality_

Isobel Fleming came to the mansion in March that year. Klaus would use her in his plans to get the doppelganger. Isobel was the doppelganger's birth mother and a descendant of Katerina, therefore also a descendant of my sister and she was my distant great, great great niece. Isobel was beautiful with raven hair, fair porcelain complexion and sad blue eyes. The entire time Isobel was in the mansion she was under Klaus' compulsion. And it was from Isobel that Klaus learned all he could about the doppelganger. He kept everything under wraps though, afraid that his plan for the ritual would be compromised. Klaus could ill afford any risks. Who knew when the next doppelganger would appear?

Of course Klaus could always go the other way if he wanted to. He could rip my heart out during the ritual. No need for a doppelganger or the moonstone. It would be much easier. I could finally rest in peace. Klaus would break his damned curse and he and Greta could live happily ever after without the heavy albatross of his crazy wife hung around his neck. My husband was just too sentimental sometimes whereas I had long resigned to free myself from any romantic notions about our marriage. I had gone cynical. I didn't think it was possible to fix our broken marriage. _Oh…_how I wished I could leave this world, maybe even be reunited with my sister, with my parents, with Lexie.

Then I looked at my son, seeing his handsome face. Alexander's wavy wheat blonde hair and blue eyes. The dimples at the side of his boyish grin. He looked so much like his father. Alexander would still need me. Even though he was almost an adult. What would Alexander know of the treacherous path being an Original vampire's son would bring? I had sheltered him away from the raw savagery of the Originals' world. My son had no knowledge of what I had done, killing Lord Lucas and destroying the rest of the Originals. It was weird though, almost as if I had such a foresight even then. Getting rid of the Originals would now benefit Alexander.

I grew paranoid lately, afraid that Greta would find herself with child and that could put Alexander's heritage at risk. Klaus had bragged to me many times, his plans of a New World Order. He would challenge Kael to a mortal combat and be the Lycanthrope's new Alpha and in that way, rule the world. The Lycanthropes had a vast empire, hidden from the world of man but whose grip on mankind was just as powerful as any social and political institution. Klaus had said that Alexander would be his heir and I wouldn't want any other children to come between that. My son was meant to rule someday.

Alexander told me that Klaus had managed to coax Greta to come back to him. She had almost left the state after the sex tape debacle but Klaus used his charm, his sweet dimpled smile and that _Oh...so sexy_ British accent which had probably made Greta melt like a puddle in his arms. I was indifferent to all of it. If Klaus wanted to be with Greta, he can go be with her. As long as Alexander stayed with me, I would be alright.

* * *

><p>"We should have more children," Klaus told me one afternoon. I was sitting in my large apartment that was in the west wing of the huge palatial residence. He kept me prisoner there. Klaus said that it was for my safety. Although I doubt that. He probably did not want me to upset his precious witch.<p>

I stared at him in disbelief. _Children? No_. I had one child and that was enough. Klaus smiled at me before he continued. "Once the curse is broken, we need to expand the family Elly."

Klaus put his newspaper away and stood up from the armchair he was sitting. Klaus walked to me and pulled me up from the sofa where I was sitting, his arms around my waist as he embraced me. Klaus gently caressed my cheeks and bent to kiss my lips softly. The kiss grew deep and I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth. Klaus' hands roamed my back and he cupped my buttocks. I knew what he wanted I could feel his hard desire. It had been quite a while since we were intimate, since we had sex. Ever since Greta moved in, I had refused Klaus every single time he made his advances. He didn't need me, he had his beautiful sex bomb witch to keep his bed warm.

"No…" I muttered and pushed him away. Klaus didn't budge. He held me tightly against him. "You can't deny me Darling…"

Klaus sighed as he stroked my cheek with his knuckle. "You're my wife Eleanna. I've been patient with you and I've waited a long time."

"I said No Niklaus…" I told him harshly, staring right at him. "I don't want you anymore."

I saw the flash of anger in his eyes. Klaus was furious. He took his wrist and gnashed it before pushing it onto my mouth, his blood filled me immediately, flowing from his veins. I could feel it in my mouth going down my throat. Like fine wine. I found myself suckling on Klaus' wrist gently and it grew more hurried and desperate. I needed more. His blood. It was my drug. Klaus took his arm from my mouth and I stared at him. Our eyes locked in lust. I breathed heavily, his blood was taking its effect, making me a little high, delirious and euphoric even. All I saw was him. All I wanted was him.

Klaus pulled me towards him and kissed me again and I welcomed it, kissing him with as much passion and maybe more. He lifted me off the floor, and my legs wrapped around his waist. We started taking off our clothes. Everything was a whirlwind of kisses and nibbles and caresses. He brought me to the large bed and we made love hurriedly. I smiled to myself in the aftermath of it all. It wasn't that bad. Maybe Klaus and I could just be fuck buddies or something. I didn't need to be so emotionally invested in him. It would be like having a lover except he was my husband and one I was otherwise having a rather estranged relationship outside the bedroom. I could even seek my revenge on Greta and get even with the witch. As long as I didn't conceive of course.

* * *

><p>Having an affair with one's husband proved to be quite tiresome, especially when the said husband was a thousand five hundred year old Original vampire with Lycanthrope blood running through his veins. We made love, had torrid, mind numbing, crazy sex, fucked like march hares during mating season and all of the above at an alarming frequency. I was pretty exhausted but Klaus fed me his blood and it helped somewhat. Kind of like Gatorade for sex marathon runners.<p>

"I'm sore…" I groaned as I lied splayed out on Klaus' chest wearing only a thin silk La Perla robe.

It was two in the afternoon and we hadn't left the room in days. Greta was in Atlanta with Maddox and Isobel. Klaus decided to stay in Washington for a while longer.

"There's always a cure for that," He chirped and gave that cheeky seductive, smile. I smiled back at Klaus and shook my head.

"You are trying to get me addicted to you…" I said and gave a soft gasp, knowing he would just give me his blood. Klaus pulled me up and my mouth hovered just above his. I stared hazily at him and he moved to kiss my lips, nibbling them softly. I moaned in pleasure, it felt good being in his arms.

Klaus pulled his lips away and sighed. His fingers running through strands of my hair. "It should always be like this Elly. You and me. No arguing and crazy fights…"

I laughed softly and rest my head on his chest, snuggling close. "Oh Niklaus…it would be soo boring after a while…"

I looked up and smiled at him. "What would we ever do with all this peace?"

Klaus smiled sneakily and nodded. "Well you do have a point my Love…what would we do without all the drama?"

I heard something vibrating and I turned and saw his HTC smartphone that was on the side table. Klaus leaned and stretched his arm, grabbing it.

"Yeah…" He answered. Klaus then moved up, leaning against the headboard, while I lied, resting my head on his boxerclad lap.

"Really?" I heard his chuckle Klaus then looked at me. "No Darling, I'm alone…"

I scowled hearing that. It was Greta. _That Stupid Bitch…_ A naughty idea got into me. I touched the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down. I looked up at Klaus and he just stared at me while he continued his conversations. I gripped his manhood and started to move my hand up and down causing Klaus to squirm slightly. I bit my bottom lip debating if I should take to the next level and finally did. I moved my head down and covered his throbbing member with my mouth.

Klaus groaned and I smiled to myself as I continued pleasuring him as best I could. After a while I moved up and straddled his lap, filling myself up with him. I whimpered and bit my lip as I moved up and down his length.

"God…" Klaus whispered harshly.

I smiled and moved to kiss his lips. I then took the phone from his hand and spoke, trying my best to breathe.

"Sorry Greta…Klaus is busy at the moment, fucking his wife. Ciao…" I said evilly. I pressed the screen and tossed the phone away.

Klaus glared at me but he only pulled me closer as I sat on top of him. He gripped my hips and increased the speed of his thrusts as I rocked myself against him and nuzzled my breasts, suckling each nipple. Klaus planted wet kisses all around and his lips found the sensitive spot on my neck. He kissed and nibbled and I felt his fangs biting in, he lapped his tongue sensually on my neck which made me moaned more. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Oh…oh…" I whispered. "More Klaus…give me more…" I said and nipped his earlobe.

"You've been a bad girl Elly…" Klaus snickered as he continued pummeling inside me. "I kinda like it."

"Only for you Darling…" I told him and kissed his lips. I bucked my hips against him and heard a loud guttural growl coming from Klaus' throat before he released himself. Klaus rested his forehead against mine as he breathed. He kissed my lips gently and I leaned against him.

"I love you." I whispered softly not knowing why I suddenly said it. I hadn't said it to Klaus in quite a long while. I felt sleepy and snuggled close to Klaus as he fell back on the bed cradling me in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Surreality…<em>

I had a nightmare or was it a flashback? I wasn't quite sure. It was surreal and strange. I was at some place that was very windy, a clearing of some sort and there was rocky hill next to it. I saw my sister being sacrificed except she was wearing jeans and a brown top not the long medieval gown she had worn. Klaus held her in his arms and drank her blood. _No!_ I was screaming at the top of my voice. _No Klaus! Let her go! Let my sister go!_

Karina closed her eyes and fell to the ground dead. I looked up and saw the full moon and suddenly Klaus started to transform. It wasn't automatic however like how Lycanthropes could just shapeshift their forms easily from human to wolf. Klaus was screaming in pain and I grew worried.

I walked towards him and called his name. "Niklaus!"

"Elly!" Klaus screamed back as he writhed on the ground. I saw the circles of fire and the three women who laid dead. My sister, a she wolf and a vampire. I went to Klaus and held his hand as he lay on the ground.

"What is happening?" I asked him in a panic.

"I don't know Elly…" Klaus winced. He then looked at me. "This is a dream isn't it?" He looked around lost and breathed heavily. "Why do I hurt so bad?"

"We'll get through this…" I whispered and held him close, letting Klaus rest in my arms, his head on my lap. I kissed his head and tried to move him away from the fire.

"Aargh!" Klaus screamed in pain. "Elly it hurts! I never felt such pain before!"

"Just wake up Niklaus. Wake up!" I cried, fumbling around in a panic. He needed to wake up and so did I.

I clenched my eyes shut and kept mumbling but when I opened them I was still in the fields, Klaus in my arms. He started to howl and he suddenly rolled away from me. I watched in horror as his limbs contorted and twisted in such a horrifying way. I moved back as Klaus screamed even more in pain. I grew worried and moved towards him.

"No Elly! Stay away! I might hurt you!" Klaus screamed.

I didn't know what was happening. I stood there staring at Klaus, seeing the pain that seemed to rip through him. I felt helpless and confused._ This is a dream isn't it?_ It just has to be. There isn't any other explanation. His body had undergone a most painful transformation and then there was a silvery white wolf in Klaus' place. It was his wolf. It looked at me and snarled.

"Niklaus!" I cried out.

The wolf howled and lunged towards me. I was shocked when it pushed me down to the ground with such force that it knocked the wind out of me. I stared up, trembling in fear as the wolf snarled and stared at me. I saw its powerful razor sharp teeth and then its icy blue eyes.

"Klaus…it's me." I said softly, hoping to calm the wolf down.

"Grrrr!" I heard its fearsome angry snarl.

I wondered if the wolf even knew who I was. It was terrifying the feral way it looked at me. The wolf barked loudly, ready to attack. I shut my eyes as I breathed and prayed. I did not want the wolf to tear me to shreds. Why couldn't I wake up from this strange dream or nightmare? The wolf leapt away and I breathed in a sigh of relief. I pulled myself up from the ground.

"Klaus…" I called the wolf. He stood several feet away. The wolf turned and glared at me before walking away.

"Klaus! Where are you going?" I asked him.

The wolf didn't reply of course. He just walked on. I sighed tiredly and decided to follow him as he brought me deeper into the forest. It was dark and foggy. The full moon was the only available source of light. I frowned to myself. _What a terrible dream…Why couldn't I dream of days by the beach, sipping pina coladas?_ I was truly cursed. I followed Klaus' wolf and he led me down a path. I was shocked to find the Original's old castle looming on the steep hill above.

"No…" I uttered. Not again…_What am I even doing here? _I stood there and sighed. The wolf turned and looked at me giving a soft bark.

"I'm not going back there." I told him vehemently and shook my head. "No way Niklaus!"

The wolf didn't care. He walked back to me and pushed me using his snout. He stood up on his hind legs and pushed me from behind when I refused to budge. I was irritated. Of course Klaus would be persistently stubborn. Neither he nor his wolf would take no as an answer. So I trudged on climbing up the steep incline and soon enough I found myself standing in front of the long drawbridge of the gothic Original castle. Its dark stoned spires and towering turrets never failed to give me the jitters.

It had been a long while since I had even been there. My son had told me that the castle was left in ruins when he visited it the previous summer. Klaus had bought it from the Romanian government in the early nineties after Ceausescu and the Communists' fall. Klaus had wanted to restore the old decrepit castle back to its former glory days but had been too preoccupied with breaking the curse to see through the restoration project. So it was put on hold. But seeing the castle in this surreal reality slash dream slash mystical plane, whatever the hell it was. It looked rather well restored.

I crossed the draw bridge, looking down seeing the thick fog that hid the true depth of the ravine below. A hundred foot drop, maybe more. I never really knew. The wolf stood in front of the large three storey castle door. It was thick, impenetrable, made of solid oak that had iron reinforcements. The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it before walking in, Klaus' wolf behind me. I found myself in the front yard of the castle and I was shocked to see a figure in black standing there.

"Eleanna…" The masculine voice called me. He sounded so familiar. I stared at the cloak figure. The wolf growled and snarled, its paws scratching the ground, ready to strike. The wolf leapt but the cloaked figure had used some invisible force and struck the wolf down.

"No!" I screamed seeing the wolf lying on the ground. "Niklaus!" I ran towards him and pulled the wolf's head on my lap.

"He'll be fine Elly."

The voice sounded familiar and I looked up. The figure in the black cloak pulled his hood away and I was surprised, no shocked beyond belief to see Wesley Arthur's face.

"What the…"

"It's been a while Elly," Wesley said and gave a smile, that just sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. My voice trembled but I tried my best not to sound so afraid and put up a brave front. "No. What am I doing here? And Klaus?"

Wesley sighed and shook his handsome face. "It's the only way that I could get to both of you. I had to invade your dreams."

"But why would you do such a thing?" I was flabbergasted. Why would Wesley come crashing into this strange dream of mine? It didn't make sense. Then again, my entire almost thousand year existence didn't make sense.

"I'm giving you a choice Elly," Wesley breathed and looked at me. "You have a chance to go back and change your fate."

"What do you mean?" I only stared at Wesley. Still confused by all that was happening.

"Things can be different Elly..." Wesley smiled. "One last chance given by the Powers that be, before things get ugly. You have no idea how terrible the future will be…"

"How do you know about the future?" I asked Wesley, eyeing him with suspicion. I hated how cryptic he sounded.

"I told you I have certain powers…" Wesley said and gave a cocky shrug that only made me annoyed. "The choice is yours."

"What choice?" I asked Wesley.

"Choose between peace and war…" Wesley spoke. "You have a chance Elly, to undo things, make it right, change your fate…"

Wesley didn't explain of course. Everything just went dark. The last thing I remembered was lying down on the ground, Klaus' wolf form next to me and I felt the cold and snow falling down on us. I had snuggled closer so that the wolf's warm furry body would keep me warm.

* * *

><p><em>An alternate life… Anthony &amp; Eleanna.<em>

_Transylvania October 1038 AD._

It was a beautiful morning when Elly woke up. She was surprised to find herself in a large poster bed. She sat up on the bed and looked around. She was in one of the rooms in the castle, Elly did not know whose. She didn't even know how she got there. It was all a big blur to her. Lord Lucas had imprisoned her in the dungeon the night before after she had threatened to bring her sister away from the castle and back to their farm in Northern Bulgaria. She was tossing and turning in the dungeon's cot, dreaming strange dreams that she could not recall. And that was what she remembered.

"You're awake…"

Elly heard the soft masculine voice and she looked up seeing Anthony smiling tenderly down at her.

"What am I doing here?" She asked him. Her deep blue eyes penetrating his forest green ones. Anthony walked up to her and sat on the bed.

"I've talked to my father Elly," Anthony smiled tenderly and gently caressed her cheek. "He agreed that keeping you in the dungeon was a bit too much...So you can stay here till the wedding."

"Wedding?" Elly was surprised to hear that. "What wedding?"

"Our wedding…" Anthony told her and Elly just stared at him incredulously. Anthony sighed and took her hands. "When you asked me of my feelings yesterday morning in the rose garden. I didn't tell you the whole truth Elly."

"But you said you loved me, just as friends…" Elly spoke and pulled her hands away from Anthony's grasp. She recalled how hurt she was. Elly felt like Anthony was just playing with her feelings. That he didn't want her. "That's what you said Anthony."

"I lied Elly." Anthony gulped and looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you more than that. I want you to be my wife…"

"But…" Elly spoke almost stammering. She started to think of another man. A man who had never hesitated and told her that they belonged together. "What about Niklaus?" She asked Anthony. Elly saw the hurt look in his face when she mentioned his brother's name.

"Do you love him Elly?" Anthony asked her.

"I…I don't know," She hesitated. Anthony breathed and gently kissed her lips. "Do you love me?" He asked her as he leaned his forehead on hers. Elly looked at him before answering.

"I do…" She spoke, in a soft tone. She did love him, as friends maybe more.

"You'll be happier with me Elly," Anthony vowed. "You don't know Niklaus. He will only hurt you. He is incapable of love."

He pulled her closer into his arms and Elly rested her head on his chest as they sat on the bed. She could not deny that she felt safe and loved in Anthony's arms. Sweet, gentle, handsome Anthony who was kind and loving.

"I'll make you happy Elly," Anthony told her under his breath. "I promise you."

* * *

><p>Happiness, such an odd fleeting thing but could it really last? Elly had doubts about the whole thing, about being wed to Anthony. She couldn't explain why she was feeling that way. Anthony was wonderful, he was handsome almost beautiful with his chiseled features, straight nose, high cheek bones, thick black hair and green eyes. He was kind, gentle and patient. An honorable man, even Agnes one of the older human servants would vouch for Anthony's character.<p>

"Lord Anthony is the most honorable man I have ever known Milady..." Agnes had told Elly while her hair was being braided.

"He is not cruel like his father or his brother, Lord Klaus. He is different. Lord Anthony is kind and gentle. You are a very lucky girl to be his wife." Agnes smiled at Elly through the mirror. Elly had smiled back. She was lucky she supposed. Anthony loved her and so did she.

She loved him dearly, Elly knew she did but something or more accurately someone else had made her feelings for Anthony muddled as the days went by. A certain tall, golden haired Original with his angelic smile, glacial pale blue eyes. A vampire who was the exact opposite of Anthony. One who was arrogant, aggressive and promiscuous. Yet she was intrigued by Klaus. Maybe it was the way he looked at her and how they always seemed to clash. Klaus was away. He hadn't been back for days.

The three sisters had told her that Lord Lucas had sent him on a mission. Darius had said that Klaus was probably off being drunk and stirring up trouble elsewhere. He would do that. He'd travel for days to let out some steam. Mostly massacring innocents and hunting game.

Elly stood next to Anthony as they were wed, in front of the Originals and her sister in the castle's chapel. Elly wondered where Klaus was. She hadn't seen him in days. Since that morning when he was in her bedroom. Klaus drank her blood dry but she came back. Back to life, shocked that he would take her blood.

"_You know we belong together Eleanna," _Klaus had whispered to her before she left. _"You could never be truly happy with anyone else. Not even Anthony..."_

_No more thoughts of that…_ Elly told herself. She had made her choice. A safe choice with the gentler, kinder, younger brother. A wise choice as everyone would agree. She would only be miserable with Klaus. That was what Amelia had said to her the night before the wedding. Klaus was a warrior and a ladies' man. He was not suited to be anyone's husband. Amelia would not wish her worst enemies to ever be intertwined with Klaus. _A fate worse than death. _She had said to Elly._  
><em>

Anthony smiled at her and kissed her lips softly after the Orthodox marriage ritual had been performed. They were man and wife now. Bound forever. Anthony and Eleanna. It just seemed so strange and even wrong to her.

"I love you Eleanna..." Anthony whispered.

Elly didn't know why but she felt like crying. Her soul was screaming. What the hell is going on? She could not say the words back to Anthony, almost as if she was deemed speechless.

Elly was quiet during the wedding banquet. She stared at her sister, so lovingly in Elijah's arms. Karina still under compulsion. At least one Petrova sister seemed happy. Elly couldn't understand why she felt so lost on what was supposed to be the happiest day in her life. She was the wife of Lord Anthony, one of the Originals. Anthony who was the noblest and fairest of them all. Prince Charming himself. And she did love Anthony. Anthony and his poetic heart, his sweet gentle voice.

"Are you alright Darling wife?" Anthony whispered to her. Elly looked at her husband and gave a soft smile. _Husband._ Anthony was her husband. Even that seemed odd to her.

"I'm just happy…" She told him and squeezed his hand. Elly knew she was lying but she just let it be. If she believed it long enough, it could be true. She would learn to be happy. Anthony smiled at her and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Elly was nervous for the wedding night. She would finally be with her husband, with Anthony. Elly remembered the night in the cave with Niklaus. It was vividly imprinted in her mind. The way Klaus had touched her. The urgency and the passion she had felt that was coupled with madness. She wanted more of that. Of Klaus and his heady, dizzy kisses. It was futile of course to think of Klaus. Elly had already married his brother. Elly walked towards the marriage bed where Anthony was. She was dressed in a long white silk nightgown.<p>

Anthony looked at her and smiled that gentle smile again. He rose from the bed, dressed in his long white tunic and walked towards her. Anthony pulled Elly in his arms and caressed her cheek gently.

"You look beautiful…" He whispered and bent to kiss her cheek. "Absolutely beautiful…" Anthony murmured again and kissed her other cheek. Elly smiled and blushed brightly. Anthony sighed and kissed her lips softly.

"I've never been this happy before." Anthony told her.

"I'm happy too." Elly spoke as she looked in his soft green eyes.

She would never want to hurt Anthony. Maybe she could really be happy with him. If she tried hard enough, she would forget about Klaus. And then maybe she could start a life with Anthony. A life where they would be happy and in love. An ideal, perfect fairy tale ending for the farmer's daughter and her beautiful vampire prince. Somehow Elly wasn't so convinced. It would be like living a lie. She kept seeing Klaus' face in her mind. His pale blue eyes and how intensely they would look at her.

"Let's make a babe tonight," Anthony whispered and kissed her again.

"Will it hurt?" Elly looked up and asked him. Karina had told her that it would hurt. And Elly wasn't so sure if she was ready to be a mother so soon.

"I will be very gentle with you...I would never hurt you Elly," Anthony told her.

Elly believed him of course. She heard a commotion and loud noises coming from outside. Both Anthony and her turned and looked. The bedroom door opened with a loud bang, almost as if someone had kicked it open. Someone strong. Someone not human.

"No Lord Klaus!" Elly heard the servants. "You cannot go in there…"

"Get out of my way!"

There was pushing and shoving and someone being thrown away. Anthony and Elly stared in horror as Klaus burst into their chamber on their wedding night. Klaus stared at the couple, his face growing red in anger. That feral look in his eyes seeing Anthony embracing Elly.

"Get your hands off her Anthony! I'll rip your heart out if you touch her!"

"No Klaus!" Anthony spoke. He stood in front of Elly as though shielding her away from Klaus.

"Eleanna is my wife Brother! We were wed this morning!" Anthony explained urgently.

"Why was I not told?" Klaus demanded as he paced about in the room. "You're lying to me."

His eyes flashed with anger and rage. Jealousy washed over him, seeing how protective Anthony was with Elly. Anthony was still holding her close in his arms.

"Klaus!"

Elly looked up and saw that Elijah and Darius had marched into the room, Lord Lucas right behind them.

"What do you think you're doing Niklaus?" Lord Lucas warned.

"I came back from Hungary to find my brother and my betrothed wed." Klaus spoke bitingly. "Tell me it's not true Father. Eleanna is mine!"

"She is now Anthony's wife as it is our wish." Lord Lucas responded coldly and glared at him. "You will accept that Klaus."

"NO!" Klaus roared. "Eleanna is mine! She has always been mine."

"It is settled Niklaus," Elijah spoke plainly and looked at the newlyweds. "They have been wed, in the eyes of God. Elly belongs to him now. Let it go."

"Never!" Klaus shook his head vehemently. "Heaven be damned! But she will never be his!"

Klaus stared at Elly who had looked away, still in Anthony's arms. She wouldn't even look at him and that made Klaus grew even more enraged. She would not even say a word. Compliant in this scheme that would rip her away from him. Klaus would not have it.

Anthony pulled her closer and Elly buried her head in Anthony's chest. She didn't think she could bear to look at Klaus. Couldn't he just let it be? She was Anthony's now. It was done. They were wed. Whatever feelings she had for Klaus did not matter anymore. She was Anthony's wife.

Klaus had lost all train of thought. His possessive nature could not take the sight of what was essentially his, in the arms of another man, more specifically, his own brother. He used his vampiric speed and strength, being the strongest of the Originals. Klaus pushed his brothers away and yanked Elly out of Anthony's arms. Klaus stared into her eyes and kissed her lips fiercely.

"I'd rather see you die than belong to another my Love…" Klaus whispered. She looked up and saw the tears in his eyes. Elly only wondered what he meant and then she felt it, the raw, all consuming pain that ripped through her chest.

"No Niklaus!" Anthony screamed. He watched in horror as Klaus' hand punched into Elly's ribcage. "Please…" Anthony begged.

Elly choked in pain as she stared at Klaus. She could feel it, his hand was right inside her chest, holding her heart, grasping it. She could not struggle. Elly felt so weak and she knew that she would die soon.

"Forever Eleanna. Body and soul forever…" Klaus said and pressed his lips on hers as she gasped in pain. "Your heart is mine forever..."

Elly closed her eyes as she breathed her last breath. Klaus had ripped her heart out and the newly wedded bride lied bloodied and dead in his arms.

"No!" Anthony screamed as tears raged down. "No!"

Darius held Anthony back as Klaus carried Elly in his arms. He turned to look at his family. "She is my wife. I don't care what all of you say or what the church says. Eleanna is my wife."

"What have you done Niklaus?" Elijah asked, staring at his brother. It was the most horrifying thing to have ever occurred in the Original's castle. That Klaus would murder his brother's own wife on the newlyweds' wedding night, in their bedchamber in front of everyone.

"What is going on?" Karina cried as she walked into the room. Karina had heard the loud commotion and screams coming from the newlyweds' bedchamber. She stared in horror watching as Klaus carried her younger sister in his arms.

The front of Elly's night gown was bloodied. Karina gasped seeing Elly's lifeless body. "Elly!"

Elijah went to his wife and pulled her in his arms. "Elly!" Karina screamed. She struggled but Elijah held her close.

"No Darling…" Elijah whispered. "She's gone Karina…"

"No…" Karina wept in Elijah's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' alternate life…<em>

_Mystic Falls. May 2011_

He had ripped her heart out all those centuries ago. She was dead. His beloved Eleanna was dead and Klaus was all alone in the world. Elijah had left him. He had hunted the rest of his siblings down. Klaus had lost everything. He couldn't even transform into a wolf. Anthony had sought help from the witches to have him cursed and sadly Karina was sacrificed in the ritual. That had caused the Original family to split into two warring factions. Anthony and Darius on one side with the three sisters, and Klaus and Elijah on the other side.

Klaus stared out the window and whistled the haunting tune. He had procured witches through the centuries. All promising a way out, a cure to his affliction. But he also wanted the witch to bring his Elly back. There must be a way to anchor her spirit to this physical world. Klaus would do anything for that. All he had of her were dreams. Strange dreams of some other life, where she had never left him. Where they were together for almost a thousand years.

It would have been perfect. They would have been perfect. He had always believed so. Klaus smiled to himself. With Eleanna by his side, he would have been unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with. They would have been great together. He heard the door being opened and Klaus turned to look. It was Maddox. The male witch looked rather somber.

"It's time." Maddox told him. Klaus only gave a nod. He walked towards Maddox and both men left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Maddox asked him. Klaus could hear the uncertainty in the male witch's tone.

"You know I don't take things like these lightly Maddox."

"This is different Klaus. It's dangerous…" Maddox spoke and sighed. "You're putting yourself at risk and I'm not a hundred percent certain this will work."

"So long as the Bennet witch cooperates…If she fails…we'll just have to kill her friends and family one by one till it works," Klaus spoke with an easy shrug.

Maddox wasn't so sure, even with the power Bonnie Bennet claimed to possess, it still wasn't a 100% guarantee. But Klaus was a stubborn man, Original vampire who was also half Lycanthrope. The Bennet witch had been coerced to help on condition that Klaus will leave Mystic Falls once it was done. They drove to the old abandoned Plantation house. The very same place where hundreds of witches were murdered in the 19th century. Bonnie could harness the mystical energy left by the dead witches and perform the spell.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Maddox walked into the old house and walked down to the cellar. Bonnie was there, sitting Indian style in the middle of a circle of candles. Klaus saw the pentagram and symbols drawn on the old wooden floor. Bonnie was busy chanting and for a moment Maddox was hesitant, he held Klaus' arm cautiously. The male witch listened in to the soft Latin murmurings and finally sighed, relieved that Bonnie wasn't trying to perform a hex on them.<p>

"It's safe…" Maddox whispered and Klaus stalked confidently in.

"No tricks this time Witch…" Klaus spoke and gave Bonnie his signature wide dimpled grin. The smile always worked with the ladies. _Well almost all…_ Bonnie only frowned back. She wasn't one to be easily charmed.

"I gave you my word Vampire…" She replied. It almost sounded like a rasp. It was obvious to both men present that Bonnie didn't want to do the spell. But she had no choice.

Klaus walked into the circle of candles with Maddox standing outside promising to provide back up magic help should anything arises.

"Did you bring it?" Bonnie asked him. Klaus gave a nod. He took the old gold ring that was tied on a string of leather. Klaus had worn it around his neck the past nine and a half centuries. It was Elly's wedding ring. The one Anthony had given. It had belonged to her and it would bind the spell. Give the witch something to connect the spell with.

Klaus pulled the leather string off and dangled it in front of Bonnie. Bonnie moved to catch it but Klaus pulled back.

"Be very careful with it. It means the world to me."

Bonnie only gave a bitter chuckle. "Never figured you as the sentimental type."

Klaus gave a small grin and shrugged. He never thought himself as such as well. Funny what a thousand years of loneliness does to a once powerful Original vampire. Klaus pushed the ring into Bonnie's palm. She held it with both hands and started chanting. Maddox listened close. It wasn't Latin. It sounded Sumerian. A very old and dead language. The male witch was impressed at the teenager's mastery of such an ancient tongue. It took Maddox years and decades of practice to do that.

Bonnie stopped her chants and a rush of wind was felt in the enclosed basement of the old plantation house. Klaus looked around. He wasn't one to be easily spooked. He stared at Bonnie seeing the look in her eyes. One of bewilderment and surprise.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She's not dead…" Bonnie said incredulously. Klaus looked at Maddox and both men exchanged strange confused looks.

"Of course she is." Klaus gritted and stared at Bonnie. "I killed her myself. I ripped her heart out."

Bonnie looked at him, almost studying his pale blue eyes and gave a strange smile. "She's not dead Klaus. She's just stuck in some other plane…In fact…" Bonnie looked around and started laughing softly. "We all are…"

"What?" Klaus grew annoyed and his brows knitted in a daze. He turned to look at Maddox. "What is this Chit trying to say?"

"It's not permanent." Bonnie said and looked at Klaus. She shook her head. "You'll get her back."

"Stop playing games with me!" Klaus snapped. He was getting ticked off with all the cryptic nonsense.

Bonnie only sighed and chuckled. "I don't know what she sees in you Klaus but she'll choose you…She'll always choose you."

"You're getting on my nerves..." Klaus breathed. He was ready to snap the witch's neck right there and then. Bonnie saw that and started to wriggle her nose. It was very _Bewitched_ but it worked. Klaus felt this sudden burning pain and stepped back, away from her.

"We're not finished." The Original said sharply and glared at her. It was a warning but Bonnie wasn't threatened of course. _Bring it on..._

"Oh…I think we are…"Bonnie said and gave a sly smile. "In another life Vampire…It'd be an honor to bring you down."

Klaus shook his head and left the basement with Maddox next to him.

* * *

><p>"I don't get what she said…" Klaus said to Maddox after a while. They were in the car heading to Mystic Grill, ready to down some drinks. It was a Friday night after all.<p>

"She's being cryptic." Maddox spoke casually. "It's a witch thing."

"What did she mean that Elly's not dead…" Klaus asked, still confused by it all. Maddox sighed. "Listen...I'll try to get the coven to figure this out. Mean while, we have to lie low and not stir any trouble…"

"Fine…" Klaus said. Maddox looked at him closely.

"Why did you kill her then if you loved her so much?" Maddox asked. He was just curious. Klaus had been obssessed to find a way to connect to his departed Love for centuries.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of her being with Anthony forever." Klaus replied in a somber tone. "I'd rather suffer in loneliness than to see her happy with my brother. She belonged to me, she always has."

"You're a selfish prick." Maddox said with a laugh and shook his head. Klaus laughed and gave a nod. It was true. He was a selfish prick. They walked into Mystic Grill and Klaus went straight to the bar while Maddox went to the gents. He saw Damon Salvatore sitting there drinking shots of whiskey, one after another. He was probably drowning his sorrows.

"Why so glum?" Klaus asked with a slight chuckle. Damon groaned hearing Klaus' lilting, cheerful English voice.

"God…" Damon grumbled. "Can't you just leave already? You broke the curse. You're a freaking hybrid. Stefan left town with Katherine. Elena now thinks she's Elijah's wife. Move on already…You Originals are nothing but a plague."

"You need to lighten up Damon…Night's still young to be so bitter." Klaus grinned and tapped Damon's shoulder as he took a seat next to the dark haired vampire.

"One bourbon please…" Klaus told the bartender who immediately poured him a glass. Damon gulped down the last of his whiskey and looked around. He smiled seeing a brunette walking into the Grill. She looked a little lost but beautiful. Damon was pleased. He had found his girl.

"Right…I'm done." Damon said and stood up. He took out a fifty and left it on the bar. He then grinned tipsily at Klaus. "You have a good day now..."

* * *

><p>Klaus shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath. <em>Stupid wanker... <em>Klaus drank his bourbon and smiled. What a weird evening it had been. He glanced around and looked on as Damon was talking a little flirtatiously to a brunette. She smiled and laughed at one of his jokes. There was something about her and then for a split second, she looked around and Klaus saw her face. _No...No way... _It just couldn't be. The uncanny resemblance.

Klaus stood up and used his vampiric speed. He didn't care if anyone saw. He heard gasps and he found himself standing in front of the woman. Her deep blue eyes studied Klaus. Damon was pissed as hell and stared at him.

"What now?" Damon rolled his eyes. Klaus only pushed Damon away and took the brunette's hand.

"You're here…" Klaus said softly and smiled at her, oblivious to everything else. It was just the two of them. She stared at him and a smile formed on her face as well. "I think you're having a weird dream Niklaus…"

She laughed softly and he reveled hearing it. It was such a beautiful laughter. He had missed it for so long. Klaus pulled her in his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I missed you so much." Klaus whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "If this is a dream Elly. I don't want to wake up and find you gone. I miss you Sweetheart. I really missed you."

She smiled and held him close. "I know…I 'm sorry…" Elly sighed. She started humming that song again, the same old haunting lullaby Klaus would hum.

"You know we had a son in another life…" She smiled. Klaus looked at her gently and caressed her face."I bet he's beautiful," He said with a smile and Elly nodded.

"They said we'd have a daughter too…someday…" She mused.

"Don't go Elly…" Klaus pleaded softly and embraced her again. "I can't be without you." He whispered. He just wanted to hold her close. Before she was gone.

"I know Darling…" Elly smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Wake up Niklaus. Everything will be fine Sweetheart. I choose you. I will always choose you…"

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present... <em>

_April 2011_

I gasped as I woke up, breathing heavily. Beads of perspiration trickling on my skin. What a dream/nightmare, whatever it was. It felt so real and vivid to me. I was just so relieved that it was over. I looked around and I was in my room.

"Sweetheart…Eleanna…"

I heard Klaus calling my name. I looked up and stared at my husband. Klaus looked so worried. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight like he wouldn't let go and I didn't want him to let go too. It was this desperate need to have him close to me. Weird, that a dream could do that.

"I had a strange dream…" I whispered. Klaus cooed softly and ran his fingers through my hair. "I had one too…" He breathed in my neck. I pulled away and looked at him, I wondered if it was the same dream.

"I dreamt I had married Anthony instead but you came bursting into the bedroom door on the wedding night Niklaus…" I drifted away and I clutched my chest. I could feel my heart beating thunderously.

"You killed me Klaus. You ripped my heart out…" I said and stared starkly at him.

"I'd rather see you die Elly than belong to another…" Klaus spoke and that made me looked at him. He had said the exact same words.

"I was miserable without you Elly…" Klaus breathed and planted kisses all over my face. "I never felt so alone and sad but you came back…You told me you'd always choose me."

"You crazy monster…" I smiled and pulled him back into my arms, embracing him tightly. He really was crazy. Crazy, beautiful and all mine. My beautiful monster. My Original vampire husband. My golden haired dark prince.

Klaus pulled himself away and held my face with both hands. "I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you Elly. Do you think I would let a thing such as marriage to another even in some alternate reality change that? You belong to me Darling…"

"Body and soul forever…" I sighed.

Klaus smiled and bent to kiss my lips. I enveloped him close in my arms and we kissed sweet, gentle, tender kisses that gave in to urgent, passionate ones as we began to make love. I loved him so much. I always would. And I hated Klaus too and maybe the hatred would never leave me. But the one constant thing was, that I would always need Klaus just like he needed me. Maybe even more than needing the air to breathe. It was a huge mistake to ever need someone that much. Too be so emotionally dependant on a person that he becomes one half of you. To love him more than anything. _Well almost…_

* * *

><p>I always wondered if Klaus and I were truly soulmates. Alexander had told me he never believed in such a thing. My son had always been rather cynical. I wondered where he got that from. Couldn't be from me? But seeing both his parents, Alexander would make an exception. Our love was not perfect. Definitely not your typical romantic fairy tale. I didn't even have the dream wedding that every girl craved. It was never meant to be perfect. It was destructive, unhealthy, broken beyond repair and crazy, so very crazy. But it was the only form of love that Klaus and I had ever known. <em>Yes…we really are that twisted.<em>

Sometimes I seek comfort in that knowledge. That whatever happens, we had each other. Me and Klaus, Klaus and I. We were the lucky ones. The two of us, inseparable throughout the centuries. We went through so much together, witnessing history as the world and time itself turned. I thought of Elijah and my sister. Sure, what they had was sweet and deep. Tragic starcrossed lovers who were separated for so long. How they must have suffered not to be together. I never wanted to go through that. To live a life without Klaus, I'd rather die.

"Elly…"

I was sitting on my swing that was in the middle of my large room when Klaus walked in. He was leaving soon. Going to Mystic Falls and meeting up with Maddox, Greta and Isobel. Klaus was going to use Isobel to get to the doppelganger. He was standing in the room wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath. Klaus didn't wear a tie though. He looked really good. If I wasn't so upset by his impending departure, I would have swooned.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked him. My voice was devoid of emotions. I felt so exhausted lately ever since the night I had awakened from that strange dream.

"You know I don't have a choice Darling. We've already located the doppelganger. A chance like this only comes once…"

"Every five hundred years…" I continued morosely and looked at Klaus. I wished he didn't have to go.

"Elijah is there…" Klaus spoke and gave a smile. It looked rather sinister to me. "So is Katerina and some werewolves…"

I was surprised by the revelation._ Elijah…_It had been a while since we had heard any news of The Original. Elijah, my sister's noble, long suffering husband. I always thought it graceful how he held himself after all that had happened. My sister's death, the fallout after the curse was placed on Klaus and the breaking up of the Original family. It was brave of him. Brave and so strong the way Elijah had carried on, despite losing his beloved wife and child. If it were me, I'd probably break down in pieces. Which I did, by the way, after Karina's death. Losing my sister took me right into the depth of madness and despair. I'd probably killed myself if not for Klaus, intervening every single time, feeding me his blood or getting his witches to save my life.

My husband walked towards me, slow, fluid and graceful like a lean panther stalking towards its prey. Klaus took my hand and pulled me up from the swing, his arms wrapped around my waist. He bent and pressed his head against mine, forehead on forehead, our noses touched. Klaus moved and captured my lips with his. I stood there and let him kiss me. I knew I wouldn't see him in months. He would be gone again, away from me. And this time Klaus was sure that he would succeed. He would break the curse and all will be well. We would finally be happy. That was what he had said, what he had promised. I wasn't so sure though. Wesley's words kept ringing in my head.

"_You have a chance Elly, to undo things, make it right, change your fate…"_

Of course I didn't take the chance that was offered. How could I? Everything would be different. Everything would change. But most importantly, I could never envision a world without Klaus in it. It would rip me apart. Despite everything. Our estranged marriage, his countless infidelities, the crazy fights we would get ourselves into. Klaus would not want that either, to live a life where I wasn't his. He'd rather rip my heart out than see me married to his brother. It was sweet in a way, if one could see through the fucked up, twisted, fatal romance of it all.

"I love you so much Elly…" Klaus whispered as he held me so close to him.

Klaus swayed gently with me with in his arms. It was like we were dancing except there was no music. We didn't need it. He started humming that haunting lullaby. It was our song, words that I never knew from an Old World tongue that wasn't mine.

"Whatever happens…promise me you won't leave… Wait till I return." Klaus spoke and looked at me. His pale blue eyes probed mine. I saw the fear there. He did not want to lose me.

"I'll be here when you come back Niklaus." I said and gave him a sweet smile.

Klaus nodded and kissed me again. He carried me to bed and I lied in his arms, my head resting on his chest as he stroked my hair gently. I wondered what he had dreamed of. Klaus wouldn't say much but the dream affected him I supposed. He was so clingy with me since that night the both of us had woken up from our strange dreams. So reluctant to be away from me until tonight. Klaus had to leave soon and break his curse and be all that he could. I snuggled closer in my husband's arms. _I love you Niklaus…So very much…_ Maybe it would change, my love for him but at that moment, lying in Klaus' arms, there was nowhere else I'd rather be. I laughed inwardly as I closed my eyes. I had gotten too sentimental in my old age. _What would Karina say?_


	18. Chapter 18 Finality

_Note: Final Chapter of this story. I wanted to write how life in hell was like for our favorite crazy couple and then the cross over to The Monster's Daughter, a story which is Bella's POV on her life, her love with Damon and how she sees her birth parents' crazy relationship. There would also be several revelations here and what Klaus' diabolical plans are when he gets out. Hahaha* evil laughter…Even Hell can't rehabilitate a badass evil Original… Thanx for reading and for your reviews._

Chapter Eighteen: Finality…

_Years later in Hell/Underworld…Hades…whatever it's called._

_Elly's rants. Mad ramblings of The Monster's Bride._

I guessed you all know the story by now or at least what was revealed, which really isn't much. So Klaus did succeed in breaking the curse and he was able to transform into his wolf self. He moved the entire family back East to Mystic Falls, Virginia which didn't exactly turn out for the best. I had warned him beforehand but of course Klaus wasn't one to listen. He was stubborn to his very Original bone.

_Anyway…where was I?_ _Ah yes…_I was reunited with my dear sister, who strangely was reborn/ reincarnated into her doppelganger. Strange I know, but remembering that famous line from Hamlet long ago, nothing fazes me anymore. _There are more things in heaven and Earth Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy… _

Karina is now known as Elena Gilbert. She was reunited with Elijah and I guessed they had their own little happy ending. I got pregnant again, or I was forced to. It was a terrible mess, what had happened. I didn't want a baby. Klaus wouldn't take no for an answer, so he wins… _Of course_. Its Klaus, he always wins, one way or another. I had our little girl, Isabella, named after his mother, whom I did not like at all. I think I just don't get along well with women in Klaus' family. His three bitchy sisters for instance hated my guts. I called my daughter Bella just to annoy Klaus. He hated the Twilight series.

Bella was a beautiful baby, my little sweet angel Bella. She looked so much like Klaus and Alexander with her golden blonde hair, a dimpled chin and the sweetest smile. Bella had my eyes, deep blue with golden flecks in some parts. She was going to be a beauty when she grows up. Sadly, of course, I didn't get to see that. A huge kerfuffle had occurred that caused me to be separated from my family. I don't want to talk about it. It would just make my blood boil.

So I was ripped away from Klaus for a whole period of four years or so. I spent the four years being in indentured servitude to some shady, clandestine organization known as the _Egregoi._ They were Watchers, the so called guardians of Earth, who hardly did any guarding especially when you see how everything just seemed to be a hell hole up there, on Earth. The Director, some fresh faced kid who like he was straight out of the Ivy Leagues, was my boss, and _Lo and Behold_. He turned out to be my nephew. Estranged though, we didn't have any kind of aunt nephew relationship. It was obvious that Eli Petrov hated me. He blamed me for his mother, Karina's death and was convinced that having Klaus and I around was just too much trouble for him and his sorry ass minions of Watchers.

Eli was responsible for recruiting me into the _Egregoi _and for separating me from my family. Klaus had no memory of who I was, those four years. It was painful but I overcame that, like I had overcome many things. I am a Petrova, Katerina had said, echoing my dearest Papa, that we Petrovas are survivors. It's in our Slavic blood. We can overcome any adversity.

The four years I was in Watcher training school and office was quite, _how should I put it?_ It was like being reeducated and brainwashed. The only thing that kept me sane was having Anthony The Original as my partner. He was so sweet, Anthony. The things he would do for me. I could have fallen in love with him again. It was that easy. But my heart belonged to Klaus, my body, my soul, everything. I had nothing left to give. Nothing. Anthony would sneak into my room sometimes and we'd just talk for hours. About anything and everything. I didn't feel so lonely with Anthony there.

"What was it like to have children?" He had asked me. I was lying in my bed on the top bunk whole Anthony lied below. We just came back from some covert Op and decided to spend the night talking.

"It changes you." I replied. "It's a cliché but it's true."

"I bet you're a wonderful mother…" Anthony said. I sighed hearing that. He always thought so much of me.

"I try…" I chuckled. I thought of my son and my daughter. It made me sad but I hoped they were doing well.

"Do you think we would have been happy?" Anthony suddenly asked.

I wondered what he meant by that. I bent across the railing and stared down at him. His beautiful green eyes looked up at me. Anthony looked so handsome. Something must be really wrong with me not to be sexually attracted to him and jump on him when I had the chance. Then I thought of Klaus. _Yup._ That's what's wrong with me. Mystery solved.

"You and me…" Anthony spoke. "If we were together, hypothetically speaking in some alternate world, where you don't belong to Klaus…"

"I can't think of a world, where I don't belong to him Anthony…" I said in a sullen voice. "A world where I don't love Klaus…It's just so unreal to me. I don't accept that."

"He's lucky…" Anthony commented. He sounded sad and I hated that. I didn't want Anthony to be sad. I cared for him too much. "Klaus is lucky that you love him so much, even if he doesn't deserve you Elly…"

"Don't say that Anthony. He deserves me just like I deserve him. We're both too fucked up for anyone else…" I sighed.

Anthony laughed hearing that. It was true though. Klaus and Elly, Elly and Klaus. Two broken halves of a plate. The broken edges would then fit perfectly but you can still see the cracks. We needed each other to be whole. It just wouldn't work with anyone else. I didn't care what they all might say. That I was stuck in a needy, unhealthy, psychotic, co-dependent relationship, that I was too addicted to Klaus. Alexander told me that there will always be haters. But I felt that many people just couldn't understand what it is, between me and Klaus. It would be hard for them to fathom and it wouldn't really be their fault if they tried to analyze it.

They would say that I'm a masochistic psychopath. _Which I think I kinda am anyway… _Or that I have battered woman's syndrome. _Hah… Puh Lease…_ I never claimed to be a role model for girls. If my daughter ever found herself in an unhealthy relationship with a womanizing asshole, I'd tell her to leave. _Run, run far far away Bella._ Find someone better. Someone sweet and kind like Aidan or Anthony even Kael. Find someone who will love you more… That's what normal mothers would say, wouldn't they? Find someone who loves you more so they would never hurt you. You'd have the power.

But Love is not about power. Love is not about being secure. Love is not some new age bullshit of understanding and mutual affection and calming peaceful presence. Love is about giving it all, taking the biggest risk you would ever take, plunging into the unknown. You'd never know if you'll survive. That's why they call it _falling_ in love. You could hit rock bottom and it would hurt like hell. Love is giving up everything for someone, accepting them unconditionally and putting up with their bullshit and of course for them to do the same as well. Klaus put up with my crap for centuries.

Maybe I'm just so Old School that way, a product of the Dark Ages where the man had the power and women were submissive wives. But I always felt like the outsider. I was the rebel. Misunderstood and different. Klaus felt that way too. Maybe that was why we clicked so well. _What am I saying?_ We clashed so often. Our fights were legendary. Whatever it is, I chose to be with Klaus despite his flaws, his infidelities, the fact that he is a cruel sadistic monster. It's probably not the right choice or the wise one. _I mean look what it did to me? I'm stuck in hell._ Hey but it is my choice and I'd answer for it somehow. I chose Klaus. I would always choose him. Don't try to make sense of it. I love him and I don't think that would ever make sense.

* * *

><p>Being in the<em> Egregoi<em>, I also figured out who Wesley really was. I was walking down the hallways of the office when I saw the framed portraits of previous Directors that had headed the organization. Imagine my shock when I looked up and saw a portrait of the handsome, broody looking, former Duke of Wellington. He was in charge of the _Egregoi _from 950AD to well 2000 AD, which was before Eli took charge. Being the famous Arthur Wellesley and later Wesley Arthur was just one of his many human identities. And then he _ascended_ or something, whatever it was. Like a kind of supernatural promotion I supposed.

When I was finally fired from the _Egregoi, _who had chucked me out in the cold, mind you with nothing but the clothes on my back. Heartless bastards the lot of them. No severance pay, not even a freaking pink slip or a _Thank You_ note. Corporate downsizing actually originated from the _Egregoi._ I found out from Anthony, _dear sweet Anthony_, that Klaus had been banished to hell, which brings me here…

I'm in hell. _Hah._ With my dearest, beloved Niklaus. And there was nowhere else I'd rather be. Karina or Elena would roll her eyes at that. I had always been too presumptuous in my younger mortal days. I was such a hellion, always so sure of myself. That I would never be like those silly girls when it comes to love. I would be strong and independent, never needing anyone else but myself.

Then of course, _**He **_came along, literally stopping me right in my tracks. I smiled every time I recalled how I had bumped into Klaus when I skipped down the flight of stairs in my old farmhouse, all those centuries ago. I looked up and there he was, a golden haired angel, smiling down at me. I didn't smile back though.

Honestly, Klaus had that pretty boy look which was never really my type. I always preferred the tall, dark, handsome and mysterious man. Men like Anthony, Kael or Damon. Not Klaus who looked like some guy playing a Christmas angel in a school play or a member of a nineties boyband. That head of blonde curls, the dimpled smile and his shining pale blue eyes. You would never think that such a sweet looking young man was capable of any cruelty, which I guess is part of his charming disguise to lure the unknowing ones in. _You are in for a shuddering surprise_.

Klaus would rip your heart out without blinking after he had impaled your family members right before your eyes only because he thought it was fun and that you had pissed him off. He wanted to enjoy his revenge. Klaus was like the Mafia in that respect. He would come after your entire family and loved ones, anyone that you have ever known and kill them before he kills you. If the Originals were the Corleones in _The Godfather_, Klaus would be Sonny Corleone. Hot tempered and impatient. _Hah…_Elijah was more like Michael. The quiet, unassuming, deadly one. Klaus scowled when I had made that analogy. How could he possibly be Sonny? Sonny got himself killed, Klaus would like to think he was smarter than that but I digress.

My husband was such a sadistic ass sometimes. I'd swear Klaus was probably dropped on his head as a baby. I couldn't blame him though. Isabella, Klaus' mother didn't exactly look like she was good at mothering. Half the time, she was probably figuring out ways to escape the castle and her evil husband, Lord Lucas, to be reunited with her Lycanthrope lover, Gregory. But that is another long history, a can of worms that I wouldn't want to touch, let alone open.

* * *

><p><em>Life in Hell...<em>

"What are we going to do today?" I asked Klaus.

We were in the grand dining hall of castle ruins. I had tried my best to keep the place clean, tidy and livable. But it is still hell, so the furniture was horrible. The tapestries torn and ripped, the chandeliers broken. There were bloodstains and burnt marks on the walls. It's not exactly the Four Seasons.

"We'll go hunt for moles…" Klaus replied. My face scrunched up in disgust. Roasted moles, rats and the occasional hare. Sometimes we'd fish in the murky river and have slimy eel or one of those nasty piranhas. _Guess it is called hell for a reason…_ I hated the food.

"I'm sick of this place…" I groaned. I gave Klaus my unhappy look and he only sighed. He took my arm and pulled me into his lap, while I just sat there and snuggled close.

"We have each other. That's what matters Elly…" He said softly. I nodded and breathed in his chest. I wriggled my nose and groaned. "You need a bath Niklaus."

One more thing about hell, we couldn't find any sort of fragrance there. I did try to make soap from apples and leftover animal fat from the moles and rats that we managed to find and eat. But the apple tree that was by the river no longer bore any fruit and there were no sweet smelling flowers around. The clothes that we have were old period pieces that had started to wear and tear. It was difficult to mend them. It was cold when winter came, we had to snuggle close naked, near the fire and share our body warmth which wasn't much, especially since Klaus was still a vampire.

It had started to get really depressing lately. Sometimes I'd cry in Klaus' arms. I missed my children so very much. I knew I had missed out a lot on them, especially Bella. My sweet Isabella. She would never know both her parents.

"We have to get out of here Niklaus…" I whispered. I must have sounded so brokenhearted. And I was. I was miserable and sad. But I was grateful. I had Klaus. I just wished we weren't stuck in hell. I wished we were reunited with our children. With Alexander and Isabella.

"I know Darling." Klaus replied and stroked my hair. It had gotten so rough lately, it felt more like a broom's head. I felt him kiss my head and it comforted me somewhat. Klaus loved me still despite my bad hair days.

"Let's go take a walk by the river…" Klaus said after a while. "Might cheer you up a bit."

I didn't really feel like taking a walk. I just wanted to mope indoors as I lied in Klaus' arms. He would just hold me close and tell me that everything will be alright and I guessed I would feel better in this hopeless place.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining which was rare. The weather in hell was often cloudy, gloomy and gray. Klaus held my hand while we walked. I always liked that. The hand holding was sweet, I think Klaus just couldn't let me go. He was still a little traumatized by what had happened. He was stuck in hell for long time before I came. It took him a while to talk about it. About what really happened. The witches had some ghosts from the civil war era to drag him down to hell. What I didn't know was that my sister and her husband were somehow responsible for Klaus being dragged down there in the first place.<p>

Klaus had tried to track Elijah down in Mystic Falls. It all happened after I was taken away from him again. When the _Egregoi_ crashed into his office and tried to make him forget. The Director had me placed in solitary confinement. During that period, Klaus had frequent blackouts in his mind but also some flashbacks of the past. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it and he believed that his brother might have known something.

"It was horrible Elly…" Klaus told me one night. We were lying in that old musty bed in our chamber. He held me close and kissed my forehead.

"I had flashbacks of you and our life. Of Alexander and even our daughter. I managed to track Elijah down and I watched him. I saw his family, his big house and that fancy car he drives. I saw his wife and then I saw her Elly…" Klaus sighed. I only looked at him. His eyes held so much emotion.

"That blonde little girl playing outside. She looked so familiar…"

"You saw Bella?" I asked him and stared at his sad blue eyes. Klaus nodded.

"I didn't know who she was, but there was something about her. I felt it Elly. She was a part of me…"

"They took her away Klaus…" I said sadly. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I brushed them aside. "They said that Bella would be in better care with my sister and Elijah…They said we were horrible parents"

"They had no right Elly." Klaus gritted furiously. "She is our daughter."

I couldn't control myself and started crying. Klaus held me closer. "Oh Sweetheart…" he cooed.

"She looks so much like you…" I wept. "And she's so beautiful and smart and she will never know who we are Niklaus." I cried even harder as Klaus clutched me close to his chest.

"Bella will never know how much we love her. And Alexander. I wonder if he even remembers us…"

My heart lurched when I thought of my son. My precious little baby boy. I wondered about Alexander. What a fine, strong, young man he must have become. I only prayed that he is happy up there. Happy, safe and loved. Isn't that what every mother would want for their child?

"I swear Elly. We will get out of here and I will hunt them down…" Klaus spoke in a low, gravelly tone. "Every single one of the wretched watchers down…and Elijah and your sister…and whoever's involved."

"No Niklaus…" I said and stared at him. "Leave Elena out of this!"

"I can't Elly…" Klaus sighed. "They are all responsible. See, Elijah got the witches to band together to drag me down here. And if I kill my brother, you know his wife will come after me. It would be best for us to get rid of them all…"

"But she's my sister Klaus." I argued. He shook his head and planted a firm kiss on my forehead. "She will get rid of me Elly. Your sister, the Bennet witch and even the Salvatore brothers. We have to strike first. It is self defense."

I was annoyed and folded my arms. I didn't want anything to ever happen to my sister. I'd rather be stuck in hell with Klaus. If he ever gets out, he would want his revenge, I was sure of it and it would not be a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>Seeing the sun rays did lift my spirits up a bit. I smiled as Klaus held me while we strolled by the river. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. It would be alright I supposed, I had Klaus. <em>It wasn't so bad…I<em> mused inwardly. Better than being in heaven all by myself. _Ah…_the power of love. Makes you see stars everywhere even in such a hellish place.

We started talking, reminiscing about the past and telling each other of the things we had missed in our lives. We'd list down silly things like cable TV and Jersey Shore. It was Katerina's favorite show. She had it on all the time and I guessed I would watch it as well. Klaus missed his motorcycles, he missed modern amenities and inventions like bottled spring water. _The food…_oh how I missed pizza and Starbucks and even a simple black coffee.

"When I get out of here…I'm getting a huge Quarter pounder," I told Klaus with a grin. I had been dreaming about Macdonald's for quite sometime. It would be close to heaven to see that famous double golden arch and that wide grinning clown.

"With fries and all and Coke..so much coke." I sounded so excited like a child on Christmas day. Klaus smiled back at me.

"I'll bring you to that fancy restaurant in town and have a huge fillet mignon, your favorite Lobster risotto and some nice Cabernet Sauvignon or Pinot Noir…" Klaus mused.

"But I want Macdonald's Klaus…" I frowned. "A huge Quarter pounder meal once we're out."

Klaus gave me a snubbing look. "That's not good food Elly…"

"You are such a snob." I told him and rolled my eyes. Klaus was never a fan of fast food. He had told Alexander that it was trash food. "Once a snob always a snob."

"I'm an Original Elly and you are my wife. We have a reputation to keep."

"Hah…" I laughed snidely. "I supposed you're going to start dressing up in three piece custom suits then like Elijah does…"

Klaus flashed me a handsome, playful grin. "You did say I look nice and sexy in a suit."

"Everyone looks nice in a suit Niklaus…even the fat ugly ones…" I said and rolled my eyes more. He could be so cocky sometimes.

Klaus took me in his arms and held my waist. He then lifted me up as if I was a child and kissed me. "Except I look better than all of them Elly."

I giggled and kissed him back. "Yes you do Darling," I smiled. "You look better than all of them."

Klaus put me down on the ground and kissed me again. The kiss grew deep and I let myself be lost in it as Klaus wrapped his arms around me. I loved the way he tasted and the way it felt being in Klaus' arms. I felt safe and loved, as if nothing could harm me. I feel secured, Klaus was there and he would never let anything get between us. I finally pulled away and looked into his eyes, seeing the love in there. _What a silly thing love is… _And powerful too… That I would let myself be condemned to spend an eternity in hell for love. I could never be away from Klaus. It was a fate far worse than death.

* * *

><p><em>Bella…<em>

I turned around and I saw someone, a young woman standing there in the fields, by the river. She looked so young, in her late teens, rather tall at almost 5'10. She had long wavy blonde hair, the color of golden corn silk and such a striking beautiful face, like that of an angel. Her eyes were so blue, the color of gemstones, sapphires and lapis lazuli comes to mind. Her skin was so pale almost translucent, white like porcelain. She was dressed in some baggy pajamas and she looked a little lost. She was just staring at me and Klaus. And then it hit me. I knew the young woman, I would know her anywhere. She was my daughter, my precious Isabella.

"Bella…" I called her and walked to where she was. I looked at Klaus and he gave me an odd look of surprise back. He still held my hand and walked with me.

"Is that really you?" I asked her. I stared at her a little unsure. I wondered if I was hallucinating. I pulled away from Klaus and walked closer to where she was standing.

She stared back at me, looking very lost. "What am I doing here? Where is this place?"

"The Underworld or hell,"I said with a shrug. Bella looked shocked as hell, no pun intended when she heard that. I wondered how she even got there. I turned and looked at Klaus.

"Klaus…come here. It's our daughter. It's Bella."

"I'm called Izzie…actually." Bella said and it sounded like a tired sigh. I was a little annoyed._ Izzie? _Her name is Bella. I called her that. Not Izzie.

Klaus walked to Bella and looked at our daughter rather curiously. "You're all grown up now." He commented. She really was, and so very beautiful. I was in such awe of her. Elena really did a good job, raising her. She looked healthy and fine.

"Yah well thanks for noticing." Bella said and gave Klaus a rather insincere smile. I laughed softly hearing the snark in her voice. It reminded me a bit of Damon Salvatore. Maybe she hung out too much with him up there, that the vampire's prickly sarcasm rubbed onto her.

I heard Klaus laughing softly at that and I smiled. I then took Bella's hand. I couldn't help the tears that pooled in my eyes and fell down.

"Oh…you look so pretty…" I said and touched Bella's perfect face. I then looked at Klaus. "Doesn't she Niklaus?She looks so much like you…"

"She's beautiful like her mother." Klaus said and pulled me to him. He bent and kissed my head as I leaned in his embrace. Klaus had seen my tears and he just wanted to comfort me.

"So you guys died?" Bella asked us, her blue eyes shone with curiosity.

"It's complicated…" I replied. "But we're stuck here."

"Is that why you left me…" Bella said and I was so emotionally affected hearing that. I wanted her to know that it wasn't by choice. They took her away from me. I had tried to get her back. I was ready to kidnap her from my sister but they came again and took me.

"Oh Bella…we didn't leave you." I told her and immediately hugged her. "We love you so much but they took you away from us."

"Your sister?"

"No Sweetheart," Klaus said. "The Watchers. They tore our family apart."

He sounded so pissed. I saw the anger and hatred burning in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I could almost read Klaus' thoughts. His fist was clenched and I knew Klaus wanted retaliation. Revenge. They would all pay. Nobody pisses Klaus off and gets away with it. No one rips his family apart and survives. No one…

"Who are they? I want to know." Bella asked us.

"They're just very powerful people Bella." I said. I smiled at my daughter and stroked her cheek gently. "I'm just glad that you and your brother are safe."

"Brother?"

"Alexander Bella…he's our son and your brother." I told her and she looked so surprised, her mouth gaped. I looked at Klaus and he gave a small nod.

"Did you really not want me when you were pregnant?" Bella asked me. I winced hearing that. Did she found my journals? I wrote so many crazy things in there. Some things were spur of the moment.

"Oh Bella. It was not you that I was angry with. It was your father…" I tried to explained . I frowned at Klaus who only rolled his eyes.

"So you did rape her?" Bella asked in an angry tone and stared at Klaus in shock. He had kept quiet. A silent admission. "I was a child born of rape…"

She sounded sad and I needed to let my daughter know that I had forgiven Klaus. What happened was the past. It was true I didn't want it and was not consensual and I hated Klaus for forcing me to conceive but I forgave him.

"Bella it's alright. I have forgiven your father…" I told her and hugged her tightly. Strange that she was taller than I am. I still remembered that chubby little baby I had placed on a pram. She had always been such a happy, smiling baby with pink cherubic cheeks and a sweet babyish laughter. I remembered how unsettled she was in my womb, always moving, kicking up a fuss.

"I love him and I love you. Don't ever forget that…" I whispered to my daughter. She had to know that. That I loved her so much. That losing her was so painful to me, the scar of it would never leave my heart.

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness…<em>

Bella disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared. I cried in Klaus' arms when she left. He held me close like he always did, trying his best to comfort me. His time in hell had made him to be quite a patient vampire. Klaus and I sat on the grassy banks of the river. The sun had set and it was dark. We could see the stars even in our hell. Klaus was so quiet, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Niklaus…" I called his name softly. I didn't want Klaus to be lost in his thoughts.

"I hurt you didn't I Elly?" Klaus asked. He looked so distant as he spoke. "For centuries. All I did was hurt you..."

Klaus sounded remorseful which made me a bit suspicious. Klaus never sounded remorseful. But the emotions were so raw in his eyes and voice. I guessed Bella's anger that he had raped me got to him.

"I was horrible to you." Klaus said and looked at me. "What I did to you…to have Bella…I even broke your wrist the night of Alexander's party." He was shaking his head in despair. "God…I was so…" Klaus paused trying to find the words.

"So _you_?" I said and Klaus gave a scowl.

"I hurt you too…" I said and took his hand, caressing it gently. "I betrayed you Niklaus. I was the one who got you cursed in the first place. I told you a lie that your sister hurt me when she didn't. You hunt them down because of that lie…" I paused and bit my bottom lip. I did so much horrible things to him.

"I told Trevor that Katerina needed to run and I gave him the moonstone…I slept with the Duke of Wellington…" I winced and looked at Klaus. He looked so surprised, his blue eyes went wide. "He was that mysterious lover of mine." I gulped. _What a confession…_

"I manipulated the Alpha thinking that he would have me one day and he was my silent co conspirator for centuries…" I breathed and continued.

"And not to forget that I plunged the silver dagger in your heart twice maybe thrice." I finally stopped and looked at Klaus. Strangely he seemed rather calm. He breathed in deeply and let out a loud, shuddering sigh.

"You know when you list it that way…It sounds like you really fuck me over Elly." Klaus said wryly and looked at me. I looked at him back, a little fearful of how he would react. He sighed and pulled me close, kissing my lips.

"Why did you forgive me Elly? For what I did. I don't deserve your forgiveness…"

"I love you Klaus." I said and leaned my forehead on his. It was Klaus trying to apologize in his own way. "I think it comes together, love and forgiveness."

"Anthony told me once that I don't deserve you. Maybe he's right…" Klaus mused. I looked at him and gave a small frown.

"Don't be silly Niklaus. We deserve each other. Always…Me and You. You and me. Body and soul forever…"

He smiled and kissed me again. "You know they all said that I am cold, heartless monster. My family, your sister, the Salvatores, Katerina. They were wrong, I do have a heart…" Klaus said to me.

"I know Niklaus." I smiled and clutched his hand to mine. I let it pressed right on top of my beating heart. "You have me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

_Mystic Falls.**  
><strong>_

It was just your typical Saturday morning when Damon Salvatore woke up in bed. He groaned seeing that he was all alone. His girlfriend wasn't there and he hated that. That she would took off in the morning when all he wanted to do was to cuddle in bed. Damon took his phone and dialed her number.

"Seriously Babe…you can't even wake me up?" Damon groaned. "Saturdays are cuddling days." He heard her adorable giggles when he said that.

"You were sleeping like a baby, and I thought maybe you needed to sleep some more," Izzie told him. "And you know I have to open the store today." She complained. "Emily is dead drunk at home."

"Yeah…yeah…" Damon muttered and headed to the bathroom. "Can you stop by the Grill and get me coffee on your way back?"

"Alright." She chirped.

"And get some for Kat and Stefan too."

"You sure you want me to do that Baby? I'll put vervain in hers…" Izzie mused wickedly.

"Izzie be nice. Kat's like family." Damon shook his head. Izzie never did like Katherine. Maybe it was Elena's influence. Or that Katherine was just a bitch around Izzie.

"Whatever…" Came the annoyed response. Damon looked at the bathroom mirror and rolled his eyes. He heard the front door bell rang.

"Shit…" Damon swore.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked him.

"Someone's at the door…Crap…" Damon started to panic. "I think it's your Dad."

"Nope." Izzie said. "My mom said that Dad's gone to Atlanta for business."

"He's an Original Iz. He could be in two places at once…" Damon spoke. He thought of Elijah and he felt this anxiety that he couldn't explain. For the first time in a long time, Damon was actually afraid.

"I could just tell him you know…saves us a whole load of trouble." Izzie said in a melodic tone. Damon heard her whistling that haunting tune.

"You're doing it again…" He said wryly.

"What?"

"The creepy song…" Damon reminded her. Damon didn't know but the song was kinda creepy. It's the Jaws music to him. Just another of Izzie's idiosyncrasies Damon put up with. _The things you do for love…_

"Oh…Sorry…"

"Look I gotta go see who's at the door." Damon informed her. "God knows Stefan and Kat are probably sleeping like the lazy pigs that they are."

"Alright…" Izzie said cheerfully. "I gotta go open shop."

"Love you…" Damon smiled.

"Love you more…" She told him.

He smiled to himself when Izzie put the phone down. He would never grow sick of it. To love someone so much and have them love you. Damon headed down the stairs. The bell was still ringing but it stopped. He saw his brother shirtless. Stefan had opened the door.

"I thought you're still sleeping…" Damon commented. Stefan just stared at him and then stared at the opened doorway. Something's just not right. Damon could feel it in his bones. His vampiric senses were pff the charts.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. He looked at his younger brother's face. Stefan looked rather shell shocked.

"Stefan…" It was Katherine.

She had just walked up from the basement carrying bags of blood with her. Katherine looked at Stefan and saw the look on his face and then she looked at Damon. Both Damon and Katherine immediately speeded their way to the front door.

"What the fuck…" Damon spoke when he saw who it was. More specifically who the visitors were. _No fucking way!_

"Hi Damon," The pretty, blue eyed brunette grinned at him. "Aren't you gonna invite us in?"

The tall blonde man who held her in his arms gave three of them a wide grin. He looked at Katherine and smiled charmingly as he greeted her in Katherine's native tongue. "_Stravei_ Katerina…"

"Fuck no…" Katherine swore. She looked at Damon and then at Stefan. "No! Do not invite them in!" She cried out in a panic.

"Don't be silly Kat…" The brunette said in an admonishing tone and rolled her eyes at her bestfriend.

"Klaus is a hybrid and I'm not a vampire…We don't even need a fucking invitation…we were trying to be polite" She said acidly and gave a sweet smile. The woman walked right in and pulled the blonde man with her.

"Elly…" Katherine muttered reluctantly under her breath. _The bitch is back… _Straight from the depths of hell. Elly looked at Katherine, smiling brightly and hugged her tight. Katherine knew better. Behind that sweet smile, Elly was just trouble. She was Klaus' immortal bride after all.

"I missed you so much Kat. Hell is such a horrible place without all the fun people."

"Couldn't you both just stay there?" Damon said snarkily. Klaus gave him an annoyed look and let it pass.

Elly pulled away from the hug and smiled at the Salvatore brothers. "Now where is she?" Elly asked them. " Where is Bella? Where's my daughter?"

Klaus had pulled Elly in his arms, letting her back rest against him. They looked like any young couple in love. Katherine rolled her eyes. She knew it wouldn't last long, this sweet phase of theirs. Anytime soon, Klaus and Elly would start to get into their infamous lovers fights. Katherine could predict it like clockwork. She winced for a while as she looked around. There was just too much wood in the house. Elly could go berserk and burn the Salvatore boarding house down. Katherine wondered if they had enough fire insurance on the house just in case.

"This is not going to be a good day…" Stefan murmured to his brother.

Damon only groaned and gave his younger brother an irritated glare. _Like Duh…_"You'd think Stef?"

_The End for now…_


End file.
